Making Mistakes
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: A história de como Albus Severus nasceu. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Counting Backwards

**Making Mistakes**

**Por Little0bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Vou manter os títulos dos capítulos no original, por que gosto mais deles assim. Se quiserem que eu comece a traduzi-los, é só pedir.

3) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

4) Essa fic tem várias partes que não dependem, necessariamente, da outra. Se quiser manter a ordem, esta se encontra no meu perfil.

5) Frequência de atualização: uma vez por semana.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo Um**

**Counting Backwards**

Ginny terminou se abotoar o agasalho de James.

- Fique bem aqui. – mandou. – Mamãe só precisa achar suas botas... – a voz de Ginny morreu, enquanto olhava ao redor da cozinha. Suas botas não estavam perto da porta, onde deveriam estar. Agora não era a hora de colocar as coisas no lugar errado. Realmente não se sentia bem. Estava com um resfriado ou uma gripe, ou algo do gênero, do qual não conseguia se livrar. Não estava correndo loucamente pelas ilhas britânicas ultimamente, já que era a única cobrindo as Harpies atualmente, e a maioria dos lugares que ela ia estava dentro do alcance da lareira. Mas ela apenas se sentia cansada o tempo todo. Ginny assoprou uma mecha de cabelo para longe de seu rosto em frustração. Tinha que se apressar. James estava sendo estranhamente paciente, mas ela sabia que isso não duraria muito. _Pense, Weasley_, disse a si mesma. _Onde foi o último lugar que você viu as malditas coisas?_ Mentalmente, Ginny refez seus passos da noite anterior. Usara a lareira para ir do Profeta para Holyhead, deixou seu artigo com o editor, aparatou para o jardim da frente, entrou pela porta da frente... Ginny atravessou o corredor e viu as botas próximas à porta da frente. Suspirou em aborrecimento consigo mesma. Pegou as botas e foi rapidamente para a cozinha. James conseguia se meter em problemas quase tão rapidamente quanto os gêmeos.

Para seu alívio, James estava parado na janela, o nariz pressionado contra o vidro, observando os flocos de neve cobrir o chão. Colocou os pés dentro das botas e amarrou o cadarço. Depois de se certificar que sua varinha estava no bolso de seu agasalho, pegou James.

- Está pronto para ir ver a titia Hermione e a vovó? – perguntou. No jantar de domingo, Hermione e Molly tinham se oferecido para ficar com James durante o sábado, depois de verem a aparência cansada de Ginny.

- Sim! – o rosto de James se iluminou. Vovó significava biscoitos de chocolate.

Ginny foi até a lareira da cozinha e jogou um punhado de pó de flu no fogo.

- A Toca! – falou. James começou a rir quando estavam girando nas chamas.

Saindo da lareira, Ginny foi recebida pelo cheiro de frango assado, torta de maçã, pão e sopa de vegetais. Derrubou James no chão da sala de estar, e correu para o banheiro. Ouviu James começar a chorar ruidosamente, mas não conseguia se importar no momento. Fechou a porta e se inclinou sobre a pia, vomitando.

- Ginny? – Molly bateu na porta. – Você está bem, querida?

- Sim, mãe. Vou sair em um minuto. – Ginny jogou água no rosto e abriu a porta. Molly estava parada no corredor, usando um avental, a ponta da varinha saindo de seu bolso, com James em seus braços.

- Vamos tomar chá, querida. – Molly disse levemente. Molly estava um pouco preocupada com Ginny ultimamente. Ginny desceu as escadas, esperando que não acontecesse novamente o que acabara de acontecer. Molly gesticulou para a sala de estar. – Vá se sentar. Vou deixar seu pai passar um tempo com esse pequeno.

Ginny se jogou no sofá, se recostando, e fechou os olhos com um suspiro. Nada tinha gosto bom, ou permanecia em seu estômago. Anda estava exausta, mesmo depois de dormir doze horas na noite anterior. Abriu um olho quando ouviu o suave tinir da bandeja de chá e torrada.

- Coma isso. – Molly lhe ofereceu uma torrada seca, e uma xícara de chá. – Ginny, eu sei que você é uma mulher crescida, e não quero me intrometer... – Ginny bufou. – Mas há algo que você precisa me contar? – Ginny olhou para sua mãe inexpressivamente. Molly suspirou. Normalmente, Ginny não era tão obtusa. Essa era a especialidade de Ron. – Você está grávida? – Molly perguntou brutalmente. Ginny empalideceu. Tinha pensado brevemente nessa possibilidade, mas tinha dispensado a ideia.

- Eu... Uh... – freneticamente, Ginny começou a fazer as contas. – Droga. – murmurou. – Mãe, preciso ir. – se ergueu subitamente e aparatou para Londres.

Ginny procurou por dinheiro trouxa nos bolsos. Estava na vizinhança que ela e Harry moraram após a guerra. Havia uma farmácia no final da rua. Parou em frente à loja e respirou fundo. Ficar na neve não ia facilitar em nada. Abriu e porta e fez seu caminho até o corredor correto quase que furtivamente. Olhou para as opções em confusão. Harry tinha comprado da última vez. Ginny encontrou uma caixa parecida com a que tinha usado com James. Pagou pelo produto, colocou a sacola no bolso de seu agasalho, e aparatou para casa.

Ginny apareceu na porta dos fundos da casa e entrou. Tirou as botas ainda na porta, e subiu as escadas até seu quarto. Colocou seu agasalho no pé da cama, e tirou o pacote do bolso, carregando-o até o banheiro como se ele fosse explodir se o balançasse. Colocou a caixa no balcão e, com as mãos trêmulas, a abriu.

Cinco minutos depois, Ginny tinha colocado a caixa e a embalagem na lata do lixo, e foi se sentar em sua poltrona favorita no canto do quarto. Não tinham planejado isso. Ter outro tão cedo. Pegou a foto que ficava na pequena mesa perto da poltrona. Era uma foto de Harry, James e ela logo apenas o nascimento de James. Traçou a curva da cabeça de James com a ponta do dedo. Ginny se livrou de todas as dúvidas, pegou seu agasalho e voltou para A Toca. E sua mãe.

- Mãe? – Ginny chamou quando entrou pela porta.

- Na cozinha, querida.

Ginny se sentou na cadeira que costumava usar quando criança e apoiou a cabeça em uma mão.

- Mãe?

- Hmmm?

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- É claro, querida.

- Como você conseguiu?

- Consegui o quê?

- Nós. Todos de uma vez. – a voz de Ginny tremeu.

- Oh. – Molly se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Ginny. – Não foi fácil. Não no começo. Eu não era muito mais velha que você quando se casou. E, - adicionou secamente. – tenho certeza de que você sabe contar. – um leve corar passou pelas bochechas de Molly. Ginny fingiu grande interesse em suas unhas. Molly pigarreou e continuou. – Nós tivemos Bill, e depois Charlie. Quando Percy se juntou a nós, os outros dois eram velhos o bastante para fazer o mínimo por si mesmos. Quando você tinha um ano, Bill estava na escola. – Molly encolheu os ombros. – Minha mãe ainda estava viva quando Bill e Charlie nasceram, então ela me ajudou um pouco. Eu definitivamente não fiz isso tudo sozinha. Honestamente, se eu precisasse fazer tudo de novo, não hesitaria.

- Não tenho certeza de que posso fazer jus a isso. – Ginny murmurou, traçando os desenhos da mesa.

- Quem espera que você o faça? – Ginny apenas deu de ombros em resposta, e voltou a traçar os desenhos. Molly foi pegar uma jarra de suco de abóbora e serviu um copo para Ginny. – Ginny, olhe para mim. – Molly disse com uma pitada de comando em sua voz, que apenas uma mãe conseguia. Ginny encontrou o olhar de Molly e sentiu lágrimas surgirem antes que conseguisse evitá-las.

- E se eu estragar tudo? – Ginny murmurou, antes de sua garganta se fechar com a tensão de tentar não soluçar no ombro de sua mãe.

- Gin, _todos_ nós cometemos erros com nossos filhos. – Molly secou algumas das lágrimas do rosto de Ginny.

- Você não cometeu. – Ginny engasgou. Molly começou a rir.

- Sim, cometi. – ofegou, entre as risadas. Molly precisou de vários minutos para se acalmar o bastante para explicar. – Eu nunca te contei, não é?

- Contou o quê? – Ginny perguntou cautelosamente.

- Quando Bill tinha dois anos, e Charlie tinha apenas algumas semanas de vida, nós fomos ao Beco Diagonal fazer as compras de natal. Essa foi, provavelmente, a coisa mais insana que eu já fiz como mãe. – refletiu. – Eu tinha parado em uma loja para comprar lã para fazer o suéter de seu pai, e demorei bastante para decidir a cor. Paguei pelo novelo e voltei para casa. Sem Bill.

"Eu não percebi que Bill não estava comigo até colocar Charlie no berço. Histérica, mandei uma coruja para seu pai. Até hoje, não sei se ele conseguiu ler o bilhete. Eu peguei Charlie, que já estava dormindo a essa altura, e não gostou de ser acordado desse modo, e me deixou saber disso. Voltei ao Beco Diagonal, Charlie berrando a plenos pulmões, e voltei em todas as lojas que tinha visitado àquela manhã."

"Eu encontrei Bill encolhido no canto da loja de tecidos, adormecido." Molly riu calmamente. "Não tenho certeza de quem estava mais chateado. Charlie ou eu. Bill não pareceu perceber que qualquer coisa tinha acontecido. Eu estava convencida de que era a pior mãe de todas."

"E aí teve essa vez que Percy, os gêmeos, Ron e você tiveram dragonite ao mesmo tempo." Molly estremeceu com a memória. "Mas essa é uma história para outro momento." Adicionou apressadamente, notando a expressão de alarme no rosto de Ginny.

- Mãe?

- Sim?

- Você acha que é errado da minha parte? Não... – Ginny parou de falar.

- Não? – Molly incentivou.

- Não ficar em casa com James? – o topo da mesa voltou a ser fascinante. Molly estudou a tensão nos ombros de Ginny.

- Ginny, você acha que eu desaprovo? – Ginny apenas assentiu. – Por que eu fiquei em casa com vocês? – de novo, o assentir silencioso. – Por que eu desaprovaria você ter um trabalho? – dessa vez, Molly recebeu um dar de ombros como resposta. – Ginny, isso é o que _eu_ queria fazer. Você está fazendo o que quer com sua vida. – Ginny deu um meio encolher de ombros. – Ginny? Você seria feliz em ficar em casa com James o tempo todo? – Ginny olhou para Molly, o rosto lavado em lágrimas mais uma vez.

- Não. – murmurou. – Isso faz de mim uma péssima mãe? – perguntou tensamente.

- Não faz de Katie uma péssima mãe. Não fará de Hermione uma péssima mãe. E não faz de você uma péssima mãe. Sempre existiram bruxas que eram mãe e trabalhavam. Você não é a primeira e não será a última. – Molly puxou Ginny para um abraço. – Então, é apenas isso que está lhe incomodando?

- Não. Sim. Não. Oh, eu não sei! – os olhos de Ginny foram para a janela da cozinha. Conseguia ver seu pai usando magia para montar um boneco de neve para James. A risada da criança flutuou até a casa. Hermione aparatou do lado de fora do portão do jardim e começou a ajudar com o boneco de neve, conjurando um chapéu e um cachecol para ele. – James pode ficar com vocês hoje? – perguntou, sem pensar. – Harry e eu o pegaremos amanhã no almoço.

- É claro. Seu pai ficará feliz em ter outro menino por perto pela noite. Se você não tomar cuidado, James vai voltar para casa com alguns dos plugues do seu pai nos bolsos. – Molly suspirou.

- Obrigada, mãe. Eu vou voltar com algumas coisas dele.

- Não se preocupe, temos o bastante. Acho que George e Katie deixaram algumas coisas de Fred e Jacob, semana passada. Aqueles dois podem acabar deixando George para trás. Apenas vá para casa e descanse. Você parece precisar. – Molly olhou Ginny de uma maneira que a fez querer se encolher. Ela tinha essa habilidade de ver através deles.

Ginny se ergueu.

- Vou me despedir de James, e ir para casa. – Ginny passou os braços ao redor de sua mãe. – Obrigada, mãe. – falou.

**-x-**

Harry abriu a porta dos fundos da casa e tirou o cachecol ao redor do pescoço e o pendurou em um dos ganchos perto da porta.

- Ginny? – chamou, abrindo o agasalho. Sua única resposta foi os ecos da casa silenciosa e vazia. Harry espiou o pergaminho sobre a mesa da cozinha, com seu nome na frente. _Harry, levei James para a casa dos meus pais. Volto antes do jantar. G._

_Ainda bem que ela não está aqui_, Harry pensou. Passara a manhã e começo da tarde com Teddy, ensinando-o a voar e, como resultado, estava cheirando a um cachorro molhado. Precisava tomar banho.

Harry subiu lentamente as escadas que o levariam até o segundo andar, tirando o suéter. Entrou no quarto, e se sentou na ponta da cama, desamarrando seu tênis. Algo estava incomodando Ginny. Ela estivera quieta demais ultimamente. Descalço e usando apenas sua boxer, Harry foi para o banheiro. Abriu o registro de água quente, e esperou com uma pitada de impaciência até que a água esquentasse. Harry olhou ao redor do banheiro. A lata de lixo normalmente ficava do outro lado do vaso. Inclinou-se para empurrá-la de volta ao lugar quando viu a ponta de uma caixa colorida saindo de uma sacola de papel marrom amassada dentro da lata. Franzindo o cenho, pegou a caixa para que pudesse examiná-la. Não tinha feito muito além de pegá-la quando seus olhos se arregalaram em algo parecido com choque e todo o ar sumia de seu peito. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas em antecipação, enquanto procurava pela evidência. Ela tinha colocado de volta dentro da caixa. A boca de Harry se abriu em um perfeito 'O'.

Ouviu um zunido distante quando o detector de aparatação da casa identificava Ginny; Harry rapidamente colocou a sacola dentro da lata de lixo e pulou sob o chuveiro. Soltou uma exclamação; a água estava escaldante, e ele não tinha aberto o registro da água fria para equilibrar as coisas. Harry ficou parado sob o jato de água por um longo tempo, tentando descobrir como fazer Ginny confessar, antes de bater na própria testa. _O problema de trabalhar com Bruxos das Trevas é que você começa a achar que precisa coagir e manipular todo mundo a confessar, Potter,_ disse a si mesmo severamente. A melhor maneira de lidar com Ginny era ser honesto. Fechou o registro e pegou a toalha. Harry secou a pele atrás de suas orelhas, entre os dedos das mãos e pés, e até aquele pedaço atrás dos joelhos que sempre esquecia. Até mesmo usou a toalha úmida para secar o cabelo. Era o mestre da procrastinação quando queria ser.

Harry pendurou a toalha na barra atrás da banheira e atravessou o quarto. Não planejava ir a algum lugar, então pegou a calça gasta de um pijama e uma camiseta das Harpies de quando Ginny ainda jogava para elas. Voltou para a cozinha. Fazia muito tempo desde o almoço, e ele estava com fome. Brincar com afilhados de nove anos tinha esse efeito em uma pessoa. Ginny estava sentada à mesa, olhando feio para o calendário preso à parede.

- Se importa se eu fizer um lanche? – Harry perguntou distraidamente. Ginny balançou a cabeça, ainda olhando para o calendário. Harry olhou por cima do ombro dela para ver o que era tão interessante, e viu que ela estava analisando o mês de agosto. – Já está planejando sua festa de aniversário? – Ginny pulou.

- Ainda não. – ela respondeu distraidamente. Harry pegou uma maçã da vasilha sobre o balcão e a levou até a mesa. Deu uma mordida na fruta e a ofereceu a Ginny. Ela a pegou e a olhou, de repente faminta. Deu uma mordida na maçã, o suco da fruta enchendo sua boca, e a devolveu a Harry.

Passaram a maçã entre si em silêncio confortável até que não sobrasse nada além do caroço. Harry o jogou na lata de lixo, sem olhar, sorrindo quando acertou.

- Palhaço. – Ginny murmurou, momentaneamente distraída de seus pensamentos.

- Precisamos conversar. – ele disse subitamente. A cabeça de Ginny se ergueu e, apesar de ela já estar pálida, a pouca cor que ela tinha no rosto sumiu. _Boa, Potter, assuste a mulher,_ resmungou para si mesmo.

- Agora não, Harry. Por favor? – Ginny afastou a cadeira da mesa e saiu nervosamente da cozinha. Harry a seguiu, determinado a ter essa conversa antes do jantar.

- Sim, Ginny. Agora. – Ginny estava na metade das escadas. – Precisamos conversar sobre aquele pacote que está na lata do lixo do nosso banheiro. – ela parou e se sentou no degrau no meio da escada.

- Você viu? – ela perguntou fracamente.

- Sim. E não entendo por que você sentiu que não poderia me contar algo desse tipo! – gritou.

- Eu mesma não sabia até essa tarde, seu idiota! – ela gritou de volta.

- Oh. – sem saber o que falar, Harry se viu subindo as escadas até sua esposa. Sentou-se ao lado dela e quando ela não o afastou por ser um idiota insensível, passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela. – Há quanto tempo você acha que pudesse estar...? – deixou o resto da pergunta sumir no silêncio. Ginny suspirou e se apoiou no peito dele.

- Há duas semanas eu pensei que talvez estivesse, mas a sensação não era igual de quando estava com James, então achei não fosse isso, e sim uma gripe. – Ginny deu de ombros, impotente. – Mas quando eu levei James para a mamãe depois do almoço, eu mal tive tempo de colocá-lo no chão, antes de vomitar na pia do banheiro. Na verdade, mamãe que me fez descobrir.

- Espere, onde James _está_? – Harry procurou pela miniatura de furação. – Está quieto demais.

- Eu o deixei com mamãe e papai. Mamãe achou que seria melhor se fizéssemos isso sem sermos interrompidos a cada três segundos.

- Oh, certo. – Harry se acomodou na escada. – Então? – incentivou.

- Então... Eu fui até a farmácia perto do nosso primeiro apartamento e, bem... Você viu. – Harry apenas assentiu. – Você realmente acha que podemos fazer isso? – perguntou em voz baixa, um eco do que tinha dito quando descobrira estar grávida de James.

- Sim. – ele disse firmemente. – Eu acho. – a puxou para mais perto. – Veja dessa maneira, - Harry disse em tom de conversa. – quanto menor for a diferença de idade, mais rápido eles irão para Hogwarts e nós teremos a casa para nós mesmos de novo. – Ginny ficou em silêncio. Harry conhecia aquela expressão pensativa que aparecia no rosto dela tão frequentemente. – Ei. – disse, gentilmente puxando uma mecha de cabelo dela. – O que está se passando aí dentro?

- Quando foi que eu virei essa _garota_ incerta e chorona? – Ginny não tinha certeza do que a escandalizava mais: ser chorona e incerta, ou ser tão garota.

- Oh, por favor. Você ficou tão chorona e menininha quando estava grávida de James. – Harry sorriu marotamente, desviando de um soco de Ginny. – Essa devia ter sido sua primeira dica.

Ginny se levantou e se espreguiçou, escolhendo ignorar o comentário de Harry.

- Eu vou tirar um cochilo antes do jantar. – ofereceu uma mão para Harry. – Você vem? – Harry se ergueu e segurou a pequena mão de Ginny na sua, maior. Ele permitiu que ela o guiasse até a cama e automaticamente se deitaram de conchinha, um hábito adquirido com o tempo. Ginny dormiu em minutos, exausta por seu dia. Harry ficou acordado por mais tempo, sua mão esticada sobre a barriga de Ginny. _Você quer filhos?_ Ela tinha lhe perguntado há tanto tempo. _Sim, Ginevra, eu quero_, pensou.

Harry não dormiu por muito tempo. Nunca o fazia durante a tarde. Ficava grogue pelo resto do dia. Saiu da cama silenciosamente, e voltou para a cozinha. Olhou para as profundezes da geladeira, incerto do que fazer para o jantar, já que os hábitos alimentares de Ginny tinham ficado erráticos. Franziu um cenho quando uma memória do que ela comia quando estava grávida de James passou por sua mente. _Algo simples, então_, pensou. Lembrando-se agradecer Molly por ensiná-lo a usar mágica para cozinha no verão depois da guerra, Harry adicionou vegetais em uma panela grande, e a colocou para aquecer. A sopa estaria pronta quando Ginny acordasse.

Foi para a sala de estar. Uma noite sem James significava uma noite onde ele e Ginny podiam passar um tempo juntos, sem tentar controlar o pequeno diabo. Balançou a cabeça. Esperava que Hogwarts ainda estivesse em pé quando James e seus primos terminassem seus estudos. Fred e Jacob seriam ruins o bastante, mas parecia que James ia fazer jus ao legado de seu avô. Harry amava seu filho mais do que sua vida, e se jogaria em frente à maldição da morte para salvá-lo, mas era bom ter algumas horas sem James.

Harry correu um dedo pela lateral das caixinhas dos DVDs. Ginny compartilhava seu amor a filmes antigos, e apreciava o tempo que passavam juntos os assistindo. _Bonequinha de Luxo_ ou _A Princesa e o Plebeu_? Ginny gostava de ambos. Ela escolheria, então. Colocou os dois filmes na mesa de centro. Ergueu os olhos para o teto quando ouviu um barulho vir do andar de cima.

Ginny acordou e se espreguiçou. Sentindo-se descansada e inquieta, tirou as pernas de sob o cobertor e se levantou. Era a segunda quinzena de janeiro. Ela ainda tinha aproximadamente sete meses. _Ficar sentada não vai arrumar nada_, pensou. Caminhou pelo corredor, passando pelo quarto de James. O segundo quarto mais próximo era do outro lado do corredor, a porta depois da de James. Abriu a porta, e foi parar no meio do quarto, a única iluminação entrando pela janela sem cortina.

Correu as pontas dos dedos pela poeira que cobria a cadeira de balanço, que estava no meio do quarto. Eles a tinham tirado do quarto de James há alguns meses. A última vez que Ginny tentara usá-la para ajudá-lo dormir, ele tinha se afastado do ombro dela e, fixando seus grandes olhos castanhos escuros nela, disse: 'não, mamãe. Sem balanço'. Ginny tinha ficado de boca aberta em choque, antes de se erguer da cadeira. Ela o beijara e o colocara no berço, lhe passando seu dragão de pelúcia favorita, e levado a cadeira de balanço para o outro lado do corredor. Olhando ao redor do quarto, Ginny começou a imaginar como poderia ficar. Foi apressadamente para seu quarto e pegou sua varinha, antes de voltar para o que seria o quarto do novo bebê.

Ginny pensou qual cor deveria usar nas paredes. O quarto de James tinha o mesmo tom amarelado do outro quarto do antigo apartamento. Acenou a varinha para uma das paredes. Verde. A cor da grama recém nascida na primavera, no estábulo atrás d'A Toca. Ginny assentiu em satisfação, e mudou as outras três paredes para combinar com a primeira. Girou em um pequeno circulo, procurando pela localização perfeita para a cadeira de balanço. Ali, no canto perto da janela. Levitou a cadeira até seu canto e a deixou cair com um baque abafado.

Harry entrou no quarto. Ele parou na porta, absorvendo a cor das paredes, antes de levar seu olhar até Ginny.

- Achei que estivesse dormindo. – comentou. Ginny apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele em resposta.

- Não queria deixar as coisas para o último minuto. – indicou as paredes com a mão. – Gosta delas? – Harry parou atrás dela, e passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura. Ele examinou a cor cuidadosamente.

- Sim. Gosto. – ele soara surpreso.

- Nossa. É bom saber que você tem fé na minha habilidade de escolher uma cor.

- Eu confio! É só... Por que verde? – perguntou curiosamente.

- Acho que vou transformar nosso filho em um Sonserino? – zombou.

- Não! Não há nada de errado em estar na Sonserina, de todo modo. E pare de responder minhas perguntas com uma pergunta.

Ginny suspirou.

- Verdadeiramente?

- Sim.

Ginny ergueu uma mecha de seu cabelo vermelho.

- Verde é uma das poucas cores que _não_ tem um contraste horrível com cabelo vermelho. – deixou a mecha cair sobre seu ombro. – E não é rosa ou azul. – Ginny estremeceu em zombaria às cores tradicionais para bebês.

- Eu gosto da cadeira ali. – Harry comentou. – Dá para ver o jardim de trás.

- Eu sei. – Ginny respondeu arrogantemente.

Um pensamento ocorreu subitamente a Harry.

- Quando? – perguntou simplesmente.

- Agosto, acho. Entre seu aniversário e o meu.

- Sabe, se continuarmos nesse ritmo, sua mãe vai ter de começar a dar uma única festa de aniversário. – Harry começou a contar. – Você, eu, James, Hermione, Percy, o novo bebê. Esqueci de alguém?

- Acho que não.

O cheiro da sopa de vegetais subiu as escadas. Como com a maçã que dividira mais cedo com Harry, Ginny estava faminta subitamente.

- Por favor, me diga que é o cheiro do jantar. – implorou.

- Por quê? Você está com fome ou algo assim?

- Sabe, Harry, o sofá é bastante confortável. – Ginny disse distraidamente. Harry apenas girou os olhos. Da única vez que Ginny o fizera dormir nos sofá, ele sabia que ela acabaria se juntando a ele, dizendo que não conseguia mais dormir sem ele.

- Talvez seja o jantar. Ou talvez seja um lanche. Eu não sei. – Harry apertou os olhos para ela. – Você vai comer como comeu com James? Se não estiver colado na mesa e tudo o mais?

Ginny corou.

- Eu vou colar _você_ na mesa. – murmurou sombriamente, saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas. A risada de Harry a seguiu.

- Você sabe que me ama, Ginny!

_Continua..._

**N/T:** E aqui vamos nós com mais uma tradução! Espero que gostem! ;)

A tradução do título do capítulo é: contando de trás para frente.


	2. But Not Yet

**Capítulo Dois**

**But Not Yet**

Ginny afastou sua tigela vazia, e pegou uma fatia de pão. O cortou em pedaços metodicamente. Harry pegou sua tigela e a levou até a pia.

- Eu posso fazer isso. – ela protestou. – Só estou grávida, não inválida.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Você pode lavar na próxima vez.

Ginny deixou sua cabeça bater na mesa com um audível _thunk_.

- Ouch.

Harry encheu a pia com água quente e cheia de espuma.

- Como você está se sentindo? Ia te perguntar mais cedo.

- Meh.

- O que é 'meh'?

- Cansada. – Ginny disse. – Não, não cansada. – pausou, pensando. – Exausta. Correr atrás de James, cobrir as Harpies, isso... – ergueu a cabeça da mesa. – Nauseada a maior parte do dia. Mas não como James, quando apenas o cheiro de comida me fazia querer vomitar, é só que nada tem o gosto que deveria ter. E por volta das duas ou três da tarde, eu fico com fome, e eu quero _algo_, só não sei o que. – mastigou os pedaços de pão pensativamente. – E você já viu a parte de ser chorona e emocional.

Harry assentiu, tirando um pano de prato da gaveta e começando a secar a tigela.

- Vamos contar?

Ginny girou um pedaço de pão em seus dedos.

- Ainda não. – suspirou.

Harry estudou Ginny especulativamente. _Quando ela começou a mostrar com James?_ Se perguntou. _Terceiro mês? Quarto?_

- Uh, Gin?

- Hmmm?

- Você está de quanto tempo?

- Não tenho certeza. Seis semanas, talvez?

Harry terminou de guarda a louça no armário.

- Vamos de contar em algum momento. Não é exatamente o tipo de coisa que dá para esconder por muito tempo.

- Eu _sei_! – Ginny disse irritadamente. Respirou fundo, contando até dez, enquanto soltava o ar. Massageou suas têmporas. – Depois do bebê de Hermione e Ron nascer. Só falta um mês. – olhou para Harry com uma expressão pedinte. – Por favor? Não diga nada por enquanto.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Se é o que você quer. – disse relutantemente. – Quem mais sabe?

- Você e eu, com certeza. Mamãe sabe, ainda que eu não tenha dito abertamente. – Ginny pegou a chaleira e a encheu de água. – Eu falo com ela amanhã. – olhou para Harry, enquanto colocava a chaleira no fogão. Ele estava ajeitando o pano de prato na barra nervosamente. – Desembucha. – suspirou. – Eu sei que você quer dizer algo.

- Por que você não quer contar? – Harry se escorou no balcão, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Não é como se não fossem descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Só prefiro que seja mais tarde, está bem? – Ginny tirou uma xícara do armário.

- Gin, desculpe... Eu apenas não entendo. Você vai ter de me dar um motivo melhor do que esse.

Ginny deixou o bule de lado lentamente.

- Só preciso de tempo. – murmurou para sua xícara. – Para me acostumar com a ideia toda. Eu não queria... – se parou.

- Engravidar de novo?

- Sim. Não. – Ginny respirou fundo, enquanto via a expressão de Harry ficar tensa. – Não é tão preto no branco. – disse defensivamente.

Harry andou até sua cadeira e a virou, de modo que pudesse se sentar com as pernas abertas e olhar para Ginny.

- Sim, é.

-Não, não é. – Ginny insistiu. – E não use a desculpa de ser órfão. – _Que diabos eu acabei de falar?_ Ginny se bateu mentalmente.

As mãos de Harry se tencionaram ao redor do encosto da cadeira. Ginny conseguia ver claramente as cicatrizes nas costas da mão esquerda dele.

- Eu não ia fazer isso. – disse tensamente.

Ginny sentiu lágrimas surgirem. _Droga_. Isso não estava indo como ela tinha planejado.

- Eu não quis dizer isso. – tentou evitar que as lágrimas escorressem, mas falhou. – Eu apenas não queria engravidar tão cedo! – sua voz ia aumentando conforme falava. – James ainda usa fraldas, ele mal completou um ano. Ele mexe com tudo que não está um metro acima de sua cabeça. E a amamentação. Deus, Harry, por mais que você seja envolvido, você não pode fazer isso, e é a cada duas horas, noite e dia! E se esse bebê for igual a James, e não tomar da mamadeira às três da manhã? Às vezes, eu sinto que mal sou capaz de beber água com apenas um, e nós vamos ter outro?

A respiração de Harry estava pesada; ele estava quase tão bravo quanto ela.

- Eu achei que você queria mais de um filho!

- Eu quero! – Ginny gritou. – Só não quero virar minha família!

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Ginny a cobriu com as mãos. Ambos se olharam em silêncio surpreso; todo o ar da cozinha parecia ter sumido. Os olhos dela eram duas piscinas escuras e grandes. As mãos de Harry apertaram ainda mais a madeira do encosto da cadeira.

- Explique. – ele disse quietamente, como se estivesse falando com um dos Aurores em treinamento.

A boca de Ginny trabalhou silenciosamente por alguns momentos. Escorregou para o chão, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e fungando.

- Oh, meu Deus. – murmurou. Sentindo o estômago revirar, Ginny se ergueu em um pulo e correu até a porta dos fundos, sem se importar que seus pés, cobertos apenas por meias, afundassem vários centímetros na neve. Apoiando-se na parte de trás do armário de vassouras, ela vomitou na neve, chorando enquanto o fazia. Sentiu as mãos de Harry afastarem seu cabelo, esfregando suas costas levemente.

Harry esperou até que ela terminasse.

- Gin? Vem, precisamos voltar lá para dentro.

Ginny assentiu tristemente. Harry se inclinou e a ergueu em seus braços, como se ela pesasse menos que James. Ela chorou contra a camiseta dele, enquanto ele a carregava para dentro da casa e pelas escadas, até o quarto deles. Ele se acomodou na poltrona, e tirou as meias molhadas de seus pés, antes de se balançar levemente até que ela se acalmasse. Quando ela parou de chorar com um soluço, ele afastou o cabelo de seu rosto com uma mão gentil.

- Se importa em me falar o que foi isso? – perguntou levemente.

Ginny se soltou dele, e andou lentamente ao redor do quarto, tentando ela mesma entender. Sentou-se na cama, abraçando um travesseiro contra o peito.

- Eu realmente não sei.

Mas ela sabia. Ela se lembrava de todos os jantares tensos e silenciosos sempre que as cartas de Hogwarts chegavam, como seus pais murmuravam sob o barulho da conversa dos meninos. Ela se lembrava com clareza vívida de seus livros e uniformes de segunda mão. Não importava muito para ela. Ginny nunca fora materialista. Mas ela se lembrava do quanto isso machucara Ron. Como ele odiava seus pijamas curtos demais, já gastos pelo uso quando ele finalmente os recebia. Ela se lembrava da expressão quase feroz no rosto de Fred quando voltara para casa no verão depois de seu quarto ano, e ele estava contando como a loja estava indo. E a leve preocupação de George. Percy chegando perto de igualar dinheiro à moral, pelo conforto. Bill saindo da Inglaterra para ir trabalhar no Egito, onde ele poderia ganhar mais dinheiro do que se tivesse ficado em casa. Charlie saindo mais cedo da escola para ir trabalhar na reserva de dragões na Romênia.

Lentamente, Ginny fixou seus olhos em Harry.

- É tolo.

- Não é tolo se te faz chorar desse jeito.

- Você nunca foi pobre. – ela começou.

Harry bufou.

- Sim, fui. Desde que tinha um ano até meus onze anos. Meu uniforme da escola foi a primeira roupa que eu tive que servia, e não era dez números maior.

- Mas você nunca teve de se preocupar com dinheiro depois que descobrir quem você era.

- Apenas no mundo mágico. Aquele cofre de galeões em Gringotes não me ajudou na casa dos meus... Dos Dursleys.

- Sabe o fundo que a escola tem para os alunos pobres? – Ginny perguntou.

- Sim. – Harry olhou para Ginny confusamente.

- Nós precisamos usá-lo. No meu primeiro e segundo ano.

- Por quê? – Harry nunca ouvira falar disso.

- Cinco de nós em Hogwarts. – disse sutilmente. – No salário do papai.

- Ginny, eu teria dado tudo o que eu tinha a sua família, se seus pais fossem aceitar.

- Eles não aceitariam. – ela disse com uma pitada de amargura aparecendo em sua voz.

- Não. – Harry concordou.

- Era mais difícil para Ron. – Ginny refletiu. – Pelo menos, eu ganhava coisas novas de vez em quando, sendo a única garota. O coitado do Ron só ganhava algo depois de já ter passado por todos, desde Bill até os gêmeos. – a mão de Ginny foi para o cobertor, e ela começou a correr um dedo pela linha da costura. – Quando você e eu começamos a namorar, eu decidi que eu nunca ia nos colocar em uma situação em que precisássemos fazer isso com nossos filhos.

- Isso nunca aconteceria, Gin. – Harry disse, tentando convencê-la. – Entre o que eu herdei dos meus pais e de Sirius, não é algo sobre o que temos de nos preocupar. E nós dois temos trabalhos bons. – adicionou.

- Olhe o que aconteceu aos Malfoys. – murmurou.

- Isso é diferente. Eles também não são pobres, Gin. Apenas não tão ricos quanto eram antes. Lucius e Draco Malfoy ainda são ricos o bastante para não precisarem trabalhar. – Harry respondeu neutramente.

- Mas pode acontecer. – Ginny sabia que estava sendo excessivamente teimosa.

- Sim, pode. – Harry estava disposto a dizer qualquer coisa para acalmar Ginny.

- E eu estou com medo. – admitiu, falando mais com o travesseiro em seu colo do que Harry.

- Por quê? – Harry se moveu para a cama, se acomodando no pé da cama e se apoiando em um dos postes.

- Eu não quero que nossos filhos se sintam como Ron. – Harry a encarou. Ele tinha certeza de que nunca contara a Ginny sobre o medalhão, e tinha certeza de que Ron também não tinha contado. Ele sequer tinha certeza de que Ron contara a Hermione. Ginny continuou como se Harry não tivesse reagido. – Eu via todas as vezes. Ron... Ele sempre foi ofuscado pelos outros, até eu, por que eu era a única garota que nasceu na família, em gerações. Mesmo na escola, entre você e Hermione... O Menino que Sobreviveu e a bruxa mais inteligente a passar por Hogwarts em anos. Não me entenda errado, há coisas em que Ron é brilhante quando coloca algo na cabeça, e se esquece que é um dos meninos Weasley. – Ginny estava visivelmente cansada. Fechou os olhos, e começou a relaxar até dormir.

Harry engatinhou até Ginny.

- Gin?

Ginny acordou, um pouco assustada. Virou a cabeça para ver Harry esticado ao seu lado.

- Sinto muito. – murmurou.

- Está tudo bem. – ele a acalmou, abrindo seu jeans e os tirando. Tirou o travesseiro de seus braços e puxou o cobertor sobre ela. – Durma um pouco. – se sentou ao lado de Ginny, enquanto ela se acomodava contra o travesseiro e dormia. Apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama, ele acariciou o cabelo dela. – Nós vamos dar conta disso, Gin. Prometo.

**-x-**

Harry desceu as escadas e se jogou no sofá. Olhou os filmes que escolhera para a noite a dois. Completa perda de tempo. Gemeu e os mandou de volta para a prateleira. Sua cabeça doía. Ginny tivera dúvidas e medos quando estivera grávida de James, é claro, mas isso era algo que não tinha visto antes.

- Desculpa de ser órfão. – zombou. Fora _quase_ baixo demais. _Quase_. E, oh, quão perto ela chegara. Estivera perto de dizer a ela que, se ela não tivesse família, ela não falaria tão rápido que ter outro bebê era algo ruim. Ergueu os olhos e prendeu a ponte do nariz entre os dedos. Não tinha certeza do que o deixara bravo; que ela, de fato, falara isso, ou que ela estava tendo dúvidas. Talvez ambos.

- Harry? – a voz de Ron soou da lareira da sala de estar.

Harry deixou seus óculos voltarem para o lugar e ergueu a cabeça do encosto do sofá.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou preocupadamente. Hermione devia dar a luz em um mês. – Hermione está bem?

- Oh, sim. – Harry conseguia ver o aceno de mão de Ron, dispensando suas preocupações. – Ginny está por perto?

-Não. Ela foi dormir.

A cabeça de Ron se virou quando ele verificou a hora.

- Não é nem oito e meia. – observou. – Ela está se sentindo bem? Parecia um pouco abatida no almoço de domingo.

- Semana difícil. – Harry disse suavemente, grato por não ter os distintos "sinais" que o entregavam quando mentia deliberadamente.

Isso pareceu o bastante para Ron.

- Posso ir para aí um pouco? Preciso falar com você.

- Não pode esperar até amanhã? – Harry estava começando a sentir a exaustão do dia.

- Não. – a voz de Ron estava séria de um modo que fez Harry se sentar.

- Pode vir. Vamos conversar no escritório.

A cabeça de Ron sumiu e, em segundos, Ron estava parado sobre o tapete. Harry colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, sinalizando para Ron ficar em silêncio. Ron assentiu e seguiu Harry até o pequeno escritório ao lado da sala de estar.

- Obrigado, cara.

- Não se preocupe. Então... O que foi? – Harry esperava que Ron começasse a tagarelar sobre alguma preocupação relacionada ao bebê, mas não estava esperando o que disse em seguida.

- Isso. – colocou a mão do bolso e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho selado em um saco plástico trouxa para conserva.

Harry o pegou dele, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você voltou a assistir _Law and Order_, não é? – ergueu o saco e examinou o pergaminho dentro dele. – Achei que Hermione tivesse te proibido de assistir.

- Ela tentou. – Ron sorriu.

- Então, o que é isso? – Harry gesticulou para o pergaminho.

Ron se acalmou imediatamente. Pegou a varinha e colocou um feitiço silenciador na porta.

- Ameaçadas de morte.

- Para quem?

- Hermione.

- Por quê?

- Projeto de lei para os Elfos em que ela tem trabalhado.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Por dez anos, tinha sido o sonho de Hermione criar leis regulamentando o tratamento que os elfos recebiam. Colocou o saco sobre a mesa cuidadosamente, e procurou suas luvas de couro de dragão. Harry as vestiu e abriu o saco cautelosamente, e pegou a carta. Parecia ter sido escrita por uma personagem de algum livro criminoso. As letras tinham sido cortadas de revistas antigas.

_Ouça, sangue ruim — pare de tentar igualar as bestas com os bruxos. Você não tem orgulho? É claro que não; você não passa de uma sangue ruim. Se você não parar, nós vamos te parar._

Harry olhou para Ron, enquanto voltava guardar o bilhete no saco e tirava as luvas.

- É a primeira?

Ron tentou não se encolher.

- Siiii... Não. – admitiu. – Apenas a mais recente.

- Quantas ela já recebeu? – Harry pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, entrando no seu modo Auror, deixando todo o resto de lado.

- Uma vez por semana, por seis semanas. Normalmente, elas são entregues no apartamento. Ela apenas as joga no fogo, mas ela não estava em casa essa tarde quando chegou.

- Ela está preocupada?

- Não parece estar. Ela diz que é o mesmo tipo de idiota que mandou aquelas cartas de ódio durante nosso quarto ano.

- Então, vamos ver se eu entendi direito. – Harry se recostou, massageando as têmporas. – Hermione está sendo ameaçada de morte há quase dois meses?

- Certo.

- E ela não está preocupada nem incomodada com isso?

- Não.

- Então, por que você está me contando isso?

- Ela não sabe que eu estou aqui. Eu queria te contar quando a primeira apareceu.

- Ah. – Harry assentiu.

- Estou certo em me preocupar? – Ron estalou os dedos nervosamente.

Harry girou a pena entre os dedos.

- Eu estaria. Mas eu sou paranoico. – deixou a pena de lado. – Vou mostrar para Gibson segunda-feira. – disse, se referindo à chefe do departamento. – Na verdade, - disse lentamente. – pode ser que vá pelas costas dela, e leve para Kingsley primeiro. No almoço de amanhã, deveríamos perguntar discretamente para ver se mais alguém recebeu uma.

Ron pareceu assustado.

- Por que...? – sua expressão clareou. – Oh, certo. – olhou duramente para Harry. – Você recebeu uma?

- Não. – Harry o assegurou.

- Mesmo? Você não está só me zombando?

- Ron, cara, você tem uma esposa que está grávida de oito meses. Não se zomba de um homem cuja esposa está tão grávida. – quando Ron ainda não parecia convencido, Harry suspirou. – Ron, pela vida do meu filho, eu juro que não recebi nenhum desses bilhetes. E se tivesse recebido, eu teria dito algo.

- Você acha que mais alguém recebeu?

- Talvez alguém que esteja trabalhando nisso com Hermione. Família... – Harry de ombros. – Não tenho certeza. Mas somos uma porcaria em guardar segredos nessa família.

- Sim. – Ron riu fracamente.

- Nós temos uma Auror no terceiro ano de treinamento. – Harry disse. – Vou colocá-la na cola de Hermione no Ministério. Bom treinamento em vigília.

- Desde quando você trabalha com os treineiros?

- Desde o outono. – Harry refletiu. – Gibson quer se aposentar, então ela começou a delegar suas tarefas, como trabalhar com os treineiros.

- O que é o motivo de você querer levar isso até Kingsley.

- Sim. Gibson é bacana e tudo o mais, mas ela não tem mais muita vontade.

Ron assentiu.

- Obrigado, cara. De verdade. – se ergueu. – É melhor eu voltar. Ela está um pouco... Erm... Emocional, ultimamente.

Harry riu calmamente.

- Eu sei como funciona. – disse com compaixão. Acompanhou Ron até a sala de estar, e Ron usou a lareira para voltar para Londres. Harry se apoiou no parapeito. Deixou seus pensamentos vagarem para a carta sobre sua mesa. – Exatamente o que eu precisava. Uma esposa grávida e aterrorizada, uma criança estrondosa, e uma ameaça de morte. Não fica melhor que isso. – resmungou sarcasticamente.

Harry se virou e subiu as escadas, usando a varinha para apagar as luzes do andar térreo. Estava na hora de ele ir dormir.

Parecia que seriam sete longos meses.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários, e espero que estejam gostando desta tradução, também! (:

Tradução do título do capítulo: mas não ainda.

Mais uma vez, obrigada e até semana que vem.


	3. Suspicions

**Capítulo Três**

**Suspicions**

Harry abriu a porta silenciosamente e entrou no quarto mal iluminado. Caminhou até o banheiro nas pontas dos pés para escovar os dentes, esperando que o som da água correndo não acordasse Ginny. Sentou-se na borda da banheira, tentando evitar que a espuma da pasta de dente pingasse no tapete. Imaginou se deveria ou não contar a Ginny sobre a visita de Ron. Desde que a guerra terminara, fizera o esforço de contar a Ginny o que estava fazendo com os Aurores. Mas, considerando tudo o que estava acontecendo, não tinha muita certeza.

Ameaças de morte eram completamente diferentes.

Harry cuspiu a pasta na pia e lavou a escova de dente. Qualquer que fosse sua decisão, iria arriscar muito.

- Amaldiçoado se contar, amaldiçoado se não contar. – murmurou. Normalmente, qualquer pessoa ou qualquer coisa que investigava não tinha nada a ver com a família. Quem quer que fosse, não tinha nenhum problema em ameaçar uma mulher grávida. Precisava manter isso abafado de todos os modos. Se algo acontecesse a Ginny como um resultado de seu envolvimento...

Sabia e entendia os riscos de seu trabalho, e a última coisa que queria era arrastar Ginny para tudo isso. Bruxos das trevas, o que sobrara deles, rapidamente usariam um membro da família para conseguir informações, se não pudessem usar a pessoa que queriam. Lembrava-se muito bem das noites em que apenas observara Teddy dormir em seu berço, imaginando como Tonks fora capaz de se colocar em perigo por vontade própria. Os dias em que Teddy perguntava onde seus pais estavam. Quando Teddy começara a aprender a falar, e ficava chamado Harry de 'pa', e a expressão de mágoa em seu rosto quando Harry tentava lhe explicar que não era seu pai. A última coisa que queria era colocar Ginny em uma posição em que ela poderia ser ferida ou morta, deixando James sem uma mãe.

Ou, que Merlin proibisse, que algo acontecesse com o bebê.

_Não contar, então_, Harry pensou. Deixaria Ginny no escuro, pelo menos, até o caso ser encerrado. Quanto menos ela soubesse, melhor. Olhou para sua mão. _Não devo contar mentiras_.

- Não é uma mentira. – disse fervorosamente. – Só não estou contando imediatamente. – _é, Potter, o que te faça se sentir melhor._

Harry apagou a luz e voltou para o quarto. Tentou subir na cama sem acordar Ginny, mas ela já estava acordada.

- Quem estava aqui mais cedo? – perguntou curiosamente.

A respiração de Harry hesitou brevemente. _Conte o bastante da verdade, Potter, talvez assim não se sinta tão mal por não contar sobre o caso._

- Ron.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, só precisava de um momento de homens.

- Momento de homens?

- É, você sabe... Em que nós arrotamos, coçamos e batemos no peito. – notou a expressão levemente desgostosa de Ginny e sorriu.

- Nunca te desejei mais. – ela disse secamente.

- Se ajudar, eu te mosto os pelos do meu peito.

- Os dois fiozinhos? Acho que vou dispensar. – Ginny saiu da cama e foi procurar algo para vestir para dormir, além da calcinha e um suéter. Parou, sua mão presa ao redor de uma calça de pijama gasta. – Sinto muito. Sobre o que eu disse mais cedo.

- Está tudo bem. – Harry disse com um encolher de ombros.

- Não, não está. O comentário sobre ser órfão foi baixo. Até para mim.

- Gin, olha, nós dois já falamos coisas antes, no calor do momento, que não intencionamos. Acontece. – Harry observou Ginny vestir a calça e voltar para a cama. – Se te faz se sentir melhor, ter outro filho também me assusta muito.

Harry enrolou uma mecha do cabelo de Ginny em seu dedo.

- A questão é que eu quero virar sua família. Não com sete filhos. – disse apressadamente ao ver a expressão de alarme no rosto dela. – Sua família pode não ter muito dinheiro, e eu sei como isso afetava Ron, mas isso nunca os impediu de amarem uns aos outros.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo quê?

- Eu precisava ouvir isso. – Ginny suspirou, e se apoiou no corpo de Harry. – Você se importa em esperar? Para contar para todo mundo?

- Não de verdade, mas eu quero saber o que você tem contra contar agora.

Ginny começou a trançar o cabelo.

- Demorou tanto para Ron e Hermione conseguirem engravidar. Precisa ser sobre eles por um tempo. – disse calmamente. – Isso faz sentido?

- Sim, faz.

- Depois de ela ter o bebê. Bem, _logo_ depois...

- Por que não seria estranho anunciar que vamos ter outro bebê bem na hora que sua cunhada dá a luz.

- Idiota. – Ginny murmurou, um sorriso em seu rosto. – Na semana seguinte, então.

**-x-**

Harry entrou n'A Toca e foi recebido por um pequeno furacão gritando:

- Papa!

- Olá, James. – Harry ergueu James em seus braços, fazendo o pequeno menino guinchar de prazer. – Foi um bom menino para a vovó? – Harry perguntou em seriedade zombeteira. James apenas riu e tentou dar um biscoito de gengibre molhado para Harry comer. Harry fingiu comer o biscoito oferecido, soltando sons de prazer. – Mmm. Biscoito gostoso. – Harry informou seu filho.

- Onde 'ta mama? – James inclinou a cabeça para tentar ver atrás da cabeça de Harry, procurando por Ginny.

- Ela está vindo, amiguinho. – Harry disse. Colocou James no chão. – Vai procurar o vovô, certo?

Perante a menção do nome de Arthur, James se animou e colocou a mão no bolso do macacão. Pegou uma tomada e a mostrou para Harry em sua mão esticada e melada.

- Viu, papa? É um tom'da. – anunciou orgulhosamente. – Vovô me deu.

- Brilhante. – Harry se abaixou para admirá-la. – Peça para o vovô te dar mais uma, eh? – dispensou James com um tapinha leve em seu traseiro cobertor pela fralda. Ergueu-se e Molly lhe passou um pano molhado. – Blech. E eu que achei que as fraldas sujas eram ruins o bastante. – suspirou, enquanto limpava a sujeira do biscoito amassado de sua mão.

- Onde _está_ Ginny? – Molly perguntou se voltando para o fogão.

- Ela está bem. Só não estava se sentindo muito bem, então ela vai vir mais perto da hora do almoço. – Harry lavou o pano e o pendurou na pia para secar. – Podemos conversar, Molly?

Molly tinha uma ideia do que se tratava, mas meramente assentiu.

Harry pegou uma colher e mexeu a enorme panela de sopa, fervendo sobre o fogão.

- Ela está grávida. – disse sem se dar ao trabalho de introduzir o assunto. – E ela não quer contar ainda. – experimentou a sopa. – Precisa de sal. – comentou. – Mas ela disse que você provavelmente sabia, e eu apenas pensei em te pedir para não falar nada.

- Por que ela não quer contar?

- É a vez de Ron e Hermione. E ela está certa. Seria horrível roubar o momento deles. Considerando tudo o que eles passaram ano passado. Nós já fizemos isso antes. – Molly continuou a olhá-lo com grande quantidade de desconfiança. – Sério, Molly, está tudo bem.

Molly abriu a porta do forno, e virou as galinhas que estavam assando. Fechou a porta com um _thump_ e secou as mãos no avental.

- Posso contar pelo menos para Arthur? Depois de vocês todos irem embora hoje? – pediu. – Não posso deixar de contar algo desse tipo a ele.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando.

- Certo, mas, por favor, diga a ele para guardar o segredo por agora? – Harry pegou um pedaço de pão e começou a fatiá-lo. – Posso te perguntar outra coisa?

- Claro.

- Você recebeu alguma... Carta estranha, ultimamente?

Molly notou a leve tensão na voz de Harry.

- Não. Nada fora do comum.

Harry deixou a faca de lado e olhou para Molly.

- Molly, não estou perguntando como seu filho, estou perguntando como Auror. Eu preciso saber.

Molly ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que receberíamos alguma carta estranha? – zombou levemente. – De verdade, querido, não recebemos nada.

Harry relaxou um pouco em alívio.

- Apenas me avise se receber, certo?

Molly assentiu e a conversa foi interrompida com a entrada barulhenta de George, Katie e os gêmeos.

**-x-**

Bronwyn Rhys Weasley passara a maior parte de sua vida — quando não estava na escola ou cumprindo seu programa de treinamento no St. Mungu's — na reserva de dragões em Holyhead, no País de Galês. Ela fazia de tudo — curava ossos quebrados; enfaixava queimaduras, arranhões, cortes, mordidas de dragões; ajudava as crianças (e adultos ocasionais) a aguentarem as bolhas da dragonite; cuidava de bruxas e bruxos doentes; revertia casos leves de acidentes com feitiços; e, às vezes, até fazia partos. Então, quando abrira a porta de trás d'A Toca para chamar os homens para o almoço, a visão de sua cunhada tentando vomitar silenciosamente atrás da barraca de vassouras não a fez piscar.

Bronwyn fez um show do ato de caminhar pela neve para não assustar Ginny. A ruiva se ergueu e limpou a boca com a luva. Bronwyn pegou a varinha e conjurou um copo, enchendo-o de água. Passou-o silenciosamente para Ginny.

Ginny aceitou a água com gratidão, usando alguns goles para lavar a boca.

- Obrigada. – murmurou.

Bronwyn assentiu, seu treinamento como curandeira assumindo, quando segurou o rosto de Ginny entre suas mãos.

- Apenas me deixe dar uma olhada em você, certo? – murmurou suavemente. – Se você tiver algo que eu possa curar, eu vou cuidar disso antes do almoço, eh? – Bronwyn franziu levemente o cenho. Sem sinais de febre ou qualquer tipo de doença. Além de parecer um pouco cansada e pálida, Ginny parecia saudável. De fato, ela tinha uma aparência bastante similar à que tivera quando estava nos primeiros meses de gravidez de James. Bronwyn puxou o ar com força quando entendeu e olhou para Ginny. – Oh. Entendo.

- Não diga nada. – Ginny sussurrou.

- Harry sabe?

- Nós descobrimos ontem. – Ginny respondeu, olhando para a cozinha por cima do ombro de Bronwyn. – Eu... Nós... Queremos esperar para contar, até que Hermione tenha... – voltou a olhar para Bronwyn.

- Sem problemas. Mas... – Bronwyn hesitou. Como Curandeira, essa conversa podia ser considerada um diagnóstico e, portanto, estritamente confidencial. Mas se Charlie notasse que Ginny não estava se sentindo bem, ele passaria horas tentando convencer Bronwyn a contar o que estava errado com Ginny. – Você conhece Charlie.

Ginny suspirou.

- É. Apenas... – Ginny mordeu o lábio, olhando novamente para a janela da cozinha. – Diga a ele que James age como Fred e George, e que só estou cansada. Por favor?

Bronwyn passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Ginny.

- Ele vai acreditar nisso. James o fez correr loucamente até ele fugir para a barraca de ferramentas com seu pai e Bill.

**-x-**

Harry se sentou no sofá mais próximo à poltrona em que Hermione estava esparramada.

- Ei, posso falar com você?

- Se é algum conselho sobre bebês, apenas pare. Já ouvi mais do que queria nos últimos cinco meses. De bruxas aleatórias no Ministério e no Beco Diagonal. Até na rua em frente ao apartamento. Mulheres que eu nunca vi antes na vida, mas que parecem achar que eu fico menos inteligente conforme cresço. – Hermione resmungou com indignação.

- Não. Pessoas demais fizeram isso com Gin para que eu sequer tente. – Harry balançou a cabeça, rindo. Acalmou-se e se inclinou para frente. – É sobre as cartas. Ron me contou. – disse quietamente, pousando uma mão sobre o braço dela para pará-la de reclamar. – Ele está preocupado, Hermione. Você devia ter dito algo quando recebeu a primeira.

- Não é nada. – disse simplesmente. – Apenas alguém com tempo livre demais nas mãos, sem nada melhor para fazer além de me assediar.

- Hermione, ele está certo. – Ron disse, se sentando do outro lado dela. – Não são apenas insultos como no quarto ano.

- Hermione, por favor. Vou levar isso a Kingsley pela manhã. Preciso ser capaz de contar algo a ele. Então, eu preciso que você me diga o que tem acontecido.

- Você está virando o Moody. – Hermione comentou. – Paranoico, vendo sombras onde não há nada.

- Provavelmente. – Harry concordou. – Mas ainda assim... Eu preciso da história toda, Hermione. – a olhou duramente. – E preciso que você _não_ conte nada disso a Ginny.

- Por que não falamos sobre isso depois? – Ron sugeriu rapidamente, gesticulando para a porta, onde Ginny estava parada conversando com Bronwyn.

Ginny não estava prestando completa atenção ao que estava conversando com Bronwyn. Tinha visto a conversa apressada e sussurrada entre Harry, Ron e Hermione ser interrompida quando ela entrara na sala de estar. Seu temperamento apareceu irracionalmente ao ver os três confortavelmente envolvidos em algo que não a envolvia. Fazia com que ela se sentisse como se tivesse dezesseis anos novamente, e sua mãe a estivesse obrigando a sair da batalha, e Harry se recusava a dizer qualquer coisa em sua defesa.

Harry foi até ela, e beijou distraidamente sua bochecha. Seu coração ficou pesado com a ideia de que ele estava escondendo algo dela.

**-x-**

Um por um, Harry abordou cada um dos Weasley, conseguindo perguntar casualmente se eles tinham recebido cartas estranhas ultimamente, sem causar muita desconfiança. Todos responderam negativamente. Todos exceto Percy. Percy tinha corado e murmurado algo sobre precisar acordar Parker de seu cochilo.

Harry seguiu Percy para fora da cozinha e pelas escadas.

- Perce? – Percy parou em frente ao antigo quarto de Fred e George, sua mão na maçaneta. Percy olhou para a escada e arrumou os óculos nervosamente.

- Eu recebi alguns... Avisos. – disse suavemente. – Sobre trabalhar com Hermione nas leis a favor dos Elfos Domésticos. Foram entregues em casa, e eu apenas joguei os primeiros no fogo. O último foi... – Percy parou de falar, novamente arrumando os óculos. – Não foi agradável. – terminou.

- Você ainda o tem? – Harry perguntou com urgência.

Percy parecia resignado e infeliz, mas assentiu.

- Sim. Está na minha mesa, no Ministério. Não quis guardar em casa, onde Penny poderia ver. – disse miseravelmente.

- Você se importa se eu der uma olhada amanhã?

Percy balançou a cabeça.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Não sei ainda. – Harry admitiu.

- Você não vai contar a ninguém, vai? – o rosto de Percy se enrugou em preocupação.

- Vou ter de contar a Ron e Hermione. Ela também recebeu alguns.

Percy xingou, e imediatamente fez uma careta, esperando que as crianças dentro do quarto ainda estivessem dormindo e não tivessem escutado.

– Você vai levar para Kingsley?

- Estava pensando nisso.

Percy assentiu.

- Boa ideia. Gibson vai apenas falar que é besteira e deixar de lado.

- Você colocar vigilância em você. Em casa e no Ministério. – Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo. – Vou providenciar para que não te incomode.

- Obrigado. Eu aprecio isso. – Percy abriu a porta do quarto e caminhou na ponta dos pés até a cama em que Parker estava dormindo. Antes de descer as escadas para usar o flu para voltar para casa com Penny, parou e olhou para Harry. – Espero que você os encontre. – ajeitou Parker em uma posição mais confortável, de modo que a cabeça da criança estivesse descansando em seu ombro. – A última... Ameaçava fazer algo com Penny. E Parker.

A respiração de Harry falhou quando seus olhos pousaram nos cachos desarrumados de Parker.

- Vou fazer tudo o que puder. – jurou.

**-x-**

A cabeça de Ginny estava doendo. Ela estava cansada também por causa do sorriso falso que usara a tarde toda. Tinha interrompido outra conversa entre _eles_ de novo. Eles tinham mudado suas expressões para algo neutro. Harry tinha dito "amanhã" apenas com o movimento dos lábios para Ron e Hermione, enquanto aceitava seu agasalho, que Ginny segurava. Assim que eles tinham aparatado para casa, Ginny se ocupou com James, deixando-o brincar um pouco com sua vassoura em miniatura, antes de dar banho nele.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da banheira, limpando a sujeira acumulada do dia passado n'A Toca em seu rosto e mãos. Harry estivera distraído o dia todo com algo, mas ele dispensava suas perguntas com um "bem" distraído. Ginny passou algumas colheres e madeira e tigelas para que James pudesse passar alguns minutos brincando nas bolhas. Sorriu fracamente perante o comportamento dele. Sentando-se, escorou-se na parede, tentando descobrir sobre o que Harry estivera conversando com todo mundo. _Engraçado,_ refletiu. _Ele conversou com todo mundo hoje, menos comigo._

Ginny procurou sua mente, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele ainda estava bravo com ela por causa da noite passada? Ela tinha se desculpado inúmeras vezes durante a noite, e ele continuara dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas será que estava? Era alguma outra coisa?

- Mamaaaaaa! – James cantarolou. Ginny ergueu os olhos de seus dedos entrelaçados. Ele estava coberto de bolhas. Ginny as tinha enfeitiçado para mudar de cor aleatoriamente. – Eu é igual a Teddeeee. – disse alegremente.

- Sim, você é. – respondeu, antes de tirá-lo da banheira e o enrolar em uma toalha felpuda. James riu, enquanto ela secava seu cabelo, deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado. – Você vai ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. – disse, acariciando seu cabelo, enrolando-o ainda mais na toalha.

- Bebê? – repetiu, perplexo. – Onde?

Ginny tocou sua barriga ainda reta.

- Aqui.

James massageou a barriga de Ginny, tentando sentir o bebê.

- Oi, bebê! – gritou, seu rosto a poucos centímetros do umbigo de Ginny.

- Ele ainda não consegue te ouvir, bobinho. – Ginny disse. – Vá para seu quarto. – James tropeçou para fora do banheiro, deixando a toalha úmida para trás. Ginny se ergueu. Ouvira Harry interceptar James fora do quarto deles.

- Bela roupa. – Harry comentou, enquanto James esticava os braços.

- Papa! – James começou alegremente. – Tem bebê na mama! – anunciou.

- Tem? – Harry o pegou no colo, segurando-o de ponta cabeça e o carregando até o quarto.

- Uh-huh. – James assentiu vigorosamente.

Harry tirou um pijama do armário, decorado com o logo dos Cannons, e começou a vestir James. Sentou-se na poltrona fofa demais, que tinham colocado no lugar na cadeira de balanço, com James em seu colo.

- Que tal "O Conto de Benjamin Bunny" hoje? – James ficou quieto; cochilando contra o peito de Harry, as vibrações da voz de Harry fazendo-o dormir antes de a história terminar.

Harry terminou a história. Tinha sido uma de suas favoritas quando criança. Guardou o livro na estante e seus braços se apertaram ao redor de seu filho adormecido. Ginny estava parada na porta.

- Quer que eu o pegue? – ela perguntou suavemente, para não acordar James.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ergueu-se e colocou James cuidadosamente no berço. Imediatamente, James se deitou de costas, os braços e pernas esticados sobre o colchão.

Fechou a porta do quarto de James e começou a descer as escadas. Precisava formular um plano de como queria abordar o caso. A última coisa que queria era falar com Kingsley com nada além de cartas insanas.

- Harry? – a suave voz de Ginny o parou. O leve tom de estresse o fez perceber que mal falara com ela o dia todo. – O que está acontecendo?

Harry fechou os olhos brevemente.

- Não posso te contar. – ele respondeu miseravelmente.

_Continua..._

**N/T: **Obrigada pelos comentários.

A tradução do título do capítulo é: suspeitas.

Até semana que vem.


	4. One Bad Day Deserves Another

**Capítulo Quatro**

**One Bad Day Deserves Another**

Ginny saiu da cama, antes que outra pessoa estivesse acordada. Vestiu seu roupão, fechando-o firmemente ao redor de sua cintura, e correu os dedos pelo cabelo, fazendo uma careta quando seus dedos ficaram enroscados nos nós. Entrou no banheiro, e se sentou na borda da banheira, sua escova de cabelo presa em seus dedos gelados. Ginny penteou cuidadosamente as mechas, seus movimentos lentos e deliberados. Tentou correr a mão pelo cabelo, procurando mais nós. Quando não encontrou nada, o prendeu em um coque, não estando com vontade de lavá-lo. Tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu, precisando chegar ao seu destino antes que ficasse muito tarde. Ginny foi até a cama na ponta dos pés, e pegou sua varinha, guardando-a no bolso de sua calça. Desceu as escadas, parou pelo tempo necessário para colocar os sapatos, e pegou seu agasalho perto da porta da cozinha.

Aparatou assim que seus pés saíram pela porta de trás.

Era cedo. Nem oito da manhã. Poucas pessoas estariam no Ministério, mas sabia que Hermione estaria em seu escritório. Hermione sempre chegava mais cedo, para adiantar um pouco do trabalho, antes que mais alguém chegasse.

Ginny usou a entrada de visitantes e prendeu a pequena insígnia na lapela de seu gasalho. Apertou o botão do elevador com uma serenidade que a lembrou da noite em que confrontara os Dursleys. Isso a assustava. Era uma das poucas vezes que Ginny se lembrava de ter estado real e verdadeiramente furiosa.

Hoje parecia ser uma dessas vezes.

Passara a maior parte da noite se revirando na cama, vendo o rosto de Harry se fechar, enquanto ele lhe dizia 'não posso te contar'. Ver Harry, Ron e Hermione com as cabeças juntas lembrara Ginny desagradavelmente daquelas semanas antes de seu sexto ano na escola, quando os três passaram todos os momentos livres do os olhos ansiosos de Molly furtivamente planejando sua missão. Ela se sentira terrivelmente deixada de fora naquela época, também. No verão seguinte, Harry tinha dito que fora para sua proteção. Ginny não gostara disso naquela época, e realmente odiava agora. Saber que os três estavam fazendo isso novamente fazia seu estômago se revirar com algo que não tinha nada a ver com sua gravidez.

Ginny caminhou pelo corredor até o escritório de Hermione e espiou pela porta aberta. Hermione já estava trabalhando, inclinada sobre vários livros de leis, uma pilha precária de pergaminho ao lado de seu cotovelo.

- Hermione?

Hermione ergueu os olhos com uma expressão irritada por ter sido interrompida, mas seu rosto se suavizou quando viu Ginny.

- 'Dia, Gin. - ela não parecia surpresa por ver Ginny ali.

Ginny brincou com a alça de sua bolsa.

- Ontem... - Ginny hesitou. - Sobre o que foi aquilo?

Hermione se levantou com esforço e puxou Ginny para dentro do escritório. Fechou a porta e segurou um dos pulsos cerrados de Ginny.

- Eu queria te contar, Gin. - Hermione disse ansiosamente. - Eu quero, mas... - Hermione mordeu o lábio. - Harry me fez prometer que não te contaria.

- O que ele fez? Te obrigou a fazer um Voto Perpétuo? - Ginny perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Não realmente. Mas eu não o vejo tão preocupado há muito tempo, Ginny. - Ginny desviou os olhos. - Ele não está tentando te deixar de fora. Ele apenas quer te manter segura.

- Por que isso funcionou muito bem da última vez... - Ginny retorquiu.

- Gin... - Hermione pousou uma mão no ombro de Ginny. - Eu sei que você sabe se cuidar. Ele também sabe.

- Não é o que ele faz parecer.

- Se isso importar, eu acho que ele está errado em não te contar nada.

Ginny deu de ombros e prendeu a ponte do nariz para evitar que as súbitas lágrimas acumuladas em seus olhos caíssem.

- Preciso ir.

- Ginny, espere. - Hermione segurou sua mão. - Não fique brava com ele.

- Não estou brava. - Ginny soltou sua mão do aperto de Hermione. _Apenas desapontada e magoada_. - Eu te vejo depois. - Ginny saiu do escritório e caminhou cegamente até os elevadores. As pessoas começaram a chegar e teve de esperar pacientemente para que uma lareira ficasse livre, para que pudesse ir para o escritório do Profeta. Tinha que escrever um artigo, prevendo o resultado do jogo entre as Harpies e Puddlemere.

Quando era a vez de Ginny usar a lareira, ela deu um passo para o lado e usou a saída que a levaria para a rua. Fora preenchida pela súbita vontade de andar.

Ginny colocou as mãos nos bolsos de seu agasalho, a cabeça baixa contra o vento. Uma vitrine chamou sua atenção. _Jeff's_ estava escrito no vidro. Era um salão de beleza trouxa. Ginny afastou uma mecha dos olhos, examinando seu reflexo. Mordeu o lábio. O salão abria as dez. Não era nem oito e meia. Correu uma mão pelo cabelo, considerando. Conhecia tanto as Harpies quanto Puddlemere muito bem. Era um artigo que conseguiria escrever com os olhos vendados. Ginny olhou mais uma vez para seu reflexo, assentindo, tomando uma decisão. Girou sobre os calcanhares, e correu para o escritório do Profeta.

**-x-**

Ginny rabiscou a última sentença de seu artigo e praticamente correu até o escritório de sua editora. Flanagan tinha, agradecidamente, saído do Profeta para trabalhar em Quadribol Trimestral, no final do ano anterior. Eleanor Selwyn, que tinha sido a repórter mais antiga, assumira as obrigações dele como editor de Quadribol. Ela era tão meticulosa quando Flanagan, mas muito menos abrasiva. Ginny passou o pergaminho para Eleanor.

- Eleanor? Você se importa se eu for resolver algumas coisas, enquanto você revisa?

- Quanto tempo vai demorar? - Eleanor olhou para Ginny por sobre o aro dos óculos de leitura.

- Uma hora, mais ou menos.

- Deixarei o artigo revisado em sua mesa, então.

- Obrigada. - Ginny caminhou rapidamente até sua mesa, e procurou por dinheiro em sua bolsa. Pegou seu agasalho e saiu.

Minutos mais tarde, Ginny se viu sentada em uma cadeira, com o próprio Jeff correndo os dedos por seu cabelo. No fim, Jeff acabara parecendo ser um renegado das Esquisitonas, e era um americano, casado com uma mulher de Maidstone. Mas ele parecia ser um bom homem.

- Então, o que você quer fazer? - Jeff perguntou.

- Cortar.

- Quanto?

Ginny respirou fundo.

- Muito. - atualmente, seu cabelo passava de sua cintura, as pontas roçando a base de sua coluna.

Jeff ergueu o pente até seu cotovelo.

- Aqui?

- Mais curto.

Jeff ergueu o pente até quase seu ombro.

- Aqui?

- Mais curto. - Ginny sorriu levemente. Isso a lembrava de uma cena em _A Princesa e o Plebeu_, quando a princesa fujona cortava o cabelo. O pente foi até seu ombro. - Mais. - as sobrancelhas de Jeff se ergueram. O pente se ergueu até a curva de seu pescoço. - Só mais um pouco. - o pente parou entre o queixo de Ginny e a base de seu pescoço. - Aí. - anunciou.

- Tem certeza? - Jeff estudou o tamanho do cabelo que ia cortar.

- Eu tenho um filho de dezesseis meses em casa. Tenho certeza. - ainda assim, depois de ele ter lavado seu cabelo, Ginny fechou os olhos firmemente, antes que Jeff pudesse dar a primeira tesourada.

- Por que eu não te viro? - Jeff lentamente girou a cadeira, de modo que Ginny não podia vê-lo cortar seu cabelo pelo espelho. Ainda assim, Ginny ofegou suavemente quando viu as longas mechas de cabelo deslizarem até o chão de piso preto e branco, com cada abrir e fechar da tesoura de Jeff. Transferiu seu olhar para seu colo, e tentou ignorar as cócegas que as correntes de ar fazia em seu pescoço.

- Você está bem? - a pergunta preocupada de Jeff interrompeu os pensamentos de Ginny.

- Sim. Só o tenho longo há anos. - Ginny soltou uma respiração trêmula. - É só cabelo. Vai voltar a crescer se eu não gostar.

Jeff riu suavemente.

- Eu queria que mais mulheres tivessem esse tipo de pensamento. - bagunçou as mechas curtas de Ginny. - O que acha? - perguntou, virando Ginny para que ela pudesse voltar a ver o espelho.

Ginny estudou sua aparência no espelho.

- É... - sentiu lágrimas cutucarem seus olhos. - Meu marido, ele vai ficar... Surpreso.

- Você não gostou? - a voz de Jeff tinha uma leve nota de ansiedade.

- Gostei! - Ginny exclamou. Realmente gostara. A fazia parecer diferente. Não mais velha, realmente, mas diferente. Lágrimas caíram de seus cílios.

Jeff lhe passou um lenço.

- Por que as lágrimas, então?

Ginny fungou.

- Hormônios.

**-x-**

Harry sabia quando Ginny tinha se levantado e saído. Sabia que ela não tinha dormido melhor do que ele. Ele também sabia o que Ginny devia estar pensando.

Harry ouviu James resmungar em seu berço. Supôs que ainda tinha meia hora, antes de James ficar inquieto, então tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu. Harry entrou no quarto de James e sorriu para seu filho. James estava em pé, se segurando na grade do berço, pulando de alegria.

- 'Dia, James.

- Papa! - James ergueu as mãos, e Harry o tirou do berço, beijando-o na bochecha ruidosamente. Os olhos azuis escuros de James procuraram por Ginny por cima dos ombros de Harry. - Cadê mamãe? - ele perguntou.

- Não está aqui. - Harry já se sentia exausto.

- Quer' mamãe. - James disse teimosamente.

- Bem, eu vou ter de dar pro gasto hoje, eh? - Harry informou seu filho. James não acordara no melhor dos humores, e parecia ter herdado o péssimo temperamento de seu pai. Ele começou a fazer birra assim que Harry tentara o vestir para o dia.

Harry colocou James em sua cadeira à mesa e pegou uma caixa de petiscos de coruja no balcão. Colocou um punhado de petisco na mesa, e colocou uma banana cortada em uma tigela para James. Encheu o bule e acenou sua varinha para ele, que começou a soltar fumaça. Harry rapidamente se serviu de chá, suspirando alegremente quando o líquido quente desceu por sua garganta. Escorou-se contra o balcão, tentando decidir o que fazer com James pelo dia. Normalmente, Ginny trabalhava em casa, e ia ao escritório algumas horas, toda semana. Se Ginny precisasse ir ao escritório, Harry trabalhava em casa, ou até levava James com ele para o Ministério. As bruxas que trabalhavam na Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas, de algum modo, pareciam sentir o cheiro de biscoitos de gengibre meio mastigados e talco, e estavam mais do que dispostas a cuidar dele por algumas horas, se necessário.

Hoje, isso não seria o bastante. Harry não sabia até que horas ficaria no Ministério. Ele fez uma nota mental para conversar com Shacklebolt algum dia para colocar uma creche para os empregados do Ministério. Suspirou e pegou o agasalho de James, pendurado no gancho perto da porta.

- James, quer ir ver a vovó? - James colocou o último pedaço de banana na boca e assentiu. Harry limpou rapidamente a meleca de banana da boca e mãos de James, e conseguiu vestir o agasalho em James, antes de aparatar para A Toca. Harry voltou para casa e pegou a carta em sua mesa. Usou o flu para ir até o Ministério e foi direto para o escritório do Ministro.

Harry foi até a mesa de Percy.

- Ei, Perce.

- 'Dia, Harry. - Percy não perdeu tempo tagarelando. Silenciosamente abriu a gaveta de sua mesa e pegou uma folha dobrada de pergaminho. Passou-a para Harry com uma expressão de revolta em seu rosto. Harry assentiu e foi até a porta que levava ao escritório de Shacklebolt, e bateu.

- Entre.

Harry abriu a porta e entrou, parando quando viu outra pessoa já no escritório. O homem era parecido com Shacklebolt, exceto pelo cabelo curto.

- Oh, sinto muito. Não sabia que estava recebendo alguém. Volto mais tarde.

- Harry, entre. Esse é meu irmão, Gareth. Ele ensina Defesa no Instituto Salem, em São Francisco. Gareth, Harry Potter.

Gareth Shacklebolt se ergueu e atravessou o cômodo até Harry.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo. Kingsley fala muito bem de você.

- Prazer conhecê-lo. - Harry apertou a mão de Gareth.

- Gareth vai ficar até o feriado de páscoa, observando Hogwarts e Beauxbatons.

- Oh. Cuidado com Peeves. Ele é o poltergeist de Hogwarts. - Harry aconselhou.

- Obrigado. Vou me lembrar de mencionar isso a Rafa.

- Rafa também é um professor de Salam. Ensina Estudo dos Trouxas, e ensina Defesa para os alunos de N.I.E.M com Gareth. Também dá aula para os principiantes em Aritmancia. - Shacklebolt adicionou.

- O que quer que estejam te falando, é mentira. - um homem de pele morena, cabelo preto e olhos satisfeitos entrou no escritório. - Rafael Moreno. - ele disse, se apresentando a Harry. - Instituto de Salem, São Francisco, mas sou de Santa Fé, Novo México.

- Harry Potter. - Harry olhou para Shacklebolt. - Eu volto mais tarde.

Shacklebolt estudou Harry. Tinha visto vários humores no rosto de Harry durante a amizade de dez anos, e conseguia ver o leve estresse por trás do exterior tranquilo.

- Não, podemos conversar agora. - indicou uma cadeira. - Gareth, Rafa, eu os vejo no almoço. - Gareth e Rafa saíram de mãos dadas, e Shacklebolt fechou a porta. - Qual o problema, então?

- Isso. - Harry pegou as cartas que tinham sido enviadas a Hermione e Percy e as passou para Shacklebolt.

Os olhos de Shacklebolt se arregalaram quando ele leu as cartas.

- Por que não está levando isso a Gibson?

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Ela não vai se dar ao trabalho de investigar. Ou ela vai olhar por cima ou passar para outra pessoa resolver, que não será muito detalhista.

Shacklebolt assentiu. Ele estava ciente dos erros de Gibson como Auror Chefe.

- Você quer chefiar esse aqui, não é?

- Sim.

- O que sabe até agora?

- Não muito. - Harry admitiu. - Apenas aparecem. Têm recebido há umas seis semanas. Eu fiquei sabendo disso no sábado.

- Corujas as entregam?

- Não que Percy ou Hermione tenham visto. - aceitou as cartas de volta. - Eu vou colocar vigilância nas casas de Percy e de Hermione. Há alguns treineiros que são realmente bons nessas coisas. Vou ajeitar tudo assim que chegar no escritório dos Aurores.

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigado.

Harry foi para o nível dois, planos já se formando em sua mente. Parou na enorme sala onde os Aurores treineiros tinham aulas, trabalhavam em casos com os Aurores e praticavam os feitiços e maldições mais comuns a serem usados em campo. Harry conhecia todos os treineiros, tendo trabalhado com eles em Hogwarts durante o sétimo anos deles, para que todos eles pudessem ser avaliados além de suas notas no N.I.E.M. Havia oito deles na sala. Harry entrou e fechou a porta. Colocou vários feitiços de silêncio para evitar que alguém entreouvisse na porta e na sala, sem nenhum esforço além do que usaria em um _Expelliarmus_.

Harry queria usar os treineiros simplesmente por que acreditava que eles deviam receber o máximo de treinamento prático quanto possível. Vigilância era uma das melhores maneiras de ensinar discrição e disfarces. Eles tinham que ser o menos óbvio possível, e ser capaz de observar qualquer coisa que pudesse ser anormal. Além do mais, Hermione e Percy viviam em áreas trouxas de Londres, então teriam de ser ainda mais cuidadosos.

Harry se sentou à mesa redonda sem preâmbulos e olhou para cada um dos rostos a sua frente. _Eu já fui tão novo?_, pensou. Eric, Lucy e Benjamin estavam no primeiro ano de treinamento, menos de um ano fora da escola. Moira, Iain, Kathleen e Andre estavam no segundo ano e Brianna e Kevin eram os únicos no terceiro ano.

- Bree, preciso que você fique de olho na senhora Granger-Weasley enquanto ela estiver aqui. Isso quer dizer que você irá segui-la a todos os lugares. Até mesmo o banheiro. - Brianna ergueu uma sobrancelha loira escura, mas não disse nada. - O resto de vocês vão se organizar para vigiar os apartamentos de Percy Weasley e o Granger-Weasley. - Harry sentiu um aperto no estômago. Chamar sua família pelos sobrenomes lhe dava uma sensação de afastamento, que precisaria até resolver isso. - Eu não me importo como vocês fazem isso, sozinhos ou em duplas, mas alguém precisa vigiar os apartamentos deles o tempo todo. - Harry notou os olhares que os treineiros trocaram, mas eles assentiram em concordância. - Eu quero uma escala de quando vocês estarão lá, antes do almoço. Precisa ser encantada, de modo que se alguém precisar mudar um turno, o pergaminho que eu possuir irá mostrar, também. Assumo que vocês todos sabem fazer um Feitiço de Proteu ¹? - todos os treineiros olharam para Brianna.

Ela respondeu por todos eles.

- Todos, menos Eric e Kathleen, conseguem produzir um o tempo todo. Eles só precisam praticar.

- Bom. Eu quero que comecem a vigilância o antes possível. De preferência, essa noite. - todos assentiram. Harry colocou as cartas sobre a mesa. - Agora, o que podem me dizer sobre essas cartas?

Moira convocou uma das cartas, e bufou sardonicamente.

- Parece que alguém tem lido muito livros de mistério Trouxa. - correu a unha ao redor da ponta de uma das letras, tentando soltá-la. - Parece que colocaram um feitiço adesivo permanente, também.

Iain pegou a outra carta.

- Os recortes são todos de revistas, e nenhum de jornal. - comentou, erguendo o pergaminho contra a luz. - Vê? Os recortes têm a textura brilhante de papel de revista. - correu a ponta de um dedo lentamente pelas letras, como se fosse um cego Trouxa lendo Braille. - Mas são de revistas diferentes.

- Como sabe? - Lucy perguntou, correndo um dedo pelo papel.

- _Quadribol Trimestral_ usa um papel mais grosso do que, digamos, _Semanário das Bruxas_. - Andre disse. - _Transfiguração Hoje_ tem um tipo de textura em seu papel. - deu de ombros, sorrindo fracamente. - Meus pais leem tudo. Até revistas trouxas.

Kathleen pegou a carta de Moira, e a examinou com indiferença. Harry se inclinou para frente com expectativa. Kathleen não falava muito, como regra geral, a não ser que tivesse algo significativo a adicionar, uma qualidade que Harry apreciava.

- Podem estar usando revistas trouxas para nos despistar. - ela disse quietamente. - É o que a maioria dos sonserinos que conheço faria. - os outros a olharam com surpresa. Tendiam a se esquecer que ela tinha sido seleciona para a Sonserina na escola, mas principalmente por que ela tinha uma mente astuta que seria boa em Sonserina, ao invés do qualquer atitude em relação a pureza do sangue. Ela era uma vantagem aos Aurores por causa disso.

- Certo. - Harry suspirou.

Mandou Brianna seguir Hermione e mandou os outros montarem as escalas. Kevin faz cópias para todos, incluindo Brianna, e colocou o feitiço de proteu em todas as cópias.

- Assim, todos nós vamos saber quando alguém precisou mudar. - explicou. - A AD e aquelas moedas ainda são um tipo de lenda em Hogwarts, sabe. - Kevin apontou para a escala. - Nós temos Andre indo ao apartamento do senhor Weasley, e Lucy ao apartamento da senhora Granger Weasley, após o almoço.

- Bom. Essa seria uma boa hora para praticar o Feitiço Desilusório e comunicação através do Patronus, se conseguirem conjurar um. - os treineiros se moveram para o outro lado da sala, onde um largo espaço estava delimitado para praticarem seus feitiços. Harry ignorou o barulho e começou a criar uma lista de perguntas a Percy e Hermione, também como uma lista de potenciais inimigos. Era depressivamente longa.

**-x-**

A cabeça de Harry estava latejando quando chegou em casa. Tudo o que queria era beber algo forte, e tomar um banho quente — nessa ordem. Ele também estava pronto para brigar com alguém — qualquer pessoa, dado quão tenso seu dia tinha sido. Harry abriu a porta dos fundos da casa, parando abruptamente quando viu Ginny pondo a mesa para o jantar.

- Que diabo você fez com o seu cabelo? - sibilou.

A cabeça de Ginny se ergueu, e seu rosto estava corado de raiva.

- Cortei. - respondeu friamente.

- Obviamente. - Harry retrucou. - Por quê?

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Me deu vontade.

Estranhamente, isso fez Harry querer choramingar. Ele amava o cabelo de Ginny. Ergueu uma mão e correu o dedão e o indicador por uma mecha. Desde que conhecera Ginny, ela mantinha o cabelo longo. Ainda conseguia vê-lo sendo coberto pela água suja da Câmara, e se lembrava de ter ficado irracionalmente aborrecido por ver as pontas duras por causa da tinta, enquanto ela chorava no ombro de Arthur no escritório de Dumbledore. Ele quisera tirar todas as evidências do diário do cabelo dela na hora. Olhou para o rosto dela. O cabelo curto fazia seus olhos parecerem maiores.

- Está bem, Gin. - disse roucamente. - Só não estava esperando por isso. - correu os dedos pelo cabelo dela. - Nunca vi tão curto antes. - disse pateticamente. Harry suspirou e passou os braços ao redor de Ginny. - Desculpe. Foi um dia difícil.

Ginny ficou tensa e brigou contra a vontade de perguntar por que tinha sido tão difícil. Não queria ver a expressão fechada no rosto dele, nem ouvir suas respostas evasivas. Só queria deixar esse dia para trás.

**-x-**

¹ É o feitiço que Hermione usou nos galeões da AD.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

A tradução do título do capítulo é: um dia ruim merece outro.

Até semana que vem. (:


	5. Read Between The Lines

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Read Between The Lines**

Kathleen suspirou e se acomodou em uma posição mais confortável. Estava no jardim atrás do apartamento de Ron e Hermione. Colocou mais um feitiço de aquecimento em suas meias e apertou a capa ao redor dos ombros. Viu o arbusto perto do prédio mexer, mas era um dia de vento. Kathleen não viu a mulher que apareceu do nada nas escadas.

**-x-**

Andre estava no corredor do apartamento, sob um feitiço Desilusório. Pulou quando viu a carta flutuar escadas acima, e pousar cuidadosamente no tapete. Esgueirou-se até as escadas e as desceu silenciosamente. Não viu ninguém. Voltou até o tapete e pegou a carta. Andre a colocou no bolso, para que quando se encontrassem ao final do turno para atualizar Harry, pudesse adicioná-la com o resto da papelada.

**-x-**

Ela esperou nas sombras até ver a fraca distorção que era a bruxa ou bruxo sob um feitiço Desilusório sumir escada acima. Ela sabia que, eventualmente, os Aurores começariam a vigiar o apartamento. Mas eles tinham sido cuidadosos. Ninguém sabia seu segredo._ Bem, ninguém importante_, zombou para si mesma. Saiu pela porta dos fundos, evitando ser notada pela bruxa no jardim dos fundos. Quando estava há uma boa distância do prédio, aparatou.

**-x-**

Harry leu os bilhetes que os treineiros tinham lhe mandado no começo da tarde. Tinha interceptado outro bilhete para Ron e Hermione. Era mais uma das mesmas ameaças, mas até agora era apenas isso. Ameaças. Quem quer que fosse, não tinha feito mais nada. Apenas enviara esses malditos bilhetes. Harry estava tentado a assumir a atitude de Hermione, e ignorar, mas quem quer que fosse tinha tido bastante trabalho em permanecer no anonimato. E, enquanto era uma coisa atacar Percy ou Hermione — tão envolvidos quanto eles estavam nos direitos dos centauros —, era outra completamente diferente ameaçar Penny, Parker ou o filho nascituro de Hermione. Isso era doentio e distorcido de uma maneira que Harry não vira desde a queda de Riddle. Apenas isso evitava que Harry jogasse a culpa em algum maluco que não gostava de mudanças. Certamente havia várias pessoas que escreveram cartas para a sessão de opiniões do Profeta sobre os planos que Hermione tinha para a padronização do tratamento dos Elfos Domésticos. Mas nenhuma tinha sido ameaçadora — apenas as reclamações normais sobre como o Ministério estava decaindo por permitir que isso acontecesse. Harry tinha ido pessoalmente até o Profeta para conversar com o editor. Peter Manderly, o editor, tinha garantido a Harry que se houvessem recebido qualquer coisa parecida, o Ministério teria sido notificado imediatamente.

Harry tirou o bilhete mais recente debaixo da pilha de pergaminhos dos treineiros. Como os outros, as palavras eram formadas por letras recortadas de revistas, presas ao pergaminho. Harry tentou arrancar uma letra, mas como os outros, estava presa com um Feitiço Adesivo Permanente. Olhou para o bilhete, esperando que algo se destacasse e a resposta simplesmente aparecesse.

- Como magia. – zombou ironicamente. Harry estava começando a ter a impressão de que teriam de esperar até que a pessoa, ou pessoas, cometessem um erro. A maioria sempre cometia. Principalmente por causa de arrogância.

A casa estava silenciosa. Ginny tinha colocado James no berço há uma hora, e permanecido no andar de cima para tomar banho. A última semana tinha sido pesada para os dois, mas principalmente para Ginny. Não ajudava que ambos estavam em humores teimosos, entre pessoas ameaçando matar membros da família, e o primeiro trimestre de Ginny não era exatamente um período tranquilo para nenhum dos dois. Ela se sentia mal o tempo todo. Com James, quando o dia dela começava, ela se sentia bem a maior parte do tempo, mas esse bebê a deixava nauseada o dia todo. Além do mais, sua reação inicial, nada graciosa, ao corte de cabelo dela e a maneira que estava mantendo a boca fechada sobre o caso perto de Ginny, não estava ajudando. Ele nunca ficara tão quieto sobre um caso nos últimos oito anos em que estivera com os Aurores. Ele queria contar a ela. Seu estômago se contorcia quando pensava em como a tinha bloqueado. Ele praticamente fechara uma porta na cara dela, no último domingo à noite. Até Ron, que normalmente o apoiaria nisso, sentia que a decisão de Harry em manter Ginny desatualizada, era errada.

_Harry caminhou até a loja para o almoço. A loja estava vazia e silenciosa. Nem George nem Ron estavam no cômodo dos fundos. Subiu as escadas até o apartamento e encontrou Ron sozinho na pequena cozinha, servindo duas tigelas de assado._

_- Hey, onde está George?_

_Ron passou uma tigela e uma colher para Harry, e se sentou à mesa com seu próprio almoço._

_- Em casa, com Katie e os meninos. Os dois gêmeos estão doentes. – Harry resmungou em solidariedade. James ficara terrivelmente gripado bem antes do natal. Ele e Ginny tinham ficado acordados por três dias, se revezado para cuidar dele. James ficava mais do que um pouco mal humorado quando não se sentia bem._

_Ron misturou seu assado algumas vezes._

_- Harry, posso ser honesto com você?_

_- Você sempre foi. – Harry colocou a colher dentro da tigela._

_- É sobre Ginny._

_Harry ficou tenso._

_- O que tem Ginny?_

_- Ela está se sentindo bem? Ela não parecia muito bem no domingo._

_- Ela está bem. – Harry disse evasivamente._

_- Você vai contar a ela? Sobre os bilhetes? Hermione e eu achamos que você deveria._

_Harry se remexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira._

_- Eu ia contar._

_- Quando?_

_- Mais tarde._

_- Quão mais tarde?_

_- Mais tarde, certo? Nossa, Ron, dá um tempo, certo?_

_Ron pegou seu almoço._

_- Harry, eu não quero interferir, mas... Ginny, ela vê nos três com nossas cabeças juntas, e ela vai se sentir deixada de lado. – Ron picou um pedaço de pão. – Você não faz isso com ela desde que nós estávamos... Planejando, antes do casamento de Bill e Fleur. – mesmo depois de todos esses anos, Ron ainda não conseguia dizer._

_- Eu sei. – Harry afastou sua tigela com irritação. – Eu apenas não posso. Não ainda._

_- Vale a pena? O que isso está fazendo com você e Ginny?_

_- Não posso transformá-la em um alvo! – Harry gritou. Ele afastou a cadeira da mesa e caminhou ao redor da sala de estar raivosamente._

_- Ela já é um, cara. – as quietas palavras de Ron caíram como chuva no silêncio. – Você mesmo disso isso. Todos nessa família são um alvo para um desses malucos. E apenas por que ela é sua esposa. Mesmo que as pessoas recebendo esses bilhetes malucos não fossem da família, ela ainda seria um alvo. – Ron pausou. – Ela sabe se cuidar sozinha, sabe._

_Harry fechou os olhos._

_- Eu sei. Mas não é apenas ela. Se algo acontecer com ela..._

_Ron se levantou e parou ao lado de Harry. Passou um braço pelos ombros de Harry._

_- Eu sei._

**-x-**

Harry guardou a pilha de pergaminhos na pasta e a jogou na gaveta de sua escrivaninha, trancando-a quando a fechou. Precisava conversar com Ginny. Esse tratamento de silêncio estava lhe dando dor de cabeça.

Subiu as escadas, cada passo soando alto em seus ouvidos, mesmo que fossem abafados pelo tapete. Sabia que tinha magoado Ginny, mas quando fechara a porta para ela; por assim dizer; tudo tinha saído de controle.

Harry parou para ver James. Ele estava esparramado no berço, dormindo profundamente, apertando seu cachorro negro de pelúcia. Harry se inclinou sobre o berço e depositou um beijo na bochecha corada de seu filho. Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta parcialmente. Harry abriu a porta do quarto que dividia com Ginny. Ela estava deitada na cama, lendo um de seus livros Trouxas.

- Que 'ta lendo? – ele perguntou, mantendo a conversa leve e superficial, como fora a semana toda.

Ginny virou a capa.

- Oh, uh... _Razão e Sensibilidade_.

- Eu gostei desse. – Harry o lera quando ela estava grávida de James.

- É bacana até agora. Acabei de começar. Eu gostaria de bater na cunhada deles, entretanto.

Harry brincou com a barra de sua camiseta, procurando por algo para dizer.

- Jogo longo ontem.

- Sim, foi. – os olhos de Ginny foram para o livro. – Ficou um pouco chato, na verdade. As Harpies mataram os Cannons. – riu. – Pobre Ron. Eles deviam criar uma regra de misericórdia para esses podres coitados. – ficou em silêncio quando o livro voltou a prender sua atenção.

Harry suspirou e atravessou o quarto. Sentou-se na ponta da poltrona, e desamarrou os sapatos. Torceu o nariz em frustração. Fazia anos desde a última vez que não soubera o que falar perto de Ginny.

- Gin, podemos conversar?

Ginny ergueu os olhos, surpresa.

- Isso não parece boa coisa. – ela observou.

Harry andou até o pé da cama, e passou as mãos ao redor de um dos postes do móvel, inclinando-se contra ele.

- Você confia em mim?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Você confia em mim? – repetiu, sua voz suave, mas o nível de intensidade era perceptível.

Ginny fechou o livro lentamente, e dedilhou as letras do título.

- Sim. – disse, sua voz tão suave e intensa quanto a dele. Os ombros de Harry caíram em alívio. Ele não estava esperando as próximas palavras que saíram da boca de Ginny. – Você confia em mim? – ela perguntou, olhando para a capa do livro, o cabelo escondendo seu rosto.

- É claro que sim! – ele exclamou, magoado.

- Então, por que você não me conta o que está acontecendo? – perguntou de maneira neutra. – Eu sei que há algo. Você não me deixa tão de fora assim desde que estávamos na escola.

Harry se sentou no pé da cama.

- Não posso te contar tudo.

- Mas pode contar para Ron e Hermione? – ralhou ofensivamente.

- Sim. Por que os envolve. – Harry cerrou os punhos. Odiava conflitos e detestava brigar com Ginny. – Ginny, por favor. – pediu. – Alguém está ameaçando Hermione. Percy, também. – a boca de Ginny se abriu. – E isso é tudo o que posso te contar agora. – adicionou rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse falar algo. – Quando terminar, eu prometo, Ginny, vou te contar tudo, como sempre contei. – ele ia falar mais, mas ouviu James choramingar. – Eu vou. – disse quando Ginny fez menção de se levantar.

Harry foi até o quarto de James. James estava sentado no berço, choramingando, mas ele não chegara a chorar ainda.

- Hey, amiguinho. – Harry acalmou. Tirou James do berço e o abraçou.

- Papa. – James esfregou o rosto sonolentamente na camiseta de Harry.

- Pesadelo, James? Está tudo bem. Papai sabe tudo sobre pesadelos. – Harry acariciou as costas de James, falando suavemente. – Graças a Merlin os seus são apenas pesadelos. Não podem te machucar. – Harry esfregou as costas de James lentamente até que ele voltasse a dormir. Harry continuou a segurar James por mais alguns minutos, antes de colocá-lo cuidadosamente no berço. Harry colocou o cachorro de pelúcia perto de James, e o cobriu.

Voltou para seu quarto. Ginny estava deitada de costas, olhando para o teto.

- Eu não entendo completamente o porquê. – Ginny disse para o teto. – Eu não gosto disso. Na verdade, eu odeio isso. Mas você vai fazer o que acha que tem de fazer. E agora, eu tenho de aceitar isso. – _por que eu sei que não vou ganhar dessa vez._

- Ginny, se houvesse outra maneira de fazer isso...

- Está feito, certo? – Ginny interrompeu. – James está bem?

- Ele está bem. Só um pesadelo. – Harry se sentou ao lado de Ginny. – Você está feliz? Com o bebê? – sua mão pousou na barriga dela.

Ginny colocou uma mão sobre a de Harry.

- Sim, estou. Não parece, não é?

- Péssima cronometragem. – Harry encolheu os ombros.

Ginny bufou.

- Só um pouco. – levou a mão dele até sua boca, virando-a e depositando um beijo na palma. – Sério, estou feliz. Só foi uma surpresa.

Harry correu os dedos pelo cabelo de Ginny.

- Eu sinto muito pela maneira que reagi ao seu cabelo. – girou uma mecha do cabelo grosso e pesado em seu dedo. – Por que o cortou?

- Eu não sei. – Ginny confessou. – Foi um impulso. A ideia de ter outro bebê quando James não tem nem dois anos ainda, e querer algo mais prático. – respirou fundo. – E não querer mais ser a Gin-Gin.

- Gin-Gin? – Harry a olhou com confusão. Gin-Gin era algo que os irmãos dela a chamavam. Ele sempre supôs que era um apelido carinhoso.

- Sim. Meu cabelo sempre foi longo, e estava me fazendo sentir que tinha onze anos de novo. O bebê da família. Para quem ninguém conta as coisas. – disse simplesmente, olhando para ele.

- Não quis fazer você se sentir desse modo. – Harry respondeu. – Eu sei que você sabe se cuidar.

- Um dia, você vai ter de dar um jeito nesse seu complexo de salvar as pessoas. – Ginny correu uma mão pelo cabelo. – Eu só queria algo diferente.

Harry a olhou. Ainda era um choque ver o cabelo dela ao redor de sua cabeça no travesseiro e não em uma trança frouxa.

- Fica bom curto. Eu gostei.

- Obrigada. – Ginny lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

- Eu sinto muito, Gin. Pela semana toda.

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Não é um conto de fadas. Ou um daqueles meus livros trouxas malucos, não importa quanto a coluna social do _Semanário das Bruxas_ queira acreditar. – Ginny se deitou de lado. – 'Noite, Harry.

Harry a observou por alguns minutos, antes de se levantar e ir tomar banho. Ginny suspirou de alívio. Só queria esquecer que a semana toda tinha acontecido. Colocou a mão sobre a barriga.

- Olá, pequenino. Espero que não esteja com a ideia errada. Nós dois te amamos, seu pai e eu. Seu irmão James... Bem, você não vai ser a pessoa favorita dele por um tempo. Mas ele vai superar. Talvez quando você terminar a escola.

**-x-**

No almoço do dia seguinte, Ginny entrou n'A Toca com James apoiado em seu quadril. A conversa parou abruptamente quando todos notaram seu cabelo.

- O que você fez, Gin? Ficou na frente de um feitiço de Corte? – Charlie provocou.

- Cai fora, Charlie. – murmurou, se ajoelhando na frente de James para tirar o agasalho dele.

- Eu acho que ficou ótimo, Ginny. – Katie comentou. Cutucou George com o cotovelo. – Não é, George? – adicionou, lhe dando um olhar duro.

- Sim, está maravilhoso, Gin-Gin. – George assentiu vigorosamente.

- Não me chame de Gin-Gin. – Ginny disse com irritação.

George piscou.

- Uh, certo. – olhou para Katie. – O que ela tem? – resmungou.

Harry se sentou ao lado de George no sofá.

- Não pergunte. – aconselhou.

- O que você fez? – Charlie perguntou do outro lado da sala.

- Quem disse que eu fiz alguma coisa?

- Harry não fez nada. – Ginny suspirou. – Pelas calças de Merlin, Charlie, tenho vinte e quatro anos. Pode me culpar por não querer mais ser chamada de Gin-Gin?

- Suponho que não. – Charlie tomou um rápido gole de sua cerveja amanteigada, antes que pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa.

- E, enquanto estamos nesse assunto, se eu quero cortar a maior parte do meu cabelo, eu vou cortar a droga do meu cabelo, certo? – mandou um olhar irritado para seus irmãos e foi para a cozinha, murmurando xingamentos sob a respiração.

- Algo errado, Ginny? – Fleur perguntou.

- Oh, o de sempre. Meus irmãos idiotas são todos retardados.

- Ah. – Fleur ergueu uma mão. – Não diga mais nada.

Molly organizou as coisas, para que ficasse ao lado de Ginny.

- Como está se sentindo, querida?

- Estou bem. Apenas cansada.

- Ainda está planejando manter as coisas em segredo até depois...? – Molly inclinou a cabeça na direção de Ron, que estava misturando o molho no fogão.

- Sim.

Molly olhou para Ginny.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho certeza, mãe.

**-x-**

Ginny colocou James no cadeirão entre ela e Harry. James estava anormalmente frenético hoje. Normalmente, ele era uma criança obediente, se um pouco barulhento. Charlie chamou a atenção de James, e começou jogar "Quem é esse?" — um jogo que tinham inventado quando Teddy era um bebê, para ajudá-lo a aprender o nome de todo mundo. Não era uma péssima ideia, especialmente por que a família continuava crescendo.

Charlie começou com Teddy, Victoire, Isabella, Parker e Maddie.

- Certo, James, quem é essa? – Charlie perguntou, apontando para Bronwyn.

- Tia B'rwyn. – James respondeu obedientemente.

- E esse? – Charlie apontou para Harry.

- Papa! – James sorriu em deleite.

- E esse? – Charlie apontou para Arthur.

- Vovô.

- Essa? – o dedo de Charlie se moveu na direção de Molly.

- Vovó.

Charlie apontou para Ginny.

- Quem é essa?

- Mama! – James se inclinou para o lado e deu um tapinha na barriga de Ginny. – Bebê. – adicionou.

Charlie riu.

- Não, James. O bebê está ali. – corrigiu, apontando para Hermione.

James franziu o cenho. Virou a cabeça para olhar para Charlie. Deu outro tapinha na barriga de Ginny.

- Bebê. – repetiu. James se inclinou para mais perto da barriga de Ginny. – Oi, bebê. – cantarolou.

Charlie olhou de James para Ginny, e de volta para James. Ergueu-se e se abaixou ao lado da cadeira de Ginny.

- Quem é esse? – perguntou para James, sua mão sobrevoando sobre a barriga de Ginny.

- Bebê. – James pronunciou. – Tem bebê na mama!

Bill pausou no ato de se servir de batatas assadas.

- É verdade, Ginny?

Ginny olhou para seu filho, que estava cantarolando 'bebê, bebê' alegremente, enquanto todos a olhavam.

Ginny assentiu. Olhou para Hermione e murmurou:

- Sinto muito. – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Eu queria esperar até depois de você...

Hermione sorriu em resposta.

- É uma notícia maravilhosa, Gin. – se remexeu, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável. – Quando?

Harry pigarreou.

- Começo de agosto. – pegou a mão de Ginny.

- Ei, ele vai estar no mesmo ano que o nosso! – Ron exclamou.

- Ou ela. – Hermione lembrou Ron.

- É, tanto faz. – ele disse, dispensando a possibilidade de seu bebê, ou o de Harry e Ginny, fosse ser uma garota.

A conversa ao redor da mesa circulou Harry e Ginny. Harry olhou para Ginny e sorriu apologeticamente.

- Acho que está feito.

Ginny deu uma meia risada.

- É o que eu ganho por contar ao James.

Ele apertou sua mão gentilmente.

- Estamos bem?

- Sim, estamos bem.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

A tradução do título é: ler as entrelinhas.

Para quem segue a página lá no facebook, sabe que a partir da semana que vem estarei viajando. Pedi para uma amiga atualizar para mim até eu voltar, e ela concordou, mas vamos manter em mente que pode ser que ela não consiga, certo?

Estarei de volta no final do mês, e espero ainda vê-los por aqui, ein? (:


	6. Left Behind

**Capítulo Seis**

**Left Behind**

Era cedo. O sol nem nascera ainda. Harry não sabia quão cedo era, então colocou os óculos e apertou os olhos para o relógio. Não era nem cinco e meia. Virou-se para descobrir que o lado da cama de Ginny estava vazio. Uma leve faixa de luz passava sob a porta do banheiro, mas Harry sabia que ela estava lá, mesmo que não conseguisse ouvir nada. Abriu a porta cuidadosamente, e encontrou Ginny apoiada no vaso sanitário. Ela estava gemendo levemente, mechas de cabelo coladas em seu rosto suado. Não se lembrava de ela ter se sentindo tão mal quando estava grávida de James.

- Isso não pode ser normal. – observou, pegando uma toalha de rosto e abrindo a torneira da pia.

- Estou bem. – ela respondeu roucamente, antes de se inclinar sobre o vaso novamente. – Tenho que estar bem. O prazo do artigo é ao meio dia.

- Acha que um pouco de torrada vai ajudar? – Harry perguntou com preocupação, torcendo a tolha de rosto.

- Oh, Deus... – Ginny se inclinou sobre o vaso, mas nada saiu. – Não fale sobre tor... Isso. – disse, pressionando os lábios fortemente.

- Desculpe.

- Não tem problema. – Ginny se apoiou na lateral da banheira. Aceitou a toalha de rosto que Harry lhe ofereceu, e limpou o rosto. – Vou ficar bem em algumas horas.

Harry se abaixou ao lado de Ginny.

- Você não ficou tão ruim com James. – afastou o cabelo do rosto dela.

- Sério, estou bem. – Ginny se ergueu e lavou a boca. – Preciso descer e terminar o artigo, enquanto James ainda está dormindo. – pendurou a toalha na borda da pia.

Harry assentiu, ansiosamente pensando se guardara tudo no dia anterior. Normalmente, não deixava nada sobre a mesa durante a noite, mas estivera um pouco distraído nos últimos dias.

- Volte a dormir, Harry. – Ginny cambaleou, fechando os olhos para afastar uma onda de náusea e tontura. – James cochila depois do almoço. Vou fazer o mesmo.

- Você vai estar bem para o jogo de amanhã?

- É claro que sim. – Ginny conseguiu retorquir com sua aspereza de sempre. – E se não estiver, vou ter que fingir. – deixou Harry no banheiro e foi até o escritório, parando na cozinha para pegar sua bolsa.

Sentou-se com um suspiro. O artigo para a _Quadribol Trimestral_ era importante para ela. Tinham lhe pedido para escrever sobre as habilidades das atuais mulheres que jogavam, comparadas aos homens. Era parte do debate daquele ano na revista, sobre o lugar que as mulheres tinham no Quadribol. Sempre houvera algumas pessoas que sentiam que o jogo era muito bruto para as mulheres jogarem bem. Ginny sentia que isso vinha mais de um senso de ego ferido de jogadores fracassados — tanto homens quanto mulheres.

Ginny abriu sua bolsa, tirando um caderno e um rolo de pergaminho, escrito até a metade com seu artigo. Quadribol, Ginny argumentou, não era um jogo de força bruta. Era, na verdade, um jogo de habilidades e táticas. Ginny não negou que era um jogo que exigia fisicamente. Lembrava-se com vívida claridade dos jogos profissionais que duravam horas, deixando os jogadores titulares e os reservas exaustos ao final. Havia partidas sob chuvas fortes, tentando evitar os raios, e as partidas jogadas no frio rigoroso, que deixava a Goles tão dura quanto os Balaços e, mesmo com feitiços de aquecimento, as mãos ficavam duras e dormentes. Neve. Chuva com neve. Calor escaldante e umidade. Ela também sabia como era ter homens com duas vezes o seu tamanho, tentando derrubá-la da vassoura. Evitá-los era onde a habilidade e agilidade entravam em cena. Não permitir que os fãs do outro time, ou os jogos mentais que aconteciam em campo, lhe atingissem não tinha nada a ver com a força física. Isso era tudo mental.

Esse era um argumento que tivera inúmeras vezes com Flanagan, quando ele trabalhava no Profeta. Flanagan não aprovava verdadeiramente das mulheres que jogavam. Ginny sabia, de seus próprios dias como jogadora, que Flanagan fora o apanhador reserva dos Caerphilly por vários anos, mas por vários desses anos, uma mulher muito competente fora a apanhadora. Quando ela se aposentou, Flanagan fizera os testes, mas perdera para outra mulher.

Ginny frequentemente se perguntava se as ambições frustradas coloriam as atitudes de Flanagan. Ele nunca se dera realmente bem com a maior parte dos funcionários e ele parecia sentir muita alegria em rasgar os artigos de Ginny em vários pedaços, frequentemente forçando-a a reescrevê-los várias vezes.

Ginny escreveu sem parar por quase três horas, aproveitando as calmas horas da manhã. Não se importava de escrever em casa. Eleanor tinha sido mais do que generosa em permitir que Ginny fosse ao escritório por poucas horas, mas estava ficando mais e mais difícil, conforme James envelhecia. Levantar-se cedo, como nessa manhã, normalmente era sua única opção. Ginny terminou a última sentença, e soprou a tinta para secá-la, massageando sua mão dolorida. Acenou a varinha para o pergaminho, que se enrolou sozinho em um cilindro, selando-se. Espreguiçou-se e olhou para o relógio. Oito e meia. Precisava enviar o pergaminho nos próximos minutos para que chegasse a Londres ao meio dia. A náusea de mais cedo tinha enfraquecido o bastante para que ela não quisesse vomitar ao pensar em torradas. _Torrada parece uma ótima ideia agora_, pensou. Ginny pegou o pergaminho e foi para a cozinha.

Sua coruja, Ariel, estava equilibrada no poleiro no canto, limpando as penas. Ginny acariciou a cabeça da coruja por um momento.

- Essa vai para o Quadribol Trimestral. – disse para a coruja, amarrando o pergaminho na perna de Ariel. Ginny abriu a janela e observou Ariel sumir no céu.

Harry entrou na cozinha com James em seus braços.

- Se sente melhor? – perguntou, colocando James na cadeira, e apontando a varinha para a chaleira. Não conseguira voltar a dormir depois de Ginny descer, e estava desesperado por uma xícara de chá.

- Sim. Mas acho que vou me contentar com torrada. – Ginny deu uma colher e um pote de iorgute de morango para James. – Você vai chegar tarde hoje?

- Não sei. – Harry passou o frasco de poção pré-natal para Ginny. – Não se esqueça disso.

Ginny torceu o nariz, mas conseguiu engolir sem ter ânsia.

- Gack. Pensaria que já teriam achado um jeito de dar um gosto melhor. – roubou o chá de Harry e tomou um gole para tirar o gosto da poção de sua boca.

Harry aceitou a xícara de volta, tomou todo o conteúdo, e beijou Ginny, fazendo uma careta para o gosto da poção misturada ao chá.

- Eu te aviso se for trabalhar além das seis. – saiu e aparatou quando passou pelos feitiços ao redor da casa.

**-x-**

Andre esfregou os olhos cansadamente. Tinha acabado de sair do turno da noite no apartamento de Percy. Segurava um copo de papel enorme, cheio de café, em uma mão, sua mochila na outra, enquanto usava o elevador para ir até o nível dois. Ia encontrar com Eric para escrever o relatório da vigilância da noite. Iain estava sentado à mesa da sala dos treineiros, todas as revistas publicadas na Inglaterra Bruxa e Irlanda espalhadas pela mesa longa e arranhada.

- Você não teve o turno do meio, ontem? – Andre perguntou, engolindo seu café.

-Sim, mas não consegui dormir. – Iain tinha um dos bilhetes em sua frente. – Passei a noite tentando descobrir quais revistas foram usadas. – indicou a pilha de revistas do lado de seu cotovelo. – As peguei da casa dos meus pais. – esfregou o rosto. – Mas acho que consegui diminuir as possibilidades. – Iain empurrou uma pequena pilha de revistas para o meio da mesa. – _Semanário das Bruxas, Transfiguração Hoje, Poções Potentes, Quadribol Trimestral _e, estranhamente, _O Pasquim_.

- É uma coleção estranha. – Andre observou.

- Sim, e ainda não nos diz muito. Nada além de que são muito preguiçosos para comprar revistas trouxas. – Iain terminou o relatório e o passou para Andre. – Entregue isso a Harry, pode ser? Eu terminei. Preciso dormir um pouco, antes de ir até o apartamento do senhor Weasley essa tarde.

- Como está indo?

- Nada incomum. – Iain pausou. – Além dos bilhetes, isso é.

- Eu não entendo. – Andre correu uma mão pelo cabelo. Puxou o arquivo com as cópias dos bilhetes para perto. – Todas as vezes, eles apenas aparecem. A porta não abre, então não estão sob a Capa de Invisibilidade ou usando um Feitiço Desilusório.

- E também não estão sendo enviadas do lado de fora do prédio, ou teríamos visto o bilhete, antes que chegasse a porta. – Iain afastou a cadeira da mesa. – Converse com Kathleen, se a ver mais tarde. Ela pode ter alguma ideia. – bocejou largamente. – Te vejo mais tarde.

**-x-**

Ginny pegou James e usou a lareira para ir até A Toca.

- Mãe?

- Na lavanderia, querida!

- Mãe, pode cuidar de James por um tempo? – Ginny carregou James até a lavanderia, atravessando a cozinha. – Preciso ir até Wimbourne e Harry está trabalhando em um caso.

- É claro que posso. – Molly esticou os braços para James, e ele praticamente se jogou no abraço de sua avó. – Harry sabe que você está deixando James comigo?

-Sim. – Ginny ajeitou a bolsa e se inclinou para dar um beijo em James. – Tchau, querido. – acariciou seu cabelo preto bagunçado e voltou para a sala, usando a lareira para ir ao estádio onde os Wimbourne Wasps jogavam.

Ginny subiu as escadas até o camarote da imprensa. Estava adiantada, mas gostava de observar os times se aquecerem. Dava-lhe uma ideia de quais estratégias eles podiam usar. Acomodou-se em um lugar, e pegou uma Pena-Caneta Tinteiro e seu caderno. O camarote de imprensa era protegido por feitiços Impermeáveis e de Aquecimento. Repórteres eram pessoas birrentas, então os times de Quadribol tentavam deixar o camarote de imprensa confortável.

Ginny observou os artilheiros do Wasp se aquecerem. O tempo estava deixando a bola escorregadia. Ginny fechou os olhos e massageou as temporadas. Era provável que fosse ser um jogo longo. Por ter jogado como Apanhadora na escola, sabia que o Pomo podia ser difícil de encontrar em dias nublados, quando o sol não aparecia.

- Potter.

Ginny abriu os olhos, e olhou com verdadeiro desgosto para Ryan Flanagan.

- Flanagan. – retornou o cumprimento friamente e voltou a observar os artilheiros.

- Como está o jornal?

- Ótimo. Nem percebemos que você não está mais lá. – Ginny fez algumas anotações em seu caderno, tentando ignorar Flanagan.

- Você está com uma aparência péssima. – Flanagan disse com sua usual grosseria.

- Sempre com os elogios. – Ginny respondeu secamente, não querendo dar uma abertura para Flanagan. Não estava com vontade de ter uma briga verbal com ele. Estava exausta e ainda um pouco nauseada.

- Sanduíche? – Flanagan abriu a mochila e pegou um pacote de sanduíches, desembrulhando-os.

- Não, obrigada. – o nariz de Ginny se torceu com o forte cheiro de carne enlatada. Sentiu ânsia e correu para o banheiro das mulheres, no pé da escada.

Ginny voltou para o camarote da imprensa, secando o rosto com a manga do suéter. Flanagan lhe deu um sorriso afetado.

- Prenha de novo, é? Você sabe o que causa esse tipo de coisa, não sabe? – entoou desdenhosamente.

Cansada, Ginny pegou seu caderno.

- Vá se ferrar, Flanagan.

- Oooh. Esse é o melhor que consegue pensar, Potter? – provocou.

Ginny deixou o caderno de lado.

- Você é um idiota amargo e impotente, Flanagan. Fale comigo desse modo de novo...

- E o quê? Vai contar para seu marido? Soltá-lo atrás de mim?

- Não, idiota. Eu sei me cuidar sozinha. – Ginny tirou a varinha da bolsa, e esfregou levemente o punhal.

- É, ta bom. – Flanagan zombou. – Como se pudesse.

Os dedos de Ginny se apertaram ao redor da varinha. Estava a ponto de enfeitiçar Flanagan, mas vários outros repórteres entraram no camarote, cumprimentando Ginny.

- Você é uma péssima desculpa de ser humano, Flanagan. Ralhou suavemente, arrependidamente guardando a varinha.

**-x-**

Ginny aparatou do prédio do Profeta para casa, cansada demais para lidar com a rede de flu. O jogo tinha sido longo, mas não tão longo quanto Ginny esperara. As Harpies tinham ganhado com uma pequena diferença, fazendo Ginny sorrir afetadamente para Flanagan, ao sair. Entrou na casa, deixando a bolsa perto da porta, e tirado os sapatos usando apenas os pés. Subiu as escadas, intencionando ir para cama, mas decidiu checar James. Ele estava acordado, deitado de costas, observando o teto encantando de seu berço. Ele sorriu quando a viu.

- Mama!

- Olá, James. – Ginny o tirou do berço, inalando o cheiro do xampu dele.

James se acomodou contra Ginny.

- 'Toria, mamãe?

- Uma história? Papai não leu para você, antes de te colocar na cama? – Ginny se afundou na poltrona.

- Quero 'toria. – James insistiu.

- Tudo bem, então. Que história quer?

- Pee R'bit¹. – James pegou o livro gasto na prateleira ao lado da poltrona.

- De novo? – Ginny pegou o livro e o abriu, lendo com uma voz suave.

James tinha dormido antes de Ginny terminar de ler. Fechou o livro e o colocou na prateleira. Ginny não colocou James no berço imediatamente. Sabia que esses momentos desapareceriam logo. Ginny acariciou o cabelo de James.

- Eu não me arrependo de ter você. – murmurou, incerta se estava falando isso para James ou para o novo bebê.

**-x-**

Ginny não sabia quanto tempo ficou sentada, James em seus braços, antes de adormecer. Harry ouvira Ginny chegar em casa e parar no quarto de James. Esperou até que ela voltasse para a cama, mas quando ela não fora para o quarto depois de um tempo, foi procurá-la. Harry gentilmente tirou James dos braços dela e o colocou no berço. Ergueu Ginny em seus braços e a carregou até a cama.

- Harry? – chamou sonolentamente. – Por que as pessoas pensam que eu sou fraca?

Harry tirou o suéter de Ginny.

- Quem disse isso? – fraca não era uma palavra que usaria para descrever Ginny. Nunca.

- Flanagan. – os olhos dela estavam escuros de sono.

- Ele é um idiota. – Harry a garantiu, tirando seu jeans. – As pessoas acham que, por você ser tão pequena, você deve ser impotente ou algo assim. – Harry esticou o cobertor sobre ela. – Eu sei a verdade. – Harry se deitou ao lado de Ginny. Ela estava deitava de lado, encolhida, os olhos pesados de cansaço, mas teimosamente acordada. – Gin, você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço. – as pálpebras dela se fecharam. Harry ficou acordado por um longo tempo, observando-a dormir. Estava preocupado. A última vez que Ginny tinha sido tão hesitante e incerta, ela tinha onze anos. Ele não sabia como deixar as coisas melhores. Ela apenas parecia sobrecarregada. E se ele conhecia Ginny, ela seria a última pessoa a admitir que precisava de ajuda.

**-x-**

Ginny estremeceu, abrindo os olhos. Espreguiçou-se e parou subitamente, erguendo a ponta do cobertor. Estava apenas de camiseta e calcinha. _Isso é estranho_, pensou. Não se lembrava de ter ido para a cama na noite anterior. A última coisa da qual se lembrava era de ler para James. Ginny olhou para o relógio, sobre o criado mudo do lado da cama de Harry e ficou de boca aberta. Era quase dez horas. A fraca luz do sol de inverno entrava por uma fresta da cortina e brilhava no chão de madeira polida.

Ginny se sentou e olhou ao redor do quarto. As roupas que usara na noite passada estavam no chão ao lado da cama. Conseguia ouvir Harry com James no jardim dos fundos. Colocou os pés no chão e se ergueu, tirando o resto de suas roupas, enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro. Quando estava abrindo o registro do chuveiro, seu estômago se contorceu. Ginny tinha começado a se abaixar perto do vaso sanitário, quando percebeu que estava com fome. Balançando a cabeça, Ginny entrou na banheira e ficou parada sob o jato d'água, suspirando alegremente por poder tomar um banho que durasse mais do que dois minutos.

**-x-**

Harry carregou James, que protestava, até a cozinha.

- Vamos voltar a sair depois do almoço. – prometeu, se ajoelhando para tirar o agasalho e tênis de James. Usou um rápido feitiço para secar James e o mandou ir brincar na sala. Ouviu a água parar de correr no andar de cima. Ginny dormira por muito tempo. Tentara acordá-la às nove horas, mas ela apenas puxara o cobertor para cima da cabeça, e ele decidiu que era melhor deixá-la em paz. Ela precisava dormir.

Ginny entrou na cozinha, usando um suéter e uma calça de flanela.

- Está com fome? – Harry perguntou cuidadosamente, não querendo fazê-la sair correndo até o banheiro.

- Sim, estou. – Ginny parecia surpresa.

- Com quanta fome? – Ginny não precisou responder. Seu estômago escolheu esse momento para roncar ruidosamente. Harry passou um prato de torrada para Ginny. – Aqui. Comece com isso. O que quer? Ovos?

Ginny passou marmelada na torrada e balançou a cabeça.

- Mingau.

- Acho que posso dar conta disso. – Harry se virou para o fogão e mediu a quantidade de aveia e leite, e o colocou em uma panela. – Ron e Hermione vêm jantar aqui, hoje. – a lembrou.

- Oh, é verdade. – Ginny foi até a geladeira e pegou uma caixa de suco de laranja. – O parto é em alguns dias, não é? – voltou para a mesa e franziu o cenho para o pequeno frasco que estava ao lado de sua torrada.

Harry viu sua expressão quando levou uma tigela até a mesa.

- Você ouviu Shanti. Todos os dias. Como da outra vez.

Ginny suspirou pesadamente e fechou o nariz com os dedos, tentando mirar a poção para cair no fundo de sua garganta, para que não precisasse sentir o gosto. O frasco caiu na mesa, enquanto abria a caixa freneticamente, tomando vários goles direto da caixa.

- Pelas calças de Merlin, isso é horrível. – ofegou.

Harry bufou.

- Uma vez, Madame Pomfrey me perguntou se eu estava esperando suco de abóbora.

- Quando foi isso?

- Segundo ano, quando Lockhart removeu os ossos do meu braço. Evite Esquelesce a todo custo. – aconselhou. – Pensei que tinha queimado um buraco na minha garganta.

- Vou tentar me lembrar disso. – Ginny afundou a colher no mingau. – O jantar vai ser muito elaborado?

- Não muito. Eles só precisam que outra pessoa se preocupe com o jantar. Ron está ansioso, e George não o deixa trabalhar na frente. Hermione está pior do que você ficou com James.

Ginny fez uma careta de simpatia. Estivera bastante emocional nas últimas semanas.

- Caçarola, salada, sopa? – se aventurou. – E algo com muito chocolate como sobremesa. – colocou uma colherada de mingau na boca. – Todos precisam de chocolate. – disse apenas.

- Para fins medicinais, então? – Harry perguntou secamente.

- Sim. – Ginny afastou a tigela. – Eu disse algo estranho noite passada?

Harry a olhou nos olhos.

- Não.

**-x-**

Depois do jantar, Ron e Harry vestiram seus agasalhos e foram para a barraca nos fundos, sob a desculpa de mexerem na moto. Harry acendeu a luz e passou uma chave inglesa para Ron.

- Podemos mexer em alguns parafusos, também, enquanto estamos aqui. – disse.

- Boa ideia. Ginny vai querer saber por que não estamos com as mãos sujas. – Ron gesticulou para a moto. – Onde eu deveria...?

Harry parou, girando a chave inglesa em suas mãos.

- Preciso colocar o carburador de volta. – disse, dando de ombros, pegando a parte recém montada da bancada.

Ron tirou o agasalho e o pendurou no guidão da moto.

- Então, como estão as coisas? – perguntou com um olhar cheio de significado para Harry.

- Estão indo. – Harry apertou um parafuso. – Não estou nem perto de saber quem é. – mirou um chute leve na bancada. – É uma lição em paciência. – Harry deixou a chave inglesa de lado, e limpou as mãos em um pano velho. – Mas um dos meus treineiros acha que é um sangue puro.

- Por quê? – o cenho de Ron se franziu.

- Você devia saber isso. – Harry ralhou. – O que ele, ou ela, chama Hermione. Ou isso é uma dica enorme, ou alguém está tentando nos enganar. Mas, - Harry adicionou. – eu nunca ouvi alguém que não _fosse_ sangue puro usar esse termo em particular, desde que os sangue puros são mais do que um pouco preocupados com o sangue. A atual companhia não conta, é claro. – disse, apertando o ombro de Ron. – Além do mais, - adicionou. – todas as letras que usam vêm de revistas bruxas.

- Sim, não consigo imaginar que tipo de sangue puro ia se meter no mundo trouxa para comprar uma revista. A maioria deles não consegue nem entender o dinheiro trouxa, de todo modo. – pensativamente, Ron prendeu uma porca em um parafuso.

- Sim, é o que nos faz ficar dando voltas... – o pensamento de Harry foi interrompido pelo som da voz de Ginny.

- Harry! Ron! Venham aqui!

**-x-**

Ginny se inclinou sobre o encosto da cadeira que Hermione acabara de liberar. Havia algo espalhado pelo assento. Rezando para que não fosse chocolate que James tinha derrubado acidentalmente mais cedo, Ginny correu um dedo pela mancha. Esfregou o dedo indicador no dedão e se virou para uma Hermione muito grávida.

- Hermione, você se sente bem?

- Minhas costas estão doendo o dia todo. Por quê?

- Acho que sua bolsa acabou de romper.

Hermione piscou e olhou para o assento da cadeira.

- Oh, então foi isso. – olhou para Ginny com um sorriso forçado no rosto. – Por um momento, achei que tinha perdido todo o controle e feito xixi nas calças.

- Precisamos te levar ao St. Mungus. – Ginny abriu a porta de trás e chamou Harry e Ron, que estavam trabalhando na moto de Sirius.

- O pudim está pronto? – Ron perguntou esperançosamente.

-Não, mas o bebê está. – Hermione respondeu.

- O quê? Agora? – Ron exclamou.

- Sim, agora. _Honestamente_!

- Mas não temos nada. – Ron protestou fracamente.

- Acho que o bebê não se importa. – Ginny murmurou para Harry, enquanto uma contração de verdade atingia Hermione. A cópia de _Semanário das Bruxas_ que Hermione segurava em suas mãos foi rasgada no meio.

- Ron, eu realmente não me importo com o que temos ou não temos, mas acho que Harry e Ginny não querem que eu tenha esse bebê na mesa da cozinha deles.

Ron começou a andar na direção da porta dos fundos, mudou de ideia, e foi em direção a porta da frente.

- Ronald, onde você está indo? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não sei de verdade.

- St. Mungus. – Harry o lembrou.

- Certo. – Ron segurou a mão de Hermione.

- Espere! – Hermione exclamou.

- O quê? – Ron estava apertando os dentes em frustração.

- Alguém precisa ir buscar a mamãe!

- Não quero te deixar sozinha. – Ron disse teimosamente.

- E nós precisamos da bolsa! – Hermione disse, apertando a mão de Ron.

Ron estava pronto para arrancar o cabelo.

- Ron, leve Hermione ao St. Mungus. – Ginny disse, ficando com pena dele. – Eu vou buscar a bolsa, e Harry pode ir buscar Jane. – olhou entre Ron e Hermione. – Bom? – eles assentiram. – Bom. – olhou para Harry, e o chamou. – Vamos lá, então.

**-x-**

Ginny entrou na sala de espera da maternidade do St. Mungus, a bolsa de Hermione em uma mão, grata pelas tendências paranoicas de Hermione. A bolsa estivera esperando perto da porta da frente, como Hermione disse que estaria. Harry ainda não chegara com Jane. Ron e Hermione estavam discutindo no canto, esperando a recepcionista encontrar o arquivo de Hermione.

Shanti entrou na sala de espera e parou ao lado de Ginny.

- É como um show do andar. – comentou com fascinação. – Eu faço partos há dez anos, e juraria que já ter visto de tudo. Mas isso. – indicou o casal. – Isso ganha.

- É como eles falam 'eu te amo'. – a voz de Harry soou atrás de Ginny. – Quando eles _não_ fazem isso, nos preocupamos.

- Eles sempre foram assim?

- Sim. – Jane respondeu de trás de Harry. – Desde que tinham doze anos, mais ou menos.

- Malucos. – Shanti disse, balançando a cabeça. – Você deve ser a mãe de Hermione. – afirmou, indo pegar o arquivo com a recepcionista. – Ela é parecida com você. – Shanti parou e se virou. – Quer entrar com ela? – Jane assentiu e seguiu Shanti até o canto onde Ron e Hermione estavam. Depois de alguns momentos, Ron caminhou apressadamente até onde Harry e Ginny estavam.

- Podem avisar a mamãe? – ele perguntou.

- Eu faço isso. – Harry foi até as lareiras, enquanto Ron se virava e seguia sua esposa.

Ginny se sentou na ponta do sofá, enquanto Harry falava com Molly, sua cabeça dentro do fogo. Afundou-se no sofá, inclinando-se contra Harry quando ele se sentou ao seu lado, depois de conversar com Molly.

- Não comemos nosso chocolate. – ela o informou.

- Não vai estragar.

Olharam para os vários membros da família, que começaram a aparecer na sala de espera, trazendo seus filhos sonolentos. Ginny olhou ao redor e ofegou.

- Maldição! James! – pulou para fora do sofá e aparatou, antes que Harry pudesse perguntar o que estava errado.

Harry olhou ao redor da sala de espera, mentalmente contando, _Isabella, Victoire, Madeline, Parker, Fred, Jacob, Jam... _A cabeça de cabelo negros de James não estava lá. Ele era o único neto que não tinha algum tom de vermelho no cabelo.

- Pelas bolas de Merlin. – se levantou e seguiu Ginny de volta a Godric Hollow. – Já volto! – avisou Molly e Arthur, antes de também aparatar.

**-x-**

Ginny correu para dentro de casa, completamente esperando encontrar todos os tipos de caos. Tropeçou no alto da escada e cambaleou para dentro do quarto de James. Como sempre, ele estava esparramado no berço, em decadente abandono, seu cachorro negro e gasto preso em uma mão gordinha. Por um momento, Ginny sentiu a sensação de alívio, que foi rapidamente substituída por uma sensação de culpa sufocante. Sentindo um soluço passar por sua garganta, colocou uma mão sobre a boca, para não acordar James, e cambaleou para o quarto mais próximo, que era o do bebê, do outro lado do corredor. A cadeira de balanço estava engolfada pela luz da lua, e Ginny congelou na porta quando viu. _Que tipo de mãe deixa seu bebê?_ Urrou para si mesma, as costas contra a parede, enquanto escorregava até o chão, um amontoado de miséria. Ouviu Harry chamá-la, mas não respondeu. A essa altura, estava soluçando contra seus joelhos flexionados. Não seria capaz de responder mesmo que tentasse.

**-x-**

Harry chegou correndo na porta dos fundos.

- Ginny? – ela não respondeu. – Ginny? – ele quase gritou, subindo correndo as escadas, dois degraus de cada vez. Ouviu um soluço abafado vindo do quarto do bebê. Pegou um momento para colocar a cabeça dentro do quarto de James. Ele estava adormecido. Tinham o colocado para dormir depois do jantar. Harry abriu a porta do quarto do bebê. Ginny estava sentada no chão, os braços ao redor dos joelhos, chorando. – Gin... – Harry se encolheu ao lado de Ginny, passando os braços ao redor dela. – O que foi? – perguntou suavemente, sentindo-se levemente tolo ao fazê-lo. Ele sabia exatamente o que era.

- Eu dei-dei-deixei Jaaaames! – Ginny chorou.

- Gin, ele está bem.

- Mas algo poderia ter acontecido. – Ginny soluçou.

- Com todas as defesas e feitiços que temos na casa?

- Sou uma péssima mãe. – gemeu.

- Não é. – Harry começou a esfregar suas costas levemente. – Você é uma boa mãe, Gin. – puxou Ginny para seu colo. – E, Gin, _nós_ deixamos James. Sou tão responsável quanto você. – a balançou gentilmente, como fazia com James, sem dizer nada.

Depois de vários minutos, Ginny parou de chorar, mas ela puxava o ar com força frequentemente, estremecendo, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto.

- Temos que voltar agora? – perguntou roucamente.

- Não até que você queira. – Harry lhe garantiu.

Ginny suspirou.

- Podemos apenas ficar aqui por um tempo?

- Por quanto tempo quiser. – Harry abaixou a cabeça, pressionando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Ginny. Soltou uma mão e pegou a varinha, convocando uma toalha de rosto, usando a varinha para encharcá-la com água gelada. Esticou o braço e apertou a toalha, removendo o excesso de água, e usou a varinha para fazer a poça que surgiu desaparecer. Deixou a varinha de lado, e limpou o rosto de Ginny com a toalha.

Um estalo no corredor o fez erguer os olhos, a varinha apontada para a porta. Era Charlie.

- Tudo bem, então? – perguntou. Harry assentiu, voltando a deixar a varinha de lado. – Mamãe está preocupada com vocês dois.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Ginny o fez:

- Nós deixamos James. – ela disse, uma leve pitada de culpa aparecendo em sua voz.

- Foi um erro, Gin. – Charlie disse, se abaixando. – Besteiras desse tipo acontecem. Está tudo bem. – Charlie se inclinou e depositou um beijo na testa de sua irmã. – Volta comigo?

Harry esfregou a nuca de Ginny.

- Pronta para ir, ou quer ficar aqui mais um pouco?

Ginny suspirou tremulamente, e se ergueu.

- Vamos. – foi até o quarto de James, e o tirou do berço, tentando passar um cobertor ao redor dele com uma única mão.

- Permita-me. – Harry pegou o cobertor de sua mão, e o prendeu ao redor de James. Sua mão escorregou para a parte de trás da cabeça de Ginny, e se inclinou para beijá-la. Ambos seguiram Charlie para o andar de baixo, em direção ao jardim.

**-x-**

Harry segurou James, observando Ginny aninhar a filha de Ron e Hermione. Que ainda não tinha um nome. Espiou o bebê, que já tinha cachos vermelhos, por cima do ombro de Ginny.

- Ela é linda, cara. – disse para Ron, que estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ginny passou o bebê para Katie e ficou mortificada ao sentir lágrimas cutucarem seus olhos. Harry estava parado atrás dela, um braço ao redor de sua cintura, a mão espalmada na notável curva de seu abdômen. Ginny descansou uma mão sobre a dele, e apoiou a cabeça no ombro que James não estava usando. Harry sentiu um tremor correr pelo corpo dela.

Ginny inclinou a cabeça para olhar para Harry.

- Vamos para casa. – murmurou. Ele olhou para ela e assentiu, ajeitando James. Ginny se afastou dele, indo até Hermione e lhe disse algumas palavras, terminando com um longo abraço, que deixou as duas emocionadas.

Harry se despediu de Molly e Arthur, e foi até Ron, puxando seu melhor amigo para um abraço de um braço só.

- Nos vemos depois, cara. Gin está ficando cansada.

- Sem problemas. – Ron dispensou.

Harry foi até Hermione e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Bom trabalho, Hermione. Nota máxima. – provocou. – Nos vemos depois. – pegou a mão de Ginny e os dois foram até a sala de espera, aparatar para casa.

**-x-**

¹ Isso é fala de bebê fluente demais para que eu possa entender qual o nome da história. Não sei se é algum conto do mundo dos bruxos, ou algum conto trouxa. Mantive do mesmo jeito que a autora escreveu, se alguém conseguir entender o que é, sinta-se livre para me avisar, que eu mudo aqui.

_Continua..._

**Tradução do Título do Capítulo: **Deixado para trás.


	7. Decisions

**Capítulo Sete**

**Decisions**

Ginny se acomodou contra as almofadas do sofá, e sorriu alegremente quando os créditos de abertura de _A Princesa e o Plebeu_ passavam na tela. Esse era de seus filmes favoritos, com o final triste e tudo. Harry estava esparramado na outra ponta do sofá.

- Devíamos fazer isso, em algum momento. – comentou.

- Fazer o quê?

- Isso. – Ginny apontou para a tela. – Roma. Ir ver todos esses lugares.

- Como a lua de mel que nunca tivemos?

- Sim. – ela disse nostalgicamente.

- Só me avise quando. – Harry respondeu.

- Próxima primavera. – Ginny disse rapidamente.

- Apenas Roma? – Harry perguntou curiosamente.

Ginny assentiu.

- Apenas Roma. – confirmou. – Agora, shh. O filme está começando.

Na metade do filme, Harry percebeu que Ginny tinha conseguido se mover para se sentar em seu colo. Ela aninhou a cabeça em seu ombro e começou a procurar por aquele _ponto_ de seu pescoço.

- Ginny?

- Mmmm?

- Você _sabe_ que foi assim que acabamos nessa situação, para começo de conversa... – ela encontrou o ponto e começou a mordiscá-lo.

- E que situação seria essa, mesmo?

- Pais. – ele disse com um gemido abafado. Ela escorregou as mãos sob sua camiseta. – Ginny... Você não está assistindo ao filme...

- Dane-se o filme. – ela murmurou, tentando desabotoar sua calça. As mãos dela congelaram quando ouviram um choramingo no andar de cima. – Toda maldita vez. – Ginny resmungou. – Faz imaginar se ele tem o dom da Visão. – escorregou para fora do colo de Harry. – Eu vou. – Ginny olhou para baixo com uma sobrancelha erguida, e jogou uma almofada no colo dele.

- Para que foi isso? – Harry perguntou, erguendo a almofada.

Ginny olhou para baixo de forma significativa.

- Para o caso de um dos meus irmãos idiotas decidir aparecer sem ser convidado.

- Oh... – Harry corou de vergonha.

Ginny começou a subir as escadas.

- Um dia, um deles vai acabar vendo algo que preferiria não ver. – previu.

Harry deixou sua cabeça cair contra o encosto do sofá. Momentos como esse tinham sido difíceis de acontecerem, ultimamente. Se Ginny não estivera cansada, ele estivera quase caindo de exaustão. Ou a náusea que parecia seguir Ginny aparecia. Não sabia quanto a Ginny — embora _pudesse_ imaginar —, mas estava prestes a subir pelas paredes. Bill tinha o avisado que diferença entre duas gravidezes seria como a noite e o dia, mas Harry não tinha acreditado de verdade. Não até perceber que fazia semanas desde a última vez que ele e Ginny tinham feito qualquer coisa na cama, além de dormir.

Sentiu Ginny se sentar ao seu lado no sofá.

- Então... – ela começou.

- Então?

- Você quer...?

Harry sorriu.

- Quero o quê?

Ginny girou os olhos.

- Continuar de onde paramos.

- Por que não vem descobrir? – Harry jogou a almofada para o outro lado da sala.

Ginny se acomodou no colo de Harry.

- Então, onde estávamos?

- Bem aqui.

**-x-**

Harry olhou para Iain.

- Onde você achou tempo para fazer isso?

Iain deu de ombros.

- Não durmo muito.

Harry colocou o pergaminho sobre a mesa, e correu um dedo sobre ele.

- Então... De onde esse pergaminho vem?

- Isle of Skye.¹ – Iain afirmou, uma pitada de orgulho em sua voz.

- Portree?

- Não. – Iain pegou o mapa de Hebrides, e acenou sua varinha na direção dele, fazendo Isle of Skye brilhar suavemente.

- Aqui. – apontou para a ponta extrema ao norte da ilha. – O homem que produz, faz tudo a mão. Bem, ele usa _um pouco_ de magia. – Iain acertou o pergaminho em frente a Harry com a varinha, e o pergaminho brilhou por um momento, antes de uma névoa de luz púrpura se erguer da superfície. – Vê? Também, ele é meio que um eremita, e não faz entregas por coruja. Se você quer conseguir esse material, você tem de ir vê-lo.

- Como sabe disso?

- Sou de Portree. Esse homem é lendário em Skye. – Iain correu a ponta de um dedo pelo pergaminho, pensativo. – Meus pais costumavam usar esse pergaminho para as cartas importantes, e coisas assim. Estou surpreso por não ter pensado nisso antes.

- Você estava fazendo outras coisas. – Harry disse secamente. – Isso é ótimo, Iain, mas ainda não nos dá um nome.

- Sim, eu sei. – Iain afundou em sua cadeira.

- Mas você me deu uma ideia, então vá para casa e durma um pouco. Vou mandar Aurores assumirem as vigilâncias, amanhã, e quero todos vocês aqui na segunda-feira de manhã. As nove em ponto.

- Devo avisa aos outros?

- Obrigado, mas eu vou fazer isso. – Harry se ergueu e guiou o treineiro para fora do escritório, fechando a porta atrás de Iain. Voltou para sua mesa, e puxou o bilhete mais recente para perto. Harry acenou a varinha, murmurando: - _Locus Aperio_. – não ia indicar um local exato, mas indicaria a área em geral. Não era a primeira vez que tentava esse feitiço, mas os recortes de revistas interferiam com a eficácia. Era sempre a mesma coisa; letras fantasmagóricas flutuando sobre o pergaminho, um amontoado de bairros de Londres, e algumas cidades da Escócia. – Maldição. – rosnou.

Caminhou ao redor do escritório, olhando feio para o bilhete. _De que maldito lugar você veio?_ Alguém bateu na porta, e parou de caminhar para abrir a porta.

- Kathleen, entre.

Kathleen se sentou na ponta da cadeira, inquieta.

- Senhor Potter, senhor... – ela começou nervosamente.

- Harry. – Harry estudou a treineira. Normalmente, ela era calma e controlada. A inquietude ansiosa era completamente fora do comum.

Kathleen respirou fundo.

- Harry. Eu não disse nada antes, mas... – deu de ombros. – Mas eu tenho esse _pressentimento_.

Harry se sentou na ponta de sua mesa.

- Pressentimentos são o que separam os Aurores do pessoal da Execução da Magia. Eu tenho um grande respeito por pressentimentos. Foi o que me manteve vivo, mais vezes do que consigo contar. – sorriu encorajadoramente para a jovem. – Vá em frente, então.

- Eu deveria ter dito algo antes. – Kathleen murmurou, torcendo as mãos. – Mas nas últimas vezes que um bilhete apareceu, eu notei algo _estranho_ e por que eu não tenho provas, não quis falar nada.

- Eu te dou um sermão mais tarde, Kathleen. – Harry prometeu. – O que quer dizer com estranho?

- Os arbustos. Ao redor do prédio da senhora Granger-Weasley. Todas as vezes que estive lá, e os bilhetes apareceram, os arbustos se mexem. Eu coloquei o Feitiço Desilusório em mim mesa, e me sentei o mais perto do arbusto possível e, Harry, apenas a ponta dos arbustos se mexem. Como se alguém estivesse caminhando por cima, mas nada _humano_ pode andar daquele modo. – correu as mãos pelo cabelo em frustração. – Eu pensei, talvez fosse um animago sob um Feitiço Desilusório, mas eu verifiquei o registro. Não há nada tão pequeno.

O ar se perdeu no caminho até os pulmões de Harry. Olhou para Kathleen, palavras se formando em seus lábios, mas incapaz de verbalizá-las. Seus olhos se fecharam e uma série de imagens passou por sua cabeça. Um apito encheu seus ouvidos. Abriu os olhos e viu os lábios de Kathleen se mexerem, mas não conseguia ouvir uma palavra do que ela estava dizendo. Obrigou-se a respirar lentamente. O apito diminuiu, ele balançou a cabeça. Kathleen estava tagarelando, e Harry ergueu uma mão, tentando interromper a chuva de palavras.

- Está tudo bem, Kathleen. – a analisou. – Está certa de que deveria ter dito algo antes. Mas está tudo bem. Fico feliz que tenha dito algo agora. – Harry colocou uma mão em seu ombro. – Da próxima vez, Kathleen, _diga_ alguma coisa. Mesmo que seja apenas um pressentimento. – colocou a mão no cotovelo dela. – Vá para casa e descanse um pouco. Espero vê-la na sala dos treineiros às nove da manhã de segunda-feira. – guiou Kathleen para fora de seu escritório e fechou a porta.

Atordoado, Harry se soltou no chão, as costas contra a porta. _Oh, santo Merlin_, pensou. _Por que não vi isso antes?_

- Por que não estava procurando por isso. – respondeu em voz alta. Ergueu-se e pegou a escala dos treineiros. Acenou a varinha para o pergaminho e pegou uma pena, rabiscando uma mensagem para os treineiros se encontrarem com ele às três da tarde. Aurores iam assumir as vigilâncias. Colocando a escala no bolso, disparou em direção aos elevadores, e apertou o botão para o nível um.

Correu o corredor até o escritório do Ministro, pausando por tempo para o bastante à mesa de Percy.

- Ele está aqui?

- Sim, o Ministro está aqui. – Percy se ergueu. – Ele está com... – Percy parou de falar quando viu a expressão agitada no rosto de Harry. – Oh, dane-se o Chefe do Departamento de Jogos Mágicos e Esportes. O homem tem poeira no lugar do cérebro, de todo modo. – murmurou. – Vá em frente. – disse para Harry, gesticulando para a porta.

Harry passou pela porta.

- Kingsley, eu _preciso_ falar com você. – _agora_ era a palavra não verbalizada nos olhos de Harry.

- Smith, isso é algo que precisa urgentemente da minha atenção. – Shacklebolt disse, dando um tapinha nas costas de Zacharias Smith. – Vá ver Percy. Isso é algo que ele será capaz de solucionar. – Shacklebolt acompanhou Smith até a porta, e a fechou firmemente, murmurando: - Poeira no lugar... – virou-se para Harry. – Então, do que se trata?

- Eu sei quem é. Que está ameaçando Percy e Hermione. – Harry ofegou. – Ou, pelo menos, eu sei como estão chegando aos apartamentos.

**-x-**

- Como você sabe que é em Inverness²? – Harry perguntou. A última hora, planejando com Shacklebolt tinha tensionado seus músculos.

- Último paradeiro conhecido. Ou era, até o ano passado. Ela se mudou bastante nos últimos anos. – Shacklebolt escorou-se em sua cadeira, olhando pela janela, para a clareira ensolarada que os funcionários da Manutenção tinham escolhido para o dia. – Quando você acha que você e os treineiros vão partir?

- Domingo de manhã. – Harry tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos. – Não conte a ninguém onde iremos estar.

- É claro que não.

Harry inclinou-se para frente, os cotovelos apoiados em seu joelho.

- Não vou vir pelo resto da semana. Preciso acomodar Ginny e James.

- Com Molly e Arthur? – Shacklebolt adivinhou.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu tristemente. – Ela não vai gostar.

- Ela está de quantos meses?

- Seis meses e meio.

- Acha que vai voltar a tempo?

Harry suspirou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- Espero que sim.

**-x-**

Harry parou na ponta da mesa na sala dos treineiros.

- Kathleen, Iain, Bree, Andre, Kevin e Moira... Eu preciso que vocês me encontrem aqui, às seis horas da manhã de domingo. Vou lhes contar aonde vamos na hora. Eric, Ben e Lucy... Vocês três vão estar no comando da vigilância. Os Aurores que assumirem a posição dos outros responderão diretamente a vocês. Se eles derem trabalho, reportem ao Ministro _imediatamente_. O senhor Weasley irá permitir que vocês vejam o Ministro sempre que precisarem. – Harry olhou ao redor da mesa. Os três treineiros mais novos engoliram em seco, mas assentiram.

- Harry? O que precisamos levar? – Bree perguntou, uma pena posicionada para escrever uma lista.

- Levem algumas roupas quentes. Um saco de dormir é uma boa ideia. Levem roupas o bastante para uma semana. Mas não mais que uma mochila. Como a que usavam na escola. Encantem o interior, para que consigam colocar todas as roupas e os sacos de dormir nela.

"Não preciso lhes dizer o quão importante é manter tudo em sigilo. Não digam a ninguém onde estão indo. Nem mesmo suas famílias." Harry os olhou com severidade. "Há mais alguma pergunta?" os treineiros balançaram a cabeça. "Mandem seus patronos se algo acontecer." Harry caminhou até a porta, a abriu e foi para os elevadores.

**-x-**

Ginny caminhou com James de volta para casa. Tinha o levado para brincar no parque perto do centro do vilarejo. Era quase o meio de Maio e o tempo tinha esquentado consideravelmente. Ele adormecera em seu carrinho de bebê, uma camada grudenta de sorvete de chocolate ao redor de sua boca. Ginny abriu a porta da frente, e entrou na casa, cuidadosamente manobrando o carrinho pelo corredor de entrada. Inclinou-se sobre James e abriu o cinto que o mantinha no lugar, quase se desequilibrando quando tentou erguê-lo. Ele estava mole durante o sono, e parecia pesar duas vezes mais do quando estava acordado. Ginny decidiu não levá-lo para o andar de cima — não achava que conseguiria carregá-lo — e o deitou no sofá. Jogou-se em uma poltrona, abafando um gemido quando seu corpo se modelou no assento fofo. Franzindo o cenho, convocou uma almofada pequena do sofá e a colocou atrás de si. Viu Harry descer as escadas, uma mala em cada mão.

- Você chegou cedo! – exclamou suavemente, satisfeita por vê-lo.

- Você quer James lá em cima? – ele perguntou, vendo a criança no sofá.

- Se você carregá-lo. Eu mal consegui colocá-lo no sofá. – Harry sorriu e fez um show do ato de flexionar seus músculos, antes de Ginny jogar uma almofada nele.

Harry ergueu James em seus braços, fazendo uma careta para a mancha grudenta ao redor da boca de James.

- Sorvete, Gin?

- Ele come como Ron. Um copinho minúsculo de sorvete não vai arruinar o jantar. – Ginny se ergueu. – Mais dez semanas. – suspirou. Seguiu Harry e James escada a cima, decidindo que podia cochilar em sua cama, ao invés da poltrona. Conseguia sentir o bebê se esticar, as mãos e pé minúsculos a cutucando.

James tinha apelidado o bebê de "Bunny"³. Ele estava em uma fase de ter uma paixão fervorosa por coelhinhos e coelhos, e todos os animais eram chamados de coelhinhos. Bunny era bastante tímido, entretanto; e embora fosse ativo, no segundo que ela ou Harry colocavam a mão sobre seu abdômen, ele — ou ela — parava de se mover. Era, de fato, raro para alguém, além de Ginny, sentir o bebê chutar.

Harry entrou no quarto de James, e Ginny se virou para o outro lado, em direção ao próprio quarto. Parou quando viu a mochila gasta de Harry no meio da cama, ao lado de uma pilha de roupa. A capa de invisibilidade estava cuidadosamente dobrada ao lado de alguns suéteres de Harry. Ergueu uma das mãos, para se apoiar em um dos postes da cama, equilibrando-se. Ouviu Harry entrar no quarto.

- Onde você está indo?

Harry passou por ela, e cuidadosamente guardou o jeans na mochila.

- Não posso te contar.

Os joelhos de Ginny não iam suportá-la, então se sentou lentamente no pé da cama.

- Então, voltamos a isso? – perguntou friamente.

Harry guardou as camisetas e suéteres na mochila e fechou a mochila. Enrolou cuidadosamente a capa de invisibilidade e a colocou em um dos bolsos da frente.

- Você se lembra da semana, depois de descobrirmos que você estava grávida? – Ginny assentiu tensamente. – E eu te disse que alguém estava ameaçando Hermione e Percy? – Ginny assentiu novamente. – Eu estou trabalhando nisso desde janeiro. E eu sei quem é, mas eu preciso encontrar essa pessoa. _E não posso te contar mais nada_. – sua voz falhou com o estresse.

Olhou para Ginny pelo canto dos olhos. Ela mantivera o cabelo curto, e ele conseguiu ver a nuca dela ficar vermelha. _Droga_, pensou. Seus olhos correram pelo quarto, procurando pela varinha dela. Não a vendo em lugar nenhum, respirou fundo e mergulhou de cabeça em águas infestadas de tubarões:

- E eu quero que você e James fiquem n'A Toca até eu voltar.

- _Você_ quer? – Ginny perguntou acidamente. – Eu não tenho dezesseis anos, quando você podia me deixar para trás.

- Eu sei disso! – Harry se virou para procurar seus óculos de reserva no armário. – Mas, Gin, pense nisso. Eu vou ficar fora por duas semanas, no mínimo, e talvez mais de um mês. Eu não quero que você fique aqui, sozinha e grávida, com uma criança de dois anos! – sibilou. Harry guardou a caixa com os óculos reserva em um bolso lateral da mochila, e se virou, angústia clara em seu rosto. – Por favor, Ginny. Eu vou conseguir fazer melhor meu trabalho se eu souber que vocês três estão seguros. – se sentou na ponta da cama. – Eu _preciso_ que você e James fiquem com seus pais. – pediu suavemente.

- Quando está partindo?

- Domingo. Bem cedo. – Harry se apoiou no poste da cama. – Podemos ir para A Toca no sábado à tarde, acomodar você e James, e passar a noite.

- Certo. Vou arrumar minhas coisas e as de James amanhã.

- Eu já fiz isso.

- O que mais há para eu fazer? – Ginny explodiu. – Você tomou todas as decisões, como se eu fosse muito idiota para tomar minhas próprias decisões!

- Só não queria que você se preocupasse.

- Adivinha? – Ginny ralhou. – Eu me preocupo desde que você se juntou aos Aurores. – saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, batendo a porta dos fundos.

**-x-**

Harry se sentou na cama, surpreso. Sabia que Ginny ia ficar chateada, mas não antecipara a explosão. Podia ir atrás de Ginny, mas experiência lhe ensinara que era melhor deixá-la se acalmar um pouco. Se fosse atrás dela agora, acabaria sendo vitima de algum feitiço cruel. Odiava brigar com ela. Odiava qualquer tipo de discussão. Não entendia como Ron e Hermione suportavam isso. Quando ele e Ginny brigavam, acabava sendo completamente venenoso.

Harry pegou a mochila e a levou ao andar de baixo, com uma leve sensação de _déjà vu_. Deixou a mochila perto das malas que fizera para James e Ginny, e foi para o escritório. Sentou-se à sua mesa por vários minutos, antes de abrir a última gaveta. Uma pasta era o único conteúdo. Pegou a pasta e a colocou sobre a mesa. Continha dois pergaminhos. Era seu testamento. Não o mudara desde que James nascera. Era bastante simples. Ginny seria a única dona do número doze, Grimmauld Place. Parte de sua fortuna ia para Molly e Arthur. George e Ron dividiriam sua parte da loja. O resto do dinheiro ia para Ginny._ Pelo menos, ela não terá de se preocupar com dinheiro_, pensou irritadamente. Tinha aberto uma conta para Teddy com dinheiro para escola, e uma para James. Harry adicionou instruções no rodapé para que uma conta dessas fosse aberta para o bebê. Assinou e colocou a data, antes de pegar a outra folha de pergaminho.

Se houvesse um corpo — não existira um quando Sirius morrera—, Harry pedia para ser enterrado ao lado de seus pais. Se não houvesse, queria uma lápide ao lado de seus pais. Parecia que estava tentando o destino, mas Harry sabia que se morresse, Ginny teria que lidar com coisas demais sem se preocupar com detalhes.

Harry encontrou outra folha de pergaminho em branco. Ergueu uma pena sobre a folha por vários e longos momentos.

_18 de maio de 2006_

_Querida Ginny..._

**-x-**

Depois de sair da casa, Ginny cambaleou até bosque, em direção a uma pequena clareira, murmurando "idiota arrogante" sob a respiração. Chutou uma árvore caída, xingando quando seus dedos doeram. Irritada, Ginny tirou suas sandálias e as jogou para o outro lado da clareira. Elas desapareceram na folhagem. Ginny apalpou seus bolsos, procurando por sua varinha, mas a deixara na casa.

- Maldição! – rosnou, antes de se sentar na árvore caída, ofegando.

Bunny tinha escolhido aquele momento para dar um salto mortal lento, trazendo Ginny de volta a realidade. Olhou para sua barriga inchada, as mãos espalmadas sobe ela. Conseguia entender o lado de Harry. Seria difícil ficar sozinha por muito mais tempo do que alguns dias. E mesmo que pudesse trabalhar n'A Toca tão facilmente quanto podia trabalhar da própria casa, não teria Harry para acordar e arrumar James, enquanto ela escrevia. E não seria para sempre.

- Apenas algumas semanas. – Ginny disse para as árvores ao seu redor.

Não teria ficado tão aborrecida, Ginny refletiu, se ele houvesse pelo menos _conversado _com ela, antes de tomar todas essas decisões. Claro, teria ficado chateada, mas não teria parecido que ele estava tomando todas as decisões dela. Ele tinha até mesmo feito sua maldita mala, pelo amor de Merlin. Ginny sabia que ele achava estar facilitando as coisas para ela. E, no fundo, ela apreciava isso. Mas ele estava certo. Ele não seria capaz de se concentrar em seu trabalho se precisasse se preocupar com ela ou James. E ele ia controlar as coisas que conseguisse controlar, como fazer a mala dela.

Suspirando, Ginny escorregou para a grama e apoiou as costas na árvore caída. Olhou para as nuvens, observando a luz e as sombras passarem por elas, enquanto lentamente iam de brancas para laranjas e, finalmente, púrpuras com o pôr do sol.

Ginny se ergueu. Começou a voltar para a casa, mas foi para a direita. Precisava fazer algo repetitivo, apenas para se livrar do estresse. Na luz fraca, Ginny procurou pedras redondas e achatadas. Com uma pontada, se lembrou do verão em que fizera cinco anos. Fred tinha lhe ensinado a fazer as pedras quicarem. Quando ela jogara para as Harpies, alguns de seus melhores gols usaram os mesmos movimentos que ela usara para jogar nas pedras no lago. Ela sabia que Fred teria se divertido com isso.

Quando coletou uma pequena pilha de pedras, Ginny tirou uma do bolso da saia e respirou fundo. Entrou na água gelada do lago, sibilando quando a água alcançou seus tornozelos. Ginny girou o pulso, e a pedra quicou cinco vezes, antes de afundar na água. Repetiu a ação com cada uma das pedras, assentindo em satisfação quando conseguia fazer uma pedra quicar mais de cinco vezes, e resmungando em desapontamento se a pedra apenas afundasse.

A última pedra quicou levemente na superfície do lago, e afundou com um leve respingar. Ginny apertou os olhos, mas não conseguia mais ver a outra borda do lago. O sol tinha desaparecido há vários minutos. Ginny olhou seu relógio com surpresa. Já passava das nove.

Ginny saiu do bosque na parte de trás da casa. Estava exausta. Harry deixara a luz da cozinha acessa, e Ginny conseguia ver a luz do quarto de James acessa no corredor do andar de cima. Deu a volta na casa, indo para o jardim da frente, observando Harry ler para James, antes de colocar a criança para dormir. O rosto de James estava cheio de atenção. Todos os livros de Beatrix Potter que tinham comprado para James tinham sido encantados para que os desenhos de movessem sempre que alguém os lesse em voz alta. James riu, o som passando pela janela aberta e chegando aos ouvidos de sua mãe. Ginny suspirou e voltou para a parte de trás da casa.

Ginny abriu a porta dos fundos e entrou na casa. Apertou os olhos contra a luz forte da cozinha e olhou para seus pés enlameados tristemente. A lama estava começando a secar ao redor de seus tornozelos e pés. Ginny subiu as escadas, parado no topo dela. A silhueta de Harry era marcada pela fraca luz do quarto de James.

- Sinto muito. – ele disse quietamente, fechando a porta. Ginny lhe deu um dar de ombros embaraçado e foi para o quarto deles. Pedidos de desculpas nunca tinham sido fáceis para eles.

Harry a seguiu, seus olhos indo para as roupas sujas e amassadas de Ginny. Imaginou o que tinha causado as marcas de lama na parte de trás das pernas de Ginny e nos pés dela.

- Gin?

Ginny pausou sua procura por uma camisola limpa e ergueu os olhos. Harry a estava olhando com uma expressão perplexa.

- Sim?

- Onde estão seus sapatos?

- Oh. – Ginny olhou para seus pés. – No bosque, imagino.

Harry piscou seriamente.

- Oh. Certo. – Harry se sentou cuidadosamente no pé da cama. – Eu te devo um pedido de desculpa. – disse tensamente.

Ginny analisou uma camisola limpa.

- Pelo quê?

Harry traçou a borda do tapete com os pés descalços.

- Pelas mensagens contraditórias que estou te dando. Eu te digo que você é perfeitamente capaz de se cuidar sozinha, e aí te trato como se você não pudesse fazer nada. – olhou para ela. – Eu devia ter deixado você fazer suas próprias malas.

- Você só estava tentando ajudar. – Ginny foi para o banheiro e abriu os registros para tomar banho.

Harry saiu da cama e a seguiu.

- E eu podia ter discutido isso com você, antes de ajeitar tudo. Eu te deixei por fora o suficiente nos últimos meses.

Ginny passou a camiseta pela cabeça.

- Você está certo. – suas mãos foram para a cintura de sua saia.

- Você não tem de ir para A Toca, se não quiser. – Harry disse suavemente. – Eu devia ter te dado a opção de ficar aqui.

- Sim, devia. – Ginny abriu a cortina do Box e, uma mão apoiada na parede, entrou na banheira. – Mas eu entendo, está bem? Se eu fosse você, eu provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa. – a cortina se fechou.

Harry abriu a cortina o bastante para olhar para Ginny, que estava cobrindo uma toalha de rosto de espuma.

- Quer ajuda?

- Sim.

Harry entrou na banheira atrás de Ginny, ainda usando seu pijama. Harry olhou para suas roupas molhadas com surpresa zombeteira.

- Oh, nossa. Acho que vou ter de tirá-las.

- Imagino que sim. – Ginny observou Harry jogar suas roupas molhadas para fora da banheira. Pegou a toalha cheia de espuma e lentamente fez seu caminho até os pés dela.

Harry olhou para Ginny.

- Só uma pergunta... Por que seus pés estão cheios de lama?

- Jogando pedras no lago.

- Oh, certo. – Harry depositou um beijo no tornozelo de Ginny, antes de levantar. Descuidadamente, pendurou a toalha na borda da banheira e emoldurou o rosto de Ginny com as duas mãos. – Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

Ginny assentiu.

- Você vai tomar cuidado, certo?

- É claro que sim.

- Nada de heroísmo. – ordenou. – Não posso deixar que você fique parecido com o Olho-Tonto. Você vai assustar as crianças.

- Vou tentar.

- Vai voltar logo? – Ginny odiava o tom infantil de sua voz.

- Vou tentar. – Harry passou os braços ao redor dela.

**-x-**

¹ Esses lugares todos são na Escócia. Onde, exatamente, eu não sei, mas dizer que é na Escócia ajuda... Certo?

² É a maior cidade do norte da Escócia, e é a capital das Terras Altas.

³ Bunny significa coelhinho. Acho mais bonitinho em inglês, por isso mantive no original.

_Continua..._

**Tradução do título do capítulo: **Decisões.


	8. Goodbye is a Dirty Word

**Capítulo Oito**

**Goodbye is a Dirty Word**

Ginny estava penteando o cabelo na manhã seguinte quando Harry entrou no quarto e colocou uma mala na cama bagunçada. Ele se sentou na ponta da cama.

- Sua escolha, Gin. Se quiser ficar aqui com James, tudo bem, mas você sabe como me sinto.

Ginny olhou para a mala. Era a que tinha usado quando as Harpies tinham competido na Liga Europeia no ano antes de parar de jogar.

- Eu vou. – disse quietamente, girando o pente em suas mãos. Harry assentiu curtamente e saiu da cama.

Ginny observou curiosamente, enquanto ele metodicamente desfazia a mala que arrumara há menos de vinte e quatro horas. Ele fechou a porta do armário e gesticulou para a mala agora vazia.

- Você devia levar o bastante para duas semanas. Se precisar de algo...

- Se eu precisar de algo, posso voltar para buscar. – Ginny colocou o pente na pequena penteadeira e abriu o armário que Harry acabara de fechar. Fuçou nele, tirando a maioria das coisas que Harry tinha acabado de guardar. Ginny arrumou as roupas sobre a cama e se virou para o armário em que as roupas de Harry ficavam guardadas. Pegou uma das antigas camisetas dele e a colocou ao lado de suas próprias roupas, ignorando a pergunta no rosto dele. Voltou para seu armário e pegou algumas coisas que Harry não pensara em colocar na mala, como a camisola que não estava tão gasta e seu melhor roupão. Encontrou um par de sapatos que podia apenas escorregar os pés para colocá-los, sem se importar com cadarços. – Por quê? Por que está me dando uma escolha agora?

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Você estava certa noite passada. Eu devia ter conversado com você antes de tomar todos os tipos de decisões que afetam nós dois e James. E você tem quase vinte e cinco anos, e é perfeitamente capaz de fazer a própria mala.

- Obrigada. – respondeu secamente. Ginny colocou os sapatos no fundo da mala, antes de guardar as roupas. – Posso colocar o resto das minhas coisas amanhã de manhã. – disse, fechando o zíper. Foi até a janela e olhou para as montanhas e vales que cercavam Godric's Hollow, emolduradas pela fraca luz do sol de começo da manhã e cercadas pela névoa. – Um de nós devia ir acordar James. – disse. – Antes que fique muito tarde e ele não durma durante a tarde.

- Em um minuto. – Harry depositou as mãos em cada lado do quadril dela e abaixou a cabeça para apoiar no topo da cabeça dela. – O que quer fazer hoje?

- Nada, na verdade. – Ginny encolheu um único ombro para Harry.

- Vamos lá, Gin, você tem que querer fazer _alguma coisa_. – incentivou.

Ginny se virou, o fazendo se afastar alguns passos.

- Não quero fazer nada especial. – disse apenas. – Não quero pensar sobre isso até precisar pensar, está bem? Esse é só mais um dia normal, como todos os outros. – passou por ele e foi para o quarto de James.

James ainda estava dormindo, o dedão dentro da boca. Ginny se inclinou sobre o berço, e correu uma mão pelo cabelo de James. Ainda era fino e leve, mas ia ser igual ao de seu pai — grosso e bagunçado. Ginny o balançou levemente.

- Ei, James. – chamou. – Hora de acordar, querido.

James piscou, seus olhos azuis desfocados com um pouco de sono.

- Mama. – ele murmurou, antes de virar o rosto para o colchão do berço, e esfregá-la por um momento. Ele se sentou e cegamente procurou pela chupeta perdida no cobertor e a colocou na boca. Satisfeito, ergueu os braços e Ginny o colocou no chão. James correu para fora do quarto e trombou nos joelhos de Harry. – Papa. – disse com a chupeta presa entre seus dentes.

Harry se abaixou para pegar James.

- Vamos ver se precisamos de uma nova fralda, certo? – perguntou para seu filho, torcendo o nariz para a sensação pesada e empapada da fralda de James, quando o ergueu sobre a mesa de troca. – Você acha que ainda é cedo para começar a ensiná-lo a ir ao banheiro? – perguntou para Ginny, enquanto abria o pijama de James, cuidadosamente tirando a fralda molhada do traseiro de James. James tirou a chupeta da boca e deu um sorriso cheio de dentes para seu pai.

Ginny passou uma fralda limpa para Harry.

- Depende de James, não acha? – se apoiou na mesa, enquanto Harry colocava uma camada de talco em James, antes de colocar a nova fralda nele. – Teddy tinha quantos anos? Quase três? E Vic tinha um pouco menos de dois. Mais ou menos a idade de James, acho. – Ginny procurou uma roupa para colocar em James. – Os gêmeos ainda usam fraldas. – adicionou. – E eles são alguns meses mais velhos que James.

- Posso apenas dizer que estou feliz por não estarmos prestes a ter gêmeos? – Harry comentou, passando o tecido cáqui pelas pernas gordinhas de James e sobre seu traseiro.

- Somos dois. – Ginny murmurou.

Harry colocou James no chão, depois de passar uma minúscula camiseta dos Tutshill pela cabeça de James. Segurando firmemente a mão de seu filho, Harry abriu o portão no alto da escada, e deixou James descer a escada cuidadosamente, um degrau de cada vez. – Vou passar em Londres mais tarde. – disse sobre o ombro. – Pegar um pouco de comida tailandesa para o jantar, naquele restaurante perto do nosso antigo apartamento.

- Nada apimentado, por favor. – Ginny suspirou. – Bunny aqui não gosta muito de apimentado, ultimamente.

**-x-**

Ginny observou Harry ler uma história para James, antes de eles o colocarem para dormir. Ela bocejou largamente, mal se lembrando de cobrir a boca. Harry a olhou por cima do livro, uma sobrancelha erguida em uma pergunta. Ginny balançou a cabeça, e se apoiou em Harry, os três sentados na poltrona que Harry tinha alargado para eles. James dormiu, sua pequena cabeça apoiada no ombro de Ginny. Ginny ergueu uma mão e a correu pela cabeça dele, e esfregou leves círculos por suas costas, antes de deixar seus olhos fecharem.

Tinha sido um dia tão normal quanto possível, marcado apenas pelo conhecimento de que Harry ia partir no domingo de manhã. A temporada de Quadribol estava chegando ao fim e Ginny não precisava ir aos jogos. As Harpies iam decidir o time para a próxima temporada em Julho, então Ginny teria que escrever um artigo para cada jogadora, mas isso ainda demoraria pelo menos um mês.

- Pronta para a cama, Gin? – Harry perguntou suavemente, seus lábios perto do ouvido dela.

- Sim.

Cuidadosamente, Harry escorregou para fora da poltrona e ergueu James em seus braços, virando-se para colocá-lo no berço. Ginny o seguiu para fora do quarto de James e para dentro do próprio. Escovou os dentes e se esticou na cama, suspirando de alívio quando seu corpo relaxava e a pressão na base de sua coluna diminuía. Adormeceu esperando Harry terminar no banheiro.

Harry apagou a luz e parou na porta. Ginny estava dormindo, uma mão esticada sobre o travesseiro dele, a outra descansando sobre a barriga inchada. Acomodou-se na poltrona no canto do quarto e usou a varinha para diminuiu a intensidade da luz. A brisa fria de maio entrou pela janela, fornecendo uma qualidade de sonho ao quarto.

Observou Ginny até tarde da noite, até seus olhos lagrimejarem e queimarem, tentando marcar a imagem dela em seu cérebro. O amanhecer falso banhavam as cores vívidas dos cobertores e o cabelo de Ginny quando Harry se aninhou na cama.

**-x-**

Harry segurou firmemente a mão de James na sua. A mochila estava pendurada em um ombro, e Ginny segurava sua mala e a de James, encolhidas para um tamanho maneável.

- Pronta? – ele olhou para Ginny.

Ela respirou fundo e pegou um punhado de pó de flu. Jogou-o na lareira, falando firmemente:

- A Toca. – Harry a observou desaparecer nas chamas esmeraldas.

Abaixou-se para ficar no nível de James.

- Você vai ficar com a vovó e o vovô por uns dias. – disse. James não respondeu, mas olhou para Harry, incerteza em seu rosto. Harry se ajeitou e ergueu James em seus braços. Pegou um punhado de pó de flu e olhou para seu filho. – Pronto para ir? – perguntou suavemente, esfregando o nariz contra o de James. De novo, James ficou em silêncio, mas escondeu o rosto na frente da camiseta de Harry. Harry jogou o pó de flu na lareira e disse: - A Toca. – então, entrou nas chamas, os dois braços firmes ao redor de James.

Tinha demorado bastante, mas Ginny e Harry finalmente conseguiram dar banho em James, e colocá-lo no berço antigo, mas ainda bom, no antigo quarto de Bill. Tinham recusado firmemente, ainda que gentilmente, as ofertas de Molly e Arthur para ajudar. Era a última noite deles como uma família por um tempo, Harry tinha dito.

Harry se sentou na poltrona que estivera no quarto de Ginny quando ela era mais nova, lendo para James. Era a rotina de todas as noites: banho, história e cama. James, que ficara anormalmente quieto a tarde toda, segurou seu cão negro, distraidamente brincando com as orelhas dele. Harry o colocou no berço, e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

- 'Noite, James.

- 'Te, papai. – James se deitou de costas, olhando para o teto. – 'Tela, papai. – choramingou, apontando para o teto nu.

Harry ergueu os olhos. O teto do quarto de James era encantado para ter estrelas brilhantes à noite. Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou algumas palavras, desenhando um arco com a ponta. Pontinhos pequenos de luz começaram a brilhar no teto. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de James. Harry aproveitou essa oportunidade para sair do quarto. Podia se despedir de seu filho depois.

Ainda tinha nove horas antes de ter que ir embora.

**-x-**

Harry fechou a porta do antigo quarto de Ginny, e se apoiou contra ela, observando-a arrumar a cama magicamente aumentada.

- Você não tem ideia do quanto eu queria fazer isso quando tinha dezessete anos. – comentou, tentando melhorar o humor entre eles, que parecia ficar cada vez mais pesado.

Ginny olhou por cima do ombro.

- O quê? Dormir com uma mulher gorda e grávida?

- Não. – Harry se afastou da porta e parou atrás de Ginny, puxando-a contra si. – Fazer amor com você. – afastou o cabelo de Ginny do pescoço dela, e beijou a pele sob a orelha. – Eu sempre me perguntei até onde teríamos ido se Ron não houvesse nos interrompido no meu aniversário.

Ginny bufou.

- Se não fosse Ron, teria sido outra pessoa.

As mãos de Harry foram até os botões da camisola dela, os dedos abrindo os pequenos botões.

- Ainda bem que eles não estão aqui, então. – correu as mãos pela pele exposta pela abertura da camisola, puxando as mangas, fazendo o tecido se amontoar aos pés dela.

Ginny se virou duvidosamente.

- Tem certeza de que quer? Você não precisa dormir?

A respiração de Harry passou com um sibilar por entre seus dentes cerrados. Isso estava exigindo todo o controle que tinha.

- Ginny, pela manhã, eu vou ir embora para observar até que essa péssima desculpa de ser humano cometa um erro. – segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e o ergueu. – Deus, sim, eu quero. – murmurou, antes de sua boca fechar sobre a dela.

Ginny começou a ergueu a camiseta antiga pelo torso de Harry, e interrompeu o beijo por tempo o bastante para passá-la por sua cabeça. Abaixou a boxer, sorrindo quando a pele dele se arrepiou sob seus dedos. Puxou-o para a cama consigo.

Para Ginny, pareceu que Harry achava que essa era a última vez que a veria. Suas mãos e boca exploravam o corpo dela como se ele estivesse tentando memorizar os contornos de seus seios e quadril. Ginny ofegou quando os lábios dele se fecharam ao redor da pele sensível, e seus dedos se enrolaram no cabelo dele, incentivando-o a se aproximar. Conseguia senti-lo chegar cada vez mais perto do ápice, apenas para parar e lentamente se afastar.

Poderiam ter sido cinco minutos ou cinco horas se afundando nas sensações de seus corpos. Ginny descobriu que não se importava. Sentiu o sangue correr por seus ouvidos, e abriu os olhos, olhando para Harry, observando seu rosto, enquanto ele se movia lentamente dentro dela. O cabelo ao redor de seu rosto estava úmido de suor. Seus olhos estavam abertos, o verde claro escurecendo para o tom dos pinheiros escoceses ao redor da escola. Entrelaçou os dedos com os dele, e sentiu a borda da aliança de casamento dele pressionar sua pele, enquanto ele apertava os dedos ao redor dos seus.

- Solte-se. – ela murmurou. – Apenas solte-se.

Harry estremeceu perante o som da voz dela. Não podia se segurar por muito mais tempo, e o som rouco da voz dela libertou algo primitivo dentro de si. Puxou a cabeça dela para baixo, e mal teve tempo de implorar, "beije-me", antes de chegar ao clímax, o gemido rude abafado pela boca de Ginny.

Ginny apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, estremecendo quando os dedos dele subiram preguiçosamente por suas costas, incapaz de se mover. Harry pressionou breves beijos em qualquer parte de seu rosto e ombros que conseguisse alcançar. Lentamente, Ginny se deitou ao lado de Harry, choramingando com a perda de contato corporal.

**-x-**

Passava da meia noite. Harry estava deitado de lado, observando Ginny dormir. Espalmou uma mão na barriga dela.

- Eu preciso... Eu tenho algo para lhe falar. – murmurou para ela, quase sem som, a garganta se fechando ao redor das palavras. Sabendo que choraria com o esforço de verbalizá-las, focou sua atenção no bebê. – Eu vou perder tanto com você. Mesmo que eu fique fora por alguns dias, ainda é demais. Há tantas coisas sobre meus pais e padrinho que eu quero te contar, como fiz com seu irmão. E não podemos nos esquecer do Quadribol.

"Mas eu vou voltar logo. Prometo. Teremos todo o tempo do mundo para falar sobre essas coisas." Harry se ajeitou um pouco, tentando não acordar Ginny. "Você tem uma família que te adora. Mesmo que eu não..." Harry engoliu o nó que apareceu em sua garganta. "Você será amado e cuidado, Bunny. Isso eu posso te prometer." Harry soltou o ar lentamente, e fechou os olhos.

Dormiu mal, incapaz de adormecer profundamente. Mais frequentemente do que não, olhou para a forma adormecida de Ginny, em um estado entre adormecido e acordado, se impedindo de acordá-la. Ela precisava dormir mais do que ele.

Restavam apenas cinco horas.

**-x-**

Harry estava completamente consciente antes do nascer do sol; abafando um gemido quando se espreguiçou, sua mão pousou sobre a barriga de Ginny. Conseguia sentir o bebê se mover levemente dentro de Ginny, os empurrões leves contra sua mão. Sua pele formigou, enquanto um arrepio subia por seu braço. Ajoelhando-se, aproximou o rosto da barriga inchada.

- Eu vou ir embora por um tempo, Bunny. Então, tente não dificultar a vida da mamãe, eh? Eu pedi para ela aguentar muito nos últimos dias, então, se comporte, certo? – sua mão esfregou lentos círculos sobre a pele dela.

Ginny acordou lentamente. Os movimentos de Harry tinham a acordado. Sentiu a mão de Harry em sua barriga e abriu os olhos. Harry respirou fundo. Esse era o momento que Harry achava que ela ficava o mais bonita — ainda tonta de sono, os olhos pesados, o cabelo espalho pelo travesseiro em uma mistura de cores. Deixou sua cabeça descansar na barriga dela, e a mão de Ginny acariciou seu cabelo. Harry levou sua mão até a boca e mordiscou seus dedos.

Ginny se moveu inquietamente. A boca dele se moveu para seu pulso, a língua correndo pela pele sensível, enviando correntes elétricas por seu corpo.

- Você tem tempo? – murmurou, não querendo fazer mais barulho que o necessário e quebrar a aura circulando a cama.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e apertou os olhos para o relógio em seu pulso. Era apenas quatro e meia.

- Sim. Ainda tenho uma hora. – foi até o travesseiro dela.

- Você não dormiu muito. – ela observou.

- Nem você.

Ginny se virou, deitando-se de conchinha com Harry. Sentiu-o se surpreender. Ginny olhou por cima do ombro.

- Sinto falta do contato. – disse quase apologeticamente. Harry não disse nada, mas lhe deu um beijo forte na nuca em resposta.

Relutantemente, Harry escorregou para fora da cama, seu corpo gritando em cansaço. Ia pagar por isso mais tarde, mas não se importava no momento. Ginny o observou pegar a boxer descartada e a vestir, tremendo levemente quando a brisa da manhã passou pela janela aberta. Pegou a roupa cuidadosamente dobrada sobre a escrivaninha de Ginny e a vestiu, sentando-se na ponta da cama para colocar as meias.

- Sem banho? – Ginny perguntou em surpresa.

Harry olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça.

- Não. – disse distraidamente. Inclinou-se para beijar Ginny. – Não vou poder escrever nem nada do tipo. – disse suavemente. Ginny engoliu em seco, e assentiu. – Devo voltar para casa antes de o bebê nascer. – pausou e apertou a mão dela. – Se qualquer coisa, - pausou e respirou fundo lentamente. – Se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, os papéis estão na última gaveta da minha mesa em casa.

- Papéis? – Ginny forçou a palavra pelo nó em sua garganta.

Harry brincou com a ponta do lençol que cobria Ginny.

- Meu testamento. Providências para o... – tentou engoliu o nó que apareceu em sua garganta. – Enterro. – terminou.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – Ginny disse fervorosamente, sentando-se.

- Bem, espero que não. – Harry respondeu, com um sorriso choroso. Beijou Ginny com uma delicadeza de quebrar o coração, antes de se erguer da cama. – Volte a dormir, Gin. – seus dedos correram pelo cabelo dela. – A gente se vê. – murmurou, incapaz de dizer 'adeus'.

Saiu do quarto e foi para o antigo de Bill, onde James dormia. Harry se abaixou ao lado do berço, e observou seu filho dormir por vários minutos.

- Hey, amiguinho. – murmurou. Passou uma mão pela grade do berço e a descansou sobre o cabelo negro e bagunçado de James. – Cuide da mamãe, certo? Ela não vai admitir que precisa, mas faça do mesmo jeito. – seus olhos doeram com as lágrimas não derramadas, e apertou a ponte do nariz para evitar as lágrimas de caírem. – Eu te amo, James. – Harry se ergueu e se inclinou sobre o berço, beijando a bochecha corada de sono de James.

Saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás, sabendo que ficaria mais difícil de ir. Harry desceu as escadas, habilidosamente evitando os degraus que estalavam mais alto, e foi até a cozinha. Ginny estava sentada à mesa, usando seu roupão, uma xícara de chá fumegante a sua frente.

- Eu te disse para voltar a dormir. – comentou, pegando seus tênis perto da porta dos fundos, e se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Ginny para amarrá-los.

- Não estou com sono. – ela retorquiu, um largo bocejo a traindo.

Harry descansou os cotovelos nos joelhos e observou Ginny olhar para seu chá. Olhou para o relógio. Tinha cinco minutos. Ergueu-se e ajudou Ginny a fazer o mesmo.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, Ginevra. – murmurou.

- Eu sei. – Ginny se esticou para beijá-lo suavemente.

Harry não conseguiu se parar. Puxou Ginny até a lavanderia, e tentou desamarrar o cinto do roupão dela e abrir seu jeans ao mesmo tempo. Incapaz de fazer isso simultaneamente, xingou e colocou Ginny sobre o balcão, antes de abrir o zíper de seu jeans impacientemente, penetrando-se quase violentamente quando estava livre de suas roupas.

Não demorou muito. Quando acabou, Harry descansou a cabeça no ombro dela, sua respiração pesada no ouvido de Ginny.

- Sinto muito. – ofegou.

- Não sinta. – Ginny apertou levemente suas pernas ao redor do quadril dele, e virou a cabeça para beijar a boca de Harry.

Relutantemente, Harry se afastou e ajeitou sua roupa. Afetuosamente, juntou as pontas do roupão de Ginny e, tremulamente, amarrou o cinto.

- Eu amo você, Ginny. – sussurrou. – Eu volto logo. Prometo.

Ginny assentiu, lágrimas aparecendo em seus olhos.

- Eu amo você. – gentilmente o empurrou na direção da porta. – Vá em frente, então. Antes que eu não o deixe ir.

Harry pegou sua mochila perto da porta, e foi para o jardim. Ginny o seguiu, precisando vê-lo ir embora. Harry atravessou rapidamente o jardim até o portão e o limite dos feitiços, para que pudesse Aparatar.

A última coisa que viu foi o cabelo de Ginny, brilhando na manhã triste e melancólica.

_Continua..._

**Tradução do título do capítulo:** Adeus é uma palavra suja.


	9. Tied in Knots

**Capítulo Nove**

**Tied in Knots**

Ginny observou Harry aparatar, sua respiração pesada. Essa era a primeira vez que tinham se separado de verdade desde seu sexto ano. Ele tivera algumas missões, mas nada que durasse mais do que apenas alguns dias desde que Harry começara a trabalhar como Auror. Virou-se e começou a caminhar para dentro da cozinha, mas parou no banco do lado de fora da porta. Ginny apoiou as mãos no encosto de carvalho. _Eu __não__ vou chorar,_ pensou fervorosamente. _Não agora. Eu não vou chorar._ Puxou o ar lentamente e o soltou ainda mais lentamente. Ginny soltou o banco e cambaleou para dentro da cozinha. Deixou a xícara intocada de chá na mesa, completamente esquecida dela. Ginny colocou um pé no primeiro degrau da escada, para voltar para seu quarto e para a cama.

Foi o mais longo que chegou.

Ginny se afastou da escada e cegamente procurou pelo sofá gasto da sala de estar. Afundou-se pesadamente nas almofadas, seus olhos ardendo com as lágrimas que não se permitira derramar quando Harry estava na cozinha. Pegou uma almofada, apertando-a contra seu peito, os olhos fechados apertadamente para a casa silenciosa. Ginny colocou os pés descalços sobre o sofá e se deitou, encolhida em tristeza, ainda abraçada à almofada.

**-x-**

Molly desceu as escadas até o primeiro andar e colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto de Bill para ver como James estava. Ele ainda estava dormindo. A porta do quarto de Ginny estava entreaberta e, se sentindo um pouco culpada, Molly espiou dentro do quarto. _Não estou cuidando dela_, disse a si mesma. A cama estava vazia e bagunçada. Foi até a cozinha e viu a xícara no cômodo vazio. Molly colocou um dedo no líquido. Estava frio. Escutou um soluço abafado vir da sala de estar e, silenciosamente, abriu a porta da cozinha.

Ginny estava encolhida no sofá, o rosto escondido em uma almofada, puxando o ar pesadamente entre os soluços. Molly atravessou a sala rapidamente e, convocando uma poltrona do outro lado da sala, se sentou ao lado do sofá.

- Ginny? – a mão de Molly começou a pentear o cabelo de Ginny. Molly raramente vira Ginny chorar dessa maneira. Apenas uma vez em sua memória recente e isso tinha sido há treze anos.

Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça, os lábios tão contraídos que estavam brancos. Ela estremeceu, como se estivesse congelando.

Impotente, Molly permaneceu em sua poltrona, acariciando o cabelo de Ginny até que os soluços sumissem e os ofegos urgentes fossem substituídos pela respiração profunda e calma, ocasionalmente falha. Sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro, e ergueu a própria para segurá-la, sabendo que era Arthur.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – Arthur murmurou. – E ela também ficará.

Molly se ergueu da poltrona e pegou o xale pendurado no encosto. Esticou-o sobre Ginny e gesticulou para Arthur segui-la até a cozinha.

- Será que deveríamos cancelar o almoço de hoje? – perguntou com preocupação, quando já estavam na cozinha.

Arthur inclinou a cabeça para o lado, estudando o rosto lavado em lágrimas de sua filha pela porta aberta.

- Não. – olhou para Molly. – Vamos manter as coisas as mais normais possíveis.

**-x-**

Ginny abriu os olhos. Sentou-se lentamente, pressionando os dedos contra o espaço sob suas sobrancelhas. Suas mãos pareciam blocos de gelo, mas era uma sensação boa contra seus olhos inchados. Apertou os olhos para o relógio no parapeito da lareira. Oito e meia. Grogue, Ginny se ergueu e foi para o quarto de Bill. James estava sentado no berço, chupando sua chupeta quase freneticamente. Ginny conseguia ver que ele sabia que algo não estava certo. Ela o ergueu do berço e o abraçou fortemente.

- Mamãe. - James disse suavemente, dando um tapinha no seu rosto. - Ouch, mamãe.

Ginny o soltou levemente.

- Desculpe, James. - tentou sorriu e o beijou na bochecha. Com alegria forçada, trocou a fralda dele e o vestiu para o dia em algo que conseguia lidar com o rigor de um almoço da família Weasley. O cheiro de bacon chegou ao andar de cima e Ginny levou James até a cozinha, colocando-o na cadeira ao lado da de Arthur. - Eu vou me arrumar, então. - avisou a Arthur. - Pode ficar de olho nele para mim? - sem esperar por uma resposta, Ginny voltou para o andar de cima e foi ao banheiro.

Ginny abriu os registros, e esperou a água esquentar, tirando seu roupão enquanto o fazia. Notou algo nas dobras da seda azul escura. Erguendo-a até seu nariz, respirou o cheiro de Harry que ficara no tecido. Lágrimas surgiram mais uma vez e ela pendurou o roupão em um gancho atrás da porta, antes de entrar sob o jato de água quente, permitindo-se chorar enquanto lavava o cabelo, permitindo que as lágrimas se misturassem com a água em seu rosto. Sentia-se grata que ninguém conseguisse ouvi-la chorar sob o barulho da água. Molly tê-la flagrado mais cedo tinha sido mais do que mortificante.

Ginny se apoiou na parede, e deixou a água correr por suas costas. _Odeio isso_, bufou para si mesmo. _Odeio me sentir assim._

**-x-**

Harry aparatou no átrio do Ministério. Olhou para o relógio enquanto caminhava até os elevadores. Cinco e trinta e cinco. Os treineiros chegariam às seis. Esperava que nenhum deles já tivesse chegado. Precisava de um momento para se recompor. Deixar Ginny e James tinha sido mais difícil do que esperara. Sabia que seria difícil. Eles eram sua vida.

Não esperava sentir uma pancada no peito. Receber uma das maldições Cruciatus de Riddle era o mesmo que uma caminhada no parque comparado a isso.

Apertou o botão do elevador e esperou, tremendo com a necessidade de derramar algumas lágrimas, mas não querendo fazê-lo em público, preferindo esperar pela privacidade de seu escritório.

O elevador chegou suavemente, e Harry embarcou, sem perceber a bruxa parada no canto do fundo. Colocou sua mochila aos seus pés, e se escorou na parede.

A bruxa o reconheceu, é claro. Por um momento, se perguntou por que Harry Potter estaria no Ministério quando o único turno da noite era dos Obliviadores. Particularmente, ela achou que Harry estava com a aparência de quem acabara de perder seu melhor amigo, mas até onde sabia Ron Weasley ainda estava entre os vivos.

- Senhor Potter? - chamou quietamente. Quando ele não respondeu, ela repetiu. Quando ele não respondeu, ela o tocou gentilmente no ombro.

Harry pulou sob o toque desconhecido em seu ombro e se virou para ver uma bruxa vagamente familiar parada atrás de si. Havia trabalhado com ela algumas vezes quando os Aurores precisaram dos Obliviadores. Ela era boa em seu trabalho, e mais importante, era discreta.

- Você está bem? - ela perguntou.

Por um momento, Harry ficou tentado a responder: _não, não estou bem. Estou deixando minha esposa para ir em uma missão e ela não terá ideia de onde vou estar. Oh, e ela está com quase sete meses de gravidez. E eu odeio não ser capaz de estar com a única pessoa que faz minha vida ter sentido._ Mas apenas assentiu.

- Sim, estou bem. - disse, pigarreando algumas vezes. O elevador parou no nível dois, e ele pegou sua mochila, disparando pelo corredor até a sala dos treineiros. Estava abençoadamente vazia.

Foi para seu escritório e fechou a porta, escorando-se contra ela, estremecendo. Harry escorregou até o chão, e apoiou a testa nos joelhos. Puxou o ar e deixou as lágrimas que cutucavam seus olhos desde sexta à noite correrem por suas bochechas.

- Oh, Ginny. - gemeu suavemente.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry soltou o ar lentamente e correu a manga de sua blusa pelo rosto e tirou a varinha do bolso. Conjurou uma toalha de rosto e, como na noite em que Rosie nascera, usou a varinha para encharcá-la com água gelada. Pressionou-a em seu rosto, esperando que os treineiros não notassem seus olhos vermelhos e inchados quando chegassem. Olhou para seu relógio. Cinco e quarenta e cinco.

Ergueu-se e pegou sua mochila. Harry ficou parado por um momento, respirando profundamente, tentando se recompor. Abriu a porta e a fechou atrás de si, trancando-a com a varinha. Não abriria para ninguém, além dele mesmo ou Shacklebolt. Atravessou o corredor, o carpete grosso abafando seus passos, enquanto se aproximava da sala dos treineiros.

Puxou uma cadeira na mesa redonda, de frente para a porta, e se sentou para esperar pelos treineiros. Não precisou esperar por muito tempo. Os seis treineiros do segundo e terceiro ano entraram silenciosamente alguns minutos mais tarde, cada um deles carregando uma mochila em diferentes graus de deteriorização. Eles pararam ao redor da mesa, olhando para Harry, que acenou a varinha na direção da porta, cobrindo-a com vários feitiços de silêncio.

- Nós vamos para Inverness. – contou.

**-x-**

Charlie se sentou na cadeira ao lado da de Bronwyn, seus olhos correndo ao redor da mesa. Franziu o cenho, cuidadosamente contando mentalmente mais uma vez. _Está faltando alguém_, pensou. Distraidamente, colocou couve em seu prato, se esquecendo de que odiava couve. Pegou a travessa de frango e a olhou em surpresa. As coxas ainda estavam lá. Normalmente, Harry as pegava antes que outra pessoa pudesse fazê-lo. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou novamente ao redor da mesa.

- Ginny? Onde Harry está?

Ginny focou seus olhos escuros em Charlie. Ele se afastou um pouco perante seu rosto quase inexpressivo.

- Mãe, posso me retirar? – Ginny perguntou. – Não estou com muita fome. – afastou a cadeira da mesa e saiu da cozinha.

Quando a porta estava se fechando atrás dela, ouviu Charlie perguntar em confusão:

- O que eu disse?

O primeiro impulso de Ginny foi correr até seu quarto, mas quando abriu a porta, viu a camiseta que Harry usara na noite anterior, amontoada no chão ao lado da cama. Desceu as escadas e saiu pela porta da frente, andando na direção do Rio Otter.

Ginny se sentou na margem do rio e tirou os sapatos. Não ouviu os passos atrás de si.

**-x-**

Arthur observou Ginny sair da cozinha. Lançou um olhar reconfortante para Charlie.

- Está tudo bem, filho. Você não sabe. – Arthur empurrou algumas ervilhas por seu prato por um momento. – Harry está em uma missão. – ergueu uma mão, prevendo as várias perguntas. – Não, não sabemos onde, e não sabemos por quanto tempo. Ginny não... Ela não...

Charlie corou e olhou para seu prato, afastando-o. Olhou para Bronwyn, e ela apenas assentiu. Apertou a mão dela brevemente, e também saiu da cozinha, sabendo exatamente para onde Ginny tinha ido.

Ele tinha ensinado Ginny a nadar no rio. A casa da árvore tinha sido o refúgio de Bill, mas o rio era o seu. O de Ginny também. Espiou a cabeça de Ginny, apoiada em uma árvore. Seus olhos estavam fechados.

- Gin? – Charlie se sentou ao lado dela na grama. – Sinto muito.

Ginny abriu os olhos. Eles estavam secos.

- Você não sabia. – ela deu de ombros e fechou os olhos novamente. – Não dormi muito noite passada. - ela disse em uma forma de explicação. – Estou horrivelmente hormonal nesse momento. E estou assustada demais. – pegou a mão de Charlie. – E se ele não voltar? – murmurou. – Eu não consigo fazer isso sozinha.

- Você não está sozinha, Gin.

Ginny sorriu tristemente.

- Você consegue se imaginar entrando em sua casa se Bronwyn morresse?

Charlie se assustou. A casa toda tinha o toque de Bronwyn. Era ela quem fazia a casa espartana na reserva de dragão parecer um lar. Se Charlie não fosse casado, ele supunha que seria um daqueles homens que comia feijão frio em lata em frente a pia.

- Eu estou com ele desde meus dezessete anos. Eu dormi com ele todas as noites praticamente desde então... – Ginny deixou sua cabeça voltar a descansar na árvore. – Desde antes eu ter dezenove anos. – seus dedos se apertaram ao redor dos de Charlie. – Não consigo me imaginar criando nossos filhos ou fazendo qualquer coisa sem ele.

**-x-**

Ginny se sentou a mesa algumas manhãs depois, ao lado de James, dividindo uma banana. James olhou ao redor da mesa, perplexo.

-`Nde `ta o papa? – perguntou para Ginny, puxando sua blusa.

- O papai está no trabalho. – disse. James apenas franziu o cenho para ela. – Ele vai voltar logo. – garantiu. Suas mãos tremeram enquanto picava uma banana em uma tigela. James fazia essa pergunta todas as manhãs, durante o café da manhã; todas as noites durante o jantar e quando ela o colocava na cama. Era sempre a mesma pergunta: onde está o papai. Ginny lhe dava a melhor resposta que conseguia. Era inútil tentar explicar para uma criança de vinte meses que seu pai era um Auror, que estava em uma missão, tentando localizar um idiota que achava apropriado ameaçar a família de dito Auror.

Ginny se recostou e começou a comer o resto da banana, observando James. Quando Harry estava por perto, ela sempre ficava surpresa com o quanto James lembrava Harry. Mas agora que Harry não estava ali, Ginny conseguia ver traços dos Weasley nele. Para começar, os olhos. Os olhos azuis escuros de Arthur. Charlie e Ron eram os únicos que tinham herdado os olhos de Arthur. E, até agora, James era o único neto a tê-los. Ele tinha seu nariz, mas a boca de Harry. Parecia que ele seria alto e esbelto como Arthur, Bill, Percy e Ron. Sua cabeça se inclinava para a esquerda quando ele estava examinando algo novo, como a de Percy. Mas o cabelo. Ah, o cabelo. Era Potter puro. Ginny tinha colocado uma foto de Harry e James ao lado de uma foto do pai de Harry, para comparar o cabelo em três gerações da família.

Bunny virou preguiçosamente, fazendo Ginny esfregar a mão em sua barriga. Imaginou como esse seria. Seria uma garota dessa vez, ou outro garoto? Teria cabelo vermelho ou preto? Seus olhos castanhos escuros ou os olhos verdes vivos de Harry? O bebê não ia nascer antes do dia três de agosto. Ainda era apenas vinte e cinco de maio._ Ele estará em casa bem antes disso_. Talvez esse bebê fosse nasce com quase duas semanas de atraso, como seu irmão mais velho. Ginny bufou zombeteiramente. Esperava que isso não acontecesse. Tinha memórias o bastante de estar grávida de James em agosto. Era um péssimo mês para se estar grávida.

**-x-**

Harry estava escorado em uma pedra coberta de líquen a vários metros da casa do produtor de pergaminho. Passara a maior parte das últimas duas semanas observando essa porta. Havia um feitiço antiaparatação em uma área de vinte metros ao redor da casa, então era necessário aparatar na esquina da rua. Apenas três pessoas tinham ido até a casa nas últimas semanas, todos homens anciões. Harry supôs que ela podia estar usando poção polissuco, mas duvidava. Nos últimos quinze anos, Harry tinha aprendido a confiar em seus instintos. Ela era tão segura de si, que Harry achava que ela não se daria ao trabalho de usar um disfarce quando ia comprar mais pergaminho. Ela tinha de vir logo. Iain havia dito que o homem apenas fazia e vendia pergaminhos em pequenas quantidades. Talvez noventa centímetros por venda. Shacklebolt tinha trazido os últimos bilhetes há alguns dias. Juntos, eles mediam setenta e seis centímetros de pergaminho. Uma cuidadosa análise mágica revelou que todos os pedaços vinham do mesmo rolo.

Arqueou os ombros, tentando diminuir a tensão que tinha se acomodado permanentemente em suas omoplatas. Harry também tinha certeza de que a constante umidade não estava ajudando. Suspirou silenciosamente, verificando se a ponta da capa de invisibilidade ainda estava cobrindo seus pés. Quando não estava vigiando a casa em Isle of Skye, estava em Inverness, procurando por _ela_. Ela não estava mais no endereço que tinham. _É claro que não,_ Harry zombou. _Isso seria fácil demais._ Mas ela ainda _estava_ em Inverness. Isso eles sabiam. Ela tinha sido vista em Inverness há uma semana. Harry sabia que havia bruxos e bruxas no Departamento de Execuções da Lei da Magia que queria apontar a varinha para ela. _Pobre deles,_ refletiu. _Terão que pegar um número e esperar na fila até eu terminar. E duvido que vai sobrar muito quando Hermione acabar._

A comunidade mágica em Inverness não era grande, e tinham a tendência de guardarem as coisas para si mesmo, na maior parte do tempo. Não por causa de algum senso de superioridade moral, mas eles tinham vidas bastante calmas, e não gostavam de atrair atenção para si mesmos. Ela teria de aparecer em algum momento. Havia um prédio em particular, perto da comunidade mágica, mas firmemente na parte Trouxa de Inverness. Tinha um ar abandonado que chamara a atenção de Kathleen nos primeiros dias ali. Abandonado, sim, mas Kathleen pensou ter visto o brilho de uma luz por trás das janelas. Brianna notou que os Trouxas na calçada passavam por ele como se não estivesse ali. _Inteligente da parte dela, usar um feitiço para repelir os Trouxas_. Isso facilitava as coisas para ela e para quem quer que estivesse trabalhando com ela, se ela não estivesse sozinha; entrar e sair sem ser detectada por Trouxas. Podiam, facilmente, aparatar do e para o jardim, e nunca usar a porta da frente. _Inferno, podiam aparatar de e para dentro da casa e ninguém ia saber._

As poucas vezes que Harry observara a casa, ele jurava que, às vezes, estava escuro _demais_ por de trás das janelas sujas. _Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Peru, talvez? _Funcionaria, ainda mais se estivessem preocupados com bruxos notando que alguém estava na casa dilapidada.

Harry trocou o peso para seu outro pé, sorrindo afetadamente. Uma coisa que Olho-Tonto não tinha lhes contado — uma boa parte do trabalho de Auror era esperar algo acontecer. O truque era antecipar. Algumas pessoas pensavam que Aurores sempre estavam perseguindo Bruxos das Trevas foragidos, como aquele programa que ele sabia que Fleur ouvia no rádio. Ou como aqueles programas de televisão americanos, aos quais Ron estava perdidamente viciado.

Um ruído chegou aos seus ouvidos. Harry olhou por sobre o ombro e viu a fraca silhueta de um treineiro sob um feitiço de Desilusório. Era Andre. Ele sabia imitar pássaros. Ele tinha um sinal diferente para cada um deles. Harry colocou um feitiço Desilusório em si mesmo e tirou a capa. Esse feitiço funcionava melhor à noite e em dias dublados ou chuvosos. A silhueta fraca não podia ser vista. Harry não gostava de aparatar sob a Capa de Invisibilidade.

- Alguma coisa? – Andre murmurou.

- Não. – Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para se espreguiçar. Sentiu, mais do que viu, o breve assentir de Andre. Andre escorou seu corpo pequeno contra a pedra e começou a observar a casa. – Tome cuidado, certo?

Aparatou no jardim da pequena casa que tinham alugado na área mágica de Inverness. Tinha três quartos — quatro se contasse a pequena lavanderia entre a cozinha e sala de estar — e um banheiro. As garotas dormiam em um quarto e os garotos no outro. Harry tinha montado uma cama na lavanderia. Não que ele dormisse muito, mas tinha voltado a ter pesadelos. No mínimo, colocava um feitiço de silêncio na lavanderia para não acordar os outros.

Harry tirou o feitiço Desilusório e entrou pela porta dos fundos. A área da cozinha estava aquecida e uma panela de sopa fumegava na parte de trás do fogão. Harry colocou sopa em uma tigela e se apoiou no balcão para comer, aninhado perto do fogão aquecido. Estava com frio e molhado por ter ficado fora o dia todo. Olhou pela porta aberta da lavanderia, onde uma foto de Ginny e James estava apoiada no parapeito da janela. Ginny o mataria se soubesse que não tinha secado suas roupas quando entrara nem as trocara por algo seco. Mesmo do seu lugar no balcão, Harry conseguia ver as manchas que seus dedos tinham feito no vidro do porta-retrato. Quando conseguia dormir, normalmente o fazia quando estava segurando a foto.

Harry olhou para a área da sala de estar. Kevin e Moira estavam inclinados sobre um tabuleiro de xadrez. Iain estava esparramado no sofá, um livro apoiado em seu peito. Andre estava vigiando a casa em Totternish. Harry estudou a escala mentalmente. Era a vez de Brianna de observar a casa Trouxa.

- Kathleen já voltou? – perguntou para os outros.

- Ela chegou um pouco antes de você. – Kevin respondeu. – Ela tomou um pouco de poção estimulante e foi dormir. Está ficando gripada. – adicionou, levando um bispo para uma nova posição.

Harry assentiu e sentiu um pouco da tensão sair de seus ombros. Sabia onde todos estavam, então. Terminou sua sopa e lavou a tigela, antes de pegar a calça do pijama e uma camiseta. Os três treineiros na sala ficariam acordados por mais um tempo, então geralmente Harry tomava um longo banho nesse horário. Tinha saído sem camiseta uma noite e fora recebido pelas gargalhadas dos treineiros. Olhara para baixo e vira que sua pele estava tão vermelha, que lembrava um camarão. A água estivera quase insuportavelmente quente. Era o único jeito que Harry conseguia relaxar.

Harry abriu os registros, mais uma vez silenciosamente grato por magia, e ser capaz de ter água quente imediatamente. Entrou na banheira, fazendo uma careta quando a água quente atingiu sua pele ainda fria. Pegou um pote de xampu e fechou os olhos quando a fragrância de lavanda o atingiu. Era o mais perto que ia chegar do cheiro do cabelo de Ginny. Tinha surrupiado um dos potes do xampu dela e a colocara em sua mochila antes de sair d'A Toca. Sabia que o fazia cheirar como uma garota, mas não se importava.

Passou vários minutos escorado na parede, deixando a água quente correr por suas costas. Ela aliviava a dor em seus ombros e músculos. Quando sentiu seus joelhos amolecerem, desligou os registros e conseguiu se secar e vestir o pijama. Harry atravessou a cozinha e entrou na lavanderia, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Jogou-se na cama de armar e pegou a foto de Ginny e James. Tinha sido tirada no aniversário de Teddy no começo de abril. Os dois estavam rindo. A ponta do dedo de Harry traçou os contornos do rosto de Ginny. Sentia falta dela. Não tinha percebido quanto dependia dela para seu equilíbrio emocional até agora. Cansado, Harry tirou o óculos e o colocou no parapeito da janela. A foto ficou borrada e ele a colocou perto de seu nariz. Não tinha se tornado algo que lembrasse uma imagem com foco. Piscou e as lágrimas que estava muito cansado para impedir escorreram dos cantos de seus olhos até seu cabelo úmido.

Ele esperava — não, rezava — para que Ginny estivesse bem.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** E estou de volta! Obrigada pelos comentários nos últimos capítulos e espero que ainda estejam gostando! (:

A tradução do título do capítulo é: amarrado em nós.

Até semana que vem.


	10. Sufficient Unto the Day

**Capítulo Dez **

**Sufficient Unto the Day**

- James, por favor... - Ginny se esforçou para colocar uma fralda em James. Ele não a deixara secá-lo completamente depois do banho, então ele ainda estava um pouco escorregadio. James se retorceu na mesa de troca quando Ginny estava tentando prender a fralda ao redor de sua barriga redonda com um alfinete. Ele virou e o alfinete que Ginny estava tentando fechar escorregou e espetou a perna gorducha de James.

James começou a gritar e, horrorizada, Ginny o pegou no colo, a fralda meio fechada caindo sobre a mesa. Ela o segurou firmemente contra si, o melhor que conseguia, considerando o aumento de sua barriga.

- Sinto muito, querido! Mamãe não quis fazer isso. - fungou contra o cabelo de James.

- Qual é o problema? - Molly entrou no quarto, amarrando o cinto de seu roupão.

- Nenhum. - Ginny disse irritadamente, verificando a perna de James para saber se ele precisava de algum tipo de atenção médica.

James se afastou de Ginny, quase caindo de seus braços.

- Papa! - ele chorou. - 'Ero papa!

Molly esticou os braços.

- Aqui, deixe-me pegá-lo.

- Está tudo bem, mãe. - Ginny suspirou.

As mãos de Molly se fecharam ao redor de James.

- Ginny, querida, você parece exausta. Deixe que eu o coloque na cama.

James se remexeu freneticamente, tentando se afastar.

- Nããão. 'Ero papa! - gemeu.

- Mãe, está tudo bem. - Ginny disse tensamente, sua nuca ficando vermelha.

- Ginny, será que poderia apenas... - a voz de Molly foi interrompida por um par de mãos que surgiu entre ela e Ginny.

Arthur tirou James das mãos de Ginny e de Molly. James ficou mole nos braços de seu avô, esfregando o rosto na flanela suave e gasta do pijama de Arthur. Arthur se virou para Molly e Ginny.

- _Eu_ vou colocá-lo na cama. - colocou James na mesa e habilidosamente prendeu uma fralda ao redor de James, prendendo-a com uma mão. - Como voar uma vassoura. - murmurou.

Os ombros de Ginny caíram em derrota. Silenciosamente, seguiu Molly para fora do quarto de Bill e foi para o patamar. Molly colocou uma mão no ombro de Ginny.

- Ginny...

- Agora não, mãe, está bem? - Ginny subiu lentamente as escadas até o banheiro. Ginny realmente não queria ouvir o que quer que fosse que Molly ia dizer. Ia se sentir um completo fracasso de qualquer modo.

Ginny abriu os registros da banheira e cuidadosamente entrou. Estava toda dolorida. Seus pés estavam inchados, suas costas doíam, e Harry ainda não tinha voltado para casa. Ele tinha partido há mais de duas semanas. Sentia muita falta de Harry. Assim como James. Depois de ficar parada por alguns minutos, sem fazer nada, Ginny pegou o sabonete, levou-o até o nariz por um momento, inalando o aroma de sândalo. Tinha voltado para casa alguns dias depois de Harry ter partido, fora até o banheiro e guardou alguns dos sabonetes dele em sua bolsa. Era um péssimo substituto, mas era melhor do que nada.

Ginny copiou uma das atitudes de seu marido e demorou o máximo possível no banho. Era uma maneira de evitar Molly e a conversa de 'você está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso'. Ginny não queria ouvir. De novo.

Vestiu seu roupão, e foi até seu quarto, apenas para encontrar Molly sentada na ponta de sua cama.

- Mãe, eu realmente estou cansada.

- Eu sinto muito. - Molly disse abruptamente. - Por agir daquela maneira, tentando pegar James. - Molly torceu a ponta do cinto de seu roupão. - Eu não gosto de ver nenhum dos meus filhos... Esforçando-se tanto quanto você tem feito. - Molly encolheu os ombros. - Eu sou sua mãe, Ginny, e não importa a sua idade, eu sempre vou tentar melhorar as coisas para você.

- Eu não... - Ginny se sentou ao lado de Molly. - Eu não quero que você melhore as coisas. Eu não quero que você pense que eu não consigo fazer isso sozinha. - disse teimosamente.

- Eu sei que você consegue lidar com James. E todo o resto com que está lidando agora. Isso não quer dizer que você não pode pedir ajuda.

Ginny saiu da cama e pegou sua camisola.

- Eu não quero precisar pedir ajuda. - olhou para Molly. - Eu tive um dia longo, mãe. Boa noite. - disse em uma dispensa firme, porém educada.

Molly se ergueu e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Ginny.

- Boa noite, Ginny.

Depois de Molly sair do quarto, Ginny passou a camisola por sua cabeça, e se deitou na cama. Olhou para a pilha de livros no criado mudo com um suspiro e pegou seu conjunto de crochê. Não estava dormindo bem ultimamente. Era difícil dormir sem Harry. E quando dormia, sonhava que estava sozinha. O bebê também era muito mais ativo à noite do que James tinha sido. Bunny dormia o dia todo e corria maratonas à noite.

Ginny olhou para a lã vermelha em suas mãos. Tinha começado a fazer um cachecol de natal para Harry. Imaginou se isso era tentar um pouco o destino.

**-x-**

_Harry sabia que estava sonhando. A Ginny que via tinha o cabelo longo. No meio das costas. Ele conseguia tocar. As mechas acobreadas deslizaram por entre seus dedos e brilharam sob a luz do sol da tarde, antes de se esparramar em suas costas nuas. Ela o olhou, um sorriso em seu rosto, antes de mergulhar no rio._

_Harry a observou nadar preguiçosamente, em paralelo com a beira do rio, onde ele estava sentado sobre um cobertor antigo._

_- Venha. - ela disse. - Eu não vou deixar você se afogar._

_Cuidadosamente, Harry entrou na água, lembrando-se de que tinha nadado nas profundezas do Lago Negro na escola. Mas ele dava os créditos ao Guelricho por essa habilidade. Sentia a correnteza em sua cintura. Ginny estava boiando em suas costas, seu cabelo um raio de sol vermelho dançando na correnteza. Apertou os olhos duvidosamente para os pedaços de pano que ela chamara de biquíni. Ele gostava bastante do biquíni, mas não onde outras pessoas podiam ver._

_Harry flexionou os joelhos até que a água estivesse na altura de seu pescoço. Ergueu os pés e abriu os braços, imitando a posição de Ginny. Seus dedos roçaram os dela, e Harry fechou os olhos, deleitando-se na sensação de liberdade._

**-x-**

Harry abriu os olhos. A palma de sua mão estava doendo. Fora isso que o acordara. Abriu os dedos e soltou o porta-retrato. Harry tinha segurado com tanta força, que a ponta cortara a pele sobre a linha da vida. Soltou um resmungo de desgosto ao pensar no que a professora Trelawney teria dito. Esfregou a outra mão no rosto. Aquela era a única parte do Rio Otter em que podiam nadar sem serem englobados pela imprensa antes do sétimo ano de Ginny. Ginny tinha o convencido a ir nadar com ela algumas vezes, apesar de seus protestos de que realmente não o sabia fazer. Ela o ensinara com a mesma facilidade que ele a ensinara a se defender em seu quinto ano.

Harry olhou impacientemente para seu corpo. _Pare com isso!_ Bufou para si mesmo. Ginny não precisava estar presente para seu corpo reagir dessa maneira. Sentou-se cuidadosamente, e colocou os pés no chão. Harry tirou a varinha de sob o travesseiro e a apontou para a janela. Todas se abriram silenciosamente, e o ar gelado entrou na lavanderia, esfriando sua pele quente. Olhou para sua mão, e considerou e rejeitou curá-la com magia, mas por algum motivo que não conseguia, nem queria, definir, Harry deixou o corte em paz. Era profundo o bastante para deixar uma cicatriz.

Harry levou a fotografia de James e Ginny para perto de seu coração. Conseguia sentir a vibração do batimento de seu coração na ponta do porta-retrato. Harry se deitou de lado, conscientemente assumindo sua posição favorita para dormir, de conchinha com Ginny. Sua mão livre se curvou a sua frente, tentando decidir o quão grande ela tinha ficado. Esse bebê era tão especial para Harry quanto James era, e silenciosamente amaldiçoou a bruxa que tinha a obrigação de encontrar. Ela tinha causado tanto caos em sua vida.

**-x-**

_Harry abriu a porta da casa. Conseguia ouvir James chorar e começou a subir as escadas correndo, mas não importava o quão rápido corresse, as escadas que levavam para o andar superior ficavam mais e mais longas. Harry conseguia sentir a apreensão crescer em seu estômago. Não era do feitio de Ginny apenas deixar James chorar dessa maneira._

_- Ginny! - Harry parou de correr, apertando o corrimão, ofegante, tentando recuperar o ar. O choro de James ficou mais frenético e Harry começou a tentar subir as escadas mais uma vez._

_Depois do que parecira quilômetros de escada, Harry passou pela porta do quarto de James, para o encontrar sentado no meio de seu berço. Harry o pegou no colo e cuidadosamente voltou para o patamar, dando tapinhas nas costas de James._

_- Onde está a mamãe, eh? - perguntou para seu filho. James não respondeu, mas escondeu o rosto no ombro de Harry._

_Harry começou a procurar em todos os cômodos. Eles estavam assustadoramente silenciosos e parados. Os pelos em sua nuca se ergueram, e mudou James de lado, tirando a varinha do bolso._

_- Hominum revelio. - murmurou, mas nada aconteceu. Lentamente, Harry voltou para o andar debaixo, seu braço instintivamente se apertando ao redor de James. - Eu não gosto disso. - disse para seu filho. Harry foi para a cozinha._

_Viu um pedaço de pergaminho sobre a mesa._

_- Wingadium leviosa. - disse, acenando a varinha na direção do pergaminho, que se ergueu graciosamente da mesa. Mantendo a varinha apontada para o pergaminho, Harry se aproximou para examiná-lo._

_O sangue sumiu de seu rosto quando viu as letras muito familiares cortadas de revistas._

**-x-**

Harry se sentou, coberto de suor, ofegando. Colocou os óculos no rosto e começou a respirar fundo e lentamente. _É por isso que Aurores não deviam trabalhar em casos tão pessoais_, disse a si mesmo. Tremendo levemente, Harry pegou um antigo suéter pendurado em um cabide e o passou por sua cabeça. Pegou seu relógio do parapeito da janela e viu a hora. Era apenas quatro da manhã. Dando de ombros, saiu da cama de armar e abriu a porta da lavanderia, e entrou na cozinha. Parou na porta. Iain já estava sentado à mesa, uma grande xícara de chá fumegando a sua frente. Iain ergueu os olhos, surpreso, antes de convocar outra xícara do armário. Encheu-a de chá e a empurrou na direção da cadeira vazia. Harry a aceitou com gratidão. Olhou para Iain por sobre a borda da xícara.

- Você não dorme muito, dorme?

Iain riu quietamente, e tomou um gole do próprio chá.

- Não. Mas eu nunca tinha lição incompleta na escola. - enrolou as mãos ao redor da xícara e estudou Harry. - Não parece que você dorme muito, também. - comentou casualmente.

Harry colocou sua xícara na mesa.

- Às vezes. - disse simplesmente, correndo a ponta de um dedo pela borda.

Iain colocou os pés protegidos por meias sobre outra cadeira.

- Você tem um filho pequeno, não é?

- Sim. Ele tem quase dois anos.

- Deve ser difícil. Estar aqui.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Só um pouco.

Iain levou sua xícara aos lábios.

- Como isso funciona para você? Ser casado com um filho e ser Auror? Achei que a maioria dos Aurores optava por não se casar, para começo de conversa. Ossos do ofício e tudo o mais.

- A maioria não se casa. - Harry admitiu. - Ou, se casam, ou eles têm uma esposa que é incrivelmente maravilhosa ou deixam de ser Aurores em algum momento. - inconscientemente começou a girar a aliança de casamento ao redor de seu dedo. - É uma vida difícil. - Harry um canto de sua boca se ergueu. - Ginny, minha esposa, ela é uma das extraordinárias. - tomou um gole do seu chá.

- Quanto tempo mais você acha que vai demorar?

- Eu não sei. - Harry suspirou, tomando o resto de seu chá e se servindo de mais. - Aposto que você nunca pensou que ser um Auror seria tão empolgante. - disse com desprezo. Harry fechou os olhos, e um flash da tarde antes de James nascer passou por sua mente. - É como dar a luz, às vezes. - disse quietamente. - Longos períodos de espera, seguido por uma intensa e curta explosão de atividade.

- Nem brinca. - Iain resmungou.

- Nós vamos pegá-la. - Harry esticou os músculos doloridos. - Ela vai cometer um erro eventualmente. - sorriu sem humor. - Ela sempre o faz.

**-x-**

Ginny acordou, sentando-se sonolentamente. Olhou para o relógio.

- Droga! - estava atrasada e tinha que estar em Holyhead em quarenta e cinco minutos. Ginny saiu da cama, e fuçou nas roupas sobre a mesa. Ergueu uma camiseta até o nariz, cheirando-a cuidadosamente. - Bom o bastante. - murmurou, procurando por calças. Estava quase quente demais para usar calças, Ginny pensou, mas fez uma careta ao correr a sola de um pé por sua canela. Não tinha depilado suas pernas desde que Harry partira há mais de duas semanas. Ia usar calças, então.

Ginny correu para dentro do banheiro e penteou o cabelo apressadamente e lavou o rosto. Tentou escovar os dentes e vestir as calças ao mesmo tempo, mas derrubou espuma sabor menta na calça. Ginny cuspiu a pasta de dente na pia e conseguiu colocar a calça no lugar, antes de vestir a camiseta. Desceu as escadas e pegou sua bolsa na porta dos fundos.

- Mãe! - chamou, uma mão na maçaneta. - Mãe! Estou saindo!

Molly saiu da lavanderia, uma cesta cheia de roupa de cama em seus braços.

- Você não vestiu essa camiseta sábado passado? - franziu o cenho para Ginny. - Poderia jurar que vestiu. Eu ainda não a lavei.

- Está tudo bem, mãe. - Ginny protestou. - Eu tenho que ir para Holyhead. Eu vou voltar antes do jantar. - Ginny olhou para seu relógio. - Eu acho. - adicionou, antes de ir para o jardim. Ginny abriu o portão do jardim e aparatou antes que o portão se fechasse novamente.

**-x-**

Ginny guardou suas anotações em sua bolsa e a pendurou em seu ombro. Gwenog Jones demorou-se na sala privativa do pub favorito das Harpies em Holyhead, esperando por Ginny.

- Você sempre pode voltar, sabe. - disse casualmente para Ginny. - Quando suas crias forem um pouco mais velhas.

- Eu poderia. - Ginny reconheceu, com igual casualidade.

- Eu te aceitaria de volta em um piscar de olhos, Ginny. Uma das melhores Artilheiras que eu já tive.

Ginny encolheu os ombros.

- Obrigada, mas estou feliz onde estou, Gwenog.

- Como pode estar feliz sentada na lateral?

- Por que eu não estava mais feliz em uma vassoura. - Ginny sorriu de modo reconfortante para Gwenog. - Eu gosto de fazer isso. Sou boa nisso. Talvez tão boa quanto eu era em marcar gols.

- Bem, então, se nós temos que ter alguém escrevendo sobre nós, eu preferiria que fosse uma de nós. - Gwenog deu um abraço de um braço só em Ginny. - Compre uma vassoura para esse aí, eh? Quanto antes melhor. Especialmente se for uma garota. - disse, dando um tapinha no estômago de Ginny. - Nós vemos em Portree, sexta-feira.

Ginny assentiu, andou até a lareira e usou o Flu para ir ao escritório do _Profeta_.

Uma vez segura em sua mesa, na ocupada sessão de Quadribol no terceiro andar, Ginny se permitiu considerar voltar ao time. Admitiu que havia uma certa atração em voltar. Pegou uma pena e, sem pensar, desenhou uma linha no centro de um pedaço de pergaminho. _Prós_, escreveu no alto de uma coluna. Rabiscou _Contras_ no alto da outra. Por trinta minutos, Ginny escreveu qualquer coisa que lhe passasse na mente que seria bom sobre jogar. Escreveu apenas uma coisa no lado contra. Passou vários minutos olhando para a lista antes de colocá-la na bolsa.

Escrever as características das Harpies 2006-2007 era muito mais fácil. Elas ainda tinham as mesmas jogadoras da temporada passada, todas as quais Ginny conhecia muito bem. Terminou o artigo rapidamente e o levou até o escritório de Eleanor.

- Eleanor? - chamou, batendo na porta. - Aqui está meu artigo.

- Oh, Ginny, eu estava prestes a ir conversar com você. - Eleanor apontou a varinha para porta, que se fechou atrás de Ginny.

- Oh. Tudo bem. - Ginny ficou parada incertamente sobre o tapete em frente à mesa de Eleanor, o artigo seguro em seus dedos subitamente gelados.

Eleanor olhou para Ginny.

- Não é nada sério, realmente. - indicou uma das cadeiras do outro lado da mesa. - Sente-se antes que seus tornozelos fiquem do tamanho de hipogrifos. - Ginny obedeceu com alarme. - Quando eu estava grávida com meu segundo filho, se eu ficasse mais de vinte minutos em pé, meus tornozelos começavam a ficar parecidos com Bolo de Caldeirão. - Eleanor refletiu, prendendo seu cabelo cinzento em um coque frouxo, passando um simples lápis trouxa para mantê-lo preso. - De quantos meses você está, de todo modo?

- Quase sete meses.

- Huh. - Eleanor estudou Ginny. - Não parece.

- Gah. Eu me sinto enorme.

Eleanor bufou.

- O que você vê quando olha para baixo?

Confusa, Ginny olhou para seus dedos.

- A ponta dos meus sapatos.

- Viu? Eu não conseguia ver nada além de bebê quando estava de sete meses.

Ginny riu.

- Oh, com James eu estava no tamanho e formato de uma baleia.

Eleanor mexeu em uma pilha de papel em sua mesa, tentando localizar o arquivo de Ginny.

- Então, quando você acha que vai começar sua licença?

- Final de julho, suponho. - Ginny respondeu. Não tinha pensado sobre isso.

- Bom. Teremos alguns estagiários que podemos usar para cobrir os Cannons e Falmouth, e aqueles dois podem cobrir as Harpies enquanto você estiver fora. - Eleanor olhou para Ginny. - Você sabe que pode tirar um ano todo. - afirmou.

- Uh, sim, eu acho... - Ginny murmurou, olhando para suas mãos.

Eleanor deixou a pena de lado e estudou a jovem mulher do outro lado da mesa.

- Suponho que a questão deveria ser se você quer tirar um ano. - apoiou o queixo nas mãos. - Qual é o problema? - perguntou simplesmente.

- Não quero ficar longe por tanto tempo. - Ginny disse, apenas levemente na defensiva.

- Eu não vou dar sua vaga para outra pessoa. - Eleanor disse apenas, tendo trabalhado nisso por tempo demais para dançar ao redor do problema. - Leitores gostam de ter alguém de dentro cobrindo um time.

- Quando eu tenho que te dar uma resposta? - Ginny perguntou.

- Bem... - Eleanor folheou um pequeno calendário. - Você recebe seis meses automaticamente... Você vai tirar os seis?

- Estava planejando em fazer isso.

- Tudo bem. Vai ser bom para os estagiários cobrir os Cannons por tanto tempo. Fazê-los ficar durões. - Eleanor olhou para o calendário. - Apenas me deixe saber até quinze de fevereiro se você for tirar o resto do ano, certo?

Ginny assentiu, e se ergueu, virando-se para sair.

- Oh! Aqui está o artigo. - o passou para Eleanor. - Obrigada. - disse quietamente.

- Não tem problema. Eu tive muitos editores idiotas como o Flanagan, também. - Eleanor sorriu para Ginny.

**-x-**

Harry se viu disfarçado como um homem idoso, sentado no banco de um parque sujo do outro lado da rua da casa abandonada. Apertou os olhos contra a luz da manhã, e tentou ver além da escuridão das janelas.

Fazia um mês. Os trainees nunca reclamavam das longas horas ou a enorme quantidade de estresse que isso colocava neles. Eles, como Harry, entendiam muito bem que era um jogo de espera.

- Como xadrez. - Kevin tinha dito. - E é a vez deles. - Harry se ajeitou sobre o banco, gemendo suavemente. Paciência nunca tinha sido uma de suas qualidades.

Shacklebolt tinha os visitado na semana passada para ver como estavam. Ele e Harry tinham ido para o jardim para conversar em particular. Ginny estava bem. Shacklebolt passava pela Toca todos os domingos para ver como ela estava. O bebê também estava bem. Ginny estava com a aparência cansada, Shacklebolt tinha lhe dito. Harry se lembrava de que, a essa altura, quando ela estava grávida de James, ela não dormira muito. Imaginou se ela estava congelando todo mundo n'A Toca, ou se apenas o quarto dela estava com o feitiço de refrigeração que ela usara no apartamento deles em Soho. James estava bem, também. Ele estava um pouco grudento, entretanto, e começava a chorar freneticamente quando Ginny tinha que ir a um jogo ou ver Shanti.

Harry se remexeu, tentando diminuir o entorpecimento em seu traseiro, quando o vento mudou, vindo do lago. O portão da frente começou a balançar. Rangeu, a ferrugem nas dobradiças protestando vigorosamente. Os trouxas nem olharam. Mesmo Harry tinha que apreciar o ótimo trabalho com feitiços, apesar dos propósitos. O vento mandava correntes de ar gelado nas costas de sua jaqueta. Harry estremeceu.

**-x-**

- PAPA!

Ginny se sentou em um pulo quando o choro angustiado de James penetrou seu cérebro.

- PAPA!

Jogou os cobertores para o lado e trombou com a cadeira de sua antiga escrivaninha.

- Maldição. - rosnou, esfregando os dedos com o outro pé, incapaz de alcançá-los normalmente.

- PAPA!

Ginny abriu a porta do quarto. James estava sentado no meio de seu berço, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Shhh. - disse, tentando pegá-lo. Ele se debateu contra seus braços.

- 'Ero papa! 'ERO PAPA! - ele urrou.

Ginny conseguiu apoiar James no quadril e lentamente se ajoelhou sobre o tapete em frente ao berço. James brigou para ser solto, mas Ginny o segurou contra si firmemente.

- 'Ero papa. - ele gemeu.

- Eu também, James. - Ginny murmurou.

- Papaaaaa. - ele choramingou em resposta.

Ginny simplesmente o segurou em seus braços, balançando-o lentamente, como fazia quando ele era um bebê. Eventualmente, ele se acalmou e voltou a dormir, as lágrimas secando e deixando um caminho marcado em suas bochechas.

**-x-**

No andar de cima, em seu quarto, Arthur colocou uma mão no braço de Molly, quando ela começou a se levantar quando o choro de James chegou ao quarto andar.

- Ela não vai gostar disso, Molly.

- Mas...

Arthur balançou a cabeça.

- Você conhece Gin. Se ela quiser, ela vai pedir nossa ajuda. Ela vai querer estar sozinha para isso.

Molly se sentou, apoiada contra a cabeceira da cama. Pegou seu crochê no criado mudo e começou a fazer um cobertor. Não conseguia ficar sem fazer nada.

O choro de James diminuiu depois de vários minutos tensos. Molly deixou seu crochê de lado e saiu da cama. Desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés e espiou dentro do quarto de Bill. Ginny estava sentada em uma posição estranha no chão, James em seu colo. Ela se balançava para frente e para trás, os olhos fixos em algo que Molly não conseguia ver.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

Tradução do título do capítulo é: suficiente para o dia.

Até semana que vem.


	11. Coming Apart At The Seams

**Capítulo Onze**

**Coming Apart At The Seams**

O sol se esgueirando pela janela acordou Ginny. Ela tentou se mover, mas o corpo adormecido de James sobre seu colo impossibilitou essa ação. Ginny era grata que James tivesse o sono pesado, e o tirou de seu colo, o colocando sobre o tapete. Decidiu deixá-lo ali. Ela não ia conseguir pegá-lo e colocá-lo no berço. Ginny gemeu para si mesma, enquanto forçava seus músculos tensos e se erguia. Ficou parada por um momento, tentando esticar os músculos de suas costas, que estavam anormalmente doloridos. _É o que eu ganho por dormir no chão,_ pensou cinicamente. Ginny pegou o leve cobertor que prendera ao redor de James na noite passada, e o esticou sobre ele, antes de sair do quarto.

Os sons e cheiros de Molly preparando o café da manhã atingiram Ginny e ela foi até a cozinha. Molly já tinha uma cesta de bolinhos sobre a mesa. Ginny pegou um e voltou a cobrir os outros com o pano.

- James está bem? – Molly perguntou.

- Sim. – Ginny disse. Girou a cabeça algumas vezes para aliviar os nós em seu pescoço e esfregou a base de sua coluna algumas vezes. – Mãe?

- Hmmm?

- Pode... Você poderia... – as palavras ficaram presas na garganta de Ginny. Engoliu algumas vezes; ironicamente notando que parecia que ela estava tentando, literalmente, engolir seu orgulho, antes de tentar novamente. – Poderia acordar James em uma hora? – perguntou em voz baixa.

Molly quase não conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

- É claro. – disse simplesmente, mas soltando um leve suspiro de alívio que Ginny finalmente estivesse pedindo ajuda.

- Acho que vou voltar para a cama. – Ginny afirmou. – Não me sinto muito bem.

Molly se virou e olhou para Ginny. Ela não parecia nada bem.

- Quer que eu te leve o café da manhã em uma bandeja mais tarde?

Ginny fez uma careta para a ideia de comer.

- Não, obrigada, mãe. Não estou com fome. – Ginny subiu as escadas e foi direto para seu quarto. Fechou a porta e olhou para o bolinho em sua mão com surpresa. Não se lembrava de tê-lo pegado. Ginny colocou o bolinho ainda quente em seu criado mudo e se deitou na cama. Pegou a varinha e lançou o feitiço de refrigeração que usara quando estivera grávida de James, no quarto. A temperatura abaixou vários graus e Ginny suspirou em alívio. A casa estava quente demais. Ginny virou, prendendo um travesseiro entre suas pernas, e se remexeu algumas vezes, tentando diminuir a dor em suas costas. – Por que eu não usei a poltrona? – resmungou para o outro travesseiro, no que teria sido o lado de Harry na cama. _Você não estava pensando, é por isso._

Bocejou abertamente, e fechou os olhos, caindo no que chamava de um sono acordada. Ginny estava dormindo, mas conseguia ouvir Molly acordando James e as risadinhas de James, enquanto Arthur o carregava nas costas até o térreo. Ginny ouviu Ron chegar mais cedo para ajudar a preparar o almoço. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado deitada quando abriu os olhos. Hermione estava parada ao lado da escrivaninha, um pedaço de pergaminho em suas mãos, Rose em um canguru, aninhada contra seu peito.

- O que é isso? – Hermione perguntou, mostrando o pergaminho para Ginny.

Ginny se sentou e pegou o pergaminho de Hermione com o cenho franzido. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao reconhecer a lista de prós e contras que tinha feito depois de entrevistar as Harpies há duas semanas.

- Nada. – murmurou, amassando-o em sua mão. Olhou para a escrivaninha, e notou que sua bolsa tinha caído da cadeira. _Deve ter caído quando eu tropecei na cadeira noite passada._

Hermione se sentou na ponta da cama, pegou o pergaminho e o alisou.

- Vejo que Gwenog pediu para que você voltasse. – afirmou.

- Sim.

- Você está falando sério? Nessa lista?

Ginny tirou o pergaminho das mãos de Hermione.

- Eu não sei. – esfregou uma ponta entre o dedão e o indicador. – Eu amo escrever para o _Profeta_. – disse.

- Mas...? – Hermione incentivou.

- Quem disse que há um "mas"? – Ginny bufou.

- Está piscando como um neon. – Hermione respondeu secamente. – Mas...?

- Uma parte de mim quer jogar novamente, só para que não seja sempre eu, presa aqui e esperando. – Ginny rasgou o pergaminho pela metade, e pela metade da metade, e continuou rasgando até que fosse uma pilha de pequenos quadrados. – Ou para que _ele_ tenha que fazer alguns sacrifícios. – Ginny se virou, esticando as costas. O cochilo não tinha ajudado.

- Ginny, eu sei que está chateada, mas esse é o trabalho dele.

- Eu sei disso. – Ginny brigou.

Hermione não disse nada. Lembrava-se muito bem das mudanças hormonais de humores, que fazia todas as coisas racionais parecerem completamente irracionais. Ao invés de falar algo, pegou a pilha de confete em suas mãos e a jogou na pequena lata de lixo sob a mesa.

Ginny sentiu lágrimas cutucarem seus olhos.

- Sinto muito. – ofegou. – Eu realmente não tenho uma desculpa.

- Claro que tem. Está quente, você está cansada, tem mais hormônios do que sangue em suas veias. – Hermione deu de ombros. – Todas já passamos por isso. – Hermione se inclinou para dar um abraço de um braço só em Ginny, que sentiu seus ombros relaxarem um pouco. – Você realmente quer voltar? – Hermione perguntou gentilmente.

- Não de verdade. – Ginny admitiu, a cabeça abaixada. – Só estou cansada de ser deixada para trás o tempo todo. – confessou. – Vocês três fazem isso comigo há anos. Vocês têm essa... – Ginny gesticulou uma mão, impotente. – Coisa. – terminou. – Vocês têm esse círculo um com o outro e é horrivelmente difícil de se tornar parte. – engoliu um soluço. – E vocês nem percebem. Como poderia? Você é casada com Ron. Você se casou com parte do seu círculo, e eu tenho ficado do lado de fora desde que tinha onze anos. – Ginny secou os olhos com a ponta do lençol.

Hermione se sentou, horrorizada. Ela sabia que Harry, Ron e ela eram mais próximos do que qualquer outra pessoa, mas desde o último ano de escola de Ginny, tinha assumido que eles incluíam Ginny em sua amizade. _Nós realmente a deixamos tanto de fora?_

- Ginny, eu...

Ginny respirou fundo, secando as bochechas com as mãos.

- Eu vou descer daqui a pouco. – engasgou. – Deve ser quase hora do almoço.

Hermione saiu do quarto com perplexidade. Foi direto para a cozinha, onde Ron estava direcionando vários pratos e tigelas para a mesa com sua varinha.

- Fizemos a coisa certa? – perguntou abruptamente.

- O quê?

- Com Ginny? Ao não incluí-la no que estava acontecendo com Harry e o caso?

- Não. – Ron respondeu automaticamente. – Devíamos ter contado a ela. Devíamos ter contado a todo mundo.

- Nós a excluímos? Você, eu e Harry?

Ron colocou a última tigela de batatas na mesa.

- Posso ver por que ela se sentiria desse modo. – disse lentamente. – Nós somos quase tão próximos quanto Fred e George eram. – colocou as mãos dentro do canguru e pegou Rose no colo. – O que trouxe isso a tona? – perguntou confusamente. Hermione lhe contou sobre o pergaminho que tinha caído da bolsa de Ginny e conversa delas sobre isso. As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram. – Ela poderia estar falando besteiras. – se aventurou. – Ela está de sete meses e meio. Você não fazia sentido nessa época, também, mulher.

- Não tenho certeza. – uma leve ruga apareceu entre as sobrancelhas de Hermione. – Não parece ser besteira hormonal.

Ron se inclinou e beijou Hermione.

- Quando Harry voltar, vou conversar com ele sobre isso. Isso a fará se sentir melhor?

- Não faça isso para me agradar. – Hermione disse teimosamente.

- Não estou. – Ron mordeu o lábio por um momento. – Você acha que ela vai voltar? Para as Harpies?

- Normalmente, eu diria que não, mas acho que o único motivo para estar meio que considerando é para ter algum tipo de vingança.

- Essa é uma palavra horrivelmente forte. – Ron murmurou, enquanto a porta da cozinha se abria e a família entrava, assumindo seus lugares ao redor da mesa. Arthur arrastou o cadeirão de James de seu lugar de sempre e o colocou entre sua cadeira e a de Percy. Charlie colocou James no cadeirão. Ron observou Arthur colocar um pouco de purê de batata e cenouras no prato de James, antes de cuidadosamente cortar um pedaço de carne, antes de colocar um prato dentro do alcance da colher de James. _Isso é estranho. Normalmente, é Ginny quem faz isso._ Automaticamente, colocou comida no próprio prato com uma mão só, enquanto segurava Rose, e olhou para Ginny pelo canto do olho. _Ela não parece bem._

Ginny estava chegando rapidamente a um nível de mau humor que não tinha visto em dois anos. Suas costas não parava de doer, e a visão de comida a deixava um pouco mais do que nauseada. Colocou purê de batatas no próprio prato, e uma colherada de ervilhas. Estava tão cansada. Ginny sentia que não conseguia manter a cabeça erguida. Apoiou-a em uma mão e usou o garfo para arrastar a comida pelo prato. Não notou os olhares preocupados que sua mãe e cunhadas estavam lhe dando. Recusou a sobremesa e não ouviu a conversa urgente e sussurrada que mandou os homens e as crianças para o jardim. Estava tão focada nos próprios pensamentos que quando Bronwyn colocou uma mão gentil sobre o ombro de Ginny, ela quase pulou. Bronwyn se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Ginny.

- Como está se sentindo? – perguntou em tom de conversa.

- Estou bem. – Ginny murmurou. Afastou-se da mesa e tentou se levantar, mas a mão de Fleur pousou no outro ombro de Ginny.

- Você não parece "bem". – ela declarou. – Você quase não comeu.

- Só estou cansada. – Ginny protestou fracamente. – E minhas costas doem. – adicionou.

Bronwyn encontrou os olhos de Molly por cima da cabeça de Ginny.

- Oh? E como é?

- Dói! – Ginny resmungou, sem vontade de lidar com jogos.

- Não, eu quis dizer, está pior do que quando começou a doer, ou dói muito, e depois nem tanto?

- É a mesma. – Ginny disse irritadamente. – Dói muito, e nada que eu faço melhora.

Bronwyn apertou o ombro de Ginny gentilmente.

- E há quanto tempo suas costas estão doendo, _cariad_?

Ginny correu uma mão pelo cabelo.

- Desde que acordei, essa manhã. – pensou por um momento. – Acho que foi isso que me acordou. – Ginny balançou a cabeça. – Só dormi em uma posição estranha, isso é tudo.

Bronwyn ajudou Ginny a se erguer.

- Deixe-me ver como as coisas estão? Só para que eu me sinta melhor?

- Não é nada. – Ginny disse simplesmente.

- Não faz mal verificar, faz?

Correndo o risco de ser arrastada até seu quarto, Ginny resmungou:

- Certo. – foi até seu quarto e abriu a porta. Bronwyn fechou a porta e colocou um poderoso _Scorgify_ em suas mãos, e conjurou um par de luvas. Ginny se acomodou em sua cama, e tirou sua calça e calcinha. – Não passa de uma dor nas costas. – murmurou, seu rosto lentamente ficando vermelho.

- De quanto tempo você está, mesmo?

- Trinta e quatro semanas. – Ginny ouviu uma leve nota de pânico em sua voz.

Bronwyn franziu o cenho e começou a examinar Ginny. Sua respiração falhou, mas conseguiu esconder. _Droga_, Bronwyn pensou.

- Certo, Ginny. Pode se vestir. – Bronwyn tirou as luvas e as jogou fora. – Por que não fica aqui e descansa um pouco?

Ginny esperou até Bronwyn ter saído, antes de vestir sua calcinha. Ficou deitada, olhando para o teto, ainda não querendo pensar que a dor em suas costas era algo além de uma dor, mas a maneira que os olhos de Bronwyn tinham tensionado deixara o amargo e metálico gosto de incerteza em sua boca. Ginny se deitou de lado, fazendo uma careta quando a dor em suas costas aumentou.

**-x-**

Bronwyn voltou rapidamente para a cozinha.

- Bem? – Molly exigiu.

- Ela está com alguns centímetros de dilatação, mas só. Vamos ter que ficar de olho nela, caso a bolsa rompa.

- Quão ruim seria dar a luz agora? – Katie perguntou de sua cadeira. Parto prematuro tinha sido uma preocupação com Fred e Jacob.

Bronwyn correu uma mão pelo rosto.

- Depende. O bebê poderia estar bem, ou não. Ela está de trinta e quatro semanas... Tempo o bastante para que o bebê não tenha problemas maiores, mas ainda um pouco cedo demais para o meu gosto. Se ela conseguir aguentar mais uma semana... – um grito, vindo do andar de cima, a interrompeu.

**-x-**

Ginny estava esfregando a ponta da fronha de Harry entre seu dedão e indicador quando sentiu algo correr entre suas coxas. Assumiu que era suor já que Hermione tinha tirado o feitiço de refrigeração, e Ginny não o tinha lançado novamente. Ginny se deitou de costas e esticou a mão para pegar a varinha para convocar o feitiço novamente. Estava abafado dentro do quarto. Ginny resmungou, tentando pegar sua varinha, mas seus dedos a empurraram para fora do criado mudo. Deixou sua mão cair e pensou que seria trabalho demais pegar a varinha caída, até que sentiu mais liquido correr. Foi a última gota para Ginny. Sentou-se e colocou os pés no chão, erguendo-se para pegar a varinha.

A corrente de liquido correndo por suas pernas tirou o ar dos pulmões de Ginny. Ela ficou parada em horror, observando o liquido encharcar o tapete perto da cama.

Foi quando Ginny percebeu que as coisas tinham saído de seu controle.

Então, ela fez a única coisa que podia. Gritou em dor, raiva, solidão e frustração.

- Nããããããão!

Ficou parada no lugar, incapaz de se mover, distraidamente notando as gotas em seus pés descalços. _É muito cedo,_ pensou entorpecidamente. _É muito cedo e Harry não está aqui._

Sua cabeça se ergueu quando Bronwyn passou pela porta.

- Minha bolsa estourou. – disse miseravelmente.

- Está tudo bem, _cariad_. Vamos te levar ao St. Mungos.

Ginny assentiu e deixou Bronwyn guiá-la até a porta.

- Espere! – disse de repente. – Eu deveria colocar a calça!

**-x-**

A família estava reunida na área de espera do St. Mungos, os rostos tensos e exaustos. Sempre que a porta que levava aos quartos dos pacientes se abria, erguiam os olhos ansiosamente. Shanti aparecera algumas vezes e conversara com Molly e Arthur, suas vozes baixas e cheias de medo. Shanti apareceu novamente e se aproximou de Arthur e Molly. Ela convocou uma cadeira e se sentou.

- Ela está progredindo e parece que o bebê está chegando. Essa noite.

Molly respirou fundo e se levantou.

- Eu gostaria de estar com Ginny.

Shanti assentiu e guiou Molly até o quarto de Ginny. Arthur observou sua esposa desaparecer pela porta e virou seu olhar para seus filhos. Arthur sabia que passava uma aparência maluca, mas podia ser friamente calculista se necessário. Era algo que seus filhos nunca tinham entendido completamente. Colocou as mãos nos joelhos e se ergueu, indo até Percy.

Percy estava sentado em uma cadeira, inclinado para frente, seus cotovelos apoiados em suas coxas, olhando para o azulejo do chão. Arthur tocou a parte de trás da sua cabeça levemente.

- Perce? – disse suavemente. – Uma palavra?

Percy ergueu os olhos e assentiu, mordendo o lábio. Ergueu-se e seguiu Arthur até um canto da área de espera.

- Do que você precisa, pai?

- Não é o que eu preciso. É o que sua irmã precisa. – Arthur tirou os óculos e os limpou com o lenço que tirou do bolso. – Eu sei que você sabe como mandar uma mensagem para Harry. – quando Percy assentiu, Arthur continuou. – Eu não pediria, mas, Percy, isso é uma emergência. Ginny precisa dele aqui.

Percy correu uma mão pelo cabelo, deixando os cachos sempre arrumados, bagunçados.

- Eu sei...

Arthur segurou o braço de Percy com uma mão trêmula.

- Não se trata de qualquer um, Percy, mas de sua _irmã_. – sibilou.

Percy olhou para a mão de seu pai, e de volta para o rosto apreensivo de Arthur.

- Vou ir ver o Ministro nesse momento. – disse.

A mão de Arthur se apertou ao redor do braço de Percy instintivamente. Ergueu os óculos e apertou a ponte do nariz.

- Sinto muito... É só que...

- Eu sei, pai. – Percy hesitou por um breve momento, então abraçou Arthur, e andou rapidamente até Penny, e se inclinou para murmurar no ouvido dela. Penny puxou Percy para um beijo rápido, antes de Percy caminhar apressadamente até o ponto de aparatação.

Percy aparatou em frente à casa de Shacklebolt em Londres. Ajeitou os óculos nervosamente, e foi até a porta, pressionando a campainha. Ouviu vozes do lado de dentro, e esperou com uma sensação de medo.

**-x-**

Shacklebolt abriu a porta para revelar seu irmão, Gareth, e seu parceiro, Rafael.

- O que vocês fizeram? Partiram tão logo as provas acabaram?

- Nós começamos antes de vocês, e terminamos antes. – Rafael o lembrou.

- Mas de fato pegamos a primeira Chave de Portal para Nova York e, de lá, para Londres. – Gareth disse. – Tivemos que esperar uma Chave de Portal internacional no terminal de LaGuardia por anos. – cumprimentou seu irmão mais velho com um abraço. – As crianças ficaram malucas lá pela última semana.

Shacklebolt voltou sua atenção para Rafael.

- Aposto que você estava com tudo nas malas há duas semanas.

- Melhor do que guardar as coisas na véspera, como algumas pessoas que eu poderia nomear. – Rafael disse lentamente, olhando para Gareth. – Me deixou acordado a noite toda, empacotando as coisas e reclamando do limite de peso das Chaves de Portal Internacionais. – ergueu uma mão quando Shacklebolt fez menção de abraçá-lo. – Oh, Kingsley, não, eu estou fedendo à terminal de Chave de Portal.

- Como se isso importasse. – Shacklebolt riu. Virou-se para a porta quando a campainha tocou. – Quem...? – Shacklebolt abriu a porta para ser confrontado pela imagem de Percy Weasley. Não era um Percy Weasley que Shacklebolt conhecia.

Para Percy, sexta-feira casual significava afrouxar a gravata. Seu cabelo nunca estava bagunçado. Enquanto a maioria das pessoas assumia que Percy tinha uma vassoura na bunda, Shacklebolt sabia que Percy se vestia dessa maneira para trabalhar por um senso de respeito.

Esse Percy estava usando calça jeans gasta e uma camiseta confortável da loja de seus irmãos. Seu cabelo normalmente bem arrumado estava apontando para todos os lados.

- Percy?

- Posso entrar?

Shacklebolt abriu a porta e deu um passo para o lado em um convite mudo. Percy entrou e, antes que Shacklebolt pudesse fechar a porta, ele disse:

- Eu preciso do Harry. – em uma voz baixa e intensa. – Bem, _Ginny_ precisa de Harry nesse momento.

- Qual o problema? – Shacklebolt sentiu um arrepio de alarme correr por sua espinha.

- É o bebê. – Percy colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Ela está tendo o bebê. Agora.

O treinamento de Auror de Shacklebolt entrou em ação.

- Volte para o St. Mungos. Harry estará lá até meia noite. Talvez um pouco depois. – empurrou Percy para fora da casa e foi para a sala de estar, onde Gareth e Rafael estavam acomodados no sofá. Shacklebolt olhou entre os dois, antes de se fixar em Rafael.

- Rafa, preciso ser você.

- Oh, Kingsley, querido, nós já conversamos sobre isso. – Rafa disse de modo brincalhão. – Demora anos para atingir o meu nível de maravilha.

- Agora não, Rafa. Eu _preciso_ ser você.

Rafa e Gareth se sentaram, tensos, perante o tom brusco na voz de Shacklebolt.

- Do que você precisa? – Gareth perguntou.

Kingsley foi até o armário de bebidas e apertou um botão escondido. Uma porta se abriu, revelando uma coleção de vários frascos, cheios de um líquido cinzento e grosso.

- Preciso de um pouco do seu cabelo, Rafa. – mentalmente, calculou por quanto tempo poderia ficar na Escócia. – Vários fios. – Kingsley passou um frasco vazio para Rafael. – Coloque-os aqui.

- Isso é um monte de Polissuco. – Gareth comentou, enquanto usava a varinha para cortar um pedaço do cabelo de seu parceiro.

- Nunca se sabe. – Shacklebolt murmurou.

Rafa passou o frasco, todos os traços de risada sumindo de seu rosto.

- Você vai precisar de algumas roupas minhas. – disse, indo até suas malas. – Sou muito mais baixo do que você. – Rafa fuçou em uma mala cuidadosamente arrumada. – Quanto tempo vai ficar fora? Mais do que um dia?

Kingsley assentiu.

- Uma semana. É o máximo de tempo que posso ficar fora do escritório e fora de contato.

Rafa colocou sua mala menor no chão e rapidamente colocou trocas de roupas para três dias na mala. – Aqui. – tirou um par de tênis de outra mala. – Meus pés também são menores.

Gareth juntou os dedos.

- Se importa de me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Você se lembra de Harry? – quando Gareth e Rafa assentiram, ele continuou. – Sua esposa está tendo um parto prematuro, e ele está trabalhando em um caso delicado. Eu não posso ir como eu mesmo, sou muito reconhecível. – Kingsley foi até sua mesa e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho. Rabiscou um bilhete para Percy, informando-o de que ficaria fora do escritório por uma semana. Shacklebolt acenou a varinha para o pergaminho, fechando-o para que somente Percy pudesse abrir, e o levou até sua coruja. – Leve para Percy. Ele está em St. Mungos. – a coruja voou com um farfalhar das asas.

Shacklebolt ficou só de cueca, e colocou um fio de cabelo de Rafa em um dos frascos. Brilhou, antes de assumir uma leve cor verde. Shacklebolt fez um gesto de brinde a sua família com o frasco e o engoliu.

- Agora eu vejo por que Gareth gosta tanto de você. – brincou, antes de os efeitos começarem a aparecer. Depois de alguns minutos, Shacklebolt vestiu as roupas de Rafa e pegou a mala. – Obrigado. – disse quietamente.

Shacklebolt olhou ao redor de sua sala de estar e seus olhos pousaram em uma garrafa vazia de Cerveja Amanteigada. Apontou a varinha para ela.

- _Portus_. – murmurou. A garrafa emitiu um brilho azulado momentaneamente. Shacklebolt colocou a varinha no bolso da calça de Rafa, antes de pegar a garrafa com a mão livre.

Caiu no chão do jardim de trás da pequena casa em Inverness. Harry estava sentado no baixo muro de tijolo do lado de fora, uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada em suas mãos.

Harry se ergueu em um pulo, simultaneamente tirando a varinha do bolso quando o homem estranho se erguia do chão, a garrafa caindo no chão e se despedaçando, espalhando a cerveja.

- Quem diabos é você? – resmungou, mantendo a varinha apontada para o homem a sua frente.

- Sou eu, Kingsley.

Harry cerrou os olhos por trás dos óculos.

- O que Olho Tonto me disse sobre como lidar com varinhas, quando foram me buscar nos Dursleys antes do meu quinto ano?

- Que você perderia uma nádega se a colocasse no bolso de trás. – Shacklebolt respondeu prontamente.

Cautelosamente, Harry abaixou a varinha.

- Kingsley? O quê...? Por quê...?

- Lembra-se do parceiro do meu irmão? Rafa? Que ensina em São Francisco?

- Sim...

- É Polissuco.

- Oh. – Harry apontou a varinha para a sujeira que fizera e voltou a se sentar no muro. – Há algum problema, então?

- É Ginny. – Shacklebolt se sentou ao lado de Harry. – Ela está tendo o bebê.

Harry se ergueu em um pulo.

- O quê? Agora? – gritou.

- Ela está em trabalho de parto, e eu prometi que te mandaria ao St. Mungos até meia noite.

- Mas eu... Eu... – Harry gaguejou.

- Uma semana. Vá a St. Mungos e fique com sua esposa, mas você tem que voltar aqui em uma semana. – Shacklebolt puxou Harry de volta para o muro. – Mas você ainda não pode ir. Eu preciso que você me mostre as escalas e os métodos que tem usado.

Harry olhou impacientemente para seu relógio.

- Certo. – guiou o caminho até a cozinha.

Três horas mais tarde, estava parado no jardim, ao lado de Shacklebolt.

- Eu volto no próximo domingo à noite. – disse, ajeitando a mochila sobre o ombro. – Estou pronto.

Shacklebolt apontou a varinha para uma latinha de refrigerante amassada que um dos treineiros encontrara no beco atrás da casa.

- _Portus_. – disse e a latinha brilhou na escuridão. Shacklebolt apertou o braço de Harry. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse, tentando acalmar o homem mais novo.

Harry sorriu fracamente.

- Espero que sim. – pegou a latinha e sentiu o familiar puxão atrás do umbigo e, momentos mais tarde, caiu da rua em frente ao St. Mungos.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

Tradução do título do capítulo é algo como "separando-se na junção".

Até semana que vem.


	12. The Bottom Falls Out

**Capítulo Doze**

**The Bottom Falls Out**

George se levantou. Não conseguia mais ficar sentado, esperando. Katie estava encolhida em sua cadeira, adormecida, e os meninos estavam em seu cesto de viagem. Jacob estava dormindo, mas Fred ainda estava tentando ficar acordado, piscando lentamente para seu dragão de pelúcia. George começou a caminhar ao redor do cômodo. Percy tinha voltado há uma hora, dizendo que Shacklebolt ia buscar Harry. George olhou ao redor da sala de espera. Há meia hora, Shanti tinha aparecido para falar com Bronwyn, que se apressara pelas malditas portas duplas com Shanti. George tinha certeza que existiam algumas regras sobre Curandeiros tratar membros da família, mas considerando que ela era uma das Curandeiras da reserva de dragões onde Charlie trabalhava, supôs que ela deveria ter tratado Charlie algumas vezes. _Talvez seja diferente,_ pensou.

George manteve os olhos nas portas, esperando que uma delas saísse e falasse que Ginny estava bem, que ela não estava realmente em trabalho de parto, e que todos podiam ir para casa. George se lembrava do terror quase diário que tinha vivido de que Katie teria um parto prematuro. Tinha lido todos os livros em que pusera as mãos sobre gravidez múltipla e o conhecimento do que poderia dar errado com parto prematuro o fazia se arrepiar.

George passou por Arthur, sentado no sofá, James sonolentamente chupando o dedão ao lado dele. A cabeça de James estava apoiada no colo de seu avô, e seus olhos se fechavam, apenas para abrirem segundos depois. Arthur encontrou os olhos de George, e ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento. George apenas deu de ombros, inclinando a cabeça na direção das portas duplas. Arthur assentiu e George voltou a caminhar inquietamente.

O som da porta se abrindo soou, e Bronwyn, Molly e Shanti apareceram, reunindo-se ao lado de Arthur. George voltou, se sentindo um pouco culpado por entreouvir, mas Ginny era sua irmãzinha, e ele faria o que pudesse fazer para ter certeza de que ela estava bem. O sermão severo que Arthur lhe dera antes de seu quarto ano ecoou em sua mente. _Ela é sua irmã mais nova, e vocês vão cuidar dela. É sua responsabilidade cuidar dela._ Toda vez que George se lembrava dessa conversa, queimava de vergonha por ele e Fred não terem feito um trabalho melhor naquele ano. _Na verdade, não fizemos trabalho nenhum,_ pensou com culpa.

George ouviu pedaços da conversa.

- O bebê está pronto para sair.

- Ela não vai...

- Talvez devêssemos... – George olhou para a porta pensativamente. _Se alguma vez existiu uma chance de compensar por não ter sido um irmão melhor, é agora._ Olhou por cima do ombro, e foi até as portas, passando por elas. George olhou para os nomes nas placas das portas, e encontrou a que dizia "Ginny Potter". Abriu a porta e entrou no quarto.

**-x-**

Shanti olhou para Ginny.

- Está na hora, Ginny.

- Não. – Ginny se deitou de lado e pressionou os joelhos um no outro. – É muito cedo. – _E Harry não está aqui..._

- E ainda assim, ele está vindo agora, você achando que é muito cedo ou não. – Shanti deixou uma de suas mãos descasarem no tornozelo de Ginny.

- Não. – Ginny repetiu, fechando os olhos. – Vou esperar por Harry.

Shanti e Bronwyn trocaram um olhar preocupado. Se Ginny não desse a luz ao bebê logo, teriam que tomar a decisão e forçá-la a tomar uma poção, que a deixaria inconsciente e fariam o parto. Molly passou um pano molhado no rosto de Ginny.

- Ginny, por favor, seja razoável. – murmurou. – Isso não é bom para o bebê.

- Não.

Shanti, Bronwyn e Molly saíram do quarto e foram conversar com Arthur. Na ausência de Harry, Molly e Arthur podiam dar permissão para que Shanti fizesse qualquer intervenção médica.

Arthur ouviu a urgência na voz de Shanti. Não ouviu exatamente o que ela estava dizendo, mas sabia que aquela voz calma estava lhe dizendo que sua única filha, e o bebê dela, estavam em perigo. Arthur olhou para James. Ele finalmente tinha dormido. Gentilmente, Arthur esfregou as costas de James, sentindo a respiração pesada e regular de seu neto. Olhou para Molly, seus olhos azuis doloridos encontrando os castanhos ansiosos dela.

- Faça o que precisar fazer. – pronunciou cuidadosamente. A conversa insistente delas soou ao seu redor. O olhar de Arthur voltou para James.

Nenhum deles notou George passar pelas portas duplas e ir para o quarto de Ginny.

**-x-**

Ron segurou Rose dentro do canguru, tentando não entreouvir os murmúrios estridentes de seus pais. Quando ele e Ginny eram crianças, eram amigos. Ele era apenas dezoito meses mais velho que ela. Frequentemente se viam juntos — muito novos para brincar com os gêmeos. Ron frequentemente vira Ginny como uma chateação, mas não percebera o quão envolvida ela estava em sua vida até ela ser levada para a Câmara no segundo ano dele. Ron estremeceu levemente com a memória.

Sentiu algo bater contra seu peito e olhou para baixo. Rose estava tentando passar por sua camisa, a cabeça virada para seu peito, o lábio rosado se mexendo.

- Com fome, é? – Ron virou a cabeça para olhar para Hermione. Ela estava dormindo e ele não queria acordá-la. Cuidadosamente, se inclinou sobre a bolsa aos seus pés, e a abriu. Algumas mamadeiras, cobertas por um feitiço de refrigeração, estavam guardadas em um bolso interno. Ron pegou uma e fechou a mala. Sua varinha estava no bolso lateral. Pegou-a e aqueceu a mamadeira. Ron ergueu a mamadeira e pingou algumas gotas em seu pulso. Parecia estar na temperatura certa, então lambeu as gotas em seu pulso e colocou a ponta da mamadeira na boca de Rose. – Pronto, Rose.

- Você acabou de lamber seu pulso? – a pergunta de Charlie tinha um tom de nojo.

- É só leite materno. – Ron respondeu com indiferença. Olhou para Charlie. – Como se você nunca tivesse experimentado. – zombou.

- Oh... Uh... – Charlie ficou vermelho sob suas sardas.

Ron sorriu e voltou sua atenção para sua filha. Observou-a por alguns minutos, antes de seus pensamentos se acalmarem. Normalmente Ginny não era irracional assim. Preocupou-se que, se Harry não chegasse logo, ele encontraria uma situação pior do que a deixara em sua missão.

**-x-**

Charlie se remexeu em sua cadeira. Paciência não era uma virtude Weasley. Especialmente não sua. Lembrava-se das intermináveis horas do parto de Isabella. Depois das primeiras doze horas, tinham ido para a pequena enfermaria da reserva. Jack Kinneally, um dos outros curandeiros, os mandara para Londres. A enfermaria não lidava com partos complicados, e Jack estivera preocupado o bastante para fazer Charlie e Bronwyn usarem a lareira para irem para St. Mungos. A essa altura, já era quase quatro da manhã e a primeira coisa que tinham feito, fora dar algo para diminuir a dor de Bronwyn para que ela pudesse dormir.

Demorara trinta horas para Isabella nascer.

Depois disso, Charlie observara Bronwyn dormir, aninhando Isabella em seus braços. Tinha certeza de que Isabella seria filha única. Não queria colocá-la naquele tipo de dor novamente. Não queria se colocar nesse tipo de dor novamente. Tinha sido emocionantemente agonizante ver Bronwyn esforçar-se com o parto. Estava com medo de que a perderia na próxima vez. E depois de tantos anos afastado de sua família, tinha finalmente encontrado um lar com Bronwyn.

Charlie suspirou e se remexeu. Uma nova onda de culpa o atingiu. Tinha saído da Inglaterra antes de Ginny e Ron sequer começarem a escola. Estivera longe a maior parte da vida deles, ou na escola ou na Romênia. Charlie saíra da escola mais cedo só para ser um peso a menos para seus pais, mas no fundo, sabia que tinha quase que fugido para Romênia. Podia ter feito algum tipo de estágio no País de Gales e ficado perto de casa, mas quisera ser visto por si mesmo. Então, Romênia fora a escolhida.

Perguntou-se se Bill sentia o mesmo. Bill terminara a escola quando Ginny tinha apenas algumas semanas de vida, então, de verdade, Charlie se perguntou o quão bem qualquer um deles realmente conhecia Ginny?

**-x-**

Bill observou Charlie se remexer inquietamente em sua cadeira. Metodicamente, estalou os dedos, esticando-os e empurrando-os até estalarem. Bill não se sentia culpado por ter se afastado de sua família. Pelo contrário, estava bravo com Harry. Bill não entendia como Harry podia deixar Ginny sozinha e grávida, como tinha feito. Naquele primeiro almoço, quando Arthur lhes contara que Harry estava em uma missão, Bill mordera o lábio e guardara seus comentários para si mesmo. Tinha visto a maneira que o rosto de Ginny empalidecera quando Charlie abrira sua boca enorme e verbalizara a pergunta que todos estavam pensando, mas eram inteligentes o bastante para não fazê-la.

Bill não falara nada até ele e Fleur chegarem em casa, no Chalé das Conchas, e colocarem Victoire e Madeline na cama. A raiva que crescera o dia todo fora colocada para fora quando apertara a pasta de dente em sua escova. Parecia que metade do tubo tinha caído na pia. Fleur meramente erguera uma sobrancelha prateada, e silenciosamente colocara um pouco do excesso de pasta na própria escova. Por sua parte, Bill escovara os dentes com tanta força, que sua gengiva sangrara. Tirou as roupas e as jogara no cesto no canto do quarto, jogando-se na cama com um bufo, revirando-se para encontrar uma posição confortável. Fleur o seguira até a cama, em um passo mais sedado.

- Como ele pode simplesmente _ir embora_ dessa maneira? – Bill sibilou.

- É parte do trabalho dele.

- Mas...

Fleur se sentou e colocou uma mão sobre a boca de Bill.

- Ginny sabia no que estava se metendo quando se casou com ele. Ela sabia que algo desse tipo poderia acontecer.

Bill fechou uma mão ao redor do pulso de Fleur, afastando sua mão.

- Ela não parecia estar bem com isso. – protestou.

Fleur considerou o que ele lhe disse.

- Talvez. – concordou. – Mas só por que ela não gosta de algo não quer dizer que ela não tenha aceitado, não é?

Bill percebeu que sua esposa estava certa, e se afundou em seu travesseiro.

- Ela é muito nova para ser viúva. – murmurou. Fleur teve o bastante. Saiu da cama e marchou até a porta. – Onde está indo? – perguntou.

- Ginny não é uma garotinha! Ou um _bébé_. – disse, virando-se para encarar a cama. – Vou fazer chá.

Bill balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar da memória. Olhou para Fleur, esperando serenamente. Voltou a estalar os dedos e não viu George entrar no corredor que levava até Ginny.

**-x-**

Percy estava rígido em sua cadeira. Ajeitou os óculos no que estava virando um tique nervoso. Estivera fazendo muito isso ultimamente. Percy suspirou irritadamente, enquanto parava o progresso de sua mão por seu cabelo. Tirou os dedos do cabelo bagunçado e deixou sua mão descansar em seu colo.

Quando Arthur viera falar consigo, sabia que ele lhe pediria para ir falar com Shacklebolt. Também sabia que Arthur usara a palavra "irmã" deliberadamente. Ela acertava os vestígios de culpa que Percy ainda sentia desde o final da guerra e como tinha abandonado sua família por três anos. Isso forçava Percy a ver seu pai sob uma nova luz. Nunca soubera que seu pai gentil podia ser tão astuto.

Percy permitiu que sua mão corresse mais uma vez por seu cabelo.

Teria ido falar com Shacklebolt mesmo que Arthur não houvesse pedido.

Por que isso era parcialmente sua culpa. Se não tivesse dito nada a Harry, ou negado que recebera aquelas cartas, era provável que Harry estivesse ali com Ginny.

**-x-**

George fechou a porta e se apoiou nela. Ginny estava deitada de lado, as costas para a porta. Observou Ginny por um momento, enquanto uma contração a atingia. _Posso fazer isso? É o que Fred faria. Ele teria pulado na jugular, mesmo que só para irritar Ginny._ George respirou fundo.

- Sabe, Gin, eu costumava te observar durante a guerra. Quando estávamos na casa da tia Muriel. Você escrevia cartas, e as queimava. Eram para Harry, não eram? Quero dizer, por que você queimaria cartas para Ron e Hermione? – Ginny assentiu. – Eu sempre te admirei. Como você era forte. Como nunca desistia. – George foi até a cama. Pegou o pano pendurado na borda da vasilha de água gelada e mergulhou o pano na água. Torceu-a e se sentou na ponta da cama, encarando Ginny. Ela ofegou de dor, quando outra contração a acertou. – Você nunca me desapontou, Gin. – George correu o pano pelo rosto e pescoço de Ginny. Seus olhos castanhos foram até ele, lágrimas se acumulando no canto. – Até agora. – os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram em choque. – Há uma diferença entre ser forte e teimosa, e nesse momento você só está sendo teimosa. Traço de família, eu sei. – sua mão se prendeu ao redor das dela, e lhe deu apoio durante a próxima contração. – Esse bebê, ele depende de você fazer a coisa certa. E a coisa certa para você... E o bebê... É tê-lo. Nos seus termos, antes de eles decidirem fazer isso por você.

Ginny se esforçou para se sentar, e George segurou seu braço para ajudá-la. _Certeiro_, George pensou. Ginny odiava que outras pessoas tomassem decisões por ela.

A porta se abriu e Shanti, Bronwyn e Molly se amontoaram na porta. Não tinham visto George sair da sala de espera.

- Certo. – Ginny disse roucamente. – Vamos fazer isso. – adicionou cansadamente.

George escorregou para fora da cama para voltar para a sala de espera, mas Ginny segurou sua mão.

- Não! George! Não me deixe...

George olhou para sua mãe, e Molly assentiu. Mordeu o lábio e voltou a se sentar na cama, atrás de Ginny.

- Certo, Gin, eu não vou a lugar nenhum até terminar.

Foi uma experiência surreal para George. Seu mundo se concentrou em Ginny e seu bebê. Não demorou para que Ginny desse a luz ao bebê.

- É um menino. – Shanti anunciou.

Ginny escondeu o rosto no ombro de George e explodiu em lágrimas.

**-x-**

- Ginny. – era mais uma afirmação do que um cumprimento.

- Vá embora. – Ginny não se deu ao trabalho de erguer os olhos. Olhou para o bebê deitado no pequeno berço, sua palma emoldurando a cabeça pequenina, coberta por uma leve camada de cabelo negro.

- Ginny, por favor. – Harry se escorou na batente, pronto para cair de exaustão.

- Eu não quero você aqui nesse momento. – Ginny ralhou tão suavemente quanto possível. Ainda estava dolorida do parto. Não tinha sido tão longo quanto o de James, mas a confusão emocional não tinha ajudado.

Harry não disse nada, mas se afastou na parede e entrou no quarto de Ginny. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama de Ginny. Correu as mãos pelo cabelo, quase arrancando um punhado em frustração. Esticou as pernas doloridas em frente ao corpo e se recostou, descansando a cabeça no encosto da cadeira, deixando seus olhos se fecharem.

O som da porta se abrindo o fez abrir um olho e viu Ginny parada na porta. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela. _Ela parece péssima_, pensou. Ela estava pálida, com círculos escuros sob os olhos, e seu cabelo normalmente vivido parecia sem brilho.

- Onde você estava? – ela perguntou suavemente.

- Não posso te dizer. – disse. Normalmente, era bastante aberto com ela sobre suas missões, mas tinha mantido a boca fechada sobre esse.

- Por que não? – Ginny andou lentamente até a cama, e se sentou cuidadosamente, puxando o cobertor sobre seu corpo.

- Para te proteger. – explicou. Era uma conversa que ele podia recitar; a tiveram várias vezes nos últimos meses. Harry se ergueu e parou no pé da cama.

Ginny o olhou feio.

- Eu não quero que você me proteja! – gritou.

- Não grite comigo! – Harry gritou de volta, os olhos brilhando.

- Bem, não grite comigo também! – Ginny gritou, procurando por sua varinha. Não estava no criado mudo e não tinha certeza de que se lembrava de tê-la levado para o hospital. Viu o punhal da varinha de Harry aparecendo pelo bolso, e se jogou para frente para pegá-la, fazendo uma careta de dor.

Os reflexos do treinamento de Auror de Harry entraram em ação, apesar da exaustão, e sua mão segurou o pulso dela, seus dedos fechados firmemente.

- Nem pense nisso. – avisou, cansado demais para tentar ser diplomático. – Sem varinhas. – disse, se afastando o máximo possível, antes de soltar o pulso dela. Foi até a mesa no canto mais afastado do quarto e tirou a varinha do bolso, fazendo um show do ato de colocá-la sobre a mesa.

Voltou até Ginny, as mãos erguidas.

- Eu não queria que você fosse um alvo.

- Posso me cuidar. – arguiu. – Nós tivemos essa maldita conversa há oito anos.

- É diferente agora, Gin.

- Não me chame assim! Você não pode me chamar assim nesse momento!

- Certo, certo. – Harry disse para acalmá-la. – Mas é diferente. Não é mais apenas você. Há Teddy. E James. E... – Harry parou de falar. – Nunca escolhemos um nome para ele, não é?

- Não. – Ginny olhou para o cobertor.

- Gin...ny. – Harry começou, se corrigindo. – Você se lembra por que Hermione fez o que fez com os pais dela, durante a guerra?

- É claro que me lembro. – bufou com impaciência.

- Se eu te contasse tudo, se eles te capturassem, podiam vasculhar sua memória até encontrar o que eu te disse. É pior do que estupro, ter alguém andando por sua mente dessa maneira. – Harry começou a se sentar na ponta da cama, antes de mudar de ideia e voltar para a cadeira. – Apenas não posso te contar. – ergueu uma mão quando Ginny começou a protestar. – Ainda. – esclareceu.

- Quando? – exigiu.

- Quando for seguro. – Harry queria tocá-la. – Eu não posso te arriscar, Ginny. Se algo acontecer comigo, você é tudo o que eles vão ter.

Tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos.

"Às vezes, quando Teddy era bebê, e eu não conseguia dormir, eu ia vê-lo dormir. E, às vezes, eu pensava que Tonks tinha sido egoísta, indo para a batalha daquela maneira. Deixando um recém nascido daquela maneira. Depois, eu me sentia culpado por pensar assim." Harry pressionou os dedos na borda do crânio, sob as sobrancelhas, tentando diminuir a dor de cabeça que cutucava a parte de trás de seus olhos.

Olhou para Ginny, sua silhueta borrada e fora de foco, sem os óculos.

"Eu não quero deixar James ou o pequenino sozinhos dessa maneira." Voltou a colocar os óculos sobre o nariz. "Eu sinto muito, Ginny. Eu não queria perder. Mas nenhum de nós sabia que ele chegaria tão cedo. Esse caso todo era para ter acabado antes de ele nascer."

Ginny olhou duramente para as próprias mãos. Estavam fechadas sobre seu colo.

- Não é a mesma coisa. – ela disse. – Sou sua esposa, maldição. Você não pode apenas me deixar no escuro dessa maneira. Eu não sabia nem como te mandar uma mensagem. – deslizou e se deitou de lado, suas costas para Harry.

- Ginny, por favor...

- Vá para casa. Vá trabalhar. Apenas vá.

Harry congelou.

- Ginny?

- Agora não, Harry. – suspirou, piscando para afastar as lágrimas.

Harry cambaleou para fora do quarto, seus pés automaticamente o levando até o quarto onde o bebê estava dormindo. Parou ao lado do berço, observando seu filho dormir.

- Acho que eu realmente estraguei tudo. – disse para o bebê. Harry passou a mão pelas barras do berço, e acariciou a pequena bochecha com um dedo trêmulo, perdido em observá-lo. Enquanto o nascimento de James tinha sido um evento alegre, esse estava rapidamente se transformando em algo digno da imaginação daquele poeta que estudara no primário. _Shakes... Shakes-alguma coisa_. Ele não conseguia lembrar.

- Você gostaria de segurá-lo? – a voz de Shanti interrompeu seus pensamentos. Foi uma interrupção bem vinda.

- Posso fazer isso?

- É claro que pode. – Shanti ergueu o bebê, e indicou para Harry se sentar na cadeira de balanço que Harry não tinha notado. Cuidadosamente, colocou o bebê nos braços de Harry. – Vocês têm um nome para ele? Ginny não disse.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Ainda não. – olhou para Shanti. – Ele vai ficar bem? O bebê?

Shanti se encostou na parede ao lado do berço.

- Ele é prematuro, mas seis semanas não é o fim do mundo. O pequeno Potter passou a primeira noite sem maiores problemas. Nessa altura, a maior preocupação é o desenvolvimento dos pulmões, mas até agora ele parece bem. Vamos ter de observá-lo pelas próximas semanas. Não vamos deixá-lo ir para casa até termos certeza de que ele está ganhando peso. Agora ele tem um pouco mais de um quilo e meio.

- Eu tenho uma semana. Eles me deram uma semana, e aí eu tenho que voltar para... – Harry parou de falar no final da sentença. – Eu tenho uma semana. – repetiu.

**-x-**

Ron espiou dentro do quarto escuro. Harry aparecera na noite anterior, duas horas depois de o bebê ter nascido, causando um pequeno tumulto na sala de espera. Ele estava bem mais magro do que estivera há um mês, e tinha círculos escuros sob os olhos.

- Harry?

- Sim? – os olhos de Harry não saíram de seu filho adormecido, contando o número de vezes que seu peito subia e descia com cada respiração.

- Mamãe mandou o jantar para você.

- Obrigado. – Harry disse com indiferença.

- Eu sou suposto a ficar e te ver comer. – Ron o informou.

- Não estou com fome.

Ron equilibrou o prato de comida em uma mão.

- Que tal você comer três garfadas de qualquer coisa, e eu posso falar que você comeu sem ter de mentir para a mamãe?

- Que seja. – Harry pegou o prato e olhou para a comida empilhada. Cutucou-a com o garfo que Ron lhe dera, e conseguiu engolir uma batata assada. – Você diria que isso foi três garfadas?

- Bom o bastante para mim. – Ron apontou a varinha para o prato. – _Evanesco_. – o resto do jantar sumiu. Sentou-se na cadeira e observou Harry balançar a cadeira de balanço ao lado do berço. – Onde você estava?

- Não posso te dizer.

- Não pode ou não vai? – Ron perguntou sutilmente.

- Ambos.

- Quase precisaram sedar Ginny.

- Por quê? – Harry desviou os olhos de seu filho e franziu o cenho para Ron.

- Ela não... – Ron murmurou desconfortavelmente. – Por que você não estava aqui. – Ron olhou para os pés. – Ela não queria fazer isso sem você. Mamãe disse... – Ron engoliu. – Mamãe disse que Shanti temia que ela fosse perdê-lo.

Harry mordeu o lábio, mas não disse nada. Voltou a contar cada respiração do bebê.

- Vale a pena? – a pergunta baixa de Ron interrompeu a contagem de Harry. – Ser um Auror? Vale a pena?

Harry suspirou e se levantou, se espreguiçando. Inclinou-se sobre o berço, e cuidadosamente pegou o bebê nos braços. Voltou a se sentar sobre a cadeira de balanço, aninhando o bebê contra seu peito. Olhou para o pequeno rosto, adormecido.

- Sim. Para que ele não tenha que viver do jeito que vivemos.

- Vale seu casamento?

- Não. – Harry respondeu em voz baixa. – Se ela pedisse, eu desistiria.

_Continua..._

**Tradução do título do capítulo: **seria algo como "atingir o fundo do poço".


	13. Blameless

**Capítulo Treze**

**Blameless**

_- Vale a pena? – a pergunta baixa de Ron interrompeu a contagem de Harry. – Ser um Auror? Vale a pena?_

_Harry suspirou e se levantou, se espreguiçando. Inclinou-se sobre o berço, e cuidadosamente pegou o bebê nos braços. Voltou a se sentar sobre a cadeira de balanço, aninhando o bebê contra seu peito. Olhou para o pequeno rosto, adormecido._

_- Sim. Para que ele não tenha que viver do jeito que vivemos._

_- Vale seu casamento?_

_- Não. – Harry respondeu em voz baixa. – Se ela pedisse, eu desistiria._

**-x-**

Harry se balançou silenciosamente, segurando seu filho recém-nascido contra seu peito. Dedilhou a tornozeleira ao redor do tornozelo dele. Shanti tinha explicado que ela monitorava a temperatura, peso, pulso e quão bem ele estava respirando. Essa informação era enviada para uma prancheta enfeitiçada que ela carregava. Tinha quase se esquecido que Ron estava ali quando Ron pigarreou.

- Ela não te pediria isso.

- Não. – a voz de Harry estava quase sem som.

Ron olhou para a porta quando ouviu o farfalhar de tecido. Ginny estava parada na porta, ajeitando a camisola sobre seu peito. O que Ron observou nos próximos minutos o preocupou. Viu Harry olhar na direção da porta, e se erguer da cadeira de balanço. Harry roçou os lábios sobre a cabeça do bebê, antes de colocá-lo no berço, e sair com um leve assentir para Ginny. Por sua parte, Ginny manteve os olhos no chão, e deu um passo para o lado para deixar Harry sair do quarto. Ginny entrou no quarto e pegou o bebê, abrindo a parte de cima da camisola. Ron, percebendo que ela ia alimentar o bebê, apressadamente desviou os olhos, corando.

Olhou para Ginny pelo canto dos olhos, tentando evitar a porção de pele que ela acabara de expor.

- Assumo que ainda está brava com ele?

Ginny deu de ombros, seus olhos fixos no bebê.

Ron se levantou, o prato em suas mãos, e saiu do quarto. Viu Harry sentado no chão do corredor, as costas contra a parede, a testa descansando em seus joelhos. Ron sentiu um aperto de inquietude em seu estômago. Sempre vira Harry e Ginny como um dos casais mais unidos que conhecia. Começou a imaginar quanto os últimos seis meses tinham desgastado o casamento deles.

Ron foi para a sala de espera, onde Hermione estava esperando com Rose.

- Vamos. – disse curtamente. – Precisamos conversar. – Hermione o seguiu, confusa. Ron não disse nada até estarem no metrô, indo para o apartamento. – Você os viu? Hoje?

- Apenas Ginny, mais cedo. Por quê?

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Eles não ficam nem no mesmo quarto juntos.

- Isso não parece bom.

- Não parece. Não estão nem se falando.

- Caramba.

- Pode falar isso de novo. – Ron murmurou.

**-x-**

Na terça-feira, a família inteira sabia que Harry e Ginny não estavam se falando. Molly levava comida que nenhum dos dois comia, e jogavam fora depois de algumas garfadas. Ela viu a dança estranha e tensa que eles faziam perto do outro quando ela levava o almoço. Harry ia ficar com o bebê por um tempo, antes de Ginny aparecer na porta, e eles trocavam de lugar silenciosamente. Era óbvio que Harry não tinha saído do hospital desde domingo à noite. Molly notou, com preocupação, que ele não parecia ter dormido, também. A falta de sono apenas fazia as sombras em seu rosto mais profundas. _Ele está muito magro, também,_ pensou.

- Precisa de algo, Molly? – a voz rouca de Harry soou no corredor silencioso. Ele estava escorado na parede oposta a da porta, observando Ginny amamentar o bebê.

- Não, querido. – Molly saiu do hospital, seu rosto enrugado de ansiedade. Ela temia que, se eles não conseguissem pelo menos superar a parede que tinham criado entre si, poderia ser tarde demais quando Harry voltasse de sua missão.

Arthur também notou, quando levara o jantar naquela noite. Passou um prato de comida para Harry, que apenas o cutucou com uma falta de vontade que Arthur não via há anos.

- Harry? Por que não vai para casa por algumas horas? Tomar um banho e cochilar na sua cama?

Harry olhou para Arthur, antes de cheirar sua camiseta cuidadosamente.

- Que dia é hoje?

- Terça.

Harry considerou a sugestão de Arthur.

- Não posso. – disse, balançando a cabeça. – E se algo der errado, e eu perder isso também? – disse amargamente.

Arthur segurou o braço de Harry com uma mão e o arrastou até a sala de espera.

- Você não está fazendo favor nenhum para ninguém ao não se cuidar. Quão bom você será para Ginny, James ou o bebê se também ficar doente, eh? – Arthur se virou, Aparatando Harry até a casa em Godric's Hollow.

Estava quente e abafado no vale. Harry piscou, confuso ao ver a grama e as árvores sendo banhados pela luz do sol, ao invés do corredor mal iluminado do hospital. Considerou soltar seu braço do aperto de Arthur e Aparatar de volta para Londres, mas estava cansado demais para Aparatar propriamente. Harry sentiu um leve empurrão em seu braço quando Arthur o incentivou a ir até a porta dos fundos.

- As defesas estão ativadas? – Arthur perguntou.

- Uh, sim. Vou cuidar disso. – Harry pegou a varinha e a acenou para a maçaneta. A porta se abriu e Harry passou por ela, sentindo um leve formigar em sua pele quando o feitiço o reconheceu. Parou no meio da cozinha, e removeu as defesas da casa para que Arthur pudesse entrar. – Estão desativados. – avisou pela porta, afundando-se em uma cadeira, de repente cansado demais para ficar em pé.

Arthur entrou na cozinha e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry.

- Vá em frente e tome um banho, filho. Vai se sentir melhor. E depois vá se deitar por algumas horas. Vou ficar aqui, e te acordo daqui a pouco.

Harry gemeu suavemente quando se ergueu. Seus dedos correram pela frente de sua camisa, desabotoando-a, enquanto subia pesadamente as escadas até seu quarto. Harry deixou a camisa no chão e tirou o tênis. Estava os usando há tanto tempo que parecia que eles tinham se colado a suas meias. Harry torceu o nariz para o cheiro emanando de seus pés. _Certo, eu preciso de um banho_, refletiu, tirando as meias. _Ugh, isso é horrível. Estou surpreso que ninguém tenha falado algo mais cedo._ Harry tirou o jeans e a boxer ao mesmo tempo e foi ao banheiro, arrastando os pés.

Harry ligou o chuveiro e entrou na banheira cansadamente. Ficou parado sob o jato, deixando a água correr por vários momentos, antes de pegar uma barra de sabão. Esfregou-se cuidadosamente, antes de automaticamente pegar o xampu de Ginny. Depois de tirar a espuma do cabelo, Harry desligou a água e pegou uma toalha, se secando descuidadamente. Considerou simplesmente se deitar nu na cama, mas saber que Arthur iria acordá-lo em algumas horas o fez ir até o armário onde suas coisas estavam. Vestiu uma boxer gastar e a camisa de um pijama igualmente gasta, antes de quase cair na cama aquecida.

Harry ficou deitado de costas na cama por um longo momento. _Está faltando algo_. Virou-se e, em seu atordoamento, procurou por Ginny. Seus olhos se abriram quando sua mão encontrou apenas ar. _Oh, certo. Ela está no hospital_. Os olhos de Harry arderam, enquanto apertava o travesseiro de Ginny contra seu peito. O algodão suave da fronha ainda tinha o fraco cheiro de Ginny. Harry enterrou o nariz no tecido, seus braços se apertando ao redor do travesseiro.

Em segundo, o cansaço falou mais alto, e Harry adormeceu.

**-x-**

No hospital, Shanti estava sentada em sua mesa, olhando para a prancheta. Algo tinha chamado sua atenção. Segurou-a em suas mãos por vários segundos, franzindo o cenho. Lentamente, colocou a prancheta na mesa e massageou as têmporas por um minuto.

**-x-**

Arthur ouviu a água parar de correr no andar de cima. Ele esperou, pacientemente contando os minutos, antes de subir as escadas. A porta para o quarto de Harry e Ginny estava entreaberta, e Arthur abriu a porta silenciosamente. Os roncos suaves de Harry alcançaram seus ouvidos. Arthur entrou no quarto, e caminhou na ponta dos pés até a cama. Colocou o cobertor ao redor de Harry, como se ele tivesse a idade de Teddy, e ficou parado ali por alguns momentos, observando o homem que considerava um de seus próprios filhos, dormir.

Arthur saiu do quarto e, curiosamente, colocou a cabeça dentro de um dos outros quartos. O cômodo era uma estranha mistura de móveis. A antiga cadeira de balanço de Molly estava perto da janela, supervisionando o jardim de trás da casa, e um armário e uma mesa de troca estavam apoiados em uma parede. Uma pilha de madeira estava no meio do quarto e Arthur se inclinou para examinar. Era o berço desmontado do bebê.

Arthur correu um dedo sobre a superfície da madeira, franzindo o cenho para o caminho que se abriu na poeira. Limpou o dedo no suéter e olhou tristemente ao redor do quarto.

Saiu do quarto e foi para o andar de baixo, acomodando-se em uma das poltronas fofinhas da sala de estar, olhando desejosamente para a televisão. Tinha aprendido a usar alguns itens Trouxas, como torradeiras, mas a maioria dos equipamentos de áudio visual lhe confundiam. Havia muitos botões. Tinha um rádio bruxo sobre a prateleira ao lado da televisão, então Arthur apontou sua varinha para ele e ajustou o volume para um murmúrio baixo. Estava passando um jogo de Quadribol em Aplleby, então Arthur não se incomodou em mudar de estação.

Mas a mente de Arthur não estava no jogo. Estava no abismo que se abrira entre sua filha e o marido dela. Convocou uma fotografia do parapeito da lareira. Ginny e Harry sorriam um para o outro, enroscados nos braços do outro. Tinha sido tirada depois do casamento deles, e eles dançavam uma música que apenas eles podiam ouvir, cercados por milhares de pequenas luzes. Arthur não tinha se oposto ao noivado deles, mas ficara chocado quando descobrira que eles queriam se casar assim que a temporada de Quadribol acabasse. Ginny só tinha dezenove anos e Harry vinte. Arthur sentira que eles eram novos demais para se casarem, mas ambos estavam determinados — Ginny em seu modo furioso e teimoso, e Harry em sua insistência calma e firme.

Arthur não se importara em receber Ginny e James n'A Toca pelo último mês. Com o que _tinha_ se importado era a maneira que Harry deixara Ginny no escuro sobre tudo. Entendia, até certo ponto, que Harry não queria que Ginny soubesse de algo para mantê-la segura. Mas isso tudo o que isso tinha feito, era preocupar ainda mais Ginny. Às vezes, Harry ainda vivia no mundo de dez anos antes, e isso dificultava mais as coisas. Ele não era de confiar nas pessoas, exceto por Ron, Hermione ou Ginny. E, às vezes, parecia que nem em Ginny.

**-x-**

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou em confusão momentânea. Não reconheceu o quarto. Sentou-se cuidadosamente, consciente de todos os músculos doloridos em seu corpo. Harry olhou ao redor do quarto, apertando os olhos para colocá-lo em foco. Afundou em alívio quando percebeu que estava na sua cama, em sua casa. Gradualmente, lembrou-se de Arthur o levando para casa, insistindo para que ele tomasse banho e dormisse um pouco. Harry afastou o cobertor e tentou se lembrar de onde tinha deixado seus óculos. Encontrou-os no balcão do banheiro, e os colocou no nariz.

Harry voltou para o quarto, e olhou para o relógio. Não sabia que horas eram quando Arthur o levara para casa, mas o relógio marcava oito e meia. Estava escurecendo, então Harry sabia que era noite. Harry encontrou uma antiga calça jeans e a vestiu, fazendo uma careta ao notá-la larga em sua cintura. Não tinha prestado atenção a quanto peso tinha perdido no último mês. Harry aproveitou para se examinar no espelho longo no canto. _Você não está lá essas coisas_, pensou, notando as manchas roxas sob seus olhos, e como as curvas do seu rosto pareciam fundas. _Não é uma surpresa que Molly fique me dando comida_. Harry correu uma mão pela lateral de seu corpo, alarmado com a facilidade para contar suas costelas. Deu as costas para o espelho e ficou parado incertamente do lado de fora de seu quarto. Harry notou que a porta para o quarto do bebê estava aberta. Tinha fechado antes de saírem, depois de ter montado a mesa de troca, para que James não pudesse mexer nos pedaços que formariam o berço.

Harry caminhou até o quarto, uma onda de culpa o atingindo. _É melhor eu montar. Caso contrário, Bunny terá de dormir em uma gaveta e Ginny nunca vai me perdoar._ Harry começou a mexer nos pedaços, consultando as instruções. Supôs que poderia montar com magia, mas preferia fazer a mão.

**-x-**

Arthur ouviu os sons distantes de madeira batendo em madeira no andar de cima e foi até a cozinha para preparar alguns sanduíches. Arthur não cozinhava muito, não importava o quanto tentasse, mas sabia fazer sanduíches e esquentar sopa quando havia necessidade. Subiu as escadas, levitando uma bandeja com um prato de sanduíches de presunto e duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que encontrara na geladeira. Encontrou Harry no quarto do bebê, sentado no chão, cercado pelos pedaços do berço, franzindo o cenho para um pequeno manual. Arthur pigarreou levemente.

- Está com fome?

Harry deu de ombros, sem erguer os olhos.

- Você deveria comer, filho.

Harry se levantou e pegou a bandeja de Arthur, colocando-a sobre a mesa de troca, e pegou um sanduíche.

- Eu preciso terminar isso, antes que tenha de ir embora de novo. – disse, indicando a pilha de madeira. Harry deu uma mordida distraída em seu sanduíche e o engoliu, antes de olhar para Arthur. – Você se importaria em ajudar? É realmente necessário duas pessoas para montar.

Arthur segurou as partes uma contra a outra, enquanto Harry pacientemente parafusava as várias partes à armação. Demorou mais de uma hora, mas nenhum deles falou, além dos pedidos de Harry para que Arthur segurasse uma parte junto de outra. Quando o berço estava terminado, Harry olhou ao redor do quarto e empurrou o berço contra a parede adjacente à janela. Harry pegou outro sanduíche e começou a arrancar a casca do pão.

- Como James está?

- Ele está bem. Com saudade de Ginny e você, é claro.

- Vou ir vê-lo amanhã. – Harry murmurou, envergonhado.

Arthur se sentou na cadeira de balanço, seu corpo se moldando aos contornos familiares. Correu as mãos pelos braços. Percy tinha sido um bebê que sentia muita cólica, e Arthur passara horas com ele nessa cadeira. Observou Harry despedaçar seu sanduíche por um momento.

- Sabe, Harry, eu não gosto de me meter na vida dos meus filhos.

- Eu sei.

- Ginny merece algo melhor do que você tem feito ultimamente. – Arthur disse com uma severidade não característica. Harry ergueu a cabeça, o rosto vermelho. – Ela demonstrou incontáveis vezes que pode se cuidar. Ela é, definitivamente, filha de Molly, e você sabe o que Molly pode fazer. – Harry assentiu, lembrando-se com claridade a maneira que Molly duelara com Bellatrix. – Você não pode deixá-la de fora dessa maneira. Ela é sua esposa. Não devia tratá-la como qualquer coisa além de uma igual. Eu esperava algo melhor de você. – Arthur concluiu quietamente.

As mãos de Harry se convulsionaram ao redor do sanduíche, seu rosto pálido.

- Eu só queria...

- Às vezes, não é sobre o que você _quer_.

Harry derrubou o sanduíche no prato e correu as mãos pelo rosto.

- Não posso arriscar colocá-la em perigo.

- Você vai perdê-la se continuar agindo dessa maneira. – Arthur disse sem pensar.

Harry não disse nada, mas assentiu. Sabia que Arthur estava certo. Por mais que soubesse que Ginny o amava, seu silêncio ia construir uma parede entre eles que poderia ser impossível de derrubar.

Arthur se levantou e foi até a forma encolhida de Harry. Colocou uma mão sob o queixo de Harry e forçou o homem mais novo a olhá-lo.

- Você tem que achar um jeito de falar com ela. – Arthur o informou.

- Eu nunca tive um caso em que ela pudesse estar em perigo. – Harry confessou. – Eu não sei _como_ contar a ela sobre esse.

Com essa confissão, algo fez sentido para Harry. Não era que ele não _queria_ contar a Ginny. Ele tinha conversado com ela sobre missões e casos antes. Ele _não conseguia_ forçar as palavras a saírem. Harry inalou e ajeitou os ombros.

- É melhor eu voltar ao hospital.

Voltou para seu quarto e vestiu um suéter e um par de meias. Olhou para seu tênis com nojo e procurou sua varinha no seu jeans imundo. Harry a apontou para seu tênis, murmurando:

- _Scourgify_. – pegou um deles e o cheirou apreensivamente. Ainda estava um pouco fedorento, mas melhor do que o odor que o tinha recebido mais cedo. Vestiu-os e encontrou Arthur no patamar.

- Vou te levar de volta. – Arthur disse.

- Obrigado. – Harry estava agradecido por isso. Ainda estava muito cansado para tentar aparatar sozinho. – Eu posso acabar me estrunchando.

Arthur segurou o braço de Harry.

- Eu não gosto de ver você, ou Ginny, magoados dessa maneira, filho.

- Eu vou tentar... Eu não sei... Ajeitar isso, eu acho.

Arthur puxou Harry para um abraço, surpreendendo-o depois de sua "discussão".

- Vamos lá, então. – Arthur disse com a voz rouca. Guiou Harry pelas escadas e até o jardim, esperando que Harry recolocasse as defesas na casa. Quando Harry andou até onde Arthur estava esperando, Arthur segurou o cotovelo de Harry e virou.

**-x-**

Harry estava parado na frente do quarto do bebê em St. Mungo, hesitante. Ginny estava lá dentro, sentada na cadeira de balanço, a cabeça apoiada no encosto, os olhos fechados. _Talvez eu devesse esperar... Ela parece pior do que eu._ Engoliu em seco e deu um passo para dentro do quarto.

- Ginny? – chamou quase inaudivelmente.

Ginny abriu os olhos, e virou a cabeça na direção da porta. Abriu a boca, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um alarme começou a soar. Shanti e um estagiário passaram correndo pela porta, empurrando Harry para o lado. Tiraram o bebê de Ginny, e começaram a esfregar suas costas. Depois de vários segundos agonizantes, o rosto do bebê começou a ficar azulado. O estagiário pegou uma pequena bolsa com uma máscara presa a ela, e a colocou delicadamente sobre o rosto do bebê, e começou a apertar a bolsa lentamente, gentilmente forçando o ar para os pulmões dele.

Ginny tinha pulado para fora de sua cadeira, a boca aberta em choque.

- O-o que está errado com ele? – quando ninguém respondeu, ela gritou. – Que diabos está errado com meu filho?

Shanti olhou para Harry.

- Tire-a daqui. – disse com urgência. Harry olhou para sua esposa e para a Curandeira, antes de ir até Ginny e a carregar para fora do quarto.

Harry entrou no quarto de Ginny, no outro lado do corredor, e a colocou na ponta da cama. Os olhos de Ginny estavam arregalados em medo, e sua boca trabalhava silenciosamente. Ela olhou para Harry, e seu rosto se enrugou.

- É minha culpa. – gemeu. – É minha culpa.

Harry pegou a cadeira, perto do cabeceira da cama, e a arrastou até estar em frente de Ginny, e se sentou.

- O que quer dizer, é sua culpa?

Ginny olhou para as mãos, piscando rapidamente.

- A noite antes de ele nascer. James... Ele teve um pesadelo ou algo assim, e estava chamando por você, e eu fui pegá-lo e acabei dormindo no chão, sentada. – Ginny esfregou uma mão sob o nariz. – Eu não estava dormindo. Não comi como deveria. – sua boca tremeu, antes de respirar lentamente. – É minha culpa que ele nasceu mais cedo. – sua voz falhou. – É minha culpa... – repetiu.

Harry envolveu as mãos geladas de Ginny com as próprias.

- Não é sua culpa. – Ginny balançou a cabeça, incapaz de falar. – Gin, você não vive a minha vida e em algum momento percebe que pode fazer tudo certo, e as coisas ainda acontecem. – foi para a cama e passou os braços ao redor do corpo trêmulo de Ginny. – Se é culpa de alguém, então é minha. – Harry deixou sua cabeça descansar sobre a de Ginny. – Eu te coloquei em uma situação instável. Eu te deixei sozinha, e eu não precisava. – admitiu.

A porta abriu e Shanti entrou, fechando-a novamente.

- Ele está bem. Ele tem algo chamado apnéia. Acontece com bebês prematuros. Estou ajustando o monitor no tornozelo dele.

- O que é apnéia? – Harry perguntou. Tinha pulado o capítulo sobre bebês prematuros quando lera por causa de James, e não se lembrava de tudo.

- Ele para de respirar. – Ginny disse dolorosamente.

Harry olhou para Shanti para confirmar, e ela assentiu.

- Ele também pode ter algo chamado bradicardia, que é quando o coração fica lento. – Shanti esticou os ombros. – Nenhum dos dois é sério. – garantiu aos dois pais assustados a sua frente. – Só significa que teremos que monitorá-lo de perto. – descansou os cotovelos nos joelhos. – Se vocês estiverem o segurando quando o alarme disparar, podem esfregar suas costas, braços ou pernas. Isso ajudará a lembrá-lo de respirar. Quando ele começar a respirar de novo, o alarme vai parar. Mas eu vou deixar um estagiário do quinto ano responsável por ele o tempo todo. – Shanti pausou. – O jovem senhor Potter ficará bem. A apnéia não é incomum em bebês prematuros.

Shanti se levantou e colocou a cadeira no lugar.

- Agora, eu vou mandar que os dois durmam. E comam. – olhou severamente para Ginny. – Você vai ficar doente se não começar a se cuidar. – disse em um eco do sermão de Arthur para Harry, mais cedo. – Você precisa descansar, comer e ficar hidratada se está planejando a continuar a amamentar. – colocou Harry no sermão. – E isso vale para você, também. Sem a parte de amamentar. – adicionou.

Shanti saiu e Ginny piscou, lágrimas correndo por suas bochechas.

- Por que está chorando? – Harry perguntou, secando as lágrimas, mas elas estavam correndo mais rápido do que ele conseguia secá-las.

- Eu não sei. – Ginny disse tremulamente.

- Durma um pouco, certo? – Harry se levantou e foi até a cadeira, esticando as pernas e juntando as mãos sobre o estômago.

Ginny se deitou na cama e se virou para olhar para Harry. Fungou algumas vezes e esfregou a manga da camisola sob o nariz.

- Harry? – murmurou.

Ele abriu um olho.

- Sim?

- Você poderia... Você pode... – Ginny se esforçou para dizer as palavras. Ergueu a ponta do cobertor em um convite.

Harry mordeu o lábio, contemplando o convite de Ginny.

- Tem certeza?

Ginny assentiu uma vez.

- Tenho certeza. – foi um pouco para o lado. – Por favor?

Harry saiu da cadeira e tirou os óculos, deixando-os na mesa próxima a cama. Deitou ao lado de Ginny na cama e a puxou contra seu corpo.

- Sinto muito. – murmurou, sua boca perto da orelha dela. – Por tudo. – o ar se perdeu em sua garganta.

Ginny entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele. Não estava pronta para perdoá-lo ainda. Mas estava disposta a tentar.

_Continua..._

**Tradução do título do capítulo: **inocente.


	14. By Inches

**Capítulo Quatorze**

**By Inches**

Harry observou Ginny dormir. Virou o pulso e apertou os olhos para o relógio. Ela acordaria logo. Ele descobrira que ela tinha um bracelete bastante parecido com o do bebê. O bracelete vibrava algumas vezes durante a noite e Ginny saia da cama, cambaleava até o quarto do outro lado do corredor para tentar alimentar o bebê. Demorava por que ele ficava cansado e parava de comer depois de alguns minutos. Harry rapidamente aprendera que, se Ginny não acordasse logo que o bracelete começava a vibrar, ele ficava mais insistente. E, então, começava a apitar. Harry acordava sempre que Ginny acordava, e ignorava quando ela lhe falava para voltar a dormir. Ele não conseguia dormir sem ela, então se levantava com ela.

Dizer que era uma tortura era atestar o óbvio.

Essa vigília era a coisa mais difícil que Harry e Ginny já tinham feito.

Quando terça-feira virava quarta-feira, o bebê parara de respirar quatro vezes. Uma vez o estagiário precisou intervir. Tinha sido quase tão assustador quanto a primeira vez.

_Nós realmente precisamos escolher um nome para Bunny. Não dá para ficar o chamando assim ou de bebê por muito mais tempo._

Dormir com Ginny na cama estreita o fazia se lembrar do mês antes de Ginny voltar para a escola, para seu sétimo ano. Tinham encontrado uma antiga rede na barraca de ferramenta e a penduraram entre duas árvores que separavam os estábulos do jardim. Tinham passado várias tardes, depois do almoço, cara a cara, às vezes conversando, às vezes dormindo, mas sempre separados do resto do mundo. Sem seus óculos, sob o leve brilho de uma luz distante, Ginny parecia ter menos do que seus quase vinte e cinco anos. Não que ela aparentasse sua idade. Muitas pessoas assumiam que os dois eram vários anos mais novos do que realmente eram. Ela certamente não parecia ser velha o bastante para ter dois filhos.

Harry sentiu seu peito apertar e fechou os olhos. Sabia que teria de ir embora logo, mas não tinha chegado nem perto de descobrir um jeito de contar a Ginny. Mas sabia que Arthur estava certo. Ginny merecia saber tanto quanto ele pudesse lhe contar, sem prejudicar o caso, e Harry também sabia que ela ficaria em silêncio, mesmo sob um imperdoável. Sem que ele precisasse pedir.

O pulso de Ginny começou a vibrar. Continuaria a vibrar até que ela saísse do quarto. Ela choramingou suavemente e tentou se esconder no peito de Harry, mas as vibrações ficaram mais fortes.

- Acordei, acordei. – murmurou, e se sentou lentamente, esfregando o rosto. Harry saiu da cama e ajudou Ginny a se levantar, guiando sua forma meio adormecida até a porta. Assim que ela cruzou a batente, a vibração parou e Harry a levou até o outro quarto. – Você que vai fazer isso da próxima vez. – ela murmurou por entre o cabelo que caia sobre seu rosto.

- Adoraria, mas não tenho o equipamento certo. – Harry respondeu suavemente.

- Vou dar um jeito. – Ginny retorquiu sonolentamente. Ela se sentou na cadeira de balanço, com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão. Harry pegou o bebê em seus braços e acariciou a leve camada de cabelo negro em sua cabeça. Harry pegou o cobertor do berço; estava com um feitiço de aquecimento e manter Bunny aquecido era uma prioridade. Abriu os primeiros botões da sua camisa e acomodou o bebê contra seu peito, pele a pele, enrolando o cobertor ao redor dele. Cuidado de canguru, Shanti tinha chamado na segunda-feira, quando ela sugerira que ele tentasse. Estranhamente, era calmante para Harry, também.

Os últimos dois dias tinham dado a Harry um curso relâmpago sobre bebês prematuros. Ele não chorava quando ficava com fome, como James costumava. Ele ficava inquieto e choramingava um pouco. Ele também colocava a língua para fora e começava a procurar. Harry tinha quase pulado no dia anterior, quando a pequena língua de Bunny correu por seu peito, enquanto o segurava dessa maneira. A apnéia era aterrorizante por si só, e a ideia de que Bunny poderia simplesmente parar de respirar o fazia contar cada respiração ainda mais obsessivamente do que já fazia.

- Ele está com fome? – Ginny perguntou, sua voz fraca de cansaço.

Harry ajeitou a cabeça para que pudesse ver o bebê. Ele estava piscando lentamente, mas não tinha dado nenhum sinal ainda.

- Provavelmente, mas não está dizendo ainda.

- Certo... – a voz de Ginny morreu e ela fechou os olhos lentamente. Ela continuou a balançar para frente e para trás lentamente na cadeira. Como Harry, ela achava que os últimos dias tinham sido muito educacionais. Não era uma experiência que ela queria repetir. Os olhos de Ginny se abriram um pouco e ela olhou para Harry, aninhando o bebê. Seu cabelo apontava para todos os lados. Lembrava-a de James quando ele acordava. Sentiu uma onda de culpa a atingir. Não tinha se dado ao trabalho de pensar em James desde domingo. Seu foco estava concentrado nesse quarto e no que estava do outro lado do corredor. – Droga.

- O quê? – Harry a olhou cuidadosamente, tentando não agitar o bebê.

- James. – Ginny se ajeitou na cadeira de balanço. – Suponho que não saiba como ele está, sabe? – perguntou com culpa.

- Sim, eu sei. – Harry mudou de posição na cadeira. – Noite passada, seu pai disse que ele está bem. – Harry tencionou quando a boca do bebê se abriu e fechou contra a pele nua sob seu ombro, procurando por algo que não estava lá. – Ei, agora. – disse suavemente para o bebê. – Não posso te ajudar com isso. – Harry se ergueu. – Acho que ele está com fome agora. – colocou o bebê nos braços de Ginny, prendendo o cobertor ao redor de seu corpo pequeno.

Nenhum dos dois falou, enquanto Ginny incentivava o bebê a comer. Ele adormeceu depois de trinta minutos, e Ginny o colocou de volta no berço. Ela olhou para Harry, embaraço colorindo seu rosto sardento.

- Você se importa...? – pigarreou algumas vezes. – Eu preciso tirar leite e não é algo que eu goste de fazer com um público. – suspirou, indicando seus seios ainda inchados.

- Certo. – Harry se levantou e foi até a porta. – Vou ficar no outro quarto, então. – parou na porta e se virou. – Gin? Na próxima vez, eu posso alimentá-lo? – perguntou desejosamente, indicando a bomba em sua mão. Era uma coisa que tinham compartilhado com James, e Harry tinha gostado do seu tempo com ele.

- Absolutamente. – Ginny declarou enfaticamente. – Você pode fazer isso essa noite, também, se quiser.

- Obrigado. – Harry saiu do quarto desajeitadamente. Inclinou-se até seus dedos encostarem em seus pés, esticando os músculos de suas costas, fazendo uma careta para os sons que saíram de sua coluna. Gradualmente, vértebra por vértebra, ele se ergueu, levemente tonto. _Pelo menos estamos conversando_, pensou. Nenhum dos dois tinha mencionado o caso durante a noite, e mantiveram as breves conversas focadas no bebê.

As portas duplas no final do corredor rangeram e Harry se virou para ver Molly carregando uma cesta grande. O estômago de Harry se revirou, lembrando-o que não comera de verdade desde a tarde de domingo. O cheiro de muffins de mirtilo recém assados encheu o ar.

- 'Dia, Harry. – Molly entrou no quarto de Ginny com a cesta e a colocou na mesa. – Está com fome? – abriu a cesta e pegou os muffins. O cheiro de baunilha e mirtilo ficaram mais fortes. O estômago de Harry roncou ruidosamente, e ele pegou um muffin. – Acho que isso é um sim.

Harry fuçou na cesta, pegando duas garrafas térmicas. Abriu uma e inalou o cheiro de chá, gemendo com felicidade enquanto se servia. Tomou o chá, deixando o líquido descer por sua garganta. Depois dos últimos dias, qualquer tipo de cafeína era um manjar dos deuses. Estava prestes a se servir de outra xícara quando parou.

- O que tem na outra?

- Suco de laranja.

Harry mordeu o muffin, estudando a garrafa. Com um suspiro arrependido, fechou a garrafa de chá e a colocou de volta na cesta. Ginny precisava mais do que ele. Abriu o suco e tomou alguns goles apressados, antes de atravessar o corredor. Ginny estava colocando um feitiço de refrigeração no leite, passando-o para o estagiário, que o guardaria para mais tarde.

- Sua mãe trouxe o café. – disse.

- Não estou com fome. – Ginny respondeu cansadamente.

- Você realmente deveria comer, Gin.

Ginny apenas deu de ombros. Ela sabia que deveria, mas estava tão cansada. Queria só se deitar e dormir.

- Talvez mais tarde. – Ginny voltou a se sentar na cadeira de balanço. – A mamãe ainda está aqui?

- Sim.

Ginny assentiu, sem dizer nada.

- Você quer que ela vá embora? – Harry perguntou.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Ginny, você ouviu Shanti, você tem que comer. – Harry ficou parado, olhando para ela, as mãos na cintura. – Se não por você, então por ele. – disse, apontando para o berço. Levantou-a. – Vá comer alguma coisa, e eu fico aqui.

Ginny olhou para o berço duvidosamente.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Vá em frente. – Harry indicou a porta com a cabeça, empurrando Ginny levemente.

Ginny saiu do quarto, sentindo uma pontada de culpa quando entrou no outro quarto.

- Obrigada, mãe. – murmurou.

- Não é nada. – Molly dispensou a expressão grata de Ginny. – Não vou te deixar comer o que eles tentam fazer de conta que é comida aqui. Você precisa manter sua força.

Ginny cortou um muffin na metade e o engoliu. Piscou e pegou outro. Não tinha percebido o quão faminta estava até ter comido três muffins, quase sem uma pausa entre eles. Ginny ergueu a xícara de chá, que estava próxima ao cesto de muffins, segurando-a entre suas mãos, a mesma expressão feliz que Harry mostrara mais cedo. Notou a expressão surpresa de Molly.

- Acho que estava com fome, afinal.

- Você acha? – Molly zombou. – Aqui, eu trouxe algumas roupas limpas, também.

Ginny correu uma mão pelo cabelo.

- Obrigada. Não dá para usar camisolas por muito tempo.

- Por que não toma um banho? – Molly sugeriu. – Você vai se sentir melhor.

- Mas eu... – Ginny parou, pensando saudosamente em um banho quente. – Não quero deixar o bebê sozinho...

- Sozinho? Ginny, Harry está lá, um curandeiro está lá, eu posso ir para lá... O bebê não está sozinho.

- Mas... – o rosto de Ginny estava com uma expressão teimosa, não querendo abrir mão disso.

- Ginny, ouça. Se você não começar a se cuidar, você vai acabar ficando doente, incapaz de cuidar do bebê.

- Por que todo mundo fica me dizendo isso? – Ginny ergueu as mãos em exasperação.

- Por que você não está dormindo, para começo de conversa. – Molly ergueu um dedo acusatório. - Dois, você não está comendo o bastante para manter uma fada viva. – outro dedo se juntou ao primeiro. – Três, você passa praticamente todas as horas acordadas o observando no berço. – Molly ergueu outro dedo. – Quatro, você não pergunta por James desde domingo.

Lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Ginny, e ela as secou de seu rosto. Outra onda de culpa a atingiu.

- Eu estou com tanto medo de que algo aconteça com ele e eu não esteja lá. Eu sou a mãe dele! Eu tenho que estar lá. – a voz de Ginny se ergueu histericamente.

Molly suspirou e puxou Ginny para a cama, passando os braços ao redor de Ginny. Esfregou as costas de Ginny por um momento.

- Gin, se você nunca seguiu um conselho meu, siga essa. – ergueu o queixo de Ginny. – Como mãe, não tem problema ser egoísta de vez em quando. Você vai enlouquecer se não for assim.

Ginny olhou para sua mãe com a boca aberta. "Egoísta" não era uma palavra que Ginny associaria com Molly. Se qualquer coisa, Ginny achava que sua mãe tinha sido muito altruísta durante os anos.

Molly tirou um lenço do bolso de suas vestes e o passou para Ginny.

- Está surpresa, é? Acredite, se algum dia você tiver sete filhos, você vai aprender que um pouco de egoísmo não é algo ruim. Não tem problema tomar um banho agora, ou tirar um cochilo, ou deixar Harry alimentar o bebê de vez em quando. Você pode se perder se não o fizer.

Ginny torceu o lenço entre suas mãos.

- Você nunca fez isso. – insistiu teimosamente.

Molly riu.

- Sim, fiz. Todas as tardes de sábado. Eu deixava seu pai cuidando de vocês e fazia o que bem quisesse. Mesmo que tudo o que eu fizesse era assar minha torta favorita, porque era o que eu queria e não o que um de vocês queria. – Molly deu um tapinha no joelho de Ginny. – Agora, vá tomar um bom banho. Lave o cabelo. E volte para a cama. Eu vou me sentar com o bebê por um tempo.

- Como você sempre saber o que dizer? Acho que nunca vou descobrir. – Ginny fungou e esfregou o lenço sob o nariz.

- Eu sou sua mãe, Gin. Eu não gosto de vê-la infeliz, e eu vou fazer o que for necessário para tentar te fazer feliz. – Molly pausou e continuou delicadamente. Esse era um território perigoso. – E você devia pegar leve com Harry, querida. Nem sempre ele pode te contar tudo o que você quer saber. Não com esse trabalho. – disse. – Você não devia usar isso contra ele. Tenho certeza de que ele te contará o que puder, quando puder, mas você não pode ficar brava com ele quando ele não puder contar. Ou não vai. – adicionou. – É difícil para ele, também, ficar longe de você, de James e do bebê.

Ginny suspirou.

- Eu sei.

- Seu pai e eu costumávamos fazer isso. O que você e Harry fazem. – Molly disse quietamente. – Ele se juntou a Ordem antes de Percy nascer. Ele saia para missões e eu vivia aterrorizada até ele voltar. E ele também não me contava as coisas. Até o dia que descobri que estava grávida de Ron. – refletiu. – Ele estava indo para outra missão, e eu joguei um prato na cabeça dele e gritei que se ele não me contasse o que estava acontecendo, ele não deveria se dar ao trabalho de voltar para casa.

- Ficou mais fácil? Saber?

- Não. Quase ficou pior. Se eu ouvisse as notícias no rádio e algo houvesse acontecido na região em que seu pai estava, meu coração parava. Eu me preocupava mais até que ele voltasse ou enviasse uma mensagem para me deixar saber que estava bem.

Ginny ficou sentada, considerando o que sua mãe tinha lhe dito. No passado, houvera vezes quando Ginny dispensaria qualquer coisa que Molly lhe dizia. Mas isso fora antes de a própria Ginny ter virado mãe. Podia não fazer o que Molly lhe dizia a maior parte das vezes, mas agora ela pelo menos ouvia.

- Vou pensar nisso, mãe. – disse, puxando um fio solto na ponta do lenço.

- É isso o que eu sempre quis. – Molly riu, beijando a testa de Ginny. – Mas você sempre esteve determinada em fazer do seu jeito. Vá em frente, vá se lavar.

Harry estava parado no corredor, congelado no lugar, ouvindo a voz de Molly. O que ela tinha dito a Ginny apenas o tinha confundido ainda mais. Ele devia fazer o que Arthur lhe disse para fazer ou deveria levar essa nova informação em consideração? Forçou seus pés a se moverem e tentou se comportar normalmente quando entrou no quarto de Ginny.

- Sarah me mandou dormir. – admitiu perante o olhar inquisitivo de Molly. – Eu dormi e escorreguei na cadeira de balanço. – Harry murmurou tristemente. – Me _ordenaram_ a dormir.

Molly acenou a varinha para os restos do café da manhã, e o prato de muffin e as garrafas térmicas voltaram para a cesta.

- Vou me sentar com o bebê, enquanto vocês dois dormem. Venho acordar um de vocês quando ele ficar com fome.

- Eu. Me acorde. – Harry se acomodou nos travesseiros. – Vou passar n'A Toca na hora do almoço. Ver James. – murmurou. Respirou fundo, antes de soltar o ar lentamente. Harry tentou ficar acordado até Ginny terminar de tomar banho, mas a última noite se fez presente e ele adormeceu, esperando.

**-x-**

Ginny ficou sob a água quente por um longo tempo. _Tempo o bastante para ficar enrugada,_ refletiu, olhando para as próprias mãos. Nos últimos dois dias ela mal conseguira escovar os dentes, menos ainda tomar banho. _Eu devia lavar o cabelo._ Verdade fosse dita, os últimos dias antes de dar a luz, Ginny não podia se importar menos com sua aparência. Passava a maior parte dos dias perambulando de um lado para o outro. Ginny espalhou a espuma pelo cabelo. Molly tinha lhe dado bastante no que pensar. _Talvez eu estivesse melhor sem saber..._

Ginny enxaguou o cabelo e desligou a água. Pegou a toalha e começou a se secar, mas precisou se sentar na borda da banheira quando uma onda de tontura a acertou. _O chuveiro devia estar quente demais_. Vestiu a calça do pijama e passou uma camiseta pela cabeça. Ginny esfregou uma toalha seca no cabelo e pendurou as duas nos ganchos perto da banheira. Apoiando uma mão na parede, Ginny andou até a cama, seus joelhos tremendo.

Harry estava esparramado na cama, adormecido. Ginny se sentou na ponta da cama e tirou os óculos do rosto dele. Esticou-se sobre ele para colocar os óculos no criado mudo perto da cama. Ginny escorregou pelo colchão e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Harry. Automaticamente, ele apertou os braços ao redor dela, afundando o rosto em seu cabelo.

**-x-**

Harry aparatou no caminho atrás do jardim d'A Toca. James estava sentado em uma caixa de areia, cavando habilmente com um caminhãozinho de brinquedo. Harry sorriu perante a visão. Arthur deveria ter comprado para James. Parecia novo. Abriu o portão e caminhou quietamente até a lateral da caixa de areia. Abaixou-se ao lado de James, que ainda não tinha percebido.

- Hey, cara.

A cabeça de James se virou tão rápido que Harry ficou surpreso que ele não tivesse se machucado.

- PAPA! – James escalou a lateral da caixa de areia e se jogou nos braços de Harry. – Papapapapapa! – tagarelou.

Harry se ergueu, abraçando apertadamente o corpinho robusto, inalando o cheiro de menino suado, biscoitos e geleia de morango. Ficou maravilhado com o quanto James tinha crescido no último mês.

- Senti sua falta. – murmurou, sem ter certeza de que James entendia, mas precisando dizer. Harry depositou um beijo no alto da cabeça de James.

As mãos gordinhas de James estavam enroscadas nas dobras da camiseta de Harry. Cuidadosamente, soltou as mãos gordinhas de sua camiseta e colocou o menininho no antigo berço. A boca de James se abriu com sono, e Harry se sentou na poltrona observando-o dormindo, jurando ver James todos os dias até ter que partir. Harry se inclinou para perto do berço.

- Hey, James. Você tem um novo irmãozinho. – Harry acariciou o cabelo fofo de James. – Ele é realmente pequeno agora, então sua mamãe e eu temos que passar muito tempo com ele. Mas isso não quer dizer que te amamos menos. – se inclinou e depositou um beijo na cabeça de James.

Harry desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha.

- Ele está dormindo. – disse a Molly. – Eu volto amanhã na hora do almoço.

- Tudo bem. – Molly passou uma cesta para Harry. – Coloquei o jantar de vocês aí.

- Obrigado. – Harry deu um sorriso de gratidão para Molly. – Eu me lembro da meleca que serviram quando James nasceu.

Harry atravessou o jardim e foi para o caminho atrás da casa.

**-x-**

Comeram o jantar em turnos; um ficava com o bebê, enquanto o outro comia tão rápido que Harry duvidava que eles, de fato, sentissem o gosto da comida. Antes de Shanti encerrar o dia, ela os reuniu no quarto de Ginny e fechou a porta.

- Essa noite, vocês dois vão se revezar para alimentar o bebê. Eu não quero ouvir Sarah, Ewan ou Maggie falando que vocês dois foram ao quarto juntos durante a noite. Se eu descobrir que vocês foram juntos àquele quarto entre as dez da noite e seis da manhã, prometo que vou fazer o cabelo de vocês ficar azul. - apontou a varinha para o pulso direito de Harry. Um bracelete igual ao que Ginny tinha, apareceu no pulso de Harry. Shanti acenou a varinha para o pulso de Ginny, e depois para o de Harry. – Pronto. O alarme está programado para alternar. Há leite o bastante armazenado para que Ginny não precise se levantar o tempo todo. – Shanti começou a sair do quarto. – Vocês dois são os piores pacientes que eu já tive. – olhou feio para cada um deles. – E isso inclui Hermione! – Shanti abriu a porta e a fechou firmemente, deixando Harry e Ginny sentados lado a lado, de boca aberta.

- Qual será que vai tocar primeiro? – Harry se perguntou, erguendo o pulso. O bracelete tinha seu nome, o de Ginny e a data de nascimento do bebê.

- Só teremos que descobrir. – Ginny bocejou, se deitando na cama.

Harry a observou piscar sonolentamente para ele. Olhou por cima do ombro. A porta estava fechada e Harry sabia que ninguém no corredor os ouviria.

- Então... – Harry se inclinou para tirar o tênis e tirar o jeans. Desabotoou sua camisa, se concentrando em cada botão, tentando conseguir tempo para pensar. _Vá em frente. Apenas conte a ela onde esteve e por que. E quem. Mesmo que você não diga mais nada, ela merece saber com quem você está lidando._ O último botão passou pelo buraco e Harry a pendurou na cadeira. Deitou-se de lado na cama, seus dedos afastando o cabelo do rosto de Ginny. Pigarreou. – Então... – começou de novo.

- Então...?

- Eu... Uh... Isso é.. – Harry gaguejou. As palavras que estava esperando há meses para contar a ela estavam presas em sua garganta. – Nós devíamos escolher um nome para o bebê. – disse apressadamente.

Ginny o olhou em descrença.

- Tudo bem. – disse. – O que tem em mente?

- Você tem que prometer que não vai rir. – Harry murmurou.

- Estou cansada demais para rir. – Ginny prometeu.

Harry girou o bracelete ao redor de seu pulso.

- Albus.

Os olhos de Ginny se abriram.

- O quê?

- Albus. – Harry repetiu.

- Você _quer_ que ele apanhe durante o recreio na escola?

- Quem vai bater nele por ter o nome de um dos melhores diretos de Hogwarts _em_ Hogwarts? – Harry quis saber

- Eu quis dizer quando ele for para o primário. – Ginny explicou.

- Não _temos_ que chamá-lo de Albus o tempo todo. – Harry arguiu. – Podemos chamar de "Al".

- E o segundo nome? – Ginny perguntou cautelosamente, como se não quisesse realmente saber.

- Severus. – Harry disse quietamente.

Ginny se sentou.

- Severus? Você perdeu sua maldita cabeça?

- Não que eu saiba. – Harry suspirou. Sabia que seria difícil sugerir esse nome.

- _Por quê_? – Ginny perguntou enfaticamente. – Por que você quer dar o nome de um assassino ao nosso filho?

- Ele não era um assassino. – Harry respondeu. – Você sabe disso. _Todo mundo_ sabe disso.

- Ele tentou trocar a sua vida pela da sua mãe. – Ginny o lembrou. Ele tinha passado uma tarde toda, antes de ela voltar para a escola, lhe contando sobre as memórias de Snape.

- Ele me manteve vivo. – Harry retorquiu. – Quando ele fugiu de Hogwarts depois da morte de Dumbledore, ele ainda estava me ensinado, mas eu estava muito bravo e magoado para ver isso. – traçou as linhas da palma da mão de Ginny. – Mesmo quando eu estava procurando pelas Horcruxes, ele ajudou. Um grande risco pessoal, tenho que dizer.

- Ainda assim. – as esquinas dos lábios de Ginny se viraram para baixo.

- Eu quero fazer isso pela minha mãe. – Harry admitiu.

Ginny ficou surpresa.

- Se quer dar um nome para homenagear sua mãe, podemos usar o nome de solteira dela... Não era Evans?

Harry balançou a cabeça teimosamente.

- Não. Tem que ser Severus. Minha mãe era a única pessoa que ele amou incondicionalmente. E ela o amava, também. Até que ele se perdeu demais... – Harry engasgou. Engoliu o nó em sua garganta.

Ginny se sentou com pernas de índio no meio da cama, olhando para Harry.

- Esses dois quase te mataram. – finalmente disse. – Mais de uma vez.

- Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por eles.

- Por que isso é tão importante para você?

- Eu te disse. Dar o nome de Snape para ele, é por minha mãe. Eu não acho que ele deva ser esquecido. – Harry esfregou os olhos cansados. Nunca tinha contado a Ginny sobre o funeral de Snape. De todas as coisas naqueles dias terríveis das quais Harry não se lembrava, ele conseguia se lembrar claramente do funeral de Snape. Não havia mais ninguém lá. Harry tinha mandado enterrar Snape no mesmo cemitério em que seus pais estavam enterrados. Todo ano ele ia prestar seu respeito à Snape, sentando-se em frente ao túmulo, olhando para a lápide simples até seus olhos doerem. – Eu preciso fazer isso, Gin.

Ginny puxou os joelhos contra o peito. O bracelete de Harry começou a vibrar, e ele suspirou, se levantando. Ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela olhou para a porta. Honestamente, tinha esperado que ele fosse querer usar Remus. Harry era do tipo de usar nomes como uma maneira de se lembrar das pessoas. O nome de James era uma prova disso, carregando os nomes do pai e do padrinho de Harry. Ginny tinha pensado que Harry ia querer usar Remus pelo simples motivo de que Remus tinha preenchido aquela lacuna paternal depois da morte de Sirius.

Quase uma hora mais tarde, Harry voltou para o quarto, carregando um forte cheiro de talco. Ginny o observou tirar o jeans e se deitar na cama. _Mamãe sempre me disse que casamento é sobre aceitação_, pensou.

Ginny pigarreou.

- Tudo bem. – disse. – Se significa tanto para você.

Os olhos de Harry procuraram os dela.

- Você está bem com isso?

Ginny soltou o ar com força pelo nariz.

- Não realmente. – emoldurou o rosto de Harry. – Mas é isso o que você quer.

Os olhos de Harry se fecharam brevemente, e pegou a mão de Ginny, beijando a palma.

- Obrigado.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

A tradução do título do capítulo é algo como "por centímetros". Acho que uma adaptação disso seria um "por pouco".

Enfim. Até semana que vem.


	15. Between Two Silences

**Capítulo Quinze**

**Between Two Silences**

Ginny estava deitada em silêncio, observando Harry dormir. Lembrou-se do mês antes de voltar para a escola, quando tinham passado horas na rede no fundo do jardim. Ficavam deitados com os rostos próximos e conversavam. Ou dormiam. Harry parecia dormir melhor com ela naquela rede do que na cama de armar.

Harry parecia muito novo quando estava dormindo. As linhas tensas habituais em seu rosto relaxavam, e Ginny conseguia ver a aparência que ele poderia ter tido se houvesse vivido uma vida diferente.

Ele tinha fotografia de si mesmo quando era recém-nascido, com seus pais. Ginny achava que podia ser cedo demais para ver, mas achava que Bunny... Não, _Albus_, era muito parecido com Harry quando ele era bebê.

_Vou demorar um tempo para me acostumar_, refletiu._ Acho que nunca vou entender por que ele tinha que usar Severus, entretanto. Se tivermos mais um, __eu__ que vou escolher o nome!_

Ginny sentiu Harry se mexer e observou quando ele abriu os olhos. Ele sorriu com doçura singular para ela.

- 'Dia. – murmurou sonolentamente.

- 'Dia.

- Está olhando há quanto tempo? – bocejou.

- Desde a última amamentação.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Há quanto tempo foi isso? Seu alarme não me acordou...

A boca de Ginny se curvou em um pequeno sorriso.

- Uma hora e meia.

- Por que não voltou a dormir?

- Durmo mais tarde. – a mão de Ginny traçou os contornos do rosto de Harry.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Gin. Por não chegar aqui mais cedo.

A mão de Ginny foi para o peito de Harry.

- Não tem problema. – deu de ombros com aparente indiferença.

- Eu tentei. De verdade. Só demorou mais do que achei que demoraria para atualizar Kingsley.

Ginny colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Como sabia que tinha que vir para cá?

- Percy. – Harry respondeu.

- Percy?

- Sim. Ele foi até a casa de Kingsley e disse que eu precisava vir. Kingsley disse que Percy foi bastante insistente. – Harry se remexeu na cama, seus joelhos batendo nos de Ginny. – Precisamos de uma cama maior aqui. – resmungou.

- Não sabia que Percy era capaz disso. – Ginny sorriu de modo afetado.

- Eu ia vir tão logo Kingsley me contou sobre você e o be... _Albus_. – Harry fez uma careta para Ginny. – Vou demorar a me acostumar com isso. – disse, ecoando os pensamentos dela. – Ele não me deixou sair de In... – Harry se parou, ainda incerto do quanto contar a Ginny. – Ele não me deixou sair até atualizá-lo. Demorou mais do que achei que demoraria.

Ginny virou de costas para Harry, se acomodando contra ele.

- Por que está me contando isso?

- Eu te devo uma explicação. Eu te prometi que estaria aqui para você e não estava. – Harry enterrou o rosto na nuca de Ginny. – Eu preciso voltar no domingo. – contou, sua voz quase inaudível, como se não quisesse admitir que ele tinha que partir novamente.

- Estava imaginando quando teria que partir. – os olhos de Ginny permaneceram secos.

- Eu queria não ter de ir. – Harry confessou.

- Eu também, mas vivemos no mundo real. – Ginny sentiu seus olhos arderem. – E você nunca deixaria um trabalho incompleto, amor.

- Você quer que eu pare?

- Oh... – Ginny entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Harry. – Não posso te pedir isso.

- Eu estou perguntando se você, Ginevra Potter, quer que eu deixe de ser Auror. – Harry disse tensamente.

Ginny respirou fundo.

- Eu não sei. – cedeu. – Às vezes, eu gostaria que você tivesse um trabalho _normal_, como Bill ou George ou Ron. Um que eu não precise me preocupar tanto. Mas... – Ginny suspirou e puxou o ar tremulamente. – Mas não posso te pedir para deixar de ser você, por que aí você não seria o homem com quem me casei. - Ginny olhou para Harry por cima do ombro. - E você? E se eu voltasse a jogar? – sentiu o corpo de Harry se remexer em surpresa.

- Você quer?

Ginny se permitiu pensar como seria voltar a jogar Quadribol profissional com filhos pequenos. Uma babá, possivelmente. Usar a lareira para ir ao treino no começo da manhã. Treinar o dia todo e voltar para casa exausta. Ginny se lembrava de estar tão cansada durante os finais de semana, quando jogava para as Harpies, que passava a maior parte do sábado fazendo o mínimo necessário. Estremeceu com a ideia de só passar apenas os domingos com seus filhos.

Mas a ideia de fazer Harry esperar e ter curiosidade ainda era estranhamente atrativa, mesmo que ele estivesse deitado ao seu lado. Só para fazê-lo sentir um pouco do que ela tinha passado desde antes de terem se casado.

- Gwenog... – Ginny pigarreou. – Gwenog me ofereceu uma posição no time. Quando eu quisesse, se eu quisesse voltar.

- Oh. – os dedos de Harry traçaram o braço de Ginny. – Você quer? – perguntou, quase não querendo ouvi-la dizer "sim". Achava que ela estava muito mais feliz sem jogar, mas não se atrevia a sequer sonhar em dizer isso a ela.

- Eu não sei.

O bracelete de Harry vibrou, interrompendo a calma conversa. Ginny o sentiu suspirar.

- Hora perfeita. – murmurou, escorregando para fora da cama.

Ginny afundou nos travesseiros. Sentira o corpo de Harry tencionar levemente quando ele mencionara ter que voltar ao trabalho. Não o bastante para a maioria das pessoas notar, mas o bastante para ela. Tinha pensado no que sua mãe tinha lhe dito ontem — que talvez fosse melhor não saber. O tempo que Ginny passara tentando convencer Albus a comer, ela usara para pensar nisso. Por mais que quisesse saber onde ele estava, sabia que leria o jornal obcessivamente para ver se algo tinha acontecido no lugar onde ele estava.

Era o que tinha feito no último ano de guerra, com o rádio e o observatório Potter.

Quase a tinha enlouquecido, apesar de seu exterior de calmo controle.

Por outro lado...

_E não tem um outro lado sempre?_ Ginny zombou silenciosamente.

Por outro lado, Ginny estava cansada de se sentir excluída. Não achava que eles faziam isso com ela deliberadamente. Se ela se permitisse pensar nisso logicamente, Ginny tinha certeza de que havia coisas que ela sabia que nem Ron nem Hermione sabiam. Mas eles ainda tinham essa... Coisa. Ela não sabia como descrever. Ron e Hermione eram tão próximos quanto ela e Harry eram. _Talvez até mais_, Ginny refletiu. _Eles passaram por muita coisa nos últimos dois anos_. E eles eram os melhores amigos de Harry. Frequentemente, Ginny não sabia onde ela se encaixava no cenário das coisas. Ela era a esposa de Harry, afinal. Mas ela existia nesse plano estranho e liminar. Parte da amizade deles, mas ainda do lado de fora.

Ela queria ser mais próxima do que eles eram.

Só dessa vez.

**-x-**

Harry colocou a mamadeira no chão ao lado da cadeira de balanço, e lentamente balançou Albus. Estivera tentando acordá-lo há dez minutos, só para que ele tomasse mais um pouco de leite. Mas Albus parecia ter herdade a teimosia de seus pais em medidas iguais.

Ele ainda não sabia o que dizer a Ginny. Contar a ela que precisava voltar tinha sido difícil o bastante. Harry também sabia que Ron estava certo; Ginny nunca pediria para que ele parasse. E, honestamente, Harry não achava que conseguiria.

Correu a ponta de um dedo pelo pulso fortemente cerrado de Albus, que se abriu e se fechou ao redor de seu dedo.

Isso enviou um choque por seu braço.

_Não, não posso parar. Não ainda. Não até que eu saiba que nenhum dos meus filhos vai ter que enfrentar a própria morte._

Harry olhou para a pequena cabeça, aninhada sob seu queixo. _Um dia vou ter de explicar seu nome para você._

"Albus" era a parte fácil. Ninguém podia culpar Harry por dar o nome de Dumbledore a seu filho. "Severus" é que ia ser difícil de explicar. E ninguém, exceto Ginny, sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido entre sua mãe e Snape. Ele também não acreditava que alguém ia acreditar na sua ideia de que Snape merecia ser reconhecido. E não estava com vontade de falar o quanto Snape tinha significado para sua mãe. Nem mesmo para Ron e Hermione.

Isso era pessoal.

Ginny era a única que sabia tudo, e ele demorara a maior parte de uma tarde particularmente difícil para contar a ela o que tinha visto nas memórias de Snape.

_Ne obliviscaris_.

Era o que estava gravado na lápide sob o nome de Snape.

Nunca esqueça.

Harry se remexeu na cadeira de balanço. _Ele provavelmente ridicularizaria eu ter dado o nome dele ao meu filho_.

- Como estamos nessa manhã? – a voz de Shanti interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry sobre as ramificações de dar ao seu filho o nome de um homem que a maioria das pessoas ainda odiava.

- Bem, eu suponho.

Shanti pegou as anotações de Ewan, que tinha trabalhado no turno da noite.

– Vocês já têm um nome?

- Albus. – Harry continuou apressadamente, antes que perdesse a coragem. – Albus Severus. – disse quietamente.

Para o crédito dela, Shanti meramente piscou e com grande confiança, simplesmente assentiu e fez uma anotação no alto do arquivo de Albus.

- Quando ele pode ir para casa? – Harry perguntou como se não houvesse notado a reação de Shanti.

- Depende. Quando ele começar a ganhar peso. Quando conseguir manter a temperatura do corpo sem precisar de feitiços. – Shanti parou de falar, enquanto lia o relatório da noite. – Pode ser uma semana, talvez mais. – Shanti fechou o arquivo e olhou para Harry de uma maneira que o fazia se lembrar de Minerva McGonagall em seus melhores momentos. – Você vai voltar seja lá para o que está fazendo logo, não é?

- Sim...

Shanti apenas assentiu de novo.

- Tome cuidado, sim?

- Sempre tomo. – Harry continuou a se balançar em silêncio. – Ele vai ficar bom antes de eu ir?

Shanti se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cadeira de balanço.

- Não posso fazer promessas. – deu um olhar enigmático para Harry. – Alguém saberá como entrar em contato com você? Só para o caso de algo acontecer enquanto estiver fora?

- Vou me garantir de que Ginny saiba. – _dessa vez_.

**-x-**

Harry estava sentado no meio da cama, folheando cópias do último mês do _Profeta_. Na última página, um anúncio chamou sua atenção. Olhou para o jornal com a boca aberta em perplexidade. Ginny entrou no quarto para comer o café da manhã que Molly tinha levado mais cedo. Harry ergueu o jornal para Ginny.

- Você viu isso? – perguntou.

Ginny pegou o jornal de Harry, olhando para o breve anuncio que ele indicara.

- Scorpius? – zombou. – Está brincando?

Harry pegou o jornal de volta de Ginny, uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto.

- Interessante... – afirmou.

- O que é?

Harry apontou para o nome dos pais.

- Draco Malfoy e Daphne Greengrass Malfoy.

- E? – Ginny descascou uma laranja.

- Os dois são Sonserinos. – Harry disse simplesmente, como se isso explicasse tudo.

- Seu ponto? – Ginny separou os gomos da laranja e ofereceu um a Harry.

Harry aceitou o gomo.

- Apenas nunca pensei em Sonserinos, você sabe... _Reproduzindo. _– indicou o anuncio com a laranja, derrubando o suco na calça do pijama. – Só não é natural.

- Tenho certeza de que dizem o mesmo sobre Grifinórios. – Ginny disse secamente, entre um gomo e outro de laranja.

Harry pegou outro gomo de laranja de Ginny.

- Quero dizer, é _seguro_ que Sonserinos... – Harry corou em um tom particular de vermelho. – Uh, transem?

Ginny explodiu em risadas.

- Oh, Harry... Por que não seria? – balbuciou.

Harry encolheu os ombros e colocou o pedaço de laranja na boca.

- Eu não sei. – murmurou. – Eu sempre achei que eles fossem como louva-deus, onde a fêmea mata o macho depois.

- E daí? Alguém fica do lado e lança um _Protego_ logo depois do clímax? – Ginny zombou.

- Talvez... – Harry dobrou o jornal com precisão mecânica. – Seria engraçado se fosse verdade. – sorriu marotamente. – Mas desconfortável. – olhou para o jornal em suas mãos. – Ei, ele vai estar no mesmo ano que Rose e Albus.

- Sim. – Ginny sorriu. – Fale na história se repetindo.

- Você pode dizer isso de novo. – Harry murmurou.

**-x-**

- Por que não vai visitar James comigo? – Harry sugeriu, usando o pente de Ginny.

Ginny lançou um olhar duvidoso para a porta e para o outro quarto.

- Eu não sei...

- Só por algumas horas, Gin. – Harry incentivou. – Você não mais ter muito tempo sozinha com James. Ele realmente sente nossa falta.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, o cabelo esvoaçando ao redor de sua cabeça.

- Não posso. – murmurou. – Não posso deixá-lo.

Harry se sentou na cadeira e amarrou o cadarço do tênis. Sabia que era inútil discutir com Ginny quando ela tomava uma decisão.

- Volto em algumas horas. – beijou Ginny e começou a sair pela porta.

- Harry? – a voz de Ginny o parou, e Harry se virou. – Talvez você pudesse trazê-lo aqui? Só um pouco? – Ginny não conseguiu manter o desejo fora de sua voz.

- É claro. – Harry foi até o saguão e caminhou até o ponto de aparatação. Apareceu na trilha fora d'A Toca, e abriu o portão do jardim dos fundos. Tinha chegado mais cedo do que no dia anterior. Caminhando até a porta dos fundos, Harry viu algo que o surpreendeu: Molly estava sentada, curvada sobre a mesa, a cabeça apoiada cansadamente em uma mão. James estava sentado em sua cadeira, comendo batatas e ervilhas amassadas.

Harry ficou preocupado. Molly era incansável. Mesmo nos dias depois do funeral de Fred, fora Molly que se recusara a ficar deprimida. Harry ainda não se lembrava muito das semanas depois da batalha, mas a imagem de Molly incansavelmente cozinhando para todos os Weasley passou por sua memória. Harry abriu a porta, e Molly ergueu os olhos em surpresa.

- Papa! – James escorregou para fora da cadeira com um pouco de dificuldade, e correu até Harry, seus braços gordinhos se enroscando ao redor do joelho de Harry.

Harry esticou os braços e pegou James no colo.

- Olá, James. Vamos terminar o almoço, certo? – James assentiu vigorosamente e deixou Harry colocá-lo em sua cadeira, alegremente usando os dedos para colocar as ervilhas em sua colher.

Harry esticou a mão e gentilmente tocou as costas da mão de Molly, que estava sobre a mesa.

- Você está bem?

- Não dormi muito noite passada. – Molly suspirou. Olhou para Harry, antes de se focar em James. – Ele ficou bastante... Chateado, eu suponho, quando acordou do cochilo e não te encontrou. – Molly esfregou as mãos no rosto. – O pobre coitado ficou inconsolável por um tempo. Chorou até dormir, e acordou algumas horas depois, chorando, chamando por você ou Ginny. – se serviu de um copo de limonada gelada, antes de empurrar a jarra na direção de Harry.

Harry sentiu as sobrancelhas se erguerem em alarme.

- Eu ai ver se podia levá-lo para ver Ginny mais tarde. – disse. – Não tenho mais certeza de que devo.

- Não, leve. Ele precisa passar um tempo com vocês dois.

- E você possa cochilar? – Harry adivinhou.

- Eu sou tão transparente? – Molly perguntou, deixando a sombra de um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Posso vir para cá à noite. – se aventurou, mas Molly dispensou sua oferta.

- Ginny vai estar em casa logo. Arthur e eu conseguimos lidar por mais alguns dias. – Molly olhou para James, arrastando a colher pelas ervilhas. – Acho que ele terminou. – se ergueu e foi para a lavanderia, aparecendo alguns momentos depois com roupas limpas. Pegou um pano de prato molhado e limpou James, que protestou. Molly apenas ignorou os urros de James. Passou uma camiseta limpa pela cabeça de James. – Você quer ficar bonito para a mamãe, não quer?

Ao terminar, passou James para Harry.

- Não se esqueça do cochilo dele, certo?

- Não sonharia com isso. – Harry respondeu. Carregou James até o lado de fora. – Segure-se, amiguinho. – disse para o cabelo de James e se virou.

**-x-**

Harry colocou James no quarto de Ginny.

- Não se mexa. – avisou. Ginny não estava no quarto, então Harry foi procurar no outro quarto. Ginny estava na cadeira de balanço. – Ei, Gin. - ela ergueu os olhos, esfregando o rosto molhado de lágrimas. – O que aconteceu?

- Ele parou de respirar. Três vezes enquanto você estava fora.

Harry deu alguns passos para dentro do quarto, olhando por cima do ombro. James ainda estava sentado no meio da cama, brincando com algumas tomadas de Arthur.

- Ele está bem?

Ginny assentiu, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo. Harry não a culpava por estar chateada. Mesmo que soubessem o que estava acontecendo, ainda era uma experiência aterrorizante.

- _Você_ está bem?

Ginny assentiu.

- Só ainda um pouco hormonal.

- Eu trouxe James. Ele está no seu quarto.

- Você fica aqui? – Ginny se ergueu da cadeira de balança, e gesticulou para o lugar vago.

- Claro. – Harry esperou até Ginny ter entrado no quarto. Conseguia ouvir os gritos de "mamaaaaa" de James, enquanto Ginny cruzava o quarto.

**-x-**

Harry colocou Albus no berço e abotoou a camisa com uma mão. Descobrira que, se segurasse Albus em uma posição de canguru, perdia a noção do tempo. Harry chamou a atenção da estagiária. Era o turno de Sarah.

- Sarah? Um de nós vai voltar em um momento. Só vou levar James para casa.

Harry entrou no quarto de Ginny silenciosamente e encontrou Ginny e James, aninhados na cama, adormecidos. Harry se inclinou sobre Ginny e chacoalhou sua perna até que ela acordasse.

- Preciso levar James. – murmurou.

- Certo. – ela disse sonolentamente, voltando a se afundar no travesseiro e voltando a dormir. Harry conseguiu levantar James em seus braços e aparatou para A Toca sem acordar James.

**-x-**

Ginny fechou a porta e se deitou na cama. Harry estava deitado de costas, olhando para o teto.

- Você realmente vai aceitar a oferta de Gwenog?

- Eu não sei. Vou tirar, pelo menos, os seis meses que o jornal me dá, talvez até um ano. – Ginny descansou a cabeça no ombro de Harry. – Vou pensar sobre isso. – admitiu.

- Você vai enlouquecer se tirar o ano todo. – Harry previu.

- Só vou tirar o ano no jornal. Ainda vou fazer alguns artigos por fora para o _Quadribol Trimestral_ ou o _Qual Vassoura_. Continuar praticando.

Harry se virou para encarar Ginny na pequena cama. Descansou sua testa contra a dela e respirou fundo.

- Estou em Inverness. – confessou quase sem voz.

Para Ginny, pareceu que a afirmação simples tinha sugado todo o ar do quarto. Seus olhos se arregalaram e se viu incapaz de respirar.

- Por quê?

Harry roçou um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Por que é onde a idiota que ameaçou Hermione e Percy mora.

- Não, por que está me contando?

- Eu sempre te contei. E seu pai me sequestrou na outra noite. Fez um sermão e tanto, antes de me deixar voltar. – a mão de Harry correu pelo braço de Ginny e entrelaçou seus dedos. – Eu ouvi sua mãe ontem, também.

A mão de Ginny se fechou ao redor da de Harry em um espasmo de surpresa.

- Seu pai disse que você merece ser tratada como uma adulta. Ele disse que ao te deixar no escuro sobre isso tudo era te rebaixar. – Harry pausou para puxar o ar tremulamente. – E sua mãe também está certa. Talvez seja melhor não saber nada, mas foi isso que eu fiz o tempo todo, e obviamente não está funcionando. Então, vou tentar os dois.

- Como isso vai funcionar? - Ginny perguntou ceticamente.

- Basicamente, vou te contar que estou em Inverness, mas não posso te dizer exatamente onde. Se você precisar de mim em uma emergência, procure por Kingsley. Se eu houvesse te dito isso antes de partir, eu teria chegado mais cedo. Não estava pensando propriamente antes.

Ginny assentiu, milhares de perguntas chegando aos seus lábios, mas sendo silenciadas, seu nariz roçando o de Harry.

- Quem quer se seja, não gosta de Hermione tentar regular o tratamento aos Elfos Domésticos. Ou que Percy a esteja ajudando com a legalidade.

- Certo.

- Eles recebem esses bilhetes. A coisa mais prosaica possível. Cortam letras de revistas e as colam em pergaminhos para formar palavras. É algo tirado de um livro de mistério trouxa muito ruim. Se você receber um, quero que leve para Kingsley imediatamente.

- Você sabe quem é? – Ginny murmurou.

- Sim. – Harry olhou para a porta por sobre o ombro. Estava firmemente fechada e Harry tinha adicionado um _Muffliato_ aos feitiços de silêncio que já estavam no quarto. Inclinou a cabeça até que seus lábios roçassem na orelha de Ginny e murmurou um nome.

Ginny se afastou, o rosto pálido de choque.

- Não...

Harry colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Ginny.

- Sim.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

A tradução do título do capítulo é: entre dois silêncios.

Até semana que vem.


	16. Confessions and Revelations

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

**Confessions and Revelations**

_- Você sabe quem é? – Ginny murmurou._

_- Sim. – Harry olhou para a porta por sobre o ombro. Estava firmemente fechada e Harry tinha adicionado um Muffliato aos feitiços de silêncio que já estavam no quarto. Inclinou a cabeça até que seus lábios roçassem na orelha de Ginny e murmurou um nome._

_Ginny se afastou, o rosto pálido de choque._

_- Não..._

_Harry colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Ginny._

_- Sim._

_-x-_

Ginny olhou para Harry.

- Mas _por quê_?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não sei.

Ginny mordiscou uma unha, enquanto procurava por sua memória. Lembrava-se de ter lido algo no jornal quando eles ainda moravam em Soho.

- Eu achei que ela estivesse em algum tipo de prisão domiciliar ou liberdade condicional ou qualquer coisa assim? – perguntou, perplexa.

- Ela estava. – Harry enrolou uma mecha do cabelo de Ginny em seu dedo. – Ela deu um perdido no Departamento de Execução da Lei da Magia. – seus olhos se cerraram em desgosto. – Idiotas. Nós contamos a eles tudo o que sabíamos sobre ela, e eles não ouviram. – bufou desdenhosamente. – Idiotas burocráticos malditos.

- Sabe... – Ginny começou lentamente. – Hermione foi responsável por ela ter sido sentenciada a prisão domiciliar.

- Sim. Pensei nisso. – Harry se espreguiçou como um gato. – Mas isso foi há anos. Por que trazer isso a tona agora?

Ginny se apoiou em um cotovelo.

- Você não gosta dela. – afirmou. – E por um bom motivo. – adicionou rapidamente, quando Harry começou a falar. – Mas eu não fui alvo dela, talvez apenas uma ou duas vezes, então, talvez, eu consiga ver mais claramente. – a mente jornalística de Ginny estava trabalhando freneticamente, conectando ideias aparentemente não relacionadas, e achando o fato em comum. – Ela dá seu tempo. Espera pelo momento certo. – Ginny riu ironicamente. – Alguma vez já perguntou a McGonagall ou até mesmo o retrato de Dumbledore em qual casa ela foi selecionada na escola?

- Não, por quê?

- E eles querem que você assuma o seu departamento. – Ginny disse com um pouco de pena.

Harry se surpreendeu.

- Como você sabe disso? _Eu_ não sei.

- Só por que eu cubro Quadribol, não quer dizer que eu não presto atenção à política. – Ginny bufou. – Você ficaria surpreso com o que é dito no camarote de imprensa. Repórteres são terrivelmente fofoqueiros. Especialmente quando os Cannons estão jogando. – ela afirmou.

Harry apenas a olhou, como se ela estivesse falando serêiaco.

"Quem quer que seja, parece ser bastante Sonserino. Vingança é um prato frio e tudo isso." Ginny examinou suas unhas criticamente, e mordiscou uma. "Achei que você fosse bom no seu trabalho."

- Pare com isso. – Harry disse distraidamente, afastando a mão de Ginny da boca dela, enquanto o impacto das palavras dela se fazia notar. – Espere um minuto; eu _sou_ bom no meu trabalho.

- Poderia ter me enganado. – Ginny comentou ironicamente.

- Vá dormir, Gin. – Harry resmungou, magoado.

Ginny riu e se acomodou contra os travesseiros.

- Você sabe que me ama. – cantarolou suavemente.

Harry suspirou e tirou os óculos. Olhou para Ginny quase sem vê-la.

- Acho que você finalmente enlouqueceu. – disse simplesmente, puxando o cobertor até suas orelhas. – Sou brilhante no meu trabalho. E não mesmo que vão me nomear o próximo chefe tão cedo. Sou muito novo.

- Não quando se trata do tempo que está lá. – Ginny corrigiu. – Já faz quase oito anos.

Harry bufou.

- Vá sonhando. Nunca vai acontecer. Não é o que eu realmente quero, de todo modo.

- Você diz isso agora...

Harry passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Ginny.

- E é verdade. – disse. – Não estou me focando em ser o chefe tão cedo.

- Você já faz a maior parte do trabalho. – Ginny arguiu.

- Só o treinamento. – Harry retorquiu.

- Não é só o treinamento. – Ginny se sentou novamente, olhando feio para Harry. – Você organizou toda essa missão, cada pequeno detalhe.

Harry ergueu a mão e puxou Ginny contra si.

- Isso ainda não vai me tornar em chefe. – respondeu. – E eu realmente não quero isso. – Harry afagou o pescoço de Ginny. – Eu sinto falta disso. – murmurou.

- Termine suas missões mais rapidamente, então.

**-x-**

Hermione espiou dentro do quarto.

- Harry? Está ocupado?

Harry olhou para Hermione sobre o aro de seus óculos.

- Não estou prestes a sair correndo.

Ela entrou incertamente no quarto, visivelmente tentando não torcer as mãos. Harry notou com exasperação divertida.

- Algo está lhe incomodando, Hermione? – Harry perguntou, prendendo melhor o cobertor ao redor de Albus.

Hermione limpou uma sujeira inexistente em sua blusa.

- Você tem conversado com Ginny?

- Sim. Quando ela e eu trocamos de lugar, para que ela pudesse tomar café da manhã. – Harry inclinou a cabeça para a cadeira vazia ao lado, convidando Hermione a se sentar. – Por quê?

- Ela te contou sobre a oferta de Gwenog? – Hermione perguntou nervosamente.

- Sim. Disse que ia pensar nisso, enquanto está de licença no jornal.

- Isso é tudo o que ela disse?

Havia um tom escondido sob o tom aparentemente inocente de Hermione, que fez os pelos na nuca de Harry se erguerem. Ele se levantou e colocou Albus no berço, segurando o braço de Hermione e a guiando até a área de espera deserta.

- Qual seu ponto? – perguntou.

- Não é assim que eu queria que isso acontecesse. – Hermione suspirou. – Nós conversamos sobre isso, antes do almoço do domingo passado.

- Conversaram sobre o quê? – Harry perguntou confusamente. Tinha sido outra noite difícil com Albus e Harry não estava com vontade de dançar ao redor do problema.

- Ginny voltar para as Harpies. – Hermione disse com uma pitada de impaciência. – Acompanhe.

- Não comece, Hermione. – Harry avisou. – Fiquei acordado a maior parte da noite.

Hermione continuou sem se perturbar com a irritação de Harry. Era necessário mais que isso para fazê-la perder o rumo de uma conversa da qual ela já tinha o controle.

- Ela te disse o por que ela poderia voltar?

Hermione trocou o peso de pé, claramente desconfortável com a direção do clima da conversa. O rosto de Harry assumiu uma expressão neutra que Hermione conhecia bem demais.

- Não. – disse curtamente. – Eu precisei ir alimentar Albus e nunca voltamos ao assunto.

- Oh, bem, talvez você pudesse... Espere... _Albus_? – Hermione olhou para Harry em surpresa. – Albus? Você chamou o bebê de Albus?

- Sim. – Harry respondeu duramente.

- Você quer que ele apanhe no primário?

- Por que todo mundo parece pensar que ele vai apanhar? – Harry suspirou.

- Talvez ele possa usar o nome do meio. – Hermione disse alegremente. – Qual é?

Harry olhou diretamente nos olhos de Hermione.

- Severus. – declarou, praticamente a desafiando a dizer algo.

- Não Remus? – ela deixou escapar. – Quero dizer, ele era o melhor amigo de seu pai. – corrigiu rapidamente.

- Esse é para Teddy usar, caso tenho um filho e queria homenagear o pai.

- Mas, Harry, - Hermione começou timidamente. – você detestava Snape.

- É esse o nome dele, Hermione, está bem?

- Certo. – Hermione sabia quando fazer uma retirada estratégica. Pegou sua bolsa e sua pasta. – Mas talvez você devesse conversar com Ginny sobre as Harpies um pouco mais. – aconselhou.

- Hermione, eu vou embora em dois dias. – Harry começou, irritado. – Eu não quero voltar a brigar com Ginny. Acabamos de voltar a conversar.

Hermione assentiu e ajustou a alça de sua bolsa.

Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo.

- Sinto muito. – ele disse suavemente. – Tem sido...

- Tem sido uma semana difícil. – Hermione terminou por ele. – Não é a primeira vez que explodiu comigo. – disse, tentando colocar um pouco de humor na conversa.

- Vou tentar conversar com ela. – Harry decidiu. – Mas não faço nenhuma promessa. – se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Hermione. – Se eu não te ver novamente até domingo... – a abraçou. – Você sabe que só pode ser uma chata por que irmãs são supostas a serem chatas? – comentou.

Hermione retribuiu o abraço.

- Só estou preocupada. – soltou Harry e começou a ir embora. – Tome cuidado, certo?

- Ei, não tenho mais dezessete anos! – Harry protestou.

- Não quer dizer que mudou completamente. – Hermione zombou enquanto partia.

Harry observou Hermione usar a lareira para ir ao Ministério, uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto. Virou-se e passou pelas portas duplas, indo para o quarto de Ginny. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira, um bolinho comido pela metade em sua mão, enquanto a cabeça estava apoiada na outra, adormecida. Gentilmente, tirou o bolinho dos dedos frouxos de Ginny e o colocou no prato na mesa ao lado dela. Voltou para o quarto do bebê, não querendo acordar Ginny apenas para conversar sobre algo que só aconteceria em um ano.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso depois. – murmurou, se sentando na cadeira de balanço. Havia algo no tom de Hermione que o fez pensar que havia mais do que era aparente em Ginny querer voltar a jogar Quadribol.

E não era porque Ginny queria voltar a usar a vassoura.

Harry conseguia se lembrar com clareza do alívio mal escondido no rosto de Ginny quando lhe informara que não iria renovar seu contrato ao final da temporada.

Harry não era tolo o bastante de acreditar que, de repente, Ginny tinha desenvolvido um novo interesse em jogar. Tinha a visto tremer com o esforço de não chorar quando ele fora embora d'A Toca há um mês, para não mencionar a inquietação nos olhos dela quando ele lhe disse que a missão era algo indefinido.

Se ela voltasse a jogar para as Harpies... _Se_... Harry sabia que as coisas mudariam. E não necessariamente para o melhor.

**-x-**

Hermione abriu a porta da loja, e olhou com reprovação para a caixa sobre ela. Charlie podia ser o membro mais reservado da família, mas como todos os homens Weasley, ele não conseguia resistir a um desafio. Na última festa de aniversário de Arthur, Bill o tinha desafiado a arrotar a primeira frase de "God Save The Queen". Acenou para George, que estava fazendo uma última venda antes do almoço, e foi para o fundo da loja, subindo as escadas até o apartamento.

Ron estava na pequena cozinha, misturando uma panela de sopa.

- Olá, mulher. – se inclinou para beijá-la. – Como estão as coisas?

- Acabei de falar com a mamãe, e Rose está bem.

- E as outras coisas?

- Eles estão conversando. – Hermione respondeu cuidadosamente. – Escolheram o nome do bebê.

- Escolheram? – George fechou a porta do apartamento com um suspiro. – Já estava na hora.

- Então? – Ron incentivou. – Qual é?

Hermione se sentou à mesa, e pegou seu copo de água. Tomando um gole, correu o dedo pela borda.

- Albus. – revelou.

- Eles _querem_ que o guri apanhe? – George perguntou incredulamente. – Até Percy teve o bom senso de não dar um nome desses para seu filho.

- Poderia usar o nome do meio. – Ron interrompeu prudentemente.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Não, não pode.

O rosto de George assumiu uma expressão quase cômica de apreensão.

- Por quê?

Hermione respirou fundo.

- É Severus. – engoliu em seco.

George soltou sua colher dentro de sua tigela com um _splat_.

- Por favor, diga que está brincando. – implorou, inconscientemente correndo a mão pela lateral de sua cabeça, onde sua orelha costumava ficar.

- Ele parecia bastante decidido sobre isso. – Hermione brincou com a própria colher.

Ron, que ainda não tinha dito algo, pigarreou.

- Ele deve ter um bom motivo. – afirmou fielmente.

George olhou de boca aberta para seu irmão.

- Vocês não sabem? – perguntou em descrença. – Achei que vocês três soubessem tudo um do outro.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Pensei nisso a manhã toda. Não consigo pensar em nada.

- Achei que ele usaria Remus. – Ron refletiu. – Já que ele era o melhor amigo do pai de Harry e tudo o mais.

- Isso seguiria o padrão dele. – George concordou.

- Você não acha que Harry finalmente pirou, acha? – Ron perguntou com preocupação.

- Não. – Hermione disse. – Você se lembra, uma semana depois do funeral de Fred, que ele estava sentado perto do rio?

- Sim. – Ron disse lentamente.

- Não se lembra do que ele disse?

Ron juntou as sobrancelhas, enquanto vasculhava suas próprias vagas memórias das semanas depois da batalha.

- Algo sobre estar em débito com Snape...? – Ron olhou ceticamente para Hermione. – Você acha que esse é o jeito de ele pagar Snape?

- Isso é nobre demais. Mesmo para Harry. – George declarou, voltando sua atenção para seu almoço, e mudando de assunto para falar sobre o final das aulas e as horas extras na loja.

**-x-**

Charlie ergueu os olhos do seu lugar no chão, onde estava brincando com Isabella, antes de ela ir dormir. A coruja de George estava batendo na janela.

- Deixe a coruja do tio George entrar, Izzy. – disse para sua filha, que saltitou até a janela e a abriu, permitindo que a coruja entrasse na casa. Ela correu até a cozinha e encontrou a caixa de petiscos de coruja no armário e levou um punhado até a sala.

- Aqui, papai. – disse, erguendo as mãos.

- Obrigado, Izzy. – Charlie disse. Desamarrou a carta de George e a colocou no chão, ao lado de seus cadernos de desenho. Pegou os petiscos de Isabella e os ofereceu à coruja, que os comeu com gratidão. Charlie pegou uma das xícaras de brinquedo de Isabella e murmurou: - _Aguamenti_. – enchendo-a de água. Ofereceu-a a coruja. A coruja piou suavemente, tomou um pouco de água e voou pela janela. Charlie colocou a carta dentro de seu caderno de desenho por segurança, e o mandou para a mesa da cozinha.

Enquanto ajudava Isabella a guardar seus blocos de madeira por alguns minutos, conseguiu ver a ponta do envelope pelo canto dos olhos. Pegou Isabella no colo e a colocou na cama. Ouviu Bronwyn entrar na casa, depois de um turno na enfermaria, e a encontrou na cozinha.

- Recebemos uma carta de George. – disse, tirando-a de dentro de seu caderno.

Bronwyn se espreguiçou e se serviu de chá do bule que Charlie mantivera quente sobre a mesa.

- Espero que esteja tudo bem.

Charlie deu de ombros e abriu o envelope. Seus olhos se arregalaram e passou a carta para Bronwyn silenciosamente. Ela a leu rapidamente, se engasgando com seu chá.

- Isso tem que ser uma brincadeira. – ela balbuciou.

- Acho que não.

- Como ele pôde? – Bronwyn se perguntou em voz alta. Olhou para Charlie com um brilho nos olhos. – Se você me pedisse para dar o nome daquele idiota para um dos meus filhos, eu te internaria no St. Mungus no andar de danos causados por magia. – quando Charlie lhe deu um olhar duvidoso, ela bufou. – Internaria mesmo. – estremeceu. – Ele fez Poções ser um pesadelo. Era a única aula que eu odiava.

Charlie voltou a olhar para a carta.

- Ele dever um motivo e tanto, caso contrário Ginny nunca concordaria.

Mais tarde, quando Bronwyn tinha ido se deitar, Charlie se sentou na sala de estar, inquietamente desenhando imagens aleatórias que lhe passavam pela cabeça. Uma delas era um retrato exagerado de Severus Snape no primeiro ano de Charlie. Apertou a ponta do lápis contra o papel grosso, tentando desenhar as linhas das vestes de Snape pesadas e precisas. A ponta quebrou violentamente e Charlie jogou o caderno no chão. Saiu do sofá e olhou para o relógio. Era tarde, mas Bill ainda estaria acordado. Charlie jogou um punhado de flu na lareira e colocou a cabeça nas chamas esmeraldas.

- Chalé das Conchas. – Charlie abriu os olhos e chamou suavemente: - Bill? Está aí?

- Sim. – a voz de Bill veio da direita de Charlie. – O que foi? – Bill se abaixou em frente a lareira.

- Nada, de verdade. – Charlie mordeu o lábio, olhando para a ponta gasta da pantufa de Bill. – Eles deram um nome ao bebê. – disse abruptamente.

- Oh?

- Albus... – Charlie começou.

- Não é tão ruim. – Bill disse. – Harry o admirava bastante.

- Não é tudo. – Charlie continuou. – É Albus Severus.

- Eles enlouqueceram? – Bill murmurou.

- Espero que não. – Charlie sussurrou. – Essa é uma escolha estranha.

- Pode dizer isso de novo. – Bill suspirou.

**-x-**

Cansado, Arthur esticou o cobertor sobre James. Não tinha coragem de contar a Harry quanto James ficava afetado quando acordava de seu cochilo e Harry não estava lá. Harry tinha, culpado, percebido o cansaço evidente nos rostos de Arthur e Molly, oferecendo com urgência crescente ficar n'A Toca com James durante a noite. Arthur meramente dispensava suas ofertas, e dizia que ele teria de ir embora em alguns dias, de todo modo. Subiu as escadas até seu quarto e praticamente se jogou na cama ao lado de Molly. Virou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, e viu Molly olhá-lo pelo canto dos olhos, antes de rapidamente desviar o olhar.

- Desembucha, Moliuóli.

- Severus? – ela disse bruscamente. – Honestamente? Severus. – Molly repetiu para dar ênfase. Virou-se de lado ofensivamente. – Se ele queria dar o nome de alguém ao bebê, poderia ter usado Gideon ou Fabian. Ou até mesmo Remus? Por que acha que ele não usou Remus?

- Isso realmente importa? – Arthur perguntou gentilmente.

- Você quer que seu neto tenha o nome de um _traidor_?

- Ele não era um traidor, Molly.

- É como se fosse. – ela arguiu.

- Ele não teve escolha. – Arthur segurou a mão de Molly, levando-a até seus lábios. – Ele teve que trabalhar nos dois lados para que Harry tivesse sucesso. Ele teve uma morte infame, com nenhuma alma no mundo para lamentá-la. Deixe que Harry tenha isso.

**-x-**

Percy piscou sonolentamente para a coruja que batia na janela de seu quarto. Escorregou para fora da cama e se atrapalhou para pegar a carta, reconhecendo a coruja de Ron, rezando para que não fossem notícias ruins. Desamarrou a carta, e deu algumas voltas confusas ao redor do próprio eixo. _Petiscos de coruja... Trouxemos algum aqui para cima?_, pensou, ainda não completamente acordado. Quando chegara a conclusão de que não tinha nenhum petisco no quarto, a coruja já tinha ido embora.

Percy colocou os óculos no nariz, e levou a carta até a cozinha, acendendo uma fraca luz._ Queria saber o que fez Ron me escrever a essa hora da noite._ Percy sentiu suas sobrancelhas se erguerem vários centímetros em surpresa ao ler o breve anúncio de Ron. _Isso é um sonho_, disse a si mesmo. _Vou acordar em um minuto, e será um sonho_.

Percy colocou o pedaço de pergaminho sobre a mesa, como se fosse um dos produtos mais "animados" da loja. Olhou para seu braço e o beliscou ferozmente, soltando um gritinho abafado. _Acho que não estou sonhando, afinal._

Estudou o pergaminho sobre a mesa. _De todas as pessoas, ele tinha que usar __Severus__?_ Percy balançou a cabeça em descrença. Nunca conseguiria a começar a entender Harry.

**-x-**

Harry perdeu um pouco de tempo no banheiro, escovando os dentes lentamente e fazendo a barba com extrema atenção aos detalhes. Vestiu a calça do pijama e uma camiseta, cuidadosamente dobrando suas roupas. Finalmente sem nada mais a ser feito, além de ir se deitar, Harry abriu a porta do banheiro.

Ginny estava deitada de lado e encolhida, exausta. Albus não tivera nenhum episódio de apnéia desde a noite passada, mas isso não impedira que Harry ou Ginny observassem o peito do bebê subir e descer obcessivamente. Harry ouvira Ginny contando os segundos entre uma respiração e outra em voz alta, antes do jantar.

Colocou suas roupas na cadeira e deitou ao lado de Ginny na cama. Harry se remexeu por um momento, se acomodando para deitar de conchinha com Ginny, antes de abrir a boca.

- Gin? Por que quer voltar a jogar?

- Não quero. – disse e Harry sentiu a nuca dela aquecer contra sua bochecha.

- Mentirosa.

- Eu realmente não quero! – ela insistiu.

- Tudo bem, então. – Harry se apoiou em um cotovelo. – Então, por que está considerando jogar?

Ginny se virou na cama estreita, sua expressão revoltada.

- Sequer vou pensar nisso até _depois_ de os meninos estarem mais velhos. – afirmou.

- Hipoteticamente, então. – Harry deu de ombros. – Vamos fazer de conta que não temos filhos, por cinco minutos.

Ginny o olhou.

- É complicado. – murmurou.

- Tente. Consigo lidar com complicado. – Harry sugeriu calmamente.

Ginny abriu a boca.

- É infantil. – bufou, brincando com a barra do lençol.

- Ginny. – Harry avisou.

Ginny puxou um fio solto no lençol.

- Para que eu possa te deixar para trás. – murmurou.

Harry sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

A tradução do título do capítulo é: confissões e revelações.

E, pessoas, se acalmem, ainda demora um pouco até aparecer o nome de quem está fazendo essas coisas e eu que não vou estragar a surpresa. Hahaha

Até semana que vem.


	17. Cruel to be Kind

**Capítulo Dezessete**

**Cruel to be Kind**

Ron deu alguns tapinhas gentis nas costas de Rose até que ela arrotasse. Riu quietamente e a colocou no berço, apoiando os braços cruzados na grade. Rose resmungou e acenou suas pequeninas mãos para Ron, um enorme sorriso banguela em seu rosto.

- Já está aprendendo a ser goleira, é? – Ron murmurou. – Essa é minha garota. – sussurrou em tom de conspiração. – Não conte para a mamãe. – adicionou. – Ela vai ficar chateada. – esticou o cobertor sobre Rose e saiu do quarto.

Hermione estava sentada de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, um caderno apoiado em um joelho e um livro enorme descansava em seu colo.

- Obrigada. – disse distraidamente. – Ela estava com fome?

- Uh-huh. Molhada, também. – Ron deitou na cama e abafou um bocejo. Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhou para o teto. – Então...

Hermione o olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

- O quê?

- Por que Snape? Isso não é levar o conceito de dever um pouco longe?

Hermione suspirou e fechou o livro, colocando-o no criado mudo.

- Provavelmente. – chegou mais perto de Ron e se deitou, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele. – Mas me faz imaginar. – começou. – O que será que ele viu na Penseira? Você acha que a mãe dele e Snape...? Eram mais que amigos?

- Não. – Ron dispensou a ideia imediatamente. – De acordo com Harry, Snape era um completo idiota, mesmo quando era criança.

- Ainda assim. – Hermione dedilhou as fracas cicatrizes no antebraço de Ron. – Harry não tem muito sobre seus pais para passar aos filhos. Exceto os nomes. E recordações são muito importantes para ele.

- Snape não era um pai.

- Não. – Hermione se mexeu de modo a ficar meio em cima de Ron. – Mas Harry tem tentado tanto fazer as pessoas mudarem de opinião sobre ele.

- É. Hábitos antigos são difíceis de serem esquecidos, suponho. – Ron brincou com o cabelo de Hermione. O homem deixava um péssimo gosto na boca, na maior parte do tempo. Independentemente do que ele fez.

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Mas está feito. Não acho que ele vai se deixar convencer a mudar o nome. Parece que ele tem pensado nisso há um tempo. Acho que desde quando Ginny ficou grávida de James.

- Caramba.

- É. Eu me lembro de Ginny ter me contado que Harry mencionou querer usar Albus como nome. É apenas lógico assumir que ele já estava com Severus na cabeça, também.

Ron balançou a cabeça, e ergueu a mão para apagar a luz ao lado da cama.

- Eu acho que nunca vou entender isso. Snape ter sido amigo da mãe dele apenas não parece um motivo bom o bastante.

**-x-**

Harry se sentou lentamente e pulou para fora da cama.

- Você possa _o quê_? – perguntou incredulamente, soltando seu pé do lençol.

Ginny desviou os olhos, piscando rapidamente.

- Eu fiz uma lista. – disse em voz baixa. – De todas as razões pelas quais eu deveria voltar. Quadribol era a única coisa que eu tinha em que estava em pé de igualdade com você. E era algo que eu tinha com você no qual não precisava te dividir com mais ninguém.

Harry caminhou de um lado para o outro perto da cama, cansado.

- Com quem você está me dividindo? – perguntou inexpressivamente.

- Não importa. – Ginny olhou para suas mãos. Estavam tremendo visivelmente. Apertou-as, tentando fazê-las parar.

- Sim, importa! – Harry insistiu.

- Não, não importa. – Ginny afastou o cobertor e andou ao redor do quarto. – Quadribol era a _única_ coisa que eu tive, desde que sai da escola, em que as pessoas não assumiam que eu consegui por sua causa! – voltou até a cama e socou o travesseiro. – Até o maldito do Flanagan achou que eu consegui meu trabalho por que sou sua _esposa_!

- Mas isso não é verdade. – Harry sussurrou, horrorizado.

- _Eu_ sei disso. _Você_ sabe disso, mas quando o resto do maldito mundo vê "Potter" depois do meu nome, é o que eles pensam. – Ginny pegou o travesseiro e o abraçou. – Quadribol era _meu_. Eu mereci tudo o que consegui com ele. E era algo que eu tinha com você que não tinha nada a ver com Ron ou Hermione. – admitiu.

Harry olhou para Ginny como se nunca a houvesse visto antes.

- Ginny...

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sei que eles são seus melhores amigos. – riu amargamente. – Eles são sua maldita família, também. Mas vocês três são tão próximos que mais ninguém tem uma chance. – afundou na ponta da cama. – Nem mesmo eu. – disse para o chão.

Harry ficou parado, sem se mexer, no meio do quarto, sua respiração irregular, o pulso se fazendo presente em seus ouvidos.

Ginny brincou com a ponta da fronha.

- Você se lembra, em fevereiro, a noite em que Rose nasceu?

Harry engoliu e assentiu.

Ginny traçou o espaço entre um azulejo e outro no chão com um dedo do pé descalço.

- Flanagan deixou implícito que eu não conseguia dar conta das coisas. – confessou. – E você não estava falando comigo. Mas podia falar com Ron e Hermione. – Ginny acusou. – E você sabia. Você sabia o que isso estava fazendo comigo. E você deixou que continuasse. Por meses. – acusou.

De repente, Ginny se ergueu e foi até onde a mochila de Harry estava. Abriu-a e colocou a mão dentro, procurando por algo. Pegou um jeans de Harry e o vestiu sob a camisola, inclinando-se para dobrar a barra várias vezes. Procurou novamente dentro da mochila e pegou um dos suéteres de Harry. Ficou de costas para ele e tirou a camisola e colocou o suéter no lugar dela. Encontrou seus sapatos e os colocou.

- Eu preciso dar uma volta. – murmurou, abrindo a porta e caminhando pelo corredor.

Ginny saiu na rua deserta do lado de fora do St. Mungos, seu peito pesado. Aquela não era uma conversa que queria ter. Não agora. Não quando tivera uma péssima noite de sono. Não quando estava no limite por ficar sentada naquele quarto com Albus, compulsivamente contando os segundos entre a inalação e exalação, quase não conseguindo controlar a histeria quando os espaços entre a respiração eram maiores que os anteriores. Amaldiçoou Harry por sua insistência teimosa em um assunto que ela achava já ter sido esquecido. Havia tantas coisas que tinha dito que nunca quisera dizer.

Ficou parada na rua, incerta de para onde ir. Estava tarde e o Beco Diagonal já estaria fechado, e ela não queria tentar andar pela Londres Trouxa no estado em que estava. Sequer estava com sua varinha.

Ficando com mais raiva e mais frustrada, Ginny chutou uma parede. Sentiu-se terrivelmente confinada, ainda mais do que tinha sentido nos últimos dias no hospital.

**-x-**

Harry ficou olhando para Ginny, enquanto ela passava pelas portas duplas no final do corredor e desaparecia de visão. Voltou para o quarto, tentando se convencer de que eram apenas os hormônios, e Ginny não intencionara de verdade as coisas que tinha dito. _Mas é verdade_, uma parte de seu cérebro, que ainda conseguia pensar analiticamente, disse arrogantemente. _Ron e Hermione te falaram que era um erro manter Ginny por fora, mas não... Você sabe tão mais do que eles, não é?_

- Será que consigo estragar as coisas mais do que já estraguei? – se perguntou em voz alta, quando seus pés descalços encontraram o amontoado que era a camisola de Ginny no chão, onde ela a jogara. Harry a pegou e a dobrou cuidadosamente, deixando-a na poltrona, sobre suas roupas.

Era verdade que ele, Ron e Hermione eram frequentemente visto como uma entidade só, mas era mais por hábito do que qualquer outra coisa. Desde o final da guerra, Harry se viu contando a Ginny mais do que contava a Ron e Hermione. Enquanto Ron e Hermione sabiam uma versão resumida do que ele tinha visto nas memórias de Snape, Ginny era a única para quem ele tinha contado tudo. Até mesmo como ele achava que sua mãe tinha se sentido por Snape. Ginny era a única que saberia que sua necessidade de dar o nome de Snape ao seu filho era mais um senso de honra do que respeito pelo falecido professor de Poções. Ginny era a única que sabia que Snape tinha sido forçado a se juntar à Ordem por uma sensação de culpa e remorso — que não tinha sido pelo bem de Harry que Snape arriscaria a vida inúmeras vezes —, que tinha sido pagamento por não ter conseguido salvar Lily.

Ginny era a única que sabia sobre os pesadelos que ainda o acordavam nas primeiras horas da manhã. Mesmo agora. Ela era a única que sabia sobre o armário sob as escadas e por que ele precisara aprender a chorar silenciosamente.

Ginny era sua âncora para a realidade. Frequentemente pensava que, se não fosse por ela, ele poderia muito bem ter se perdido dentro de si mesmo depois da guerra.

Harry levou uma mão até a bochecha. Lembrava-se daquela tarde, depois da guerra, quando ela lhe dera um tapa. Fora a primeira coisa que sentira em quase três meses. Pensar sobre isso fazia a pele de sua bochecha formigar com a memória.

Em outras circunstâncias, Harry sabia que Ginny estava completamente ciente do espaço que ocupava em sua vida, um que ia muito além do que Ron ou Hermione poderiam ocupar. Mas ele tinha que admitir que os últimos seis meses não tinham sido conduzidos por pensamentos racionais. Por nenhum deles.

Harry tirou um suéter de sua mochila, e colocou os tênis. Harry seguiu o caminho de Ginny para fora do hospital, sentindo-se tolo ao fazê-lo, já que não tinha ideia de onde ela tinha ido. _Não pode ter aparatado_, pensou, olhando ao redor da rua escura. _A varinha dela ainda está no quarto d'A Toca._ Tinha visto a varinha naquele dia e tinha pensado em trazê-la para Ginny, mas os choros de James, enquanto Harry tentava sair d'A Toca, fez com que ele se esquecesse.

- Ginny? – chamou hesitantemente, os olhos correndo ao redor. Havia uma antiga parada de ônibus no final da rua. Ginny estava sentada ressentidamente dentro da pequena estrutura, olhando para seus pés. Harry entrou e se sentou na ponta do outro banco.

"Ron e Hermione foram meus primeiros amigos." Disse para um panfleto, que fazia propagando de uma loja, evitando olhar para Ginny. "E eles são minha família, e não apenas daquela maneira desejosa que era, antes de nos casamos." Olhou para Ginny pelo canto dos olhos. Ela ainda estava olhando para os próprios pés. "Eu não sei o que te dizer, Gin. Você sabe mais sobre mim do qualquer outra pessoa, incluindo os dois. Você me manteve são." Admitiu. "Eu não me apaixonei por você por que você era a irmã de Ron. Eu me apaixonei por que você é _você_." Terminou tolamente.

Ginny permaneceu em silêncio.

- Eu não deixei de te contar para, deliberadamente, te excluir. – continuou, olhando para a rua vazia. – Ninguém sabia de nada. Nem mesmo Percy ou Hermione. Kingsley é a única pessoa, além de você, que sabe onde eu estive. Não preciso te dizer o que isso significa. – Harry se sentou de lado, colocando os pés sobre o banco, observando Ginny. – Eu não queria te preocupar. Quando Ron me contou sobre os bilhetes, nós tínhamos acabado de descobrir que você estava grávida, e você já estava estressada o bastante, Gin, e eu não queria colocar mais peso em você.

A cabeça de Ginny virou levemente para o lado oposto de onde Harry estava.

- Ficou cada vez mais difícil te contar. Você passava tão mal no começo, e eu conseguia ver como estava sendo difícil para você tentar conciliar ser a mãe de James com o jornal, e parecia ser uma boa ideia não falar nada. Você já tinha o bastante com o que lidar. – Harry apoiou a cabeça na parede da parada. – E com Al nascendo antes da hora, eu mal estava me mantendo no controle, e você também não estava muito bem, e só parecia mais um tijolo na parede. Eu não queria te dar esse fardo.

Ginny ainda ficou em silêncio, não querendo encontrar os olhos de Harry. Achou que se o fizesse, a aparência de calma cuidadosamente construída iria desmoronar. Engoliu com força e mordeu o lábio com força, quase tremendo com o esforço de não sair correndo.

- Flanagan é um idiota. Você mesma disse isso milhares de vezes, e está certa. E a única pessoa no mundo, em que você deveria poder contar, ficava insinuando que você não conseguiria lidar com isso. Assim como ele fez.

"Eu não deveria ter feito isso." Disse irritadamente, observando Ginny por algum tipo de reação, quase não conseguindo respirar. Um dos ombros dela se ergueu no que Harry esperava ser algum tipo de reconhecimento.

"Eu sinto tanto, Gin. Eu não..." Harry olhou para o cadarço de seus tênis. "Eu não espero que você me perdoe por isso. Não por um tempo."

Ginny piscou e uma lágrima correu por seu rosto, pousando em sua mão fechada apertadamente. Sentiu outra seguir o mesmo caminho, mas não se deu ao trabalho de secá-las. Não queria que Harry a visse chorar.

Harry ficou sentado por um longo momento, esperando que Ginny lhe desse algum tipo de resposta. Estava esperando qualquer coisa: gritos, tentativas de feitiços, até um tapa, só para que saber que ela o tinha escutado. Harry aceitaria um tapa, como o que ela lhe dera algumas semanas antes do seu décimo oitavo aniversário, em um piscar de olhos. Era melhor do que essa Ginny silenciosa e parada, sentada a sua frente.

Ginny apertou a ponta do banco com as mãos, desesperadamente desejando que Harry fosse embora, para que ela pudesse perder o controle sem ter uma plateia. Pulou quando seu bracelete começou a zumbir suavemente. Ginny sabia que devia voltar para dentro, mas se sentia presa no lugar. O zumbido começou a ficar mais alto e ouviu Harry colocar os pés no chão e liberar seu lugar no banco. Observou-o entrar no hospital e, alguns momentos depois, as vibrações em seu bracelete terminaram.

Ginny se inclinou para frente, quase se sufocando com os soluços que estivera segurando. Precisara de todo seu autocontrole para não reagir a Harry. Ela tremia como se estivesse com frio. Percebeu, distraidamente, que estava realmente com frio, mas não por causa do clima. Ginny puxou os joelhos contra o peito e os colocou sob o suéter, envolvendo-os com os braços. Harry admitir que não tinha sido melhor que Flanagan a enervava bastante. Não queria ser vista como uma princesa em uma torre, que precisava ser resgatada, mas era uma imagem que a seguia desde os onze anos.

_Meu cavaleiro em um uniforme escolar imundo e ensanguentado. _Ele parecera quase perplexo que houvesse conseguido salvá-la, como se não estivesse certo de _como_ o tinha feito.

Suspirando, Ginny esfregou a manga do suéter de Harry por seu rosto, fazendo uma careta para a fricção entre o tecido e suas bochechas sensíveis. Tentou respirar normalmente, mas o ar se transformava em um soluço e ela voltava a chorar. Ginny voltou a esconder o rosto nos joelhos, e se entregou à raiva, mágoa e medo que ameaçavam dominá-la. Estava exausta demais para continuar tentando segurar isso tudo.

**-x-**

Harry desistiu de tentar acordar Albus e colocou a mamadeira no chão. Ainda não tinha ouvido Ginny voltar e um olhar para seu relógio o informou que entrara há quarenta e cinco minutos. Apoiou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira de balanço, tentando decidir se iria atrás dela novamente ou não. Decidindo não fazer isso, Harry se ergueu lentamente e colocou Albus no berço, acenando cansadamente para Ewan ao sair do quarto e atravessar o corredor. O quarto estava perturbadoramente vazio.

Suspirando, Harry se inclinou e pegou a roupa de cama que caíra no chão, esticando-a sobre a cama, tentando deixar a cama um pouco arrumada. Colocou o cobertor no lugar e se sentou na cadeira. Sentiu uma dor correr pela lateral de seu rosto e percebeu que estivera apertando os dentes há uma hora. Não fazia isso há anos. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e esticou as pernas; adotando a mesma posição na cadeira que usara na segunda-feira de manhã.

Estava começando a se preocupar. Ginny estava sozinha e sem varinha na rua. Por mais que ela fosse capaz de lidar com quaisquer problemas quando armada, o fato de que ela estava praticamente indefesa o fez ficar acordado.

**-x-**

Ginny usou as pontas geladas de seus dedos para pressionar os olhos. Estavam doendo horrivelmente. Soltou o ar lenta e tremulamente, e se ergueu do banco duramente. Esticou os nós em suas costas e ombros, e fez uma careta para o latejar em sua cabeça, que acompanhava os seus batimentos cardíacos. Sentia como se tivesse sido atingida por centenas de Balaços.

Pela última hora, algo que Harry falara se fizera notar lentamente. Havia duas pessoas no mundo que sabiam o que ele estava fazendo com essa missão. E ela era uma delas. _Não, não precisa me dizer o que isso significa_. Ela estava com a vida dele em suas mãos. Ele confiara nela implicitamente. E com essa percepção, veio outra. Ela não tinha dado a ele a mesma cortesia.

Ela fora desconfiada e ciumenta. Todas as coisas que ela odiava e jurara nunca fazer.

Tudo o que ele havia dito era verdade — tinha sido uma gravidez desgastante. Se não era a tensão emocional entre eles, ela estivera se sentindo mal. Ou seus empregos. Ou apenas tentando acompanhar o ritmo de seu filho bagunceiro. E, agora, tentando lidar com Albus. Tinha sido terrivelmente exaustivo para ambos.

Ginny caminhou até a entrada do St. Mungos e entrou pelo corredor escondido, que a levaria da entrada principal até a área da maternidade. Pousou uma mão nas portas duplas, e a empurrou o bastante para conseguir entrar no corredor. Foi até seu quarto e ficou parada na porta por um momento, estudando Harry, esparramado na cadeira. Ele não estava adormecido, mas olhando intensamente para o teto.

- Harry? – disse quietamente.

Ele não virou a cabeça, nem a olhou.

- Onde esteve? – ele perguntou de modo neutro.

- Pensando nas coisas. – Ginny entrou no quarto hesitantemente e se acomodou na ponta da cama.

- Vá dormir, Gin. Você precisa descansar.

- E você? – Ginny colocou as mãos dentro das mangas do suéter, deixando os punhos pendurados ao redor de seus dedos.

- Posso dormir mais tarde.

Ginny olhou para suas mãos.

- Eu não preciso ser salva. – disse para o silêncio pesado. – Não sou uma princesinha inútil, que não consegue lidar com as coisas. – Harry a olhou de modo questionador. – Não tenho onze anos. – afirmou. – Você não pode continuar me vendo dessa forma quando as coisas estão ruins.

- Eu sei.

- Não posso perdoá-lo por fazer isso. – adicionou. – Não agora, de todo modo.

Harry assentiu, seus olhos mais uma vez fixos no teto.

- Entendo.

- Mas eu também te devo um pedido de desculpas. – Ginny respirou fundo, antes de continuar. – Eu tenho agido como uma criança mimada. Eu não confiei o bastante em você.

Harry piscou.

- Não. – disse roucamente. – Eu não confie o bastante em você. Se o tivesse feito, eu nunca teria te tratado dessa maneira. – apertou a ponte do nariz e olhou para Ginny, notando seus olhos inchados e vermelhos. Ela estava se segurando cuidadosamente, como se fosse cair ao menor tranco. – Vá dormir, Gin. – repetiu. – Podemos fazer isso mais tarde. – adicionou, se perguntando quão mais tarde.

- Você vem para a cama? – ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Aqui está bom. Você precisa descansar.

Ginny sentiu as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos, e mordeu o lábio. Encontrou sua camisola cuidadosamente dobrada sobre seu travesseiro e sabia que Harry a tinha colocado ali. Pegou-a e com um olhar furtivo a seu marido, foi se trocar no banheiro, de repente se sentindo tímida de se trocar na frente dele, de uma maneira que nunca se sentira antes. Tirou as roupas de Harry e passou a camisola pela cabeça. Ginny juntou as roupas de Harry em seus braços e abriu a porta do banheiro.

Harry ainda estava na mesma posição que estivera antes de ela entrar no quarto, mas estava claro que tinha diminuído a intensidade da luz. Ginny colocou o amontoado de roupa na mesa do canto e se deitou na cama. Deitou-se encolhida, olhando para o perfil de Harry. Ele estava perto o bastante para que ela conseguisse tocá-lo, mas tinha uma aura que gritava para que ela se mantivesse afastada. Ginny enrolou seus punhos no lençol, quase rangendo os dentes. Estava claro que ele não ia falar mais nada. Harry era bom em se isolar quando essa era a pior coisa que ele poderia fazer.

Nenhum dos dois dormiu muito àquela noite.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários!

A tradução o título o capítulo é algo como: cruel para ser gentil.

Eu já avisei lá na página do face, mas vou colocar aqui também: eu comecei a estagiar e, embora as coisas estejam tranquilas no escritório, não é sempre que eu tenho tempo livre o bastante para entrar escondida no fanfiction e atualiza aqui às sextas. Então, quando der eu vou colocar o capítulo na sexta mesmo, mas é mais certo que eu acabe colocando no domingo (até por que, de sábado, é raro eu estar consciente até as altas horas, que é quando teria tempo para revisar e atualizar).

Enfim, só quero deixar claro que as atualizações continuarão sendo semanais, apenas não tão pontuais quanto antes. Espero que compreendam.

Até semana que vem.


	18. Square One

**Capítulo Dezoito**

**Square One**

Shanti pegou o arquivo de Albus, sua prancheta e uma xícara de café monstruosamente grande. Uma de suas tias era uma médica em York e, com o passar dos anos, Shanti tinha aprendido alguns ideias médicas trouxas que, gradualmente, integrou ao seu processo de reflexão. Tomou um gole do café quente e brevemente se perguntou se podia, de algum modo, introduzir a cafeína diretamente em sua corrente sanguínea. Ewan tinha deixado um comentário em suas anotações da noite passada, avisando-a que Harry e Ginny estiveram atrasados com as amamentações. Os dois tinham saído do hospital durante a noite passada, Harry por quase meia hora e Ginny por um pouco mais de tempo. Shanti franziu o cenho para a prancheta, se perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Eles pareciam ter chegado a algum tipo de entendimento na outra noite. Tinha visto outros casais cederem sob a pressão e terem discussões horríveis sobre coisas aparentemente triviais, colocadas tão no fundo do subconsciente, que havia boas chances de o casal se separar.

Bateu suavemente na porta de Ginny e esperou, ouvindo os passos de alguém do outro lado. Harry abriu a porta, os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

- Oh, é você. – disse, sem deixar de ser gentil, abrindo a porta o bastante para deixá-la entrar. – Achei que podia ser Molly, com o café. – adicionou, esperançosamente espiando o corredor, olhando para o café de Shanti com uma expressão desejosa.

- Vim atualizá-los sobre Albus. – Shanti disse, acenando com a prancheta. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, deixando Harry se sentar cuidadosamente na ponta da cama, ao lado de Ginny. – Ele está ganhando peso, o que é bom. Ele está conseguindo se alimentar tanto com a amamentação quanto com a mamadeira, o que é excelente. A apnéia é um pouco preocupante, desde que ele mudou de cor durante algumas crises, então podemos segurá-lo aqui por mais um tempo, até que isso melhore. E, finalmente, ele precisará conseguir manter a temperatura sem os feitiços por pelo menos um dia. E eu gostaria de dar vários dias a ele, antes de tentarmos isso. – olhou para Harry e Ginny com expectativa.

- Quando podemos levá-lo para casa? – Ginny perguntou desesperadamente.

- Não tenho certeza. – Shanti tomou um gole de seu café. – Pode ser daqui uma semana, pode ser mais. Depende de Albus. É meio que um processo.

- E quando de fato o levarmos para casa? E aí? – Harry esfregou os olhos.

- Não o leve para passeios por um tempo. Se alguém ficar gripado ou qualquer coisa assim, provavelmente não deveria visitar.

- E James? – a voz de Ginny tinha uma pitada de medo. Sentiu a mão gelada de Harry envolver a sua igualmente gelada.

- Lavem as mãos dele frequentemente, e se ele ficar doente, deixe-o com Molly e Arthur por alguns dias. – Shanti se inclinou para frente. – Não entre em pânico, Ginny. Não vamos deixar Albus ir para casa até termos certeza de que ele aguenta.

Ginny respirou fundo e assentiu. Os dedos de Harry apertaram os dela reconfortantemente.

- Algo que vocês dois precisam lembrar é que pelos primeiros dois anos, Albus terá uma idade real e uma idade "corrigida". Essa última é a idade que ele teria se tivesse nascido no tempo certo. Então, quando ele tiver, digamos, doze semanas, ele precisará fazer os exames que um bebê de seis semanas fará. Não fiquem preocupados se parecer que ele está um pouco para atrás. Ele precisa se desenvolver.

- E isso quer dizer...? – Harry sentiu seus ombros ficarem tensos, temendo a resposta.

- Apenas que o desenvolvimento, pelos dois primeiros anos, estará umas seis semanas "atrasado". A maioria dos bebês prematuros não têm nenhuma diferença dos bebês nascidos na hora certa aos dois anos. – Shanti apertou os olhos para as expressão não convencidas de Harry e Ginny. – A probabilidade é que, quando Rose celebrar seu segundo aniversário, ninguém vai conseguir ver que Albus nasceu prematuro.

"Ele tem boas chances de crescer sem nenhum problema." Shanti virou uma página em sua prancheta. "Há uma curandeira aqui, especializada em tratar de bebês prematuros, depois que deixamos que ele vá para casa. Ewan é, na verdade, o residente de Anne. Eles vão monitorar o desenvolvimento de Albus. Anne vem conhecê-los, antes de mandarmos Albus para casa, e irá se garantir de que vocês saibam o que fazer para cuidar de Albus em casa, assim como irá marcar uma consulta de rotina. Vocês podem trazê-lo aqui, ou ela pode ir até vocês; o que for melhor."

Harry notou, pela maneira que os dedos de Ginny apertaram os seus, que ouvir tudo isso, somado à noite passada, estava quase fazendo-a correr de volta ao ponto de ônibus.

- Obrigado, Shanti. – ele interrompeu rapidamente, antes que Ginny começasse a tremer incontrolavelmente. Havia duas coisas que Ginny não fazia, se pudesse evitar: uma delas era que os outros tomassem decisões em seu lugar; a outra era chorar em público. Shanti estar no quarto tornava público. – Se tivermos perguntas, te avisaremos.

Shanti assentiu e pegou os arquivos e o café, e saiu do quarto, deixando Harry e Ginny sentados em uma trégua inquieta.

**-x-**

Ginny observou Shanti sair do quarto e começou a soltar sua mão da de Harry. Ele apertou os dedos ao redor de sua mão e a olhou, incapaz de dizer algo. Ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, balançando a cabeça, antes de soltar sua mão e pegar as roupas que ela usara na noite passada, na mesa.

Ficou parado no chuveiro, as mãos apoiadas na parede, respirando pesadamente, escondendo suas próprias emoções atrás da parede dolorosamente construída em sua mente. Era quase demais para ele aguentar, com tudo parecendo desmoronar ao seu redor. Apoiou a testa na parede, entre suas mãos.

Inalou lenta e cuidadosamente, e soltou o ar tão lentamente, em uma tentativa de controlar a onda de emoções que se recusava a desaparecer.

Falhou, e quando voltou a soltar o ar, este se perdeu em sua garganta e as lágrimas se misturaram à água que batia contra sua cabeça.

Harry não se preocupou de que Ginny poderia ouvi-lo sobre o som da água corrente. Ainda chorava silenciosamente, um hábito de mais de duas décadas.

Pela primeira vez em sua carreira de Auror, Harry se viu sem vontade de terminar uma missão, se isso significava deixar Ginny novamente por uma quantidade de tempo indeterminada.

Era uma sensação assustadoramente desagradável.

**-x-**

Ginny ergueu os olhos quando a porta se abriu e a cabeça de Arthur apareceu no vão da porta.

- Pai? Eu achei que a mamãe...? – Ginny gesticulou para a cesta que Arthur carregava em uma mão.

Arthur colocou a cesta na mesa.

- Sua mãe não queria chatear James ao sair. – disse simplesmente, pegando uma garrafa térmica. – Chá, Gin?

- Uh, claro, pai. – Ginny respondeu perplexamente. – O que quer dizer, a mamãe não quis chatear James?

- Ele está um pouco grudento ultimamente. – Arthur tranquilizou. – Não se preocupe com isso. – Arthur tirou uma tigela coberta da cesta e retirou o feitiço que mantinha a tampa no lugar. – Sua mãe mandou um pouco de mingau. Frutas, também.

Ginny colocou um pouco de mingau em uma tigela vazia e o misturou com leite, antes de adicionar açúcar. Misturou com a colher algumas vezes, sem estar realmente com fome. A porta do banheiro de abriu e Harry apareceu na porta, parando quando viu Arthur.

Arthur olhou entre sua filha e seu genro. Ginny derrubou a colher e correu para o outro quarto, murmurando algo sobre precisar ver como o bebê estava.

- Merda. – Harry murmurou. – Não consigo continuar com isso. – se sentou no lugar de Ginny e começou a comer o mingau abandonado, fazendo uma careta quando o fez. Ela sempre colocava muito açúcar. – Meio que brigamos noite passada. – ofereceu.

- Foi o que pensei. – Arthur disse secamente. – Achei que vocês estavam bem?

- Estávamos. – Harry abriu a garrafa térmica do chá e tomou um gole. – Você sabia que ela recebeu uma oferta para voltar a jogar?

- Não. – Arthur respondeu lentamente. – Quando?

- Há umas duas semanas.

Arthur não pareceu surpreso, mas Harry tinha aprendido há muito tempo que Arthur tinha uma quantidade de controle absurda quando necessário.

- Ela não vai considerar isso de verdade, vai? – contemplou. – Já era bastante difícil quando eram apenas vocês dois. Você realmente acha que ela vai fazer isso com duas crianças pequenas?

- É capaz de fazer. – Harry fechou a garrafa térmica e voltou a comer o mingau mecanicamente. - É como se ela tivesse algo a provar para o mundo e essa é a única maneira de fazer isso. – olhou para Arthur. – E foi de mal a pior a partir disso. – pensativamente, Harry usou a colher para grudar o mingau na lateral da tigela. – Posso lhe perguntar algo, Arthur?

- Sim. – Arthur enroscou um pé na cadeira, puxando-a para mais perto, e se sentou.

- Ron, Hermione e eu... Nós excluímos Ginny? Honestamente?

Arthur piscou. Essa não era a pergunta que estava esperando.

- Vocês três sempre foram próximos. – começou.

- Mas excluímos Ginny? – Harry interrompeu bruscamente.

Arthur se recostou na cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Por um longo tempo, sim. Você e Ron especialmente, quando eram mais novos. Mas isso é normal. Ginny era a irmãzinha chata, seguindo vocês. Hermione, nem tanto. Mas elas tinham mais em comum, sendo garotas.

"Você parecia ver Ginny como uma fã, quando a última coisa que você queria era a atenção. Mas ela cresceu ouvindo histórias sobre você, e foi um choque para ela, acordar um dia e ver o objeto de seus devaneios comendo linguiça na mesa da cozinha."

"Um dia, você pareceu perceber que Ginny não estava mais esperando que você a notasse como qualquer coisa, além da irmãzinha de Ron." O sorriso de Arthur suavizou suas palavras. "Ela não passou a ser parte do seu grupo até, oh, talvez o seu sexto ano. Acho que depois daquele incidente no Ministério, você teve uma ideia do quanto Ginny amadureceu. Mas você sempre teve essa tendência fatalista, desde que eu te conheço. E você nem sempre dá uma escolha a Ginny sobre o quanto ela consegue lidar ao estar com você."

"Você tem essa ideia maluca, mesmo agora, que todos ao seu redor são um alvo para todos os bruxos malucos na Grã-Bretanha."

"Mas vocês a excluem agora? Recentemente, sim. Mas não normalmente." Arthur ergueu a mão sobre a mesa e deu um leve tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Harry. "Você tende a ficar mais perto de Ron e Hermione quando a família se reúne, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, então posso entender por que ela pensaria isso, mas você sempre sabe onde Gin está. Meio que como um sexto sentido."

Silenciosamente, Harry comeu a última colherada de mingau. Não devia se surpreender com a resposta. Arthur, apesar de toda sua loucura por tecnologia trouxa que beirava a obsessão, era um observador astuto do comportamento humano. _Ele tem que ser, com todas essas personalidades diferentes na casa_, Harry refletiu. Arthur tinha lhe dado muito no que pensar.

**-x-**

Ginny entrou no quarto, analisando seu pai e marido, sentados em um silêncio amigável. Harry ergueu os olhos para ela, encolheu um único ombro, e saiu da cama, indo assumir seu lugar ao lado do berço. Ginny ficou hesitantemente parada na porta.

- Venha comer, Ginny, antes que esfrie e sua mãe descubra. – Arthur incentivou suavemente. – Ela vai arrancar o pouco cabelo que me resta. E eu gosto bastante dele, sabe. – Arthur tirou uma tigela limpa da cesta e serviu o resto do mingau nela.

Ginny se sentou na ponta da cama, e aceitou a colher limpa que Arthur lhe ofereceu, adicionando leite e açúcar à tigela, prologando o processo o máximo possível. Olhou para Arthur, pacientemente sentado na cadeira a sua frente.

- Bancando o confessor hoje? – ela perguntou com uma pitada de sarcasmo colorindo sua voz.

- Se você quiser. – Arthur deu de ombros, e pegou uma maçã na cesta. – Sobre o que vocês brigaram?

- Harry não te contou?

- Não. – Arthur balançou a cabeça e mordeu a maçã.

Ginny olhou para a tigela e se forçou a comer uma colherada de mingau.

- Tudo. – disse suscintamente. – Coisas que eu nunca teria dito. Eu sequer sei de onde vieram.

- Devem ter vindo de algum lugar, Gin.

Ginny misturou seu mingau, criando pequenos canais para o leite correr de um lado da tigela para o outro.

- Eu apenas não quero ser... – pausou para respirar fundo. – Quando ele vai me ver como uma adulta?

Arthur se moveu para se sentar o lado de Ginny, passando os braços ao redor dela.

- Ginny, eu gostaria de poder acenar minha varinha para te fazer se sentir melhor, mas não posso. – soltou Ginny e se afastou um pouco. – O que você quer dele, Gin?

- O quê?

- Você é tudo o que ele tem, Gin. Você e os meninos. Então, ele é tomado por essa necessidade de garantir que você nunca tenha de enfrentar as mesmas decisões que os pais dele precisaram enfrentar. E isso o faz ser bastante protetor e, Gin, eu te conheço... Você se irrita com algo assim. Você é tão parecida com sua mãe. Tão teimosa quanto ela e duas vezes mais tenaz.

- Mas eu sei me cuidar! – Ginny insistiu teimosamente, afundando a colher na tigela.

- Ele sabe disso. – Arthur voltou sua atenção para a maçã e mastigou em silêncio por um momento. – Sua mãe... Ela queria se juntar à Ordem na primeira vez. Eu disse a ela que de jeito nenhum. – olhou para Ginny pelo canto do olho. – Nós éramos como vocês dois, de um jeito. Jovens, duas crianças pequenas. E não mesmo que eu ia deixar Molly se colocar em perigo. Não se eu pudesse evitar. Nós tivemos a mesma discussão e, se me lembro corretamente, sua mãe sentiu que eu apenas a via como esposa e mãe, e não como uma bruxa completamente treinada.

Arthur olhou para a maçã em sua mão.

"Mesmo depois de termos descoberto que ela estava grávida de Percy, ela ainda insistia teimosamente que podia ser de valor à Ordem. E ela teria sido, também. Mas eu não preciso te dizer isso."

- Não. – Ginny estava começando a se perguntar onde seu pai queria chegar com todas essas lembranças.

Arthur pigarreou.

- Eu voltei para casa um dia apenas para encontrar uma carta no meio da mesa da cozinha. Ela tinha ido embora, e levado Bill e Charlie com ela para a casa de sua mãe. Foram as duas piores semanas da minha vida.

Ginny ficou de boca aberta.

- Mamãe... Mamãe te _deixou_? – perguntou fracamente.

Arthur assentiu.

- Eu fiquei tão distraído com isso que quase fui capturado pelos Comensais da Morte que estava observado. – correu a mão pela cabeça parcialmente careca. – Bill se lembra disso; ele tinha quase seis anos. Charlie não tinha nem quatro anos ainda, então acho que ele não se lembra direito. Mas por um longo tempo, depois de sua mãe voltar, sempre que eles saiam para fazer algo, Bill perguntava se eles estavam indo para a casa da vovó Prewett.

Arthur pressionou um beijo na testa de Ginny.

- Ginny, por que você iria querer voltar a jogar? Você não estava mais feliz pelo último ano. Qualquer idiota com olhos conseguia ver isso. Eu fiquei aliviado quando você se aposentou.

Ginny abaixou os olhos, incapaz de encontrar os olhos de seu pai, considerando as revelações dele.

- Não vou deixá-lo, pai.

- Não achei que fosse.

- Mas é o único lugar que eu posso ser eu mesma, sem as pessoas especularem que eu consegui minha vaga no jornal por causa dele. – Ginny correu a colher pelo mingau. – Eu quero... Eu quero deixar isso para trás. – admitiu.

- Mas você realmente quer voltar para as Harpies? – Arthur pressionou gentilmente.

- Não. – Ginny disse com certeza.

- Não posso te dizer o que fazer, Gin. Mas acho que você precisa pensar sobre algumas coisas. E se você continuar com essa ideia de que tem que sair da sombra de Harry de qualquer modo possível, você vai colocar ainda mais estresse em Harry. Seja lá o que Harry está fazendo, é delicado o bastante para que ele esconda de todos nós. E se Harry é qualquer coisa como eu era, ele vai ficar com você e os meninos na cabeça, na hora errada. Quando você e Harry anunciaram que iam se casar, eu pensei que você era nova demais para se casar. Mas eu _sei_ que você é nova demais para ser viúva. E Harry tem que saber que ele não precisa se preocupar com você.

Arthur puxou Ginny para perto, em um abraço muito mais gentil do que ela teria recebido de Molly, mas ainda assim tão amoroso quanto. Foi o bastante para Ginny desmoronar. Chorou no cardigã de sábado de Arthur, desejando, por um momento, que fosse uma garotinha, e que Arthur a animasse com uma viagem até a sorveteria na vila Trouxa. Isso não era algo que uma casquinha de chocolate resolveria.

- Ginny, querida, você tem coisas muito boas em sua vida. Harry te ama mais do que a própria vida. Apesar do que você pensa, ou foi induzida a acreditar, você é uma jornalista muito respeitada. Aquele artigo que você escreveu para _Quadribol Trimestral_ em março foi muito bem feito. Eu queria ir comprar uma cópia extra, mas estava esgotado. E ninguém que eu conheço leu esse artigo por causa do seu nome. Eles leram por que você fez uma argumentação malditamente boa sobre mulheres que jogam. – Arthur pegou um lenço gasto e secou gentilmente as bochechas de Ginny. – Você tem dois filhos lindos, que te deixarão orgulhosa algum dia, não importa o que eles façam. Pense nisso para mim, pode ser? Por que ele vai partir novamente amanhã, e eu não quero ver nenhum dos dois magoados dessa maneira, Gin.

Ginny fungou contra o lenço e suspirou.

- Foi difícil para que a mamãe te perdoasse?

- Sim. Mas ela nunca se esqueceu. E nem eu. Perdão é um jogo difícil, Ginny. Significa abrir mão de algo ao qual você se prendeu por um longo tempo, como uma tábua de salvação. – Arthur afastou o cabelo do rosto de Ginny. – Eu aprendi isso com Percy. A coisa mais difícil que já fiz, foi perdoá-lo.

- Eu disse muitas coisas horríveis noite passada, pai. – Ginny disse em voz baixa.

- As pessoas dizem coisas quando estão emocionais; coisas que nunca diriam. – Arthur concordou. – As pessoas cometem erros. Você e Harry são humanos, então, enquanto tenta descobrir como perdoá-lo, se dê um tempo. Foram dois meses pesados para você, também. – apertou Ginny brevemente, antes de fazer o mingau sumir da tigela de Ginny. – Há duas bananas na cesta. Promete que vai comê-las?

Ginny assentiu cansadamente e observou Arthur colocar algumas laranjas, maçãs e bananas na mesa.

- Certifique-se que Harry também coma. Não podemos deixá-lo ficar com escorbuto¹, podemos? – Arthur se inclinou e voltou a abraçar Ginny, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Ginny passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Arthur.

- Obrigada, pai. – murmurou.

- Quando você voltar para casa, vamos passear no vilarejo e tomar sorvete. Como antigamente, eh?

- Isso seria ótimo, pai. – Ginny lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

Arthur foi embora e Ginny se afundou nos travesseiros. Por mais que odiasse admitir que estava errada, Arthur estivera certo. Estivera tão focada no que ela achava estar errado, que tinha perdido de vista as coisas que estavam certas em sua vida.

**-x-**

Ginny observou Harry perambular pelo quarto, juntando suas coisas e as guardando em sua mochila. Se possível, dessa vez doía mais do que quando ele tinha partido no mês anterior. Ele tinha ido passar a tarde n'A Toca com James e o colocar para dormir. Ginny sentia falta da rotina noturna de James, com seu sorriso arteiro contagiante, enquanto ele saia correndo completamente nu do banheiro até seu quarto, rindo. Sentia falta do peso sonolento dele em seu colo quando ele começava a dormir, enquanto ela lia para ele.

Albus tinha prendido seus pequenos dedinhos ao redor do dedo dela mais cedo. A força do aperto dele a surpreendera. Pela primeira vez em uma semana, ela se permitiu ter esperanças de que ele ficaria bem.

As palavras de Arthur sobre abrir mão ser parte do perdão ecoou por sua mente. Fazia tanto tempo que tinha a impressão de que Harry, Ron e Hermione a excluíam de seu pequeno grupo, que a ideia de não ter mais isso a fazia sentir como se fosse perder uma parte de si mesma. Não era indesejável, mas a assustava um pouco imaginar o que tomaria o lugar disso.

Ela e Harry tinham dançado ao redor um do outro o dia todo. Por várias vezes, eles tentavam falar, mas todas as vezes, as palavras lhes faltaram. Ela o pegou a observando — enquanto amamentava Albus, ou assumia sua vez em segurá-la do jeito canguru. Ela tinha o observado discretamente durante o dia, também: durante a vez de Harry com o bebê, e quando Ron trouxera o jantar, e ele e Harry tinham ido até o corredor trocar um daqueles abraços masculinos, cheios de tapinhas nas costas.

Ginny estava deitada na cama, um dos livros trouxas de Harry em seu colo. Fez uma careta para as páginas do livro. Harry, parecia, tinha uma preferência por livros sobre mulheres em circunstâncias difíceis, se a sua coleção dos livros dessa tal Austen era alguma indicação. Usou um pedaço de pergaminho para marcar a página, e deixou o livro de lado.

- Você vem para a cama? – ela perguntou, sua voz rouca.

Harry ergueu os olhos, no meio do ato de dobrar um suéter. Ele assentiu e colocou o suéter na mochila aberta.

- Em um minuto. – respondeu.

Ele esperou até Ginny adormecer, antes de fuçar no bolso da mochila, pegando uma pena tinteiro e um pedaço de pergaminho. Começou a escrever, rezando para que o som da pena contra o pergaminho não acordasse Ginny. A carta completa, ele a dobrou e selou, e a deixou dentro do livro de Ginny, lembrando-se de todas as cartas que tinha escrito para Ginny durante a guerra e prontamente queimara, para que não caíssem nas mãos erradas.

Harry se despiu lentamente, pendurando suas roupas na cadeira.

Amanhã à noite, ele pegaria uma chave de portal de volta para Inverness. Tinha chegado rápido demais para seu gosto. Tinha considerado ir embora enquanto Ginny estava adormecida, apenas para evitar ter de se despedir, mas esse era a saída dos covardes. E por mais que Harry acreditasse ser várias coisas, covarde não era uma delas.

Ergueu a ponta do cobertor e se deitou cuidadosamente, desejando que estivessem na rede n'A Toca. Não tinha sido difícil falar com Ginny no conforto da rede. Aqui, cercado por medo e preocupação constantes, era quase impossível.

Harry tirou os óculos e os colocou na mesa. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo de Ginny e oh-tão-gentilmente a beijou.

_Continua..._

¹ Escorbuto é uma doença que tem como primeiros sintomas hemorragias nas gengivas, inchaço, dores nas articulações, feridas que não cicatrizam e pouca segurança na fixação dos dentes. É provocada por carências graves de vitamina C na dieta.

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

A tradução do título do capítulo é: estaca zero.

Até semana que vem.


	19. More Things In Heaven and Earth

**Capítulo Dezenove**

**More Things In Heaven and Earth**

- Quando vai embora?

- Ao anoitecer, eu suponho.

- Por quê?

- Prefiro que ninguém me veja cair de traseiro no jardim dos fundos.

- Não têm feitiços e escudos ao redor?

- Sim, mas prefiro não assumir nenhum risco.

- Kingsley não está te esperando mais cedo?

- Está tudo bem. Eu salvei o maldito mundo, então o mínimo que podem fazer é me deixar passar mais algumas horas com você e Albus.

- Quanto mais tempo...?

- Eu queria saber.

- Vou mostrar uma foto sua para James todos os domingos. Para que ele não te esqueça.

- Oh, ha-ha.

- Você guardou tudo?

- Acho que sim. Se eu me esqueci de algo, acho que é uma pena, então.

- Acho que sim. Shanti deixou algo para nós.

- É Albus...

- A primeira fotografia dele. Fique com ela.

- Quando ela fez isso?

- Há alguns dias. Ela me deu quando você está tomando café da manhã ontem.

- Obrigado.

- Eu quero ir para casa.

- Eu também. Aqui, trouxe isso para você. Esqueci-me de trazer antes.

- Acha que vou precisar da minha varinha aqui?

- Não pode machucar. Oh, e aqui... Trouxe isso também.

- Eu preciso da minha aliança de casamento? Aqui?

- Não pode machucar.

- Obrigada. Precisei parar de usar há três semanas. Os dedos estavam inchados demais para colocá-la. Eu me senti nua. O que é isso? CXVI?

- Estamos casados há quase seis anos e você nunca olhou dentro da sua aliança?

- Você olhou?

- Uh...

- Foi o que pensei. O que significa? CXVI?

- Soneto cento e dezesseis. Você sabe... "Nada infirma a união dos corações quando sincera"... Já ouviu?

- Não. Vá em frente.

- Preciso mesmo?

- Sim. Considere um presente de aniversário de casamento adiantado.

- Certo... _"Nada infirma a união dos corações/Quando sincera; o verdadeiro amor/Posto à prova, resiste às provações/E arrosta dos contrários o clamor./O amor é um marco que não perde o prumo/Nem o abala o furor da tempestade/É uma estrela em que o nauta encontra o rumo/Sem que possa medir-lhe a intensidade./Não se altera com o tempo, muito embora/Ande às voltas com lábios de carmim/Não muda dia a dia e de hora em hora./Antes resiste do princípio ao fim./Se alguém nega tudo o que aqui foi dito/É que não sou poeta... E o amor é um mito._"¹ Feliz?

- Muito.

- Eu penso isso, também.

- Sei que pensa.

- Eu surrupiei um frasco do seu xampu antes partir da primeira vez.

- Bem que eu achei que estava faltando o frasco que levei para a casa da mamãe e do papai. Precisei voltar para casa e pegar outro.

- Se faz você se sentir melhor, eu fico cheirando como uma garota.

- Eu peguei algumas barras do seu sabonete, quando voltei para a casa, então estamos quites.

- Acho que sim.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir almoçar com a família?

- Tenho certeza. Prefiro ficar aqui.

- Parece um pouco tolo, não é?

- O quê?

- Com o cobertor sobre nossas cabeças dessa maneira.

- Talvez um pouco. Parece com a rede.

- Sob a capa de invisibilidade, talvez, quando não queríamos que a mamãe nos achasse.

- Isso era meio patético. Os dois maiores de idade, e estávamos nos escondendo da sua mãe.

- Por favor. Ela nos teria feito arrumar alguma coisa.

- Verdade.

Um leve vibrar interrompeu a conversa. Ginny suspirou e afastou o cobertor.

- De volta para a realidade. – disse.

- Ginny...

- Volto daqui a pouco. – Ginny saiu da cama e saiu do quarto levemente iluminado.

Harry se deitou de costas e colocou as mãos sob a cabeça. Ginny tinha acordado quando ele se deitara. Tinham se encarado por alguns minutos, antes de Harry puxar o cobertor sobre eles. Deixou-os quase completamente no escuro. Se Harry fechasse os olhos, seria capaz de imaginar que estava na rede sob o olmeiro.

Suspirando, virou o pulso e apertou os olhos para o relógio. Passava da uma da manhã. Eles teriam de ir dormir em algum momento. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele cochilou levemente, esperando Ginny voltar para a cama. Ainda demorava bastante para que convencer Albus a comer uma quantidade significativa em menos de uma hora. Shanti lhes garantia repetidamente que isso era normal para um bebê prematuro.

Seus olhos se abriram quando a porta abriu, e a imagem desfocada de Ginny se aproximou da cama.

- Toda essa magia e não há uma maldita coisa que possam fazer sobre minha visão. – ele suspirou, erguendo o cobertor para Ginny.

Ela se deitou e esticou o cobertor sobre eles, os levando para as sombras da árvore novamente.

- Sabia que a mamãe deixou o papai? – ela perguntou sem preâmbulos.

- Não. – Harry ficou surpreso. Molly e Arthur eram seus modelos para casamento.

- Quando Bill tinha cinco anos. – Ginny ficou em silêncio por um momento, ouvindo os sons da respiração lenta de Harry. Ela engoliu. – Eu nunca vou te deixar. – prometeu.

- É bom de ouvir.

- Mas só por que eu te amo, isso não quer dizer que eu gosto de tudo o que você faz.

- Se não fosse assim, acharia que você estava sob o Imperius. – Harry disse secamente. – Há várias coisas que você faz que eu não gosto muito. – enrolou uma mecha do cabelo de Ginny em seu dedo por puro hábito. – Mas nada que me faça ir embora.

- Isso é bom.

- Vá dormir, Gin. Amanhã será um longo dia.

**-x-**

Arthur e Jane Granger juntaram todas as crianças, exceto por Rose, e os levaram até o jardim depois do almoço com a ajuda de Teddy e Victoire, prometendo uma viagem até o vilarejo para tomarem sorvete. Arthur estava com vontade de tomar sorvete desde que conversara com Ginny no outro dia. Tomar conta das crianças lhe dava a oportunidade perfeita.

Molly se sentou na ponta da mesa com um pedaço de pergaminho em sua frente. Com Harry partindo à noite, teriam que assumir o lugar dele em ajudar Ginny com as alimentações durante a noite por ora. Olhou ao redor da mesa para seus filhos e para as mulheres que via como suas filhas, sentados entre os restos do almoço. Encontrou os olhos escuros e neutros de Andromeda.

- Certo, então. – Molly disse brevemente. – Vamos dividir as noites em dois turnos ou faremos uma pessoa por noite?

- Acho que uma pessoa por noite incomoda menos. – Bronwyn ofereceu.

- Alguém tem algum problema com isso? – Molly olhou ao redor da mesa. Algumas cabeças se balançaram em negação. – Bom.

- Eu fico com a sexta-feira. – Andromeda se voluntariou. – Se alguém ficar com Teddy sexta-feira à noite e no sábado.

- Nós podemos cuidar de Teddy. – Hermione disse.

Molly assentiu e escreveu o nome de Andromeda no quadrado sob sexta-feira.

- Eu fico hoje à noite. – Charlie quebrou o silêncio. – Eu não tenho nenhum turno na reserva até terça.

- Segunda. – Katie disse. – Eu fico na segunda.

- Eu fico com Ginny na terça. – Fleur disse, com um olhar para Bill. – Não se preocupe. – disse em voz baixa. – Eu vou ficar bem. – Bill meramente deu de ombros e franziu o cenho em desprazer.

- Eu fico no sábado, mãe. – George interrompeu, dando um olhar questionador para Bill e Fleur. – Mas não posso prometer que serei a alma da festa no domingo. – adicionou ironicamente.

- Quarta-feira. – Percy ergueu os olhos de sua xícara de chá.

- Acho que isso deixa apenas quinta-feira. – Bill olhou para Ron. – Posso sortear com você. – disse, procurando por um nuque em seu bolso.

- Não se preocupe. Estou acostumado a levantar por causa da Rose. – Ron chamou a atenção de George. – Vamos ter de pedir que David ou Sasha saiam da loja de Hogsmeade na sexta-feira, para me cobrir.

Molly escreveu o nome de Ron no último quadrado.

- Isso dá conta da próxima semana, pelo menos.

Charlie se ergueu e se espreguiçou.

- Acho que vou cochilar lá em cima, se vou ficar acordado a noite toda. Vou para St. Mungus daqui. – disse para Bronwyn.

- Não tem sentido voltar para Holyhead. – ela concordou. – Vou levar Isabella para a casa da mamãe pela manhã para que você possa dormir.

Penny puxou a tabela para mais perto para poder analisá-la.

- E as refeições? Você tem cozinhado todas sozinha, Molly. Podemos ajudar com isso, também.

- Boa ideia. – Fleur murmurou.

- Posso fazer o almoço durante a semana. – Ron disse. – Vou levar um pouco do que comermos na loja.

- Eu levo o jantar. – Fleur franziu o cenho para a tabela. – Terça, sexta e sábado, eu acho.

- Eu levo o jantar mais tarde, quando estivermos indo para casa. – Katie disse. – Consegue dar banho nos garotos? – perguntou para George.

- Moleza. – George sorriu para ela. – Vou até secar a água do teto.

- Muito obrigada. – ela murmurou, girando os olhos.

- Não tenho certeza de quando Harry vai embora, então leve o bastante para os dois. – Molly sugeriu.

- Podemos levar na terça e na quarta. – Bronwyn disse. – A enfermaria tem uma conexão pela lareira com St. Mungus.

- Eu levo amanhã, então. – Penny disse, sentindo-se levemente culpada que todos tivesse se voluntariado para fazer muito mais do que ela e Percy.

Molly olhou para a tabela.

- Não tem que fazer isso. – disse suavemente para Andromeda.

Andromeda colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e balançou a cabeça.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de tudo o que esses dois fizeram por mim. Só espero que Ginny aceite nossa ajuda.

Molly bufou. Descrever Ginny como teimosa era atestar o óbvio.

**-x-**

Harry se inclinou sobre o berço, sua mão emoldurando a cabeça de Albus.

- Tente estar em casa quando voltarmos a nos ver. No seu próprio berço. – murmurou. Roçou os lábios no alto da cabeça do menino e ofereceu o pulso para Shanti. Ela acenou a varinha par ao bracelete, mas para a surpresa dele, o bracelete não desapareceu, mas mudou de cor.

- O alarme está desligado. – ela o informou. – Mas isso vai te permitir passar pela entrada escondida se você voltar antes de ele ir para casa.

- Obrigado. – Harry saiu do quarto e encontrou Ginny no corredor. Ela lhe passou sua mochila e andou com ele até as portas duplas.

- Como você vai voltar? – ela perguntou.

- Ginny... – ele avisou.

Ginny suspirou em resignação.

- Certo. Não pode me contar.

- Vai comigo até a frente? – ele perguntou.

- Era o que estava planejando.

Foram para a rua escura pela saída escondida. Harry emoldurou o rosto de Ginny em sua mão.

- Kingsley sabe como me encontrar se algo acontecer. – a lembrou. Beijou-a gentilmente.

- Tome cuidado. – Ginny murmurou.

- Tomarei. – Harry se afastou de Ginny e levou a mão dela até seus lábios. Depositou um beijo na palma, antes de soltar sua mão e virar.

Ele tinha ido embora mais uma vez.

**-x-**

Harry aparatou no átrio do Ministério. Olhou para seu relógio e cruzou a fonte no meio. Tinha sido uma das primeiras coisas que ajudara a restaurar depois da guerra, mas sem as estátuas insípidas. Essa era modesta, com os nomes das pessoas mortas e desaparecidas no fundo d'água. Todas as moedas que eram jogadas na água eram doadas ao St. Mungus. Harry procurou pela bolsa de dinheiro que guardara em sua mochila no mês anterior. Abriu-a e a virou sobre a água. Não queria ir até seu escritório, esperar os intermináveis minutos até ter de ir embora, já planejado com Shacklebolt na semana anterior.

Harry se sentou na borda da fonte, sua mochila apoiada em seu tornozelo. Tirou os óculos e os segurou em uma mão, enquanto usava a outra para esfregar os olhos. Ele estava exausto — física, emocional e mentalmente.

- Você parece precisar de um café. – uma voz comentou.

Harry colocou os óculos no nariz e ergueu os olhos.

- Sim, preciso. – era a Obliviadora que estava no elevador na manhã que fora embora.

- Temos que parar de nos encontrar dessa maneira. As pessoas vão falar. – ela disse com desprezo.

- Não seria a primeira vez que fui objeto de fofocas. – Harry olhou pensativamente para a mulher. – Sinto muito; sou péssimo com nomes...

- Shannon. – ela murmurou. – Por causa de alguma cantora que minha mãe gostava.

Harry riu brevemente.

- Já ouvi piores. – girou a cabeça, suspirando em alívio quando o pescoço estalou várias vezes. – Onde eu poderia encontrar café a essa hora no Ministério?

- Nunca foi ao departamento dos Obliviadores, foi? – Shannon sorriu. – É como o Salão Comunal, na escola. Mas um dos Grifinórios jura que o Salão Comunal da Grifinória é melhor. – Shannon começou a caminhar até os elevadores. – Vamos. Normalmente, temos um bule de café ou qualquer outra coisa. – ela apertou o botão para o nível três. – Mas tenho que te avisar. É bastante, uh, forte. Os garotos lá de cima gostam de mastigar o café às quatro da manhã.

Ficaram em silêncio até as portas se abrirem. Harry conseguiu sentir o cheio de café no corredor. Quase lhe bateu no rosto.

- Só tenho alguns minutos. – avisou.

- Sem problemas. Você só precisa de alguns goles dessa coisa, se foi Cassie quem fez. Ela nunca dorme. E você vai descobrir por que. – Shannon sorriu marotamente. Indicou um sofá gasto para Harry e pegou uma xícara, servindo um pouco do café preto e forte. – Leite?

Harry estudou o café na xícara.

- Acho melhor.

Shannon passou a xícara para Harry.

- Se não se importa que eu diga, senhor Potter, você está péssimo.

- É Harry. E foi uma semana cansativa. – tomou um gole cuidadoso de seu café, fazendo uma careta para o gosto. – Isso é estimulante. – murmurou. Shannon fez uma expressão confusa. – Bebê novo. – explicou, tirando do bolso da camisa a foto que Ginny lhe dera noite passada.

- Terrivelmente pequeno, pobre criança.

Harry voltou a guardar a foto no bolso.

- Ele chegou mais cedo.

- Algo bastante cansativo, não é?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – Harry disse. Olhou para seu relógio e deixou a xicara de lado. – Preciso ir. – disse. – Obrigado pelo café, Shannon. Da próxima vez que os Aurores precisarem de vocês, traga um pouco desse café em uma garrafa, eh? Todos vão ficar acordados por dias.

Harry foi até o elevador e foi para o nível dois. Atravessou o corredor, e acenou a varinha para a maçaneta. A porta se abriu um pouco. Harry entrou e voltou a trancar a porta. Colocou a mochila sobre sua mesa, e fuçou até achar o tênis velho que Arthur achara no antigo quarto de Ron. Harry o acertou com a varinha, murmurando:

- _Portus_. – o tênis emitiu uma luz azul por um breve momento, antes de voltar ao normal. Fechou a mochila. Pendurou-a no ombro, enquanto segurava o tênis. Seu estômago se revirou com a familiar sensação atrás de seu estômago.

**-x-**

Harry caiu no jardim da casa em Inverness. _Nunca vou aprender a viajar de Chave de Portal, _refletiu. Shacklebolt conseguia chegar se equilibrando em um único pé. Pegou sua mochila e foi até a porta dos fundos. Conseguia ver a silhueta de Shacklebolt pela janela.

Harry parou com a visão que o recebeu. Quatro dos treineiros estavam aglomerados ao redor da mesa, com expressões de remorso.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou cansadamente, querendo pular a reunião, tomar um banho terrivelmente quente e dormir a noite toda.

- Nós a pegamos. – Brianna admitiu.

- E aí a perdemos. – Andre resmungou.

- Que diabos aconteceu? – Harry quase gritou.

- Eu... Eu não... Eu não tenho c-c-certeza. – Kathleen gaguejou, seu exterior normalmente calmo, perdido. – Ela estava _lá_. Eu estava prestes a atordoá-la, e então... – balançou a cabeça. – Ela sumiu. – murmurou, envergonhada.

- Não foi culpa dela. – Iain defendeu. – Aconteceu do lado de fora da casa Trouxa, também. Ela estava lá, e depois... Não. Eu não sei como explicar. Não foi aparatação ou feitiço de desilusão.

- Nós tentamos procurar por ela. – Brianna adicionou. – As duas vezes.

Andre dedilhou os riscos sobre o tampo da mesa.

- Animagos não podem mudar a forma deles, podem?

- Não normalmente. – Shacklebolt respondeu de seu lugar à janela. – Mas há muitas coisas entre o céu e a terra...

Harry se afundou em uma cadeira vazia.

- Contem tudo. – exigiu.

**-x-**

Charlie tirou a varinha do bolso e estudou a cadeira desdenhosamente. Acenou a varinha e a cadeira mudou para algo que se parecia com uma poltrona fofa e gigante.

- Assim está melhor. – disse quietamente. Colocou sua antiga mochila sobre a cadeira, e voltou para o corredor. A porta do quarto do bebê estava aberta, e Ginny estava sentada na cadeira de balanço, amamentando Albus.

Charlie piscou e seus dedos se fecharam, como se estivessem ao redor de um lápis. Inicialmente, ele tinha saído do quarto para dar privacidade a Ginny, e ele não queria ver tanto da sua irmãzinha. _Não que ela esteja mostrando tanto_.

Por impulso, a mão de Charlie começou a se mover pelo ar, desenhando levemente no papel que não estava lá. Virou sobre os calcanhares e foi até sua mochila, pegando um lápis e um caderno de desenho. Charlie começou a desenhar as curvas da cabeça do bebê, aninhado no ombro de Ginny. Era cheio de linhas suaves. Quando terminou, Charlie rabiscou um "CW" descuidado no canto direito. Arrancou a página e a deixou na mesa, ao lado do livro que Ginny parecia estar lendo. Viu a hora, e se afundou na cadeira fofinha. Supôs que ainda tinha algumas horas, antes de ser sua vez de ficar ao lado do berço.

Charlie olhou para o desenho, sob a fraca luz. Imaginou, não pela primeira vez durante a vida de Ginny, como ela conseguia lidar com tudo o que a vida tinha lhe dado.

Por que, se fosse ele, Charlie não tinha certeza de que teria sido capaz de lidar com isso tudo tão bem quanto ela. Ele teria se reduzido a um amontoado no canto, não obstante sua experiência com dragões.

- Charlie? – Ginny apareceu na porta.

- Sim, Gin?

- Obrigada. Por vir ajudar.

Charlie ergueu o canto da boca em um meio sorriso. Deu de ombros e limpou a mancha de grafite na lateral de sua mão.

- Sem problemas, Gin.

Ginny se deitou na cama com uma leve pontada. Por mais estreita que fosse, parecia tão grande quanto a cama de Godric's Hollow sem Harry. Pegou o livro na mesa e a carta que Harry colocara no interior caiu em seu colo.

_24 de junho de 2006_

_Querida Ginny..._

Conforme os olhos de Ginny correram pela letra de Harry, eles se encheram de lágrimas. Piscou várias vezes, e uma lágrima correu por sua bochecha e caiu no pergaminho, borrando a tinta.

**-x-**

¹ Só quero deixar claro aqui que a tradução do soneto não é minha. Peguei na internet, e ela pertence à J.G. de Araujo Jorge.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

Tradução do título do capítulo: mais coisas no paraíso e na terra.

Sobre a carta, ela não aparece aqui, porém a autora fez uma fic só com cartas que foram trocadas pelos personagens. No meu planejamento original, eu não vou traduzir essa fic de cartas, mas se muitas pessoas quiserem, posso ir traduzindo aos poucos. Não terá capítulos toda semana, e será um progresso lento, mas posso fazer isso. Só me avisem.

Enfim. Até semana que vem. E comentem! ;)


	20. Fight or Flight

**Capítulo Vinte**

**Fight or Flight**

_Harry se afundou em uma cadeira vazia._

_- Contem tudo. – exigiu._

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu. – Kathleen disse. – E, sim, eu sei qual é a forma Animago dela, mas estava escuro e chovendo... – Kathleen parou de falar tristemente.

- Está tudo bem, Kathleen. – Harry lhe disse. – Não se repreenda. Aurores mais experientes que você já tomaram um bolo com muito mais do que você tinha para trabalhar.

- A mesma coisa na casa. – Iain interrompeu. – Ela Aparatou em frente ao portão. Os Trouxas não a notaram. Quando ela alcançou o portão, ela sumiu.

- Droga. – Harry murmurou com veemência, esfregando o rosto cansadamente. – Vamos ter de ficar alertas, então. Ser mais rápidos do que ela.

- Boa sorte com isso. – Andre murmurou. – Ela é muito rápida quando se transforma.

- Vamos fazer turnos duplos. – Harry anunciou. – Dois de nós em cada local por doze horas. – as sobrancelhas de alguns dos treineiros se ergueram em descrença silenciosa. – Sinto muito em fazer isso com vocês, mas nós vamos capturá-la. Ela já passou tempo demais bagunçando com a vida alheia. – olhou para o rosto dos treineiros ao redor da mesa. Eles tinham uma pitada de tenacidade sob a expressão de derrota. – Está tudo bem. – Harry repetiu. – O primeiro turno começa as seis, então eu sugiro vocês irem para a cama e dormir. Vão precisar.

"Bree e Iain, vocês vão para Skye amanhã, no segundo turno. Eu fico com o primeiro. Kathleen, Andre, vocês ficam com o primeiro turno na casa. Kevin e Moira ficam com o segundo. Certifiquem-se de avisar a Kevin, quando forem substituí-lo pela manhã, e eu aviso Moira."

Harry observou com aparente indiferença quando os treineiros saíram da cozinha. Olhou para Shacklebolt.

- Mande os outros três treineiros para cá amanhã. Eu quero que eles estejam aqui às cinco. – disse calmamente.

- Tem certeza de que quer os novatos?

- Absolutamente. Eles estão envolvidos nisso desde o começo, e não aprenderam nenhuma noção de como as coisas devem acontecer.

- Mas às cinco da manhã?

- Sim.

- Harry, não estou tentando te dizer como liderar sua investigação, mas isso não é um pouco _cedo_? – Shacklebolt se escorou no balcão.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam perigosamente.

- Eu estou pouco me ffff... – rosnou. Parou, se interrompendo, respirando pesadamente pelo nariz e mordendo o lábio forte o bastante para fazê-lo sangrar. – Eu não me importo com o quão cedo é. Eu quero que eles estejam aqui antes de eu sair para que eu possa atualizá-los.

As sobrancelhas de Shacklebolt se franziram em preocupação.

- Certo. Vou trabalhar nisso assim que chegar em Londres.

- Brilhante. – Harry murmurou. Pegou sua mochila e a jogou na lavanderia com mais força do que intencionara. Não tinha se atrevido a ter esperanças de que a encontrassem enquanto estivesse fora, mas descobrir que estiveram tão perto, apenas para deixa-la escapar, era completamente frustrante. Adicionar isso a todo o resto; Ginny, James, Albus; era quase mais do que ele conseguia aguentar. – Não consigo acreditar nisso. – rosnou. – Pelas bolas de Merlin, não acredito que eles a deixaram escapar. – reclamou.

- Harry, eles fizeram tudo certo. – Shacklebolt disse suavemente.

- Eu sei. Eu os treinei. – Harry respondeu curtamente.

- Como está Ginny?

- Bem. – Harry olhou feio para o topo da mesa.

- E o bebê? – Shacklebolt perguntou hesitantemente.

- Até agora, bem. Se algo acontecer, Ginny vai te contatar diretamente.

- Não tem problema.

Harry ergueu os pés e os apoiou em uma cadeira vaga.

- Como conseguiu procurar por Sirius por tanto tempo? Foi o quê? Dois anos?

Shacklebolt riu.

- Para começar, eu não era casado, com um filho pequeno e um recém-nascido. O segundo ano seguindo Sirius não conta. Dumbledore me mandou uma coruja bastante discreta, me convidado a ir à escola no verão depois do incidente com os Dementadores. Ele me contou tudo. Durante o segundo e terceiro ano, eu não procurei muito, para ser honesto. Até dei informação falsa ao Ministério sobre a localização de Sirius.

Harry ficou de boa aberta.

- Você não acha que ela... Que ela tem alguém de dentro, acha?

- Não tenho certeza. Mas acho que não. Ela tem muito mais inimigos do que amigos ultimamente. – Shacklebolt apertou o ombro de Harry. – Não pegue muito pesado com eles, guri. Eles têm se censurado por três dias.

- Eu sei. Eu teria feito a mesma coisa se eu fosse um deles. Eu fiz, também.

- Siga seu próprio conselho, Harry. Vá dormir. Parece que não dormiu muito ultimamente. Os treineiros estarão aqui às cinco.

- Obrigado. – Harry se ergueu cansadamente. – Eu te acompanho.

Seguiu Shacklebolt até o jardim dos fundos, onde uma bola de futebol descartada e deformada estava.

- Eu venho ver como as coisas estão na semana que vem. – disse para Harry, inclinando-se para pegar a bola de futebol. Harry observou Shacklebolt sumir, antes de se virar e voltar para dentro da casa.

Fechou a porta da lavanderia, e tirou a mochila de cima da cama, colocando-a no chão. Tirou a foto de Albus do bolso e pegou a foto emoldurada de Ginny e James. Tirou o fundo e colocou a pequena foto de Albus entre a outra foto e o vidro. Harry colocou o fundo no lugar e colocou a foto no parapeito da janela. Inclinou-se para frente, os cotovelos descansando nos joelhos, observando os pequeninos pulsos se abrirem e fecharem. Inclinou-se para desamarrar os sapatos e tirá-los, colocando os pés sobre a cama. Pegou a foto no parapeito da janela, e deixou seus dedos se fecharem ao redor da moldura.

- 'Noite, Gin. – murmurou.

**-x-**

Charlie sentiu as vibrações subirem por seu braço desde seu pulso direito e pulou, assustado, derrubando seu livro no chão com um _thud_. Olhou para o bracelete verde escuro ao redor de seu pulso, antes de olhar para a cama, onde Ginny estava dormindo, enrolada ao redor de um travesseiro. Ela não se mexeu, então Charlie suspirou em alívio silencioso por não tê-la acordado. Ainda parecia que ela não dormia há dias. As vibrações ficaram mais fortes e Charlie se levantou da poltrona confortável e foi para o outro quarto. Assim que cruzou a batente, o bracelete parou de vibrar. Parou de andar e espiou dentro do quarto mal iluminado, onde o berço de Albus estava.

Bronwyn o avisara que poderia ser um choque. Isabella não tinha necessariamente sido um bebê grande, mas ela fazia com que Albus parecesse uma boneca. Ele não estava emocionalmente preparado para o corpo pequeno e de aparência frágil, enrolado em um cobertor. Olhou para suas mãos grandes e ásperas. Se as esticasse, com as palmas quase se tocando, conseguiria segurar o bebê em suas mãos. Isabella tinha sido toda braços e pernas suaves, algo normal nos bebês. O que Charlie conseguia ver de Albus era sua pele delicada e fina. Achou que poderia rasgá-la como se fosse papel molhado se não tratasse o bebê com delicadeza. Charlie olhou para suas mãos novamente. As palmas e os dedos eram ásperos e cheio de calos por trabalhar com dragões e com as chocadeiras.

Engoliu sua apreensão e aceitou a mamadeira aquecida que Ewan lhe passou, antes de se sentar cuidadosamente na cadeira de balanço. Charlie observou o enorme treineiro pegar o bebê e gentilmente o colocar nos braços de Charlie.

- Você precisa ver ele te dizer que está com fome. – Ewan informou a Charlie. – Ele ainda não chora para avisar, mas ele vai começar a chupar ou a colocar a língua para fora.

Charlie assentiu e olhou para o rosto do seu mais novo sobrinho. Correu um dedo hesitante pela bochecha de Albus, reprimindo um estremecer quando sentiu a pele se arrastando sob seu dedo. Seu respeito por sua irmãzinha aumento. Por Harry, também. Sabia que não conseguiria fazer isso. Não sem desmoronar. Ou quebrar alguma coisa.

Observou em fascinação quando Albus estremeceu e piscou confusamente para ele, antes de colocar a língua para fora algumas vezes. Lembrando-se nas instruções de Ewan, Charlie pegou a mamadeira e encorajou Albus a aceitá-la. _É como trabalhar na chocadeira_, Charlie pensou divertidamente. Os filhotes eram mal humorados, e muitos precisavam de incentivos para comer. Isso não era diferente.

Ginny tinha lhe dado todos os detalhes, mais cedo. Manter o nível de barulho no mínimo, então não era permitido falar com o bebê enquanto ele comia. Ele tendia a adormecer frequentemente quando comia. Isso, por si só, tinha sido uma surpresa para Charlie. Os bebês Weasley tendiam a ser comedores apaixonados, então o fato de que se tinha que persuadir Albus a tomar mais do que um gole de leite em uma hora, tinha acertado Charlie entre os olhos. Ela tinha mencionado algo sobre a respiração do bebê, mas nessa altura, Charlie já tinha se perdido na quantidade de informações que sua irmã ansiosa tinha lhe passado.

A língua de Albus empurrou a mamadeira para fora de sua boca e seus olhos se fecharam. Charlie esticou o braço para colocar a mamadeira na mesa, usando as duas mãos para colocar Albus em uma posição mais confortável. Os movimentos nas pequenas costas eram tão leves que Charlie não notou quando eles pararam.

O apitar frenético de um alarme o fez se sentar, olhando ao redor do quarto assustado. Ginny entrou correndo no quarto — ainda meio adormecida —, tropeçando na barra da calça de pijama muito longa. Tirou Albus dos braços de Charlie e começou a esfregar as costas dele gentilmente.

- Vamos lá, Albie. – murmurou. – Respire para a mamãe... – mordeu o lábio, mas sua mão continuou a subir e descer pelas costas que era menor do que a palma de Charlie.

Charlie ofegou quando os lábios de Albus começaram a ficar azuis, e a urgência do alarme aumentou. Ou foi o que pareceu para Charlie, tão focado quanto estava na mão de Ginny. Ewan empurrou Charlie para o lado, colocando uma minúscula máscara sobre a boca e nariz de Albus. Distraidamente, Charlie se perguntou como um homem tão grande quanto um urso como Ewan conseguia lidar com um bebê tão pequeno com tanta gentileza. As mãos de Ewan se prenderam ao redor da bolsa presa à máscara, e ele apertou a bolsa delicadamente.

Depois de alguns apertões, o alarme parou e Ewan removeu a máscara com um suspiro de alívio. Ginny se afundou na cadeira de balanço que Charlie não percebera liberar, segurando Albus contra seu peito. Ele notou que ela começou a tremer e se abaixou em frente a ela.

- Gin? Deixe eu pegar o bebê... – estava com medo de que ela o derrubasse. Relutantemente, Ginny transferiu Albus para Charlie e se recostou na cadeira de balanço, observando Charlie colocar Albus no berço com os olhos quase fechados. Charlie pegou a mamadeira e a devolver a Ewan, e ergueu Ginny. Colocou-a de volta na cama e se sentou na poltrona. Ginny estava quase dormindo novamente quando Charlie deixou escapar: - Que diabos foi isso?

Os olhos de Ginny se abriram e ela franziu o cenho.

- Não estava ouvindo? – ela perguntou com leve desaprovação.

- Eu fiquei meio estupefato pelo final da explicação. – Charlie admitiu timidamente.

- Não é nada, realmente.

- Ele parou de respirar? – Charlie perguntou cansadamente.

- Sim. – Ginny voltou a relaxar na cama. – Apnéia. Na maior parte do tempo, é só esfregar as costas dele e ele voltar a respirar. Às vezes, precisam forçá-lo a respirar. – olhou para Charlie. – Não é tão assustador quanto parece.

- Poderia ter me enganado. – Charlie murmurou.

- Ele está bem. – Ginny bocejou.

- Como você faz isso, Gin?

- Não posso me dar ao luxo de entrar em pânico. – ela murmurou sonolentamente.

Charlie ficou acordado até tarde da noite, atendo à qualquer barulho, pulando por qualquer coisa. Eventualmente, adormeceu, roncando suavemente depois de ir alimentar o bebê por uma última vez, os olhos vermelhos, e a barba sem fazer por um dia aparecendo em seu rosto.

**-x-**

Harry estava deitado na cama de armar, olhando para as sombras no teto baixo. Ergueu o pulso, apertando os olhos para ver as horas. Passava da uma. Os treineiros estariam em Inverness em algumas horas. Sentando-se com um gemido abafado, Harry saiu da cama e foi para a cozinha. Sentou-se em uma cadeira e puxou o arquivo em sua direção. Deixou a mão descansar sobre a capa do arquivo, os olhos fechados; permitir-se imaginar, apenas por um momento, como seria finalmente capturá-la.

Harry apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e abriu o arquivo. Tinha lido há algumas horas, as letras dos vários treineiros detalhando os eventos de seus turnos. A letra redonda de Katheleen e a letra mal desenhada de Iain do turno de quinta-feira estavam gravadas em sua mente. Virou as páginas lentamente até chegar na atualização de quinta-feira, lendo obsessivamente de novo e de novo. Shacklebolt estava certo. Eles tinham feito tudo do jeito que os tinha treinado para fazer, ainda que seus métodos quase não fossem ortodoxos.

- Ler desse jeito não vai mudar nada. – Kathleen disse suavemente, quebrando o silêncio opressivo da cozinha. – Eu sei. Eu tenho feito isso todas as noites desde que aconteceu.

Harry fechou o arquivo e inclinou a cabeça para olhar para Kathleen.

- Não, não vai.

- Sinto muito, Harry. – ela disse desconfortavelmente, depois de vários momentos.

- Pelo quê? – ele perguntou inexpressivamente.

- Nós te desapontamos. – os cantos da boca de Kathleen se viraram para baixo.

- Vocês não me desapontaram. – Harry suspirou.

- Mas eu te ouvi... E Shacklebolt...

- Vocês não me desapontaram. Nenhum de vocês. – Harry afastou o arquivo. – Só estive esperando por uma oportunidade como esta há muito tempo. – escorregou sobre a cadeira, sentando-se na ponta. – É apenas frustrante perder a oportunidade dessa maneira.

- Você sabe por que ela está fazendo isso?

- Eu tenho uma ideia, mas se você tiver uma, estou disposta a ouvir. – disse francamente.

- Tudo o que eu sei é o que todos sabem. – Kathleen admitiu. – Você e senhora Granger-Weasley foram essenciais para destruir a carreira dela depois da guerra.

- Destruir é um pouco forte. – Harry opôs. – Não fizemos isso. Ela causou isso a si mesma. Só nos garantimos de que ela sofresse a punição apropriada.

- Considerando o que já vimos dela, acho que é seguro dizer que ela não se sente da mesma maneira.

Harry riu.

- Essa foi a maior verdade que já ouvi. – ergueu-se. – Volte a dormir. Vai precisar do descanso.

Kathleen se virou para voltar ao quarto que dividia com as outras duas treineiras.

- Como está sua esposa? – ela perguntou. – E o bebê?

- Estão bem. – Harry disse, andando na direção da lavanderia, não querendo entrar em detalhes.

- Estou surpresa que você tinha voltado. – ela ofereceu.

- Eu nunca deixo um trabalho incompleto, e serei amaldiçoado se for embora antes de terminar esse. – Harry disse apenas. – Boa noite, Kathleen. – adicionou, claramente a dispensando.

Ele se jogou na cama de armar, se perguntando se a essa altura seria melhor dormir do que ficar acordado.

Ainda estava se perguntando quando adormeceu.

**-x-**

Arthur abriu a porta do quarto de Ginny. Ginny não estava em sua cama, então Arthur assumiu que ela estava com Albus. Charlie estava encolhido em uma poltrona, as duas pernas penduradas em um dos braços, enquanto a cabeça estava apoiada no outro, um ronco ocasional escapando de sua boca meio aberta.

Isso fez Arthur desejar ter uma câmera.

Colocou a cesta na mesa próxima a cama, e esticou uma mão para balançar uma das pernas de Charlie para acordá-lo. Lembrou-se de não ficar perto dos braços de Charlie. Era provável que ele tentasse bater em alguém que queria acordá-lo tão cedo. Como Charlie conseguia acordar para tomar o café da manhã e chegar na hora de sua primeira aula, durante a escola, era algo que Arthur não sabia. Uma vez, Bronwyn contara à família, em meio à risadas, que ele dormira mesmo sendo erguido por um feitiço _levicorpus_.

- Charlie? Vamos lá, então, filho. Acorde, eh?

- Eeehhhnnn. – Charlie tentou se afundar nas almofadas da poltrona.

- Charlie, está na hora de ir para casa, filho. – Arthur balançou o pé de Charlie, balançando-o para frente e para trás insistentemente.

Charlie abriu um olho azul cheio de raiva e olhou feio para Arthur.

- Eu _estava_ dormindo, pai.

- Sim, Charlie, estava. Vou assumir daqui. Vá dormir em casa, então.

Xingando em uma mistura de inglês e algumas palavras muito feias em galês que aprendera com Bronwyn e Daffyd, Charlie se ergueu, procurando cegamente por seus sapatos. Vestiu-os, não se dando ao trabalho de amarrá-los.

- Pai...?

- Hmmm? – Arthur estava ocupado servindo o café da manhã de Ginny.

Charlie engoliu.

- Diga a Ginny que eu disse tchau? – pediu timidamente.

Arthur ergueu os olhos, confuso.

- Você mesmo pode fazer isso. – disse apenas.

A boca de Charlie trabalhou algumas vezes, antes de ele corar. Não queria admitir que entrar no outro quarto o aterrorizava mais do que enfrentar, sozinho, dragões. Muitas coisas podiam dar errado. Mas a visão de sua irmã, teimosamente vigiando o bebê solitária e cansadamente, o atingia no estômago. E Charlie não tinha certeza de que conseguiria lidar se Albus parasse de respirar novamente, como tinha acontecido durante a noite. Relutantemente, ele assentiu e atravessou o corredor, sentindo-se como quando era criança, e Arthur o tinha repreendido naquele mesmo tom por deixar que os gêmeos cortassem o cabelo um do outro. Aquele tom, mais do que os gritos de Molly, sempre fizera Charlie sentir como se uma faca estivesse sendo girada em sua barriga.

**-x-**

Shacklebolt abriu a porta dos fundos, guiando os três treineiros sonolentos e muito confusos até a cozinha. Harry já estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, com uma aparência péssima, mas estranhamente alerta.

- Obrigado. – disse suavemente para Shacklebolt, que assentiu e saiu pela porta dos fundos para o frio da manhã em Inverness. – Vocês estão aqui porque precisamos de vocês. – Harry disse simplesmente, muito cansado para tentar fazer um discurso. – Nós precisamos de duas pessoas em todos os turnos. Vocês começam amanhã às seis da manhã. – acenou a varinha para a pilha de pergaminhos no balcão. Blocos largos, descrevendo tudo o que tinham feito nas últimas cinco semanas, caíram em frente de Lucy, Benjamin e Eric. – Leiam isso. Qualquer pergunta, podem procurar Bree ou Iain se eu não estiver aqui. Eu estarei de volta depois das seis da tarde, e termino de atualizá-lo.

- Senhor? – Lucy folheou o bloco aterrorizante grande, hesitantemente. – Por que nós? Somos apenas treineiros.

Harry bufou.

- E eu nunca prestei os N.I. ou passei pelo programa formal de treinamento. Ninguém é _apenas_ um treineiro para mim. – sua expressão de suavizou. – Vocês estão nisso desde o começo, em janeiro. Eu os _quero_ aqui. – Harry pegou uma pena e fez algumas mudanças na escala do dia seguinte. – Por agora, eu quero que vocês três se acomodem e leiam esses pergaminhos antes de eu voltar. Descansem o máximo possível hoje. Posso prometer que vão precisar. – com isso, ele dispensou os três treineiros.

Harry foi para o lado de fora, e parou ao lado de Shacklebolt.

- Você acha que eu estou maluco, não é?

- Um pouco. – Shacklebolt admitiu. – Eu nunca teria pensado em montar um time com treineiros.

Harry deu uma risada sarcástica em resposta.

- Foi esse tipo de pensamento que quase nos fez perder antes. – olhou para o ex-Auror e atual Ministro pelo canto do olho. – Foi necessário que um grupo de adolescentes meio treinados se oporem à Riddle para chamar a atenção das pessoas. – Harry balançou a cabeça. – Eu prefiro tê-los a um time enorme de Aurores completamente treinados.

Shacklebolt se assustou um pouco com a calma na voz de Harry. Mas, olhando para o passado, fora exatamente assim que Harry aprendera o trabalho. Dezoito anos mal completos e já com o status e responsabilidades de um Auror treinado, e ele fora deixado no vazio deixado pela guerra, com pedidos para fazer coisas muito além do limite dos humanos normais. Harry sabia as regras de trás para frente, mas ele mantinha um certo desrespeito por muitas delas, sabendo que elas tinham estagnado e não tinham proporção com a atual realidade.

Não pela primeira vez, Shacklebolt se perguntou se seu jovem amigo alguma vez fora realmente jovem.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

A tradução do título do capítulo é: lute ou fuja.

Como a maioria pediu, eu vou traduzir a fic das cartas, mas como eu disse, vai ser um processo lento e coisa e tal.

Até semana que vem.


End file.
